Another Side
by Kissed by the Pixies
Summary: Most people who know Tanya wouldn't call her a flirt, most people who know her would be wrong.
1. Chapter One

Tanya Barros was always an interesting woman, from the moment she was born and prior to her conception, her life was extraordinary. Her mother was a reserved pureblood, Sabriel Selwyn of the sacred twenty eight wizard and witches of her world. But she too had a secret of her own, as did the rest of her family, one her own daughter never knew.

At a young age, Sabriel left the wizarding world to spite her mother. She left to the muggle world, a true experience for a pureblood especially of one so prejudice. There she met a muggle, conceived his child out of wedlock and was shunned by her own House. Sabriel was desperate, and a fool. She left her daughter with the muggle father, never to see them again in exchange to return to her home and marry a suitable man.

Tanya's father however was a sweet man and loved his daughter, despite Sabriel abandoning them. He worked tirelessly but all was worth it if he saw those emerald eyes gleaming up at him in admiration. He knew she was special, just like her mother. And he was in a whole mess of trouble if he was going to raise her, but Abraham Barros wouldn't have it any other way. Tanya was his everything and he would not let anybody else distract him again like Sabriel, or so he thought.

At two years old, Tanya sat on her dad's lap. Her black hair pulled up in a messy bun, since her father knew nothing more than a bun and ponytail. As a single father, he was trying and doing his best to learn how to raise a daughter. This was as good as it was going to get. Tanya's infamous green eyes kept looking around, a child her age mesmerized by her surroundings but Tanya was no typical child. Since she was young, she bared powers more advanced than witches and wizards her age. It was the beginning of her ever growing power and the signs of who she really was.

She then spotted a woman walking and focused the fuzzy feeling in her fingertips she normally got towards the woman. The woman found herself tripping. Tanya giggled making her dad check what she was doing, when he found nothing amiss he went back to eating his sandwich. Tanya ignoring the chicken he had gotten for her, for the effects of her tingling fingers were always a game to her. Tanya then spotted a woman she liked the look of, a beautiful woman. Yet she could feel the same power from this woman. She then slipped off her dad's lap and waddled over to her.

"Come here." Abraham called, leaving their lunch in a hurry to chase his toddler. Abraham was still learning the basics of fatherhood, and Tanya was a handful being a witch and all. He still had much to learn, as a father and a clueless muggle.

Tanya's father ran over to her but halted upon seeing the woman. The two locking eyes, a spark almost visible between them. His black ones glued to her lovely brown ones, her wavy strawberry blonde hair shined in the sunlight and her smile radiated up at him. This was the start of a new life for the both of them, Tanya's father meeting her step mother, Fidelia Luna. She was her true mother.

All while her dad was distracted, Tanya stole his sandwich.

* * *

Tanya jumped up and down looked down at her new baby sister. Elia Barros was her sister's name, and she was the one thing she looked forward to most since the day she found out Fidelia was pregnant. However, a new life was born when one was taken. Abraham was barely keeping it together, holding himself for the sake of his daughters now.

Tanya tried holding her sister with her three year old arms but her father refused for fear she'd drop her. He was already shaken from the events of Elia's birth. Tanya glared, her frustration seething which caused her magic lift the baby out of Abraham's arms and into her own. Tanya smiled satisfied with herself and sat down with her baby sister in her arms.

"Hi El, I'm Tanya." Her little voice babbled, "I'm your big sister. I love you."

Tanya smiled down at the baby that just stared at her before smiling as well. Her sister's first smile. Abraham hadn't the heart to rip her away yet, nor tell Tanya that Fidelia died so Elia could live.

* * *

When Tanya was of age, she received her Hogwarts letter. It was at that moment that she soon found herself at the station. Tanya gulped as she looked at the Hogwarts Express. El holding her hand as they approached when leaving platform 9 and 3/4, their father close behind.

"Good luck T, I'll see you soon." Elia smiled at her sister in farewell. Tanya had always looked after her baby sister, and it wouldn't be long till she joined Tanya at Hogwarts. They embraced but Elia began to blush slightly as a tall older male with long fiery red hair passed them. Tanya hadn't noticed as she then hugged her father and grandmother Elena goodbye.

"I'll see you guys soon, I'll write to you." Tanya entered the train before finding an empty cart and setting down her luggage. When the train started moving, she pulled out her most recent book, Creation of Advanced Spells and Potions. On her way there, she studied it vigorously as she was about to enter a whole new world. As a half blood raised with muggles, Tanya was to learn the world she was meant to be in.

Not many students spoke to her on the way there, Tanya was reserved and kept to herself. Some children creeped away from her and some looked on in curiosity. Her eyes being the most distinguishable, the famous deep green almost black colored eyes of her family.

Hogwarts was as magical as she could ever think of, the tales her step mother and grandmother told her of this school held no semblance. Tanya couldn't wait to discover many of its secrets as well as her own.

Tanya smiled as she sat on the stool in the Great Hall when she was called up, the Sorting hat didn't even get near her before it exclaimed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tanya grinned and ran to the cheering table of silver and green. With a quick spell, she changed her clothes to the appropriate Slytherin robes. That got some questions from the older students and a glare from her head of house. Tanya would have never expected that through the school year she'd argue with Severus Snape and duel most of her upperclassman.

* * *

In Charms, Tanya lifted the feather with her fingers, the magic was more draining but she forgot her wand back in her dorm. It was only her first year and the Slytherin was already forgetting her vital tool to magic. She let the feather fall before the teacher could see her. The other students saw though, causing some whispers about her wandless magic.

She was stopped on her way to Transfigurations by an older Gryffindor.

"I heard you can do wandless magic," He said cockingly, "If you think you're so tough then fight me you bitch."

Tanya silently thanked her patience and that she had run off to her dorm quickly to retrieve her wand before Transfiguration. But before she could hex him, a large male with fiery red hair stepped between them. The boy looked familiar, Tanya remembering the same hair on her way to the Hogwarts Express. However he was obviously younger than the other male she saw. He had freckles sprawled across his face and Tanya noticed a dragon magazine tucked in his hand. He also wore Gryffindor robes.

"If you wanna start a fight then don't do it with a little girl." The male said, "If you think you're so skilled, pick on someone on your own level. Don't waste her time."

He then turned and escorted T to her next class. Tanya would later discover this was Charlie Weasley, along with his six other siblings with the same ginger hair. He was older and he became her first friend from Gryffindor, the rival House. Tanya didn't mind him, nor his talk of dragons.

In her next class, Tanya was in awe at Professor McGonagall. McGonagall was even impressed at her ability with magic. After class, Tanya went to her Professor.

"Hi Professor, I was wondering if I could take private lessons with you." Tanya looked up hopefully. Minerva looked at the green of her house then chided herself for even thinking of the girl's house.

"Of course dear, I'll make an appointment with you. Wait for my owl."

T smiled widely and ran out of the room. Minerva sighed and went to speak with Albus. She was sure this would be an interesting couple of years.

* * *

By the time her sister Elia got to the school, Tanya had gained a reputation of someone you shouldn't piss off. One of the reasons people feared Slytherin, she embodied every trait full heartedly. None of the other teachers ever caught her so they thought Snape was being to harsh on her or that the students were lying.

Tanya felt her smile waver as her sister was sorted into Hufflepuff. She quickly ran to her sister. None of the other students said anything. The first years didn't know better and the seventh years were to scared to. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts by then, and only Elia's first. After dinner, Tanya was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello sir, what's up?" Tanya raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore smiled and offered her a lemon drop.

"My dear, I've noticed a lot of the students here find you unapproachable, though I wouldn't know why." There was a twinkle to his eyes that said he knew exactly why but continued. "In order to help our school and another, I would like you to talk to someone. Here is the first letter, please add onto it." Dumbledore handed Tanya the letter before sending her off.

Tanya made her way to her room with a note from Dumbledore for Snape. Tanya knocked on his door and calmly waited for his annoyed voice.

"Ms. Barros, why are you here?" Snape glared down at the small female who just smiled back up at him. She held up a letter before skipping off. When she got to her bed, she pulled out her pen to add onto the letter.

 _Hello student,_

 _You have been chosen to be a pen-pal with one Tanya Barros. She has not been informed of your name so you may have a more natural greeting:_

 _Yo, you can call me T. I'm from Hogwarts. I'm in Slytherin. I don't have very many friends here. Would you like talk with me?_

Dumbledore arranged for her to begin a pen pal relationship, Tanya was familiar with it as she recalled Bill Weasley having a pen pal of his own before graduating. However his was from Brazil, she was curious of who would be receiving her letter.

The next morning Tanya sent the letter off and went to breakfast, sitting with her sister once again. She found her sister talking to a boy with black hair, she walked behind him before saying calmly.

"Little sis, how are you doing? Who's your friend?" Tanya looked at the boy with a soft glare. He shuttered slightly but didn't move, then she noticed a redhead glued to his side. Another Weasley, she was sure. The redhead refused to look at her however. Tanya knew she'd have to keep an eye on those Gryffindors, she had a distrust for some of them. Even if her little sister didn't.

A little while later, a member of her own house had to pay a price. He and others would understand the lengths Tanya would go to protect her sister. The white blonde male was laughing, two goons behind him.

"Look at this filthy little mudblood, thinking she can come down to our Dungeons without consequence." His two goons laughed while a pug faced girl clung to his arm. He raised his wand at El but found himself in a full body bind immediately.

* * *

Tanya sighed as she sat with her sister by the Great Lake.

"I know you want to see the good in everyone but if anyone lifts their wand at you again, I need you to defend yourself. Not that I can't, I just might end up killing them."

Elia nodded in understanding, her expression was sad after their encounter with Draco Malfoy and his friends teasing her.

"Today you almost killed that boy… why was he calling me a mudblood?" Elia's small voice asked.

Tanya growled silencing her sister with a hand up.

"Never say that word, it's a curse word basically. It means dirty blood, to people like you. Just because you come from a muggle family. Tell me if anyone calls you by that again and I'll ask them to stop, as _nicely_ as I can."

Elia knew better but that didn't stop Tanya from finding out herself.

* * *

Tanya stood over her cauldron before side stepping to the cauldron next to her. Two different potions going at the same time. Snape walked past but quickly backed up and looked at Tanya oddly.

"Ms. Barros, what do you think you are doing?" Snape didn't yell but T could hear the rage in his voice.

"I was bored with the potion so I decided to make an advanced one." Tanya raised an eyebrow, she silently challenged her Professor.

"You had no permission."

"Shouldn't you be more supportive?"

"If you do it correctly, I'll think about it"

"Will you let me do it again if I do?"

"No, i will not."

"Will I lose house points?" Tanya now spoke more softly, a slow smile creeping onto her face. Snape frowned but sighed.

"You will not, Tanya." His voice was soft and defeated as he walked away.

Students started and began to whisper, the most prevalent one was.

' _They sound like a couple.'_

 _'I think my parents had a fight kinda like this once.'_

 _'Did she just win?'_


	2. Chapter Two

**T and El:** **fanfictener/art/OC-760193356**

Tanya sat with McGonagall, both silent and sipping their tea. After almost an hour, T finally spoke.

"I was openly making a more advanced potion in Snape's class today. He was mad but quickly deflated upon realizing I could make these more advanced ones. I didn't tell him I was experimenting again. I secretly put up that spell you taught me just in case there was an explosion."

Minerva nodded in understanding and sipped her tea before speaking.  
"It's only understandable. You've been talking to me about these ideas you've had for a while. What will those potions do, dear?"

Tanya pulled out a small book before tapping on it with her wand to enlarge it. She showed McGonagall the picture of a dagger on one page.

"In the middle of this," Her finger traced the length of the blade, "I can put almost anything, pure silver, poison, antidotes. It can also be used as a throwing knife to get it to the person quickly as long as I don't aim for the heart. Technically I can even enchant the knife to disappear leaving behind only a needle."

McGonagall smiled and listened to T go on about the idea of a magical weapon. What has she done? She taught too much to this girl, a student not even of her own House but had so much potential. The potential for pure greatness and as well as collateral damage. From simple lessons of Transfiguration to advanced spells, now in turn would have Tanya incorporate these into physical ideas. Minerva continues to listen on in silence.

Tanya sat down for dinner, she sent a quick glare towards Draco down their table for his attitude, before finding there was a letter on her plate. Her owl just gave her a cocky look, having had dropped it when she wasn't looking. It's dark feathers perfect for blending in with the night.

"Fine you dark feathered brat, when I fill my plate take what you wish." Tanya moved the letter before filling her plate with an assortment of meats. While she read the letter her owl happily stole different meats. The first thing Tanya noticed when opening the letter was it was written in a different language, with a quick spell and tap on the parchment, she was able to read it.

 _Hello Tanya._

 _I am Kirk. I was told you would be someone I could talk to about my day to day without judgment. I do not know how true that is but I'd definitely enjoy speaking with you._

The letter then went on talking about the male's day and his thoughts on school. He also spoke of some of the stress he was under. Tanya frowned and wrote back quickly using a piece of notebook paper stowed in her bag. After telling him he should relax more and telling him about her schooling and ideas, she then tied it to her owl's leg. Said bird was ripping into a piece of turkey.

"When you're done, go send that please." Tanya smiled watching her bird before making a new plate for herself.

* * *

Tanya sat in her Defense Against The Dark Arts class watching Professor Quirrell silently. Every so often she'd toss something at the back of his head, hitting his turban. There was something about it that got her curious of what was underneath, she sensed something. That and well she was bored.

No other student saw as she made sure to use small movements and silent spells. He kept turning around but when he looked at her she was taking notes, he had to look back at his lesson. Some of the other Slytherins caught on what she was doing and soon joined her. There was a Hufflepuff who looked nervously at the teacher who couldn't catch them in the act. After class, T made sure to 'accidentally' have a book fall off the shelf and onto the back of his head. His flinch and panic only furthered her amusement, holding onto his turban tightly to keep it from falling off. Later, she sat with her sister during lunch and showed her the consistent letters she was now getting from her pen pal Kirk.

* * *

Divination. Tanya gently grits her teeth and attempted not to throw the crystal ball at the Professor. She gulped down the tea when it was presented to her leaving just enough leaves to look at it as instructed. Trelawney looked in her cup and spoke of something forbidden and something dark in her future. T loved divination but hated the teacher. Something about her always made Tayna grit her teeth and want to end the class early. Tanya grinned when Professor Snape suddenly entered the room. Trelawney immediately perked up and hovered near him.

"I do so apologize for interrupting your class but it has come to my attention my Slytherins need to come with me now. I will take them now." His voice held no apology, just annoyance at his Slytherin.

The Slytherins followed and Tanya resisted the urge to make a face as she left. The other Slytherins making sure to not touch her as they walked. She had a feeling as to why they were all summoned out.

The Slytherins all sat in their common room facing Snape. It was silent and awkward, filled with tension as they waited for what he was about to say. Tanya tried her best to hide her snicker and the upcoming grin on her face. He looked at them with cold eyes before beginning to speak.

"It was brought to my attention by Professor Quirrell that students have been targeting him and he would wish you to stop. He cannot prove it was any of you so the Hufflepuffs are being told this as well."

Tanya frowned and raised her hand, Snape raised an eyebrow at her so she took that opportunity to talk.

"Wouldn't you rather him gone? The less competition the more likely you are to get the Defensive position."  
The other Slytherins began to mutter in agreement and plans started being made on how to drive the new teacher out. Snape just glared at T who smiled innocently back. After a detention was given, Snape left T to plan with the others anyway.

* * *

Tanya sat with her sister in Hagrid's hut. The two speaking as she starred out at the forest. She only looked back when Hagrid pulled out a colorful creature that she had a feeling was deadly. Just as she expected, Hagrid told them how it's bite was deadly. She stared it down for a long moment before allowing Elia to hold it.

"Go ahead sis, I think we have an understanding."

Elia happily held the creature and commented on its colors and how beautiful it was. Tanya smiled but went back to staring out at the forest.

"Oh El before I forget, I have detention with Snape again."

"Again?! Either he loves having you there or you're just that bad." Elia remarked.

Tanya smirked, amused with herself, "I mean I did start a minor riot."  
Both Hagrid and her sister stared at her in shock while T just smiled back at them.

On their way back into the castle, Draco and his goons approached them once again. Tanya rolled her eyes at the sight of them. For first years, they really were persistent and getting on her nerves.

"Look it's the mudblood and her half breed bitch of a sister." Draco taunted.

Crabbe and Goyle raised their wands with Draco but all of them found themselves quickly disarmed and their wands summoned into Elia's hand while a pissed off Tanya walked over to them. She rolled up her robe sleeves but stopped when she saw Sprout walking by. Tanya quickly used her wand to summon the wands from her sister before smiling and handing them to Draco.  
"Here, you dropped these when you guys were walking to class." She said innocently.

Sprout smiled at them and nodded before giving five points to both Tanya and Elia for helping fellow students. Once Professor Sprout left, Tanya's facade fell and she turned to glare at Draco who scoffed and walked away. As they passed each other in opposite directions, Tanya took the moment to lean into Draco and tell him,

"You got quite the potty mouth for a kid, watch yourself or your mouth will foam with soap for the entire year." She threatened.

He looked at her wide-eyed and ran off with his friends. She smirked, satisfied but her little sister looked at her with worry.

* * *

After dinner, T changed into jeans and a Slytherin green long sleeve before going to Snape's office as summoned. He looked at her muggle attire but said nothing about it.

"Tonight, we will be going into the Forbidden Forest. I need to collect some things, can I trust you're a virgin?"

Tanya's face flushed but she refused to look away and nodded. ' _Why would a Professor ask such a thing?'_ Snape understood her expression and explained his line of questioning.

"Perfect, you will help me retrieve Unicorn hair. If we are lucky, one will have died naturally and we can harvest its horn."

Tanya nodded again trying not to show how much that freaked her out. She waited as Snape changed into black pants and a black long sleeve, all while repeating in her head her previous lessons on Unicorns from class and everything Elia told her. Snape also had a small leather pouch tied to his belt, his wand tucked at his side on a holster.

"Tell anyone I wear anything but robes Miss Barros and I will dock half the house points."

Tanya held up her hands innocently with a small grin on her face. She was obviously going to tell her sister later.

Tanya and Snape made their way to the forest while he went over the things they would need to get.

"After the berries and herbs, we will look for the Unicorns. If we're lucky, they will come to you and I'll just have to try and approach them. If something happens, don't be afraid to yell for me or cast _Periculum_ , I am your Professor still."

T nodded and began harvesting herbs as he instructed. As she did, she tried to remember what her sister told her.

"If I get them by the root then they'll live longer. If you get them by the root they'll live longer." She repeated like a mantra to herself.

T scooped under the plant to catch its roots and put them in her damp bag. After an hour of scavenging for plants, she heard something begin to approach her.

Severus had unknowingly begun to wander away from Tanya. He only realized he did so when there was a loud scream that met his ears. He ran back finding her with a Unicorn chewing on her hair. Tanya was breathing heavily and staring at it with wide eyes. Snape slowly approached the creature who glared at him but didn't move. It only got slightly upset when he began to pluck hairs, but was still distracted with Tanya. Snape gathered around twenty hair strands before it shook out its mane and wandered away. Tanya sat curled up slightly still gasping with tears filling her eyes. Snape said nothing, just helped her up. As they walked back, he asked.

"So... Unicorns?"

"Horses, Unicorns remind me of them. One nearly crushed my skull when I was five."

Snape nodded but said nothing more. They entered the school and he took the herbs from her before she entered the Slytherin common room. As Tanya entered, the remaining students starred at her. She knew she must look insane due to her hair being munched on but she just went to her room ignoring them. She wondered how'd she face Snape after this whole ordeal.

* * *

The next day Elia went to go sit with her sister at the Slytherin table, looking around for her.  
She noticed a familiar face and approached the Slytherin first year.

"Hi Draco," She greeted timidly, "Have you seen my sister?"

"How should I know? Even if I did, why should I tell you?" Draco sneered at her.

Tanya 'accidentally' hit Draco as she passed him and motioned for her sister farther down the table to sit.

"So how was Detention?" Elia asked, picking up a plate for her and her sister.

"There wwereUnicorns and herbs, I remembered what you said but that Unicorn was _not_ pleasant."

Elia nodded in understanding. T looked up and saw Cedric walking in with his friends. Cedric was particularly fond of Elia, having had been most kind to her when Elia first was sorted into their House. They began to be great friends despite him being a bit older.

"I know we like eating together but go hang out with your own House." Tanya suggested to Elia, who nodded and joined the Hufflepuff.

Tanya glared at all of those in her House making sure they understood not to touch her sister as she left.

The rest of the year was a similar pattern. The Golden Trio didn't trust T and she didn't trust them. Ron felt Tanya's wrath one day when he told Elia her idea of House unity was bound to fail making her cry. Hermione and Harry never saw the curse coming, the school had to prove she even casted it.

After Harry found out what Quirrell was hiding all along, he told Elia who told Tanya who then laughed at all the torture she put him through. She was right all along, her intuition hardly failed her. She was just glad Harry managed to cast out the Dark Lord again.

The girls made their way home and prepared for another school year. Tanya continued talking with her friend and even kept him up to date on everything that happened at Hogwarts. Kirk remarked that Durmstrang was never this interesting.


	3. Chapter Three

**I'm sure most people are coming from 'A Modern Myth' if not go check it out.**

Elia and T stood before the door at the Burrow, one with a look of excitement, one of fear. Molly Weasley threw open the door before hugging the two girls and dragginging them inside. She told them how she was excited to finally have them there and how Bill and Charlie even came down to say hi. Bill and Charlie had gone to Hogwarts with Tanya, for a short time as they were older than her. After they graduated, they pursued their choice of career and moved out of country. It was rare to hear about them.

Tanya came back to reality when she was picked up and spun around, Charlie grinning at her.

"Long time no see, little Wyvern." He greeted.

After hugging Elia, Bill picked up T from behind and squeezed.

"How have you two been?" Bill asked.

Elia spoke before T could telling them about her first year, she could see the panic on her sister's face so she got between her and the crowd.

"Uh— She… We're having a swell time at Hogwarts." Elia made up, with a large grin, "Tanya's already going to be a Slytherin Prefect soon."

Charlie scoffed, "She managed to get that? Well I'll be damned."

Tanya punched his arm for his comment and he laughed, rubbing the spot.

Molly laughed from the kitchen, "You had that one coming Charlie. Don't you start upsetting my girls now, we're all family."

Tanya smiled warmly, she wasn't use to having such a large family. She never had dozens of brothers, nor a mother throughout her life. It was always just her, Elia, their father and her grandmother Elena. Then her muggle grandmother Thalia, mother of Fidelia, died not too long ago. They missed her terribly as they missed Fidelia. It was nice to finally have a motherly figure in their lives, Molly would see to that.

"Yeah, we just got here." Bill added, "Can't have you dying on us now."

"I'll have you know Tanya is going to be an excellent Prefect!" Elia defended sternly to Charlie, pointing up at him, "Well… she'll certainly get everyone in line and not cause anymore trouble."

Molly came over with a smile at Tanya, "I'm sure you will, deary. Go on now, get well acquainted and catch up. Percy, Ginny, Ron, and the twins are upstairs if you're wondering. Food should be ready soon."

* * *

Elia and T sat outside after dinner, Elia leaning on her sister.

"So... you and Charlie gonna date?"

Tanya snorted before shaking her head. She thought back to Molly's comments on the girls being almost a part of the family.

"Sorry to the woman of the house but I don't think so. Did you see the fear on his face? He just wants to focus on his Dragons and I want to focus on creating new potions and spells."

"Who knew love could be more scarier than Dragons and potions." Elia's small voice mulled over.

Tanya sighed and looked up to the sky. The sisters sitting in silence for a long time before they were told to come back inside. Elia stayed with Ginny and the twins heading to bed while Tanya stayed up on the couch with Charlie.

"So how are your dragons?" She asked him.

"They're good, how is your potion brewing coming along?"

"Going good, Snape doesn't care anymore."

"You finally beat the old snake? Poor guy has to deal with you."

The two began to laugh quietly trying not to wake anyone. The twins came down and noticed the two still up so they slowly went back upstairs trying not to get caught. Tanya noticed them and waved them over. They were gonna have a nighttime Quidditch match. They obviously couldn't refuse such an offer.

* * *

The next morning Elia and Molly found Tanya leaning on Charlie, both asleep. There was a book on Dragons before them. Molly smiled widely before going to make breakfast and asking Elia what she thought of her other sons.

"Fred and George are certainly a riot." Elia responded, helping her set the table, "Ginny, I can't wait to start at Hogwarts with all of us."

"I just hope she'll make good friends." Molly said, "She's my only girl and a lot more… outspoken than her brothers."

"It's a good thing. She already has me as a friend, Tanya will be there too. Don't worry Mrs. Weasley."

"I trust you girls." She told her, "Now what about the rest of my boys?"

"Ron is nice to me, so is Percy but they can be a bit scared of my sister though." Elia admitted sheepishly, "I never got the chance to personally speak much to Charlie or Bill, not like Tanya. Charlie looks to be making my big sister happy, so I'm happy."

Molly giggled, "They certainly are a pair. Convince her to join our lot, my Charlie will certainly treat her right!"

Elia thought it over, Charlie was certainly sweet and very passionate about Dragons. Something they were able to bond over due to Elia's love for magical creatures. Charlie showed her all sorts of Dragons and his stories, Tanya grinning beside him from his tales and the cheeky smile her little sister held the whole time from admiration. He also loved Quidditch, a Chaser when he was still at Hogwarts while Tanya was a Beater for Slytherin. Certainly an achievement to get into the team, especially of a House thought to be the most ignorant when it came to blood lines and sexes.

But would Tanya even be interested, she thought? Tanya was complicated, never enveloping herself in romances. It was a waste of her time from her work, her ambition for Potions, Transfiguration, and her magical weapons.

So she shrugged, "It's all Tanya's decision. I never know what goes on in her mind, nor her heart."

"Maybe one day you two can be apart of this family. The more the merrier." Molly told her, "Now what about Bill?"

Elia began to stutter and her cheeks reddened. Speak of the devil, his tall figure came down from the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You see those two lovebirds on your couch, Mum?"

"Hush now, darling and eat your breakfast!"

* * *

 **I wasn't born**

 **To be**

 **Soft and quite**

 **I was born**

 **To make the world**

 **Shatter**

 **and shake**

 **At my fingertips**

 **\- Unknown**


	4. Chapter Four

**Last chapter was short so T is being a generous. R &R!**

Tanya started her year off fine. It was fifth year, she was a Prefect. Unfortunately the new teacher reminded her of a princess. She sat with her sister and even wore some of her Hufflepuff robes to blend in. Sprout laughed seeing her while Snape glared throughout breakfast.

"He's still here, even after I dueled him. He lost and yet here he is. I'm gonna challenge him again. He steps out of line, you tell me."

El nods while happily eating a cinnamon bun. She didn't mind the look of their new teacher too much. He was odd but he hadn't done anything to prove he was bad.

At dinner, El found Tanya and told her about the class and what he did. Her hair was still a mess from having been pulled and messed with from the Pixies. Malfoy attempted to tease her but found his vocal cords were not working. A glare and a wandless _Silencio_ from Tanya let him know why. His face became red and he stormed out of the hall while the sisters sat and ate together, Tanya fixing her sister's hair for her.

* * *

T sat in her detention for using a pen. She sat glaring at Gilderoy Lockhart, not pleased with how reckless he was in his sister's Defense class. Who lets loose a cage of Cornish Pixies and then leaves? He had asked Tanya to help with his fan mail but after most of it being filled with cuss words and hate, he realized it was a bad idea. Instead, he just had her sit there while he told her of 'his adventures.' Tanya's glare only growing more intense as she looked at him.

"So tell me Miss Barros, I know I've seen those eyes, would you be the daughter of-"

He was cut off as his quill caught fire. He dropped it before pulling out his wand and extinguishing it. Tanya smirked while watching him panic.

"That was strange, but you know how accidents happen." He chuckled nervously, "Well it's gotten late so why don't I walk you back, a girl… a _woman_... such as yourself shouldn't go back alone."

Tanya glared at him before walking out of the room as quickly as possible, she even thought about jogging away.

"I'm sixteen so nearly a woman." She remarked.

Lockhart nodded but didn't have a chance to say anything as they encountered Snape.

"Ah Severus, good to see you, I wanted to talk to you about a lesson I had in mind." Lockhart said.

Snape looked at the two of them, glancing between them and saw Tanya's annoyed yet uncomfortable attitude beside Lockhart. He simply nodded and T snuck by them and got to her room quickly.

* * *

Tanya sighed in relief as she walked around Hogsmeade, her sister staying close as they walked. She had suggested going with the Diggory boy but she wanted to go with her sister first. After walking around for a while, Tanya met Cedric and slipped away while her sister and him spoke and laughed. She found her way to a bench and read the most recent letter she had gotten. She slid on a pair of glasses that translated the words on the page before her. Another project of hers that turned out successful. She had sent a pair similar to her new friend so they could read her writing as well.

 _Dear Tanya,_

 _I have been being pushed to train harder and do better but I am trying. I also am trying to learn English. I write this in Bulgarian but I hope one day to write this so you can read it. I am very grateful for the glasses, they help a lot. I hope one day we can meet in person and I can tell you my true name but for now I am sorry._

Tanya smiled and wrote a quick reply letter including some candy from Honeydukes. Her owl sat watching her but refused to come down until she got him some food.

"Spoiled bird, I swear. If you weren't a gift from Snape, I would have so thrown you out."

The bird didn't have eyebrows but T could almost feel it raising them at her. T just raised one right back at it. That's where McGonagall found the two, just glaring at each other.

"Miss Barros, is everything well?"

There was a slight smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the two. There was a spark of amusement in her eyes as she sat down beside her. Tanya looked up, her face flushed at being caught. The owl took that as it's opportunity and flew away.

"Hello Ms., what brings you to the seat next to me?" Tanya attempted to keep her calm composure but tugged at her scarf.

"I just wished to let you know your sister, and Mr. Diggory were discussing baking. It seems she brought up your baking ability and that you'd make a dessert to prove it. No arrogance, just pride for you."

Tanya felt her face flush once more and smiled slightly. Having lived in a bakery for so long, allowed her to experiment with ingredients and treats. Her father's bakery was their primary source of income. They certainly were no Gregg's, but their pastries were delicious and made from the heart. With a tiny bit of magic… Tanya couldn't help it.

"I will prove her correct for her birthday then. I know it's not too soon but I'm sure her new friend Diggory can help me. Could you help me ask Dumbledore about throwing it at dinner or later?" Tanya smiled and leaned closer to the older woman who simply sighed. She couldn't refuse.

On their way back Tanya watched as Diggory defended her sister from Malfoy and his goons once again. They were starting to get on her nerves so much, she just wished Draco would confess already and get it over with. Constantly teasing the girl he had the hugest crush on, was not going to get the girl. They glared at him but walked away. Draco Malfoy was arrogant but wasn't stupid, he could see the murderous intent in Tanyas eyes from a mile away.

* * *

At the school Tanya placed a leather bound notebook in a box but before she could seal it, Lockhart grabbed it. As it was dinner, everyone was watching so Tanya didn't immediately pull out her wand, though she did glare. Other Slytherins began to move to the edges, some moved to new tables all together.

"What is all of this? You seem to have written quite a bit in here. Spider and The Fly? Why isn't that some muggle literature?" He chortled.

T gripped her prototype knife she had discussed with Mcgonagall long ago, which was on a thigh holster underneath her robe. She felt her temper begin to rise as he looked on what she had intended for her friend. She just might kill this man, he was really pissing her off. The book was something she had worked on enchanting for almost two months. The words would change to the language of the person who looked upon it. It was also waterproof and tearproof. She even had Snape help her soak it in a potion that would make sure the writing never faded. For all the work she put into it, she felt a rage begin to boil inside that the first person to open it was someone she absolutely despised.

Elia ran to her sister and hugged her from behind. Tanya would never hurt her baby sister and she knew this. When green sparks began to come from her hands, she knew something had to be done. The twins also wandered over and began to talk to her. They helped distract her from their Professor's comments about the book. Realizing he was being ignored, Lockhart just laughed and handed her back the book. He had to pull his hand away quickly though as T's magic went through the book and straight into his arm, nearly shocking him to death. He quickly walked away while holding his arm carefully.

* * *

Tanya sat with her back against the cold stone walls of the castle listening to the voice that rung in her head.

 _Killll_

"No, I can't do that."

 _Death is coming..._

"Yeah well it's always coming, doesn't mean I have to hurry it up."

"What are you doing here, Miss Barros?"

T opened her eyes and sent a glare towards the blonde man who had sat himself next to her. Lockheart scooted away slightly when she opened her eyes and stared at him with the promise of death.

"Duel me," Tanya demanded coldly, "If I win you leave me the fuck alone."

Tanya stood and slid off her robes revealing jeans and a dark blue shirt. She was certainly tired of his constant presence and antics. She wanted to put an end to it in the best way she knew how. Lockhart stood as well with a confident smile.

"What do i get if I win?" He inquired wit's a sly smile.

"My private spell and Potion book."

"What if I don't want that?"

Tanya felt a cold chill run down her spine as the confident smile took on a darker feeling to it.

"Miss Barros, you do know you come from quite the bloodline." He mentioned, "You are also a very well-known witch. You were doing wandless magic early on from what I've been told. Have your parents chosen a fiancé for you yet?"

There was a scream and Lockhart went running to find out what was happening. She was glad that the distraction caused him to get away from her. Tanya took a step back before running to her Head of House's classroom.

Tanya focused on creating her potion, she ignored everything else. She ignored the panic that began to rise inside her. She ignored the bile that tried escaping her stomach because of fear. She put her all into her creation to release the pent up feelings brewing inside of her just like the potion. The cauldron melted so T wrote it down in her notebook before cleaning and trying again. The next morning

Snape came in and found T standing over a boiling cauldron. She cast a cooling spell before pulling out a knife and dipping it in the potion. The light blue substance did not drip, it just stuck to it. She then pulled out her muggle cellphone and its battery. Snape watched as she put on gloves before coating the battery in the blue substance and putting it back in. Powering it up she let out a breath seeing that it had full bars and wasn't screaming at her like usual muggle technology that was in their world. Snape stepped back into the shadows and watched as she placed it in vials, wrote a note and left them on his desk before cleaning her station and leaving.

* * *

Elia and Tanya sat next to each other looking at the flip phone waiting for their father to call. When he did, the sound came out normal. It was a normal working phone.

"Tell no one," Tanya warned her cautiously, "I have to do some more research on this but if I'm right, we can use phones and computers in Hogwarts soon."

Elia's eyes were wide and a small grin was plastered on her face. Tanya rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. The phone began to vibrate from an incoming call, the girls just smiled at it for a long moment. Both simply happy that Tanya had gotten it to work. Her work was truly remarkable, her powers and knowledge only ever growing.

The lessons with Dumbledore went well. Better than most expected. Tanya exceeded his expectations and he taught her more advanced spells. They then began to work on spells of her own. Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't surprised by her skill but were slightly worried. Dumbledore was no idiot and had a feeling there was something she didn't know and he did.

He hoped by him pushing her to have friends would help sway any dark tendencies. She was violent with magic and without magic. One thing Dumbledore noticed though was how tired she was. She always seemed to be sleeping when she wasn't needed. He sighed noticing her magic became weaker the larger burst of magic she used. He could only hope Tanya wouldn't end up on the wrong side. So long her sister, friends and Professors gave her a reason to fight for what's right.

* * *

 **"She's intimidating and brooding**

 **And she scares people away, because**

 **She's not made of sugar and spice and everything**

 **Nice.**

 **But rather fire and lightning and everything**

 **frightening.**

 **People see the smoldering flames**

 **And the raging winds**

 **And they think that she's strong.**

 **They think that she's powerful.**

 **But really she just tends to burn herself down."**

 **Beatufullytangled (Via Wnq-writers)**


	5. Chapter Five

Tanya sighed as she read and re-read the letter she was about to send to her pal, Kirk. She wanted to tell them what happened with Lockheart since she wasn't sure who to tell. After a while, she decided to pull out a voice recorder where she had also put the blue goop in that she brewed.

"This is hard to tell in writing so I'm doing it another way." Tanya began, "First, how was the book I sent you? I filled it with some of my favorite poems and stories, even put some of my own stuff in there. You remember that stupid blonde teacher I told you about? I think he tried to get me to…"

Tanya struggled to find the words, afraid to say them out loud and becoming the truth. She swallowed the lump in her throat and carried on uncomfortably.

"I think he wanted me to be his. I come from a prestigious line, even if I was disowned. This is… it was terrifying."

Tanya dropped the recorder in a box before whistling for her owl. It took the box before flying away without protest. She stayed in her room that night by herself, her mind trying to trail away from the idea that Lockhart tried to coerce her into a possible marriage. Why would an old man like him, possibly prey on a girl like her? A young girl! He clearly wanted her for her lineage, her relation to a sacred twenty eight. Lockhart was no fool, he was a Ravenclaw after all. He was an expert at climbing the social ladder.

Tanya was able to ignore and avoid Lockhart until her sister's birthday. Elia had been kind and had not revealed her sister's birthday to anyone, something Tanya couldn't stand. Tanya had made no promises to her sister however. She and Cedric sat in the library with a large parchment in front of them.

"I got Dumbledore's approval for a party at midnight. We count down to her birthday. I'll go down to make the five layer cake soon, House Elves said they'd follow my instructions and help." Tanya looked to Cedric waiting for him to tell her everything he's done.

"I have enchanted the balloons, I couldn't convince any of the teachers to help you sneak out though." He grimaced and Tanta sighed, but he continued, "Lastly, I got the chocolate frog army as you requested."

Tanya grinned and nodded, at least that worked out. Her sister wanted to ride into battle on a chocolate frog ever since Tanya first brought her a chocolate frog, so she'd create an _army_ for her to ride in on.

* * *

Tanya placed the last layer on top before using magic to quickly frost it black and yellow. The house elves watched her work with curious eyes. She had asked them for help but gave them specific instructions to follow. Some of them had seen potions being made and the process she used was very similar. The only green on the cake was a small snake resting on a small badger. The two moved around the cake always staying together. The cake sat at 7ft tall and the bottom layer was 6ft wide only getting slightly smaller as it went up. It was enough to feed the entire school!

"Be careful with the cake, if it gets ruined you will all be set free with no chance of finding a new master."

There was a panicked murmur as Tanya left and began to gather all the students. The Slytherins were invited but they all had a talk with Tanya. If any of them dared step out of line, she would make sure each one of them would pay.

Tanya entered the Great Hall and stood with Dumbledore, both had their wands raised to light the candles when El walks in. As the door opened, Cedric's voice could be heard.

"Come on, I swear I saw the giant chocolate frog come in here."

The two walked in and the yells of 'Happy Birthday' echoed through the room. Dumbledore and Tanya lit the candles. T ran over and hugged her sister while the lights came on revealing the cake more. Other sweets and drinks sat on the side as the tables had been moved. There was also a large pile of gifts, most in Slytherin green as everyone was scared of what Tanya would do if they didn't bring one. Even Draco begrudgingly brought her a gift. It was a simple silver backed mirror with a yellow stone. His mother thought it was a gift for Pansy as he didn't wish to tell them it was because he didn't want to be hexed to death... That and he wanted to impress Tanya's little sister.

Everyone mingled and some congratulated the birthday girl upon turning 13. She stood with her older sister the whole time and Cedric, Tanya was just happy that she was able to pull off the get together for her sister. Her first party at Hogwarts… well if one excluded her invasion to Nearly Headless Nick's party in Elia's first year. Tanya was never one to celebrate her own birthday, but she'd be sure to put together something for Elia. She was surprised to see Snape show up but smirked at him in satisfaction that he actually accepted Tanya's invitation. Really, he was there to make sure his Prefect didn't blow up anything. That and to warn her about the rumors about the supposed Chamber of Secrets by Salazar Slytherin and his Basilisk.

"If it is true about the Basilisk," He muttered into her ear, "It will target muggleborns."

Tanya froze, looking up at him and nodded in understanding. She'd have an eye on her little sister even more, maybe even baracade her in the tallest tower.

After cake was given to everyone, Tanya attempted to enchant the chocolate frogs to grow bigger for her sister. She hadn't practiced the spell yet but hoped for the best. Dumbledore put everyone behind a protective spell while Snape stood by his Prefect. Tanya had yet to attempt the spell but hoped it would work. They began to grow and jump in leaps, but they didn't stop growing. Tanya backed away slowly and watched as they began to swell before popping. Snape turned and grabbed T while using a shielding spell over them. Chocolate covered the walls and floors. Snape was about to deduct points when Dumbledore spoke.

"Ten points to Slytherin for attempting a new spell for her sister and asking to throw this party."

The Slytherins cheered, Snape glared but didn't dare deduct the points that the Headmaster just gave. He was definitely going to have to help with her Charm skills, or give a concerning note to Flitwick. Elia gave her sister a hug for attempting but asked her to not try again for a while.

Tanya and Elia sat in their bathing suits enjoying the water of the Prefects' bath later that day. Moaning Myrtle giggled as she joined them. What they didn't expect was the Bloody Baron to appear out of the water. Elia didn't scream but Tanya could feel her tense up.

"Baron if you came to spy on me naked, you came at the wrong time." Tanya said snidely.

The Baron huffed but did smile slightly at her.

"I actually came to tell you Severus is looking for you. He says your potion has some flaws and would like to discuss it with you later. He would like me to remind you that if you're going explode things, try to keep yourself protected behind a shield spell. He also reminded me to wish the youngest Miss Barros a lovely birthday."

The Baron bowed before disappearing back into the water.

* * *

Tanya sat in her Defense class quietly watching the teacher. The other students had all chosen to act like they were sick leaving Tanya alone with him. She was half tempted to act sick but at the moment she honestly felt it. Lockhart was happily eating a cake that had been leftover. She silently hoped Madam Pomfrey would call the whole class out on their bullshit and send them back. But she was sure she wouldn't. Glancing at the clock, she was dismayed to see it had only been five minutes. After Lockhart was done, he smiled and walked over to her.

"You are such a good cook my dear, you'd make a wonderful housewife."

The word 'housewife' hadn't fully left his mouth when Tanya punched him. She had jumped onto the table to punch him before she kicked him in the chest. Her Professor hadn't had time to register it either. All he could truly register was the Selwyn eyes filled with rage and what sounded like scales against stone before he passed out.

Tanya sat quietly staring at her Professor, the rage slowly leaving her eyes. She listened to the sound and voice that she was sure only existed in her head.

 _What happened?_

"I got mad. All I felt was rage, hatred and more rage."

 _Did he touch you?_

"No. I didn't give him a chance."

 _Want me to eat him?_

Tanya considered it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah, he probably wouldn't taste good."

T listened as the scales seemed to get farther when she finally looked up, no trace of anything.

Tanya soon sat before Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. McGonagall had found T and the passed out Professor Lockhart soon after the voice in her head had left.

"What happened here?" Her voice was filled with shock, her wand immediately out. Tanya said nothing, just looked up with tired eyes.

"I'd like to be excused from Defense for the rest of the year please."

T was escorted to Dumbledore's office with a smirk on her face. McGonagall knew the truth, she saw the tears when they were alone. The confusion and fear in her eyes. The class stopped and watched wondering what happened.

"As she was the only one who showed up to class you all missed a Duel, now head to your next class." Mcgonagall covered up, shooing the rest of the students from the class.

The students whispered but Tanya Barros was notorious.

* * *

Tanya's raised eyebrow fell as the portraits were told to leave and she began to let tears fall. Dumbledore extracted her memories of Lockhart's harassment and watched through the Pensieve. Once he confirmed she was a target, he changed her classes and promised to speak to Lockhart about this. He didn't take lightly to harm towards his students' well-being, but even Dumbledore couldn't just expose Lockhart to the community as a fraud and a harasser. Lockhart was famous for his books, all the witches adored him. It would be impossible to tarnish his name, his fans would just deny it. He held more power.

So Tanya was given just two Potions classes, she would be allowed to take Potions with her sister even though it was Potions levels below her current. She needed to be near someone she trusted, both Snape and Elia. Tanya would act at as an assistant to the Professor if anything, on his spare time from Elia's lessons he'd assign double the work for Tanya to train harder in Potions.

McGonagall had stayed in Dumbledore's office with them as well, she gently squeezed Tanya's shoulder. The solid stone wall she presented cracked and she was slowly repairing it. She would avoid Defense class for that year. Dumbledore promised to give her private lessons with McGonagall as well to make up for it. She wouldn't fall behind, but she also wouldn't fall prey to a devious liar.


	6. Chapter Six

Tanya sat up in bed quickly before looking around reminding herself that she was home. She was safe. It was only the break and soon she'd enter her sixth year at Hogwarts. Ever since that year with Lockhart, she's been more cautious but also on edge. Snape reassured her that there would be nothing to worry about, as Lockhart later that year had to be admitted to St. Mungo's. However, he was sent in not by her hand. Tanya was just relieved she wouldn't have to see the creep again. She also took notice that the voice in her head constantly hissing that year was gone as well.

She slowly got up and put on jeans, a long sleeve, and a long sweater. It was fairly early in the morning, her sister was still asleep and their father was preparing the shop. Opening her window she dropped a rope ladder she kept hidden under her bed and slipped out. Her movements were practiced as she had done it many times before. She could've used her magic, now that she was of age. Although, she couldn't just float out by herself in front of a neighborhood of muggles!

Gently stretching, she began to walk down the street. Some people waved, some glared, the rival bakery even offered her free bread. She took it and gave it to a man curled up in an alley. She did have to swear that she didn't poison it, not that she had before. The eldest Barros sister was not only notorious in Hogwarts, but in their little home in Reading as a vicious viper. It only took one man slapping her ass for everyone to find out.

* * *

As the sun came up slowly, she knew she'd need to get back home. She stopped to watch some men try to raise a piano into a large window. With a soft whistle, she watched in horror as a spark of green slip around and break the rope. It fell fast and a man walking under it was crushed. T saw as his neck snapped and get pushed into his body. A car driving by lost control at the sight and turned crushing a woman walking with her kids. The driver now on the hood of the car.

T felt two sides of her react. A soft laugh echoed in her head while tears fell. She hurriedly backed away in shock before taking an alternate way home. She didn't want to believe that was because of her, she didn't want to believe her magic could do something so destructive. She clearly had no grasp over it nor an understanding, it had a mind of its own. Tanya climbed into her window and lied to her sister. She lied and said she just had a nightmare.

Later, they had been working in the shop when their dad put on the news, the crash being reported. Being reminded of what happened made Tanya dig her nails into her skin. An older woman was sobbing as she spoke with the camera men.

"It was so bad. I feel worse for the young woman walking. She looked like she went into shock before running away. Poor thing, I saw the aftermath and her expression. She was crying and laughing, must have gone into shock."

They then heard Elia scream, alarming them immediately. Tanya's heart raced at what could've happened to El and they spun towards her to see a snake had slid into the shop and onto her sister. It was not unusual for snakes to go up to them but this is the first time one came to her. It was worse that this was no garden snake, it was a ball python.

However despite the normalcy of snakes appearing at the bakery, it was odd to the residents to see a sight like this in their town, especially in the calmer areas where the girls lived. However the bakery was known to accommodate a few snake sightings ever so often ever since Tanya was a child. Tanya blinked slowly and listed to its calm hissing. Abraham just sighed and rolled his eyes. This was not a first for him.

* * *

Tanya snorted as she looked at the newspaper while Elia got her textbooks. Their father had chosen to stay home as he had gotten a fever and had no other choice. Tanya smiled before softly muttering to herself.

"Are you _SERIOUS_?"

Elia paid and ran out of the store just to stare at her sister. Both smiling slightly in understanding at the pun. Infamous Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, rumor has it he was after Harry Potter. Elia hit her sister lightly on the arm, after all she was worried for Harry even if the joke was funny to her. The sisters giggled before making their way to the train.

"I told them I'd be with you so they'll tell me about my Prefect duties later, not that I'm confused by them." said Tanya.

"I still don't understand why you're a Prefect but I think it's great." Elia remarked, "Oh I never got the chance to tell you about the Basilisk, did I? Summer was so busy I didn't even think about it. Especially with that horrible accident. I'm kinda glad they didn't let us out that early now and that Ginny is safe."

Tanya raised an eyebrow in surprise and mumbled ' _shit_ ' as she realized she missed an opportunity to feed Lockhart to a large serpent. Snape had told her but this only confirmed it. She then gulped hard as her sister brought up how Harry could speak with it, hear it too through the walls of Hogwarts, like her. Her blood ran cold. She shook the thought out of her head and was just glad her sister was safe from the Basilisk that year.

The sisters whispered and joked the whole trip when suddenly the train stopped and a cold overtook it. Tanya pushed her sister into a corner safely before covering her with a blanket she kept on hand for the trip. Mrs. Weasley may not make her a sweater but she got a thick blanket at least.

Tanya warned Elia to stay put and not to come out of the blanket. Tanya shivered slightly and stood up to look outside the compartment but stepped back when something entered the room. The cold hands of sadness grabbed her and began to draw her in. Tanya knew what it was, she knew how dangerous it was, but it felt so good.

So cold, the memories hurt but she could live with them. The darker part of her mind laughing as she relieved at every dark thought and memory. Her sister squeaked, thus pulling her from her thoughts allowing her to cast a quick Patronus spell, her mind filling with thoughts of her family. A wolf chased the Dementor out before disappearing back into her wand. Tanya sat next to her sister, Elia popping her head back up from the blanket before T offered her a piece of chocolate from her stack of sweets.

"Eat this, those things probably pulled you into a bad mindset."

Elia frowned, taking it anyways, "It's you who should eat something. You saw whatever was out there… are you okay?"

Tanya reflected back on its hideous face and the cold feeling it invoked in her. Not wanting to worry Elia, T nodded that she was fine. Tanya made sure El ate most of the chocolate before letting her take a nap. Her own brain still reminding her of every bad day, and for Tanya her bad days were horrible. Her hands shook as she looked at the chocolate wondering if she should force herself to eat a couple.

* * *

At the school, T surprised everyone by sitting with Harry.

"I heard they got you too." Tanya spoke, "Did you… was every bad day brought to the surface as well?"

"Yes. Luckily Professor Lupin was there. Is your sister okay, did they hurt her?" Harry asked in a panic.

Tanya could see the worry in his eyes so she nodded but her mind was on the name he mentioned. _Lupin_. She then went to her own table.

The first years had been lied to when she was gone by none other, Draco Malfoy. They now all believed Tanya was weak and would cry if you raised a wand at her. That night, Madam Pomfrey found many students were tripping and falling down stairs. The next morning, Elia went to Tanya and asked if she knew about all the injuries.

"The students this year are extremely clumsy. For some odd reason they pull their wands on me then fall down stairs, or fall into a doorknob." Tanya said nonchalantly.

The first years quickly agreed, a lesson had been taught and learned. Elia gave her sister a gentle glare but knew she could do much worse.

* * *

Tanya stood before the Defense classroom but refused to go in. The students saw her sneer and thought she was annoyed at having to be back. Remus Lupin, the same name Harry had told her about, had been filled in though about the actions of the last Defense Professor against Tanya. So he went forward to introduce himself. He didn't raise a hand to shake until she did, respectively.

Tanya finally did walk in but stayed to the back from the large dresser like object he had. She was glad when the class was over. Before T left, she heard Lupins stomach begin to growl.

"Hungry like the wolf sir?" Tanya grinned thinking of his last name but didn't expect his eyes to widen and begin to look around frantically.

"Wolf? Me? No Miss Barros of course not, why would you say I'm a wolf?"

"You know… Lupin… wolf. Your stomach growled and I thought I'd use your last name…" Tanya explained awkwardly, "It's fine. I'll be leaving now."

Tanya sprinted out of the classroom thinking she had yet another crazy teacher. She didn't realize Harry felt the exact same way when meeting the Defense teachers.

* * *

Tanya grinned staring at Professor Snape, who just glared back. She had been experimenting with a potion he assigned and managed to find a proper mix that sped up the process. The other students tried questioning her about what she used but she told them to figure it the fuck out. The potion was a Wolfsbane. Snape walked over and spoke quietly.

"Be here for dinner, I will ask the house elves to bring food, we need to discuss this."

Tanya nodded seeing the seriousness in his eyes. There was no anger or annoyance, just seriousness and some shock.

Tanya sat quietly in Charms later with her mind somewhere else. Flitwick noticed but told her nothing as the whole class was struggling at the moment. He knew she could easily perform the spell, so instead he decided to ask her about a different subject.

"Miss Barros, your sister has a lovely voice and has mentioned you can carry a tune as well."

Tanya felt herself tense remembering the last time she sang. Baby Elia wouldn't stop crying so she sang her a lullaby. Her sister stopped crying but every object in the room had begun to levitate. Her dad told her not to sing anymore. Tanya figured he meant not around her sister but Tanya from that point didn't sing at all. She was extremely surprised El would even remember those moments when she was so young.

"I can't sing, sorry." She shrugged.

Flitwick gave her an odd look, "Your sister is usually not wrong, wouldn't you even like to try?"

Tanya felt her magic spark as she became more tense, birds appeared around T as her magic cracked.

"Very good summoning, Miss Barros! I didn't even realize you were performing the spell."

Tanya smiled but knew she'd have to warn her sister. _If your magic begins to spark when you're nervous or anxious don't think of a spell or it will be casted._

* * *

Tanya laid in the Potion classroom having brought her mattress and blankets from the Slytherin room. Luckily a good shrinking spell did the trick every time and she returned them to normal in the class for her comfort. Snape sat at his desk grading papers.

"So Miss…" Snape corrected himself, "- _Tanya_ , would you tell me why you have slept in here since day one?"

"Can't you look into my mind?"

"Can I?"

Tanya sat up and looked at him. Snape then looked into her mind and watched the accident then looked to her face. She was crying with a small grin on her face and giggling. He slipped out of her mind and saw the tiredness in her eyes.

"Some nights I wake up laughing, some nights i wake up crying." Tanya explained lowly, "Here no one can judge me. They all know I'm crazy but this would scare them."

Snape nodded and let her stay. At one point, she just began to help him grade papers. Dumbledore was informed and asked about a dreamless drought. He then found she used it until it didn't work on her anymore.

* * *

Tanya sat by the Great Lake deciding to skip Herbology. She let Madam Sprout know she wasn't planning to stay so she gave her a paper with the lesson on it.

"Just make sure you can do it next class dear, thank you for telling me."

Tanya looked around before pulling out a cigarette from her bag. She had picked up muggle smoking last summer to help relax. She was sure most students wouldn't know what she was doing but she didn't think teachers were stupid. She lit it before taking a long drag and coughing.

She looked at the paper and noticed that it was simply harvesting of poison. Tanya had done that before when she was practicing with Potions. T looked around before transfiguring a rock into a barrel and a small bolder into an anvil.

Tanya sighed in disappointment as she got rid of the evidence that she was ever by the lake. Broken metal and too thin sheets now lay at the bottom of The Great Lake. Dinner came quickly and Tanya made her way to her Professor's class as he instructed. She made sure to put on her muggle attire of comfortable jeans and a short sleeve gray shirt. Snape had already set up dinner for them. Fettuccine alfredo, with a small salad and a dark colored drink.

"Coca-Cola?" Tanya questioned, surprised yet flattered that he brought in her favorite muggle soda. How in the world he found it, she didn't know but was happy.

"Coca-Cola. " His deep voice said as a matter of fact, giving her a blank look which she returned with a smirk.

Tanya then grinned and ran over to her drink. After they finished eating, Tanya told him how she managed to cut the time in half but still had a useable potion.

"I noticed that if you put too much of one thing, it'll render it useless, the other, poisons. So I thought what if I just double everything, then add webbing to help bind it to see what happens." She explained.

Snape stared at T and attempted not to yell. Everyone had doubled it, everyone had experimented with it. All she did was add some webbing to bind it. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. He needed a drink.

* * *

 **"She wore a smile like a loaded gun."**

 **\- Unknown**


	7. Chapter Seven

Tanya sat by the lake with her sister practicing wand movements. She wanted her prepared for Dementors, especially after the incident on the train when a Dementor entered. Tanya wanted Elia to learn as she did, even if it was an advanced spell for Elia so young.

"If you get tired let me know, this type of magic could be draining on you." Tanya reassured, "Now remember, think happy thoughts. If you have to, just sing to yourself."

Elia frowned, "Why don't you sing anymore?"

T stopped the wand movements before taking a step back, her lip turning down. Elia had a feeling the subject was a sore one for her sister but she knew she could push.

"Sing something for me to help me think of a happy thought." Elia encouraged

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The last time I did, I almost hurt you." Tanya admitted.

Elia looked at her with sad eyes but grabbed her sister and hugged her. She began to sing softly hoping her sister would join her.

" _Shut your eyes sweet child._

 _Close your eyes tonight._

 _I will be here when you wake,_

 _You will never be alone._ "

Tanya took over and closed her eyes hoping she had enough control of her magic not to hurt anybody, not Elia.

" _I will protect you._

 _I will defend you._

 _You will never feel sad with me._

 _I promise my dear you have nothing to worry with me._ "

Tanya opened her eyes to find nothing had risen. No trees were uprooted, the weather was fine, no leaves swirled around them and above all her sister was unharmed. Though she did find Draco, Cradle, and Goyle were fully clothed down the Great Lake. Tanya was sure he was cussing her out but she didn't hear, nor cared. She and Elia went inside and sat together for Dinner.

During Defense class, Tanya couldn't help but grin as Professor Snape was substituting. Her suspicions were confirmed as he spoke on werewolves for the lecture.

"But sir, where would a wolf hide?" Tanya grinned at her own attempt at a bad joke while other students shook their heads. Snape sneered but wasn't about to give away the location. He knew his Slytherin and most of all he knew Tanya Barros.

"Most likely in a hospital or far from the school." He stated.

Tanya rolled her eyes but nodded and continued to listen to the lesson. Once she'd find out, her sister had heard as well. She asked her sister about finding the wolf but was quickly advised against it. El didn't trust T not to try and fight the poor thing.

* * *

Tanya sat on Buckbeak and ran her fingers through his feathers.

"Well hello there handsome bird." She greeted.

The creature lifted it's head proudly to show off it's feathers better. Hagrid laughed and explained more things about the creature while Tanya sat on it.

"Yer lucky Buckbeak here likes ya. It's rare when he lets anybody on his back. Big thing's too prideful for his own good." He said, Tanya chuckled stroking his feathers.

"My sister is gonna absolutely fall in love with you. Don't expect her to get on though. She's not one to fly."

Hagrid offered her a hand and T slid off with ease.

"Ya did very good with em T. You and yer sister have a good hand for magical creatures."

T smirked and looked at her fellow Slytherins who glared. After class, T went to go tell her sister about it. She knew she would love the creature.

* * *

Tanya held her sister as she sobbed, murder burning in her eyes. Draco Malfoy had been injured and cried to his father, sentencing the creature to death. Tanya decided she'd do the same to him.

"The-the poor thing." Elia cried, "What is Hagrid going to do?"

"Shh, it's okay. I'll talk to him and see about our options. I'll even call Dad and see if we can keep it."

Elia's sobs mixed with giggles as she imagined Buckbeak trying to maneuver in their small bakery. She nodded and went to find Harry and talk to him about the events of their class while Tanya went and found Malfoy. What she found was him running inside yelling about a mudblood that 'dare touch a Malfoy'. Crabbe and Goyle stopped and turned a pale white seeing Tanya. Sparks seemed to pop off her as she walked towards them. Draco didn't notice until she was inches from him.

"Watch it Barros, don't make me hex you all the way to Madam Pomfrey's. You dirty half-blood bitch." His voice wavered and he tried backing away. Tanya let a slow smile spread, as her blood boiled.

"Draco, oh Draco. You made a mistake. My sister came to me crying." The last word came out as a snarl. "I see you have the starts of a black eye, please let me add to it."

Cradle and Goyle ran while Tanya dragged Malfoy deep into the castle until the Room of Requirements appeared. She threw him in and let the doors slowly close behind her. She couldn't stop Lucius yet from sentencing Buckbeak to death, but his son would pay for making her baby sister cry.

At dinner, Elia got concerned when her sister hadn't shown up. She went and checked with Hagrid, then Snape, finally she went to the medical wing. There sat Tanya with her knuckles wrapped sitting next to a passed out Malfoy.

It was a surprise that Tanya didn't get expelled.

* * *

"I told you Elia, it was Sirius Black. I didn't have time to grab my wand but I got a couple of good hits in."

Elia knew the last part was a lie. Her sister was fast to draw a wand, most times she just summoned it to her hand. She gently reached over and wiped a small bit of blood away from her sister's neck. Elia knew her sister was violent. Most times she wouldn't accept it but at the moment she had a small satisfaction seeing Malfoy laying there. The trio certainly were happy of his demise at Tanya's hands.

Her previous affection for the blonde male had waived, Elia was furious at him. It was bad enough that she had broken off their friendship due to his actions, but a good beating from her older sister? He was certainly having the worst day ever.

Tanya looked at the swollen and bruised face with a small grin. Before she dragged Malfoy out of the room, she simply did a memory alteration charm so all he'd remember was a figure grab him and drag him away.

Crabbe and Goyle attempted telling a different story of events that no teacher believed. The only three who did said nothing. The students on the other hand who half heartedly believed the tale.

Tanya supposebly materialized before them and grabbed Draco by his hair. The poor boy was just trying to get inside from the cold. Without another word, she began to drag him away, they tried to stop her but were unsuccessful. She cast the cruciatus curse on them before she left making sure she wouldn't be followed.

Every student trusted the two Slytherin males' alleged tale as it was not hidden knowledge that Tanya would do anything for her sister. It also didn't help she was caught changing the bandages around her bruised and broken knuckles. Even the Gryffindors believed the Slytherins.

* * *

After doing her rounds, Tanya made her way outside and sat by the lake. A black dog approached her slowly.

"Hey boy, brought you some food like I promised." Tanya pulled out a shunked plate of meats and a bowl of vanilla ice cream. She enlarged them before setting them down before him.

"One of these days I'll find your owner, but for now I want to be selfish. I want to have a pet to talk to and attempt to show love to. The rumors about me have gotten worse." Tanya unwrapped her hands to reveal the broken knuckles.

"My hands hurt too much to perform a simple healing spell. I can't even tell my sister for fear she'll worry. I also can't go to the school or else they'll know what I did. He made my sister cry so I brought him to the brink of death. Over and over again."

T looked down at the dog hearing it begin to whine. Tanya glanced down and noticed his eyes were on her knuckles.

"Don't worry about it. Unless you can wave a wand." Tanya watched the dog raise a paw and move it at her. "You're so sweet but no. I'll be fine, are you done?"

Tanya looked down at the empty plates and smiled slightly before running her fingers through his fur.

"I've been falling behind in my classes because my hands shake so bad. I think Draco is suspicious but what can I do? What would you have done?"

The dog only whined, T just nodded and sighed.

The next morning, Tanya woke up in her own room. She didn't remember getting up but then again she was used to having gaps in her memory. It wasn't uncommon for her to wake up and not remember what happened in the hours leading up to her falling asleep. Sometimes she would find herself in class with a full page of notes but no memory of taking them or how she got there. With a sigh, Tanya stood and stretched accidently hitting her hand against the wall. She closed her eyes getting ready for pain to wash over her but it never came. With quick movements, she threw the bandages off and found her knuckles fully healed.

"Odd… very odd."

Checking the time, Tanya was pleased to see she'd have enough time to take a shower and get to breakfast to meet her sister.

The school year passed with Tanya bringing the wild dog food and water. She would occasionally call Lupin 'Professor Moon Moon'. He was unsure how to feel about the new nickname.

She also helped Snape create quick potions and experiment with them. Some days, they even attempt to make healing potions taste better for small children. They had grown close throughout the years, Tanya being the only student that could push his buttons but was pleasant to have around. They challenged each other, teasingly and for growth. Tanya was his most skilled, they'd go back and forth about their Potion making and theories together. After having a couple drinks one night, she and Snape began to talk of the past.

"My mom was a Pure-Blood but she wasn't a really horrible mom." Tanya confessed, "I didn't tell Dad... but she would secretly send me birthday gifts till I was eight, that's when she realized the ash I sent back was _her_ gift."

Snape listened intently and Tanya took another sip, shaking her head.

"That's why I fucking hate my birthday." Tanya then added bitterly, "Okay well there's more than that but that's the basics of it."

Tanya took another shot of Firewhisky while Snape took his turn to speak.

"My mother was a pure-blood as well. My father on the other hand," Snape sneered, taking a shot as well, "was an asshole muggle. I mean really mean guy. If he wasn't dead, I'm sure I would have killed him."

Tanya snorted seeing the similarities and differences between them. They really were a pair, troubled Slytherins that found comfort with one another.

"Before I came here I went to a small muggle public school. I was bullied relentlessly. Elia doesn't know though. I told her all my bruises were from me being super clumsy." She revealed.

Tanya expected Snape to laugh but instead he looked at her with concern.

"Is this why you try so hard to prove yourself here?" He questioned.

"No." The response was quick and had some bite in it as she sat up straighter. "I didn't fight back because I knew with one punch I could transfer some magic, I could hurt them badly. I didn't though, I did them a favor. But here… I don't have to worry about that."

"I was bullied too. I admit I made some mistakes but who wouldn't? I was bullied relentlessly until one day I snapped at someone I shouldn't have." Snape's eyes darkened as he recalled his past, leaning back and taking another sip. Tanya watched him carefully and listened.

"I tried apologizing but she took her chance to leave me. She chose the bully over me because of it. Until a couple of years ago I was obsessed with her. Then I realized why..."

Snape poured himself another glass while only filling Tanya's half way. She smiled but didn't drink it, her mind already feeling slightly foggy.

"I latched onto her as she was the first person to truly show me warmth and friendship. I now realize we wouldn't be happy together. It still hurts but what hurts more is that we parted on such bad terms. I still hate the Marauders for making my life at Hogwarts a living hell, almost as bad as at home. Yet..." Snape paused and stared at his drink, "I can't find myself to hate the leader as much anymore, he made Lily happy."

Tanya knew who he was talking about then, his tone sincere. She frowned but forced a small smile onto her face.

"Would you have helped Dumbledore without having her as an influence?" She asked softly.

"Would you choose to risk your life? Choose to go back to a psychopath who finds it amusing to torture you when he's bored?"

Tanya knew the answer, and before she could reply, Snape answered for her.

"For your sister you would. Not for any stranger though. We're Slytherins, we're selfish. Who would willingly jump into the bubbling cauldron."

T then knew why he did it. She understood the same want and need to protect the person you love. Even when that love isn't romantic or returned.

* * *

Tanya and Elia sat in the Gryffindor Common Room listening to Harry and Hermione. T felt sick as Harry told them of Sirius and Buckbeak. Elia was overjoyed but her sister couldn't muster the same enjoyment. The black dog she had talked to, fallen asleep around, even kissed on the nose was Sirius Black. She figured when she meets him she'll play it cool and act like they never met. Never petted him and let her fear show so plainly.

She had never told her sister about it and didn't plan to. She didn't want to reveal her mistake. Harry gave her a knowing look but the glare he got made him quickly look down. Hermione looked confused while Ron pretended she just didn't exist.

* * *

 **I never had a chance to be soft.**

 **I was always bloody knuckles**

 **And shards of glass.**

 **I wanted people to be afraid of**

 **Hurting me.**

 **\- Unknown**


	8. Chapter Eight

It was the end of the summer before her final year at Hogwarts, which had gone by rather quickly. She excelled at all classes, she was the brightest Slytherin student there was and her magic continued to grow stronger. She passed her O.W.L.s long ago and took Advanced classes, on her way to passing her N.E.W.T.s. Tanya smiled as she lay on her bed at home and read the most recent letter from her pen-pal. Though she quickly dropped it when her sister entered her room with a letter of her own as well.

"I just got invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Cedric!" Elia grinned, "I'll need to get my own ticket, but isn't that exciting?"

Tanya smiled at her and the looked down at the ticket she had been sent to the Quidditch Cup. Kirk had revealed that he was actually famous Viktor Krum and sent her a ticket to prove it. Throughout their whole pen pal letter exchange, he hid his real identity due to his fame. He didn't want his fame as a Quidditch player to interfere with his chances of a genuine friendship. And he valued T as his truest friend, Kirk was his alias but everything he'd tell her was the truth. Viktor also told her how the ticket was the last one, they had sold out rather quickly.

"Here I got this but I've been feeling really nauseous as of late. Take my ticket." Tanya handed Elia the ticket from the envelope. Elia smiled and took the ticket before hugging her sister tightly, running out to reply to Cedric. Elia didn't believe her sister for one moment but knew there was no point in fighting her either. She was grateful for Tanya's ticket anyways and appreciated her notion.

Tanya turned back to write a reply back to her friend.

 _Dear "Krum"_

 _I won't be able to make it to see you but your ticket isn't going to waste. My younger sister will go in my place. I would love to meet you though. If by some miracle you come to Hogwarts, come find me. I've sent you pictures of myself so you'll know who to look for. Just so I know it's actually you and you're not lying to me, let's use a line. You told me you liked Spider and the Fly so let's use..._

 _'"Will you walk into my parlor? said the spider to the fly'"_

 _This way I know it's you and I'm not being goaded into some type of cruel joke._

 _See you then asshole._

Tanya called her owl and watched the shadow like creature fly to her window. It took the letter before disappearing back into the night. Tanya knew he was being fed well as she told Krum about his like for meats and being pet. She then thought about the Weasley's letter Molly had sent her. Ron was having nightmares about her especially after her apparent rampage on Malfoy, so the concerned mother would appreciate her not coming over this summer. She didn't want her baby being even more terrified. She did promise to take care of Elia though and for Christmas she'd definitely make her a sweater.

Tanya smiled remembering every previous year and how that promise came out empty as her kids would complain about the Slytherin colored yarn she'd need. Only Charlie and Bill arguing for her. Molly tried to be the best mother but Tanya noticed she was more motherly to her sister. She was just hoping she'd make smaller Weasley's to add to the family.

Tanya checked her enchantments in her dad's shop making sure they held up over the school year. The Ministry had written her a letter asking her to be cautious but didn't try to stop her use of the charms because she was of age. Tanya smiled and watched the dough being formed. It was said that things made with magic didn't taste right, but with her sister and dad always baking they came out perfect. Tanya walked to the front of the store and began helping customers as usual.

She wasn't surprised at how many males came into the store and how many jealous glares she received from the women. To even out the balance, she made sure to flirt with the girls too and offered them free samples. When her dad showed up, the males immediately cleared out but she noticed how many older woman and moms appeared. It wasn't denied that their father was a handsome man, with very masculine features, protective of his daughters but very sweet to them.

When one of the moms said the bread tasted better without Tanya's help, eyeing Abraham, she got matching glares from both father and daughter. The woman loved Elia but you couldn't have one without the other. Tanya recognised her so just calmly waved her out of the store with her purchased bag of bread.

* * *

Tanya hugged her sister listening to the soft sobs of fear. Death Eaters had invaded the Quidditch Cup and she nearly got hit by a spell, rambling how she listened Cedric through the crowd and Harry. Tanya knew she couldn't fight all of the Death Eaters but if Harry didn't kill Voldemort she'd just use Harry to blugen him to death. Glancing over at her dad, she could see he had a similar train of thought.

"Relax El, I'll go kill all of them if you need me to." Tanya remarked.

Elia sat up and quickly shook her head. Elia had her suspicions about how Draco got his injuries the year prior and they were only confirmed when T offered to help heal Draco to practice her magic. Elia watched to learn and realized Tanya did it with practiced movements. She wasn't mad at her sister but it confirmed everyone's fears, she would kill someone for her sister. She knew if she said okay, her sister would hunt down and kill every Death Eater or die trying. Tanya was just glad her sister was safe after all.

* * *

Tanya couldn't be with her sister for the train ride as she was now Head Girl, having to attend a meeting and monitor everyone to make sure they were seated without any ruckus. There were whispers with how that could have happened but a glare from her silenced them. Tanya grinned as she thought about her own room and bathroom. She knew her and her sister would be able to hang out there. The other Slytherins wouldn't dare tell her otherwise and if any gave her problems, she could give them detention.

With a soft hum, Tanya bought some candy and opened her notebook trying to come up with designs for a weapon that could harness magic. Her chocolate frog rested on her shoulder, a quick cooling charm made sure he wouldn't melt. She sketched his small body and wrote down different spells and potions that may help her make him grow. With a quick look around, she placed the small creature in its box and threw it out the window.

When they arrived, she parted from her sister after and Tanya sat on her broom hovering above the school watching as Hagrid was nearly ran over by a giant flying carriage. She then watched a ship begin to rise from the water, no one came out so she decided to head back into the school.

At dinner is when the real fun began. Tanya felt her eyebrows raise as she watched the Beauxbaton girls dance in. Her attention was on them until she heard heavy steps. The Durmstrang males made quite the show but T was more focused on Krum, who walked in beside the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. She looked him over trying to determine if this was her pen-pal after all. She found out soon as he sat next to her in the Slytherin table, eyeing her.

"Vill you Valk into my parlor?" His voice murmured into her ear, his words showing his thick accent.

"Said the Spider to the fly."

Tanya finished the quote and then grinned before gently elbowing the male. Whispers began but all was stopped when Dumbledore began to speak. Tanya smiled upon hearing about the competition, the Tri Wizard Tournament. Her and Viktor looked at each other with challenging looks, both thinking the same thing. Then something else caught her attention. Mad-Eye Moody.

Later, Tanya sat leaning against Viktor in the Slytherin common room asking him about his training regiment and wondering if she could join him.

"Vhy vould you vant to join me?" He questioned.

"Because it'll be fun."

Krum considered it shortly before nodding.

"I vill come and get you then, vhen it is time."

Tanya nodded and asked if he wanted to stay in her room, she'd sleep on the common room couch but he assured her he would be fine but if he needed to hide from his fans, he'd take her up on the offer. Instead she attempted to tackle him and complete a promise she made. Krum was strong but Tanya knew more fighting moves. She held his arms with legs and pressed his head against the floor with her arms. Word and rumors spread fast about them from then.

In the morning Tanya grinned as she and Krum sat together for breakfast, his eyes on a certain Gryffindor Princess.

"Her name is Hermione." She pointed out.

"Hermy-own..."

"Yes, exactly like that."

Krum playfully glared at the Slytherin next to him but his eyes went back to Hermione. Tanya looked between them and began plotting on how to get them together. She grinned and whispered to him.

"I'll take you to the library when we get our break, that's where she likes to hide. I'll help you try to talk to her."

Krum nodded, both oblivious to the glares and whispers. Neither even noticed Snape's glare nor Igor's curious eyes on them.

* * *

Tanya sat on Viktor's shoulders, both holding their own paper. They threw them in together hoping it would mean they would get in together. Krum tried smiling at Hermione as he put his name in but found she was looking from him to Tanya. He was half tempted to drop her but knew that would look bad as well, Tanya would kick him if he dropped her.

What he didn't see was Tanya pointing down to Krum and mouthing the words, ' _You should date this asshole,_ ' to Hermione.

Tanya grinned as Krum stormed out, girls trailing behind him like lost puppies and Hermione blushing and rolling her eyes. Tanya leaned back forcing Krum to hold her thighs as she raised an eyebrow at the girls. Elia covered her face seeing her sister sitting on Krum's shoulders while leaning back to glare at his fan club.

The time came when names would be drawn by Dumbledore himself for the tournament. Tanya held her breath as the names were drawn, she hugged Viktor when his name was called. When Cedric's name was called, Viktor grabbed Tanya and held her to his chest as she tried to stand up and attack the poor Hufflepuff, or at least he assumed she would for taking her chance in the competition. Then Harry's name was called.

Tanya stopped struggling and just looked on with wide eyes. Even Viktor let go completely distracted by the turn of events. She grit her teeth and set her glare on Harry. Logically she knew it wasn't his fault but anger still boiled within her.

When all the winners were called into Dumbledore's office, Tanya made her way to the Great Lake. She fiddled with a cigarette before lighting it with a snap of her fingers. The anger was still there but slowly relaxed.

"Smoking is bad for you."

Tanya turned quickly to find Mad-Eye standing there. He motioned with his hand and Tanya gave him her cigarette. Instead of putting it out, he put it to his mouth. She gulped and felt her face flush as he brought the cigarette back to her lips.

Tanya was sent inside but she now held a small grin for the older male. He didn't get mad, or take points. She knew it would be dangerous to tempt fate but all Tanya has ever done was tempt fate. She sat in Potions and wrote down her notes with her black pen.

"Miss Barros, how many times must I tell you to use a quill?"

Tanya looked up at Snape and used her magic to stick a quill to her pen before continuing to write. She could feel Snape hovering over her so she looked up with a small smile.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Detention. Here. Five points from Slytherin. Hopefully you'll be less defiant about attending detention."

Tanya shrugged and went back to writing, her classmates glared but no one was stupid enough to challenge her. After the school found out about the Basilisk, everyone began calling T the Basilisk of Slytherin. But rather than killing muggleborns, she killed those that'd try to hurt her muggleborn sister. It was a nickname she didn't refuse.

* * *

Tanya sat in detention making two different potions in the classroom. One a simple one Snape didn't have time to make, the other a more advanced potion she was practicing. The one she was practicing was a love potion. She had avoided them like the plague but Snape reminded her they could be used as a weapon. Dumbledore called him so he quickly called Moody.

"Tanya put those away for now and pretend to be ashamed. Moody will be watching you." He told her. With quick movements Snape left the room. That left Tanya and Moody. With a smirk, Tanya slid onto Snape's desk.

"Hey Moody," She greeted, "in your work I bet you've encountered a ton of dead bodies."

Tanya grinned as Moody went into detail about the bodies he's seen. Some inside out, some cut clean in half, other's ripped in half. As they spoke, Moody's hand then slowly made its way up her leg. Tanya scooted back on the desk trying to get his hand to go lower, when that didn't work she decided to try and shock him.

"So how mad are you? Mad enough to sleep with a student?"

Tanya could feel Snape's glare on the back of her head when he entered and noticed Moody quickly removed his hand from her thigh. Her sister was there too, clearing her throat loudly. Snape was not happy, pulling her off the desk and demanding she return again for another detention. Tanya refused to look ashamed but embarrassment did nibble at her stomach.

* * *

 **Stay Strong.**

 **Make them**

 **Wonder how**

 **You're still smiling.**

 **\- Unknown**


	9. Chapter Nine

Tanya screamed at Viktor as he went up against his dragon for the first task.

"Come on you asshole! Win or I'm gonna make fun of you until I forget!" She hollered in the stands.

Elia giggled at her sister but when it was Cedric's and Harry's turn, she cheered even if Tanya had to comfort her at first. Tanya just stuck her tongue out at the winners, still grumpy that she wasn't chosen for the tournament. Going to meet him after the task was Obed, Tanya smiled as Viktor gave her his tiny dragon. The thing latched onto her finger, forcing him to have to try and pry it's tiny mouth off her.

Rita Skeeter found Viktor holding one of Tanya's hands in both of his. Her other hand was on his arm. What she didn't notice was Viktor trying to get the small dragon off and Tanya using him to balance as he wrestled with it. It was certainly story material for the reporter that day.

Soon Tanya and Elia walked through Hogsmeade, Tanya had a plan in mind but didn't tell her younger sister. She wanted to surprise her when they entered a fabric shop. Though they were stopped when El spotted a newspaper.

It took all of Tanyas willpower not to set it on fire after Elia was done reading it. Rita somehow knew they were passing notes. She said Tanya and Viktor were in a love triangle with Hermione. She even dared call her sister out saying she was in love with Harry.

She dragged her sister away before smiling with mischief as her sister finally asked about them being there. The Yule Ball was soon and she was determined to make them beautiful. She would make her sister the Belle of the ball. She would make Draco Malfoy regret not asking her sister. He liked her, he was showing that he liked her but was too arrogant to let the rest of the school know.

* * *

Tanya shivered as she swam in the lake with Krum, she held the egg while he did laps. Not having heard it yet, she opened it. Viktor quickly turned to tell her to close it but she shoved it under the water when it shrieked.

"Good god, that thing is loud as fuck." Tanya hissed.

Krum laughed before going under the water to retrieve it from her. But to Tanya's surprise, he came up and hugged her.

"Ah affection, it burns!" She cried out.

Viktor laughed once more before he took the egg from T's hands and told her to go warm up. Tanya nodded and quickly made her way onto dry land and casting a spell to help dry off. She then saw Hermione sitting nearby reading and she ran over to her.

"Hey 'Mione." Tanya smirked, "So, what do you think of my friend?"

Hermione's face took on a red hue and looked towards the lake.

"Well I do find him quite... adequate. I don't know him too well. Why do you ask?"

Tanya grinned and just shrugged as she backed away into the school. Pure mischief on her mind.

During dinner, Tanya found out that she and Elia had gotten hate mail after the stupid article they saw that Rita had made, was published. With a calm humming, she gathered them all up and set to cursing and burning them. Some senders got back curses, some got explosive potions filled with itching powder that won't wash off. It certainly sent a great message to the senders, fear was instilled and they stopped after a while.

Tanya sometimes would open the mail and read it to see what people were saying, but wouldn't allow Elia to read the letters sent to her. Tanya couldn't help but laugh as words like bitch, whore, and gold-digger were thrown her way. She planned to make a name for herself without sucking off the higher latter to get there. These girls who were jealous were the gold-diggers in her eyes.

* * *

Tanya, Cedric, and her sister all walked together through Hogsmeade. She still needed to find them some fabrics for their dresses and Cedric invited them. She couldn't help but smirk at Diggory. She was sure he had some Slytherin in him, his plan was simple. But enough to rile up Malfoy who was shopping across from them.

That would teach him a thing or two about his own feelings, all he felt was jealousy. Tanya was satisfied, vengeful for him not asking her sister to the ball. She congratulated Cedric on his help, though advised that it'd be best if she had been involved next time.

At breakfast, Tanya was pleased to see the magazines of dresses and suits her father sent her. T and Elia also received a box of sweets. She knew hers were different from Elias as her grandmother usually made sure to slip in some extra dark chocolates for her Head of House.

Viktor looked in the box before grabbing a chocolate muffin. Tanya laughed before stealing a piece.

"Should ve tell the others about the egg?"

"No, let them figure it out."

Tanya grinned, she loved her sister but she didn't tell her what they found. She didn't want her helping the others. Though she thought about telling Cedric to take a bath with it, try cleaning it. However she didn't know that Moody had plans to tell him first.

* * *

Tanya growled softly as she once again stepped on Snape's feet. He just rolled his eyes and they tried again. Snape had decided to do private dancing lessons with T after the other Slytherins told him they had been trained to dance by their parents and he shouldn't worry.

Usually the Head of House would inform their students about the Yule Ball as well as teach them how to properly dance. Mcgonagall made sure to teach her Gryffindors, Snape wasn't up for the task because he felt the ball was a waste of his time. But his Head Girl was going and desperately needed lessons.

"Snape, I thought you'd be here." Alastor's gruff voice was loud but stopped when seeing Tanya and Snape attempting to dance.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No Alastor, what do you need?"

Moody moved forward to hand Snape a note. With a sigh, he glared at Moody.

"I will be right back, please keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

Tanya smirked and offered her hand to Moody. He laughed but took it and showed her the steps.

"You dance better than I expected Mr. Mad-Eye." Tanya smirked, her voice held a teasing tone.

"You must know a lot in my line of work."

"When I finish school, can I join your line of work?"

There was a gleam in his eye and slight smirk slid onto his face. Snape had walked in and listened to their conversation, also not wanting to interrupt the dancing as T had yet to step on Alastor but broke them up when Moody didn't respond.

* * *

Tanya and Elia sat in the Head Girls room sewing their outfits. Tanya also needed to practice her transfiguration of clothes for an idea she had. She was sure she could do it but she would need her wand. She didn't want to be completely drained by using wandless magic. After some time, they put them away and decided to sleep.

The next day, Tanya and Viktor sat in the library, each at a different table. Magical notes slid through the air and snuck by trying to not be noticed so the two could talk.

' _Why haven't you asked her?'_

 _'I want to but I'm nervous.'_

 _'Don't be nervous, you idiot.'_

 _'You saw the papers, they even know we trade notes.'_

 _'You know I'll kill whoever told Rita Skeeter, then I'll kill her.'_

 _'Tanya, no.'_

 _'Tanya, yes.'_

Krum sat back looking slight worried before giving up and going back to writing notes.

* * *

Tanya had her and Elia's dresses floating so she could quickly stitch them up, when her sister arrived, she was forced to put them down. Elia enjoyed doing it by hand so Tanya would as well but when she got tired, her magic would take over. Her wand glowed alerting her, she was being summoned. She left and found Krum by the lake looking slightly nervous.

"I asked her and she said yes." He spoke.

"That's wonderful! So why are you so nervous?"

"Vat if ven ve get there, she changes her mind?"

"She won't, trust me."

Tanya smiled and hugged Viktor but felt the wards she set up when she left her sister alone get triggered. A male in the room.

"Sorry, I can't stay longer but I gotta fly."

Tanya's broom flew to her side and she jumped on before flying to her room.

* * *

The day the Yule Ball came, Tanya stood behind her sister and slowly brushed her hair neatly.

"You sure you don't want me to become a guy and escort you?"

Elia snorted, "No, it's fine. It feels better this way. I get to be independent."

Tanya nodded as she and her sister got ready. Tanya making sure to help Elia with certain things. One being casting a quick charm to make sure El's hair didn't stick up.

Tanya wore a long emerald green dress with a heart shaped strapless top. Swirls of dark green outlined with silver designed the bottom of the dress. There was a long cut going up her right thigh revealing a silver garter with a snake around it. She also wore long silver gloves and a small silver clutch that attached to her side.

She made her way to get Krum and walk with him to the ball. When they got there, she almost shoved him towards Hermione. She winked at the girl who simply blushed.

During the ball, Tanya smiled as she and her sister took pictures. Tanya asked Moody to dance but when he didn't get up, she decided to just dance around him. He held an amused smile and looked her up and down as she wiggled her hips.

When Fred and George told her and her sister to ask Snape, she accepted. Tanya noticed the amused smile as he said that Moody looked like he was suffering with her dancing. Later that night, Tanya changed her dress into a suit. She grinned at the black suit with the emerald and black jacket, white vest, and black shirt. She stole Hermione at one point with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Sorry Viktor, but she's mine now."

Hermione laughed and danced with the older girl. T made sure to spin and dip Hermione as they danced. She even conjured a rose while dipping Hermione just to tease the bulgarian more than she already had.

Afterwards, the three girls spoke excitedly, Tanya proud that Viktor was making Hermione happy. However, until Ron made a snide comment about her best friend, is when her mood had gone sour.

Tanya glared at Ron for trying to make Hermione cry and disrespecting Viktor that night. He thought Krum just had sex on his mind for the Gryffindor Princess. With quick careful planning, she casted a quick spell on his robes so when he takes them off later, they'll turn into normal robes. If he tries putting them back on, they'll revert once more. She also planned on cursing him later so he'd stumble and fall easily.

She wouldn't kill him but he dared bad mouth her friend and his date? Not that easily. T just knew he was lucky he didn't say a word to her sister or else he'd need to die. She also felt sorry for his date, the poor girl looked miserable as he neglected her, wallowing in his foul mood. With a quick silent plan, Tanya knew she'd get him worse when she had time.

She returned to her common room that night after a conversation and some punch with Viktor, Hermione, and Elia. She parted from her sister and entered her common room. She noticed Draco leaving Pansy, his date, also miserable with her.

She then mentioned to Draco to get his ass back to the party, for Elia was there. He was quick to do so before she snuck out to go and bug Snape.

"Hey Severus." She greeted when she found him.

The glare she got didn't stop her as she changed her suit back into a dress. A small smile still gracing her lips.

"Let's make a deal, dance with me. One song. For the next week I'll be good and listen." Tanya offered.

It took him a moment to answer, his scowl relaxed before he answered.

"Fine," Snape replied, "What song would you like to dance to, Tanya?"

"Up to you. Change into a better outfit though."

Snape easily threw off his robes to reveal black pants and a dark green button-up.

"The Point of No Return. Phantom Of The Opera."

A personal favorite, she smirked. Tanya stepped forward and the music began to play when he waved his wand. Their steps were slow at first, but picked up as the Phantom's voice did.

Tanya and Snape stared at each other as the song played. His hand tightening around her, their gazes intensified. There was a spark as they danced. The Phantom's words seeming to echo between them. A projection of his deepest thoughts, his desires and the darkness that Tanya always tempted.

When the character Christine began singing, Tanya felt her face flush as they stopped dancing. Snape leaned down and she leaned up slightly. Their lips met as the song came to an end. It began to repeat and Tanya almost felt it was funny. If she hadn't been pushed up against Snape's desk, she would have felt like laughing.

They broke away, faces flushed, both out of breath. Her dress had been pushed up to reveal her silver panties. Snape gulped before backing away and leaving the room. Tanya sat there for a minute before shaking her head and getting back to her room.

* * *

Tanya smiled slightly as her sister went to breakfast, not caring what anyone thought. She had wanted to get her sister ready and beautiful for Draco Malfoy had kissed her last night at the ball. But she knew her sister was beautiful regardless, even without the help of clothes. Later, Tanya and Cedric joked about the competition.

"Maybe I should knock you out and take your place." Tanya said.

"I think Krum would figure it out and stop you. He has a thing for Hermione but I doubt he'd let you risk your life." Cedric said back.

"What? You don't think he'd let me go against a dragon?"

The two laughed knowing Krum would let her face the dragon but if she got even slightly hurt he'd go out there and help her ass. Her sister was gone and she knew Malfoy was trailing after her. They had kissed and her sister was going crazy about it. Tanya's mind left to ponder on her own night too with Snape. She smiled softly.

The second task came and Tanya grinned as Viktor transfigured himself so he had a shark head. First came Cedric with Cho to which Tanya stuck her tongue out that he was first. When Viktor came up, Tanya helped him out of the water.

She threw a towel to Hermione but knew she'd get all the attention she needed. She dried Viktor's hair while joking with him about how if he'd just fully become a shark he'd have been faster. Tanya admittedly became worried when it took so long for Harry to come up.

But when he finally did and Dumbledore's ruling was made, Krum had to lift her to prevent her from attacking the old man. Even Igor helped restrain her as she snarled and tried to use her legs to make the symbols for a curse. She was confined to a room on the ship that night.

Resting on the ship lead to the two friends get riled up. Tanya had her legs wrapped around Krum's throat as he rolled and tried to get her off. Even as they wrestled, he spoke.

"Everyone is saying ve vill run avay together, so vy not?"

"People talk you know."

"Ven have you cared vat people people think?"

Tanya considered that and unknowingly loosened her legs allowing him to roll out of the leg clamp and pulled her up so she was unable to move as she was pressed to his chest. Igor walked in and seeing Vikter pressing Tanya to his chest he slowly backed out.

* * *

Tanya grinned as her plans for spoiling her sister for her birthday. She even prepared a howler for her dad with instructions with how to use it. However she was upset that they couldn't visit Fidela's grave due to them being in school. Elia's mother's death on her birthday was a touchy subject, Tanya apologized and promised that they'd visit soon after the school year ends.

Tanya frowned when her sister wanted a pet during their trip to a small pet shop in Hogsmeade. She wished she could have bought one and gotten her everything, only she didn't have the money yet. She thought of a way to get the money and felt her face flush. Luckily no one noticed and she quickly tried to hide her emotions.

Later, she brought Cedric over to talk to her house. Her sister wanted to play a game with both houses involved. Catching a Chocolate Frog. With a long glare while he explained, they were ready to go.

Some enjoyed the idea, others enjoyed not being hexed. While they played the game her sister requested and chased chocolate frogs. With a light growl Tanya dove for one, that's when she noticed her sister was gone along with Malfoy. Her and Cedric's plan worked perfectly.

* * *

Tanya sat with McGonagall, a small devious smile playing at her lips. The older woman just sighed at her.

"A potion shop with Severus?" She questioned.

"Yes, I think we could do it."

McGonagall had no doubt about that but she was worried. She wasn't really sure how her co-worker would handle being asked that. She looked at Tanya for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Sadly, I think you could convince him. I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"I do but I still have to talk to Moody about that."

"Alastor would probably love to have you as an apprentice. Why don't we cut our tea time short and you may go talk to him." Mcgonagall suggested.

Tanya grinned before hugging her Professor and running to Moody's office. When she ran in, she found him brewing something. The smell was familiar.

She slowly backed out as she was sure she knew what it was. Moody turned around and caught her. Tanya ran hoping she'd find somebody to tell. She found Krum and Hermione but didn't want to bother them so kept going until she ran into his Headmaster.

Tanya sat with Igor, both sipping coffee on the ship. She had told him what was happening and he asked her if she knew what it was. She knew it was Polyjuice.

"For the third task, would you like to join me and Viktor when we walk into the Third Task?" He asked.

"Can I?"

Igor nodded and smiled as Tanya jumped up and grinned. As she was distracted he let worry slip into his eyes. He grabbed his arm as another shot of pain slid through him.

When Tanya turned again, he sat up straight and smiled. He wasn't going to let her know he was in pain, or why. But he could tell the Dark Lord was rising, he wasn't strong yet but it was growing. His mark was proof, faded but growing like him. He would just live for as long as possible.

"Were you going to come to Bulgaria with us when you graduate?"

"I want to but I'm kinda nervous honestly."

Igor nodded and smiled before patting her back.

During the third task, Tanya grinned as she wore black leggings and a Durmstrang shirt to help show her support. She looked at her sister with a large grin. She walked over once the Champions were in the maze.

She didn't expect anyone but Viktor to win. She went over to Igor questioning him about the pain in his eyes. Not long after, Harry and Cedric were back, everyone cheered then the screams were made.

But Tanya felt bile rise in her stomach as she looked at the body. Her brain understood what was happening but she didn't want to believe it. With a slight shove from Igor, she was once again aware of her surroundings. She was also aware of her sister screaming.

She jumped towards her quickly. Snape spoke but she could see there was no real anger in his eyes. Tanya wrapped her arms around her sister. Tanya felt numb. Over the years she had unknowingly become friends with Diggory. Her sister was completely broken over it, a sobbing mess over her best friend but Tanya just felt numbness and slight pain. She was more hurt at how distraught Elia was.

She brought her to rest in the Hufflepuff common room with Draco. She left to get her sister a potion for her state and was vaguely aware of being told to leave. The lack of glare alerted Madam Pomfret something was wrong. Tanya also noticed Moody in the Hospital Wing, she'd have to ask him what happened later. At that moment, her sister mattered most during her grieving.

THe next day was her last day of her schooling, it all gone so fast she should have celebrated. But there was no time for that. Diggory was dead, her sister was heartbroken, and the Dark Lord was back. Tanya knew everyone was at the Great Hall at the moment but she didn't care. She wanted to visit Moody. Krum didn't want to leave her as he wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She held a large bottle of Firewhisky and a pack of cigarettes.

When she got to the Medical Ward she was glad to see only Moody was there. He looked up at her then down at the bottle she carried.

"Hand it over. I need a drink after everything I've been through." He grumbled.

Tanya easily handed it over and summoned a chair. Krum did the same.

"Do you remember me? What happened?" She asked.

Moody turned to T and looked at her face as if trying to recognise her. Then he explained everything that happened. Tanya nodded and let her mind open up for Moody so he could see everything that had happened, as she was taught by Snape. He took another long drink after looking in her head. Tanya offered him a cigarette and he took it quickly.

"You were suspicious?"

"I was," Tanya answered, "But I didn't know you before so I didn't have anything to compare it to."

"He liked to touch you a lot. You also tend to flirt a lot." He commented.

Tanya snorted and Viktor just put a hand on her head. He then spoke about some of the things she wrote to him.

"She vas bothered by a teacher before. I did not have the pleasure of killing him. This vas not him?"

Tanya stuck her tongue out at him and shook her head before turning back to Moody.

"So can I still train under you after I finish school?"

Moody watched her for a long moment before nodding. Tanya grinned and hugged Moody before kissing him on the cheek. He gently shoved her towards Krum who lead her out at hearing people walking over.

"Let us go, I hear people."

Tanya nodded and followed Viktor out.

* * *

Tanya and Snape sat together in his office. Both simply staring at each other.

"You know Severus— me leaving doesn't mean I won't be back."

"I am aware of that, Tanya."

"Want to grab a drink when I get my own place?" She suggested.

He paused, "I'd love to."

Tanya and Severus stared at each other for a long moment. He finally looked away with a small sigh.

"You know we won't work out."

"Says who?"

"I'm sure your father and possibly sister."

"My sister knows me well enough to not care. My dad will hate anyone who tries to date me."

Snape nodded but said nothing. Instead he gave her a small box. His only stipulation to the gift was not to open it there. He didn't want to see her reaction. She could only open it when she truly needed to. On the worst day of her life, she could open it.

* * *

 **I look at you and I can't**

 **Believe someone didn't**

 **Think you were enough…**

 **You're my everything.**

 **\- Steve Maraboli**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter contains smut, you have been warned. enjoy.**

* * *

Tanya held onto Viktor as he showed her around the Quidditch pitch he was allowed to play on when he was practicing. Tanya grinned as she looked all around the field.

"Get me my broom, let's try to catch a snitch." She suggested.

Without another thought, Viktor summoned a broom for Tanya and helped her get onto it.

He then pulled out a snitch from his pocket.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Tanya grinned as she went after the snitch trying to follow Viktor's movements. As a Beater for Slytherin, she didn't tend to deal with the snitch. She didn't as long as no one counted the time she used a Bludger to hit the Snitch towards Draco. Tanya grinned as she cast a silent sticking charm to her feet before standing on her broom.

Viktor looked at Tanya and softly cursed in Bulgarian. With the distraction, she was able to lunge forward and grab the snitch. Her broom stayed close but to her surprise, she was losing air. Rain. Tanya's broom wasn't new and the previous owner had cursed it to fall in the rain. The one Draco's father had bought for the team was left at Hogwarts.

Tanya didn't look down as she fell. She didn't want to know. She focused her magic to cushion the fall but an arm wrapped around her, catching her. She heard Bulgarian so she forced herself to translate it in her head.

" _You scared me, how dare you?! What happened? Why did your broom suddenly fall? Why did you do that?_ " His native tongue urged.

Viktor finally stopped speaking so Tanya could have a chance, rain soaking them. Tanya spoke slowly trying to make sure her Bulgarian was correct.

" _My broom is used. Whoever had it last cursed it so it falls in the rain. I didn't realize there was rain clouds. I used to always do that, that's how I became a good Beater_."

Krum sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Your father vould have killed me." He spoke calmly in English.

Tanya snorted. Her dad would, as would the Weasley's and most likely her sister.

* * *

It was summer vacations, Tanya had finally graduated and decided last minute to join Viktor in Bulgaria. He urged her for a long time to come with him, to show her his home. However, as excited as she was at first, Tanya was unable to decide because she was worried over Elia.

Since Diggory's death, her little sister was completely heartbroken and fell into a deep depression. Diggory was a brother to her, but after some convincing from Elia herself that she'd be fine without her, Tanya left. She still worried over her sister, but knew their father and grandmother would help her in every way they could. Elia convinced her because she felt bad that Tanya wanted to stay for her, not wanting to interfere with Tanya living her life, she had her go with Krum.

Their father was indifferent about his eldest leaving to see a boy over the summer. But Tanya convinced him, explaining that a Viktor had been her friend for years. She was capable of protecting herself, Abraham felt she deserved the trip for graduating Hogwarts with high scored N.E.W.T.s and possibly landing a job at the Ministry. If they ever get back to her about the Auror position.

Tanya had taken a shower, trying to get the chill off her. Without turning off the water, she stepped out and wrapped a black towel around her before walking into Viktor's room, the cold tile making her shiver slightly.

"Your turn, I left the water on so jump in."

Viktor nodded and walked past her just wearing boxers. Tanya began to dry up before putting on a pair of Viktor's boxers and stealing one of his shirts before jumping onto the bed and turning on the television. She was pleasantly surprised to find out Viktor had his own apartment straight out of school in the muggle world so he could own muggle appliances. He was still extremely confused by them, but wanted Tanya to be comfortable so he got everything for her visit.

She took out her notebook and pen before writing to her sister, something she did very often to check up on her. The raven colored owl watched her carefully as she wrote. When she was done, she gently tied it to his leg and opened the window for him. He knew where to go. He always knew.

When Krum got out of the shower, he threw on a fresh pair of boxers and found Tanya watching Dracula. He slid into the bed next to her and began watching.

"So are you gonna try and get Hermione as your mate?" Tanya asked.

"I vanted to, but the Veasley boy seems to hold her attention."

"Who cares? Write to her. You two could have a lot in common. I mean you're more studious like her than that Ron."

Tanya spoke the name with a small amount of disgust. She didn't mind any of the Weasleys except him. Percy stayed out of her way and didn't give her reason to hate him but Ron never learned. He learned to be scared of her but then when he felt like having a backbone, he'd challenge her causing tension. Krum just chuckled and poked her cheek gently.

"Calm yourself, little volf."

Tanya smirked and rolled her eyes. Soon after the movie was over, the two fell asleep. They shared the same bed but used different blankets and stayed in their own side.

In the morning, Tanya woke up to the smell of meat and something sweet. She slid on a pair of slippers she found by the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, she was handed a warm cup of coffee that smelled like caramel.

"I am making Princesses for the Princess."

Tanya gave a small mock glare before looking at what he was making. Seeing her confusion, he explained what he was making. Tanya had to focus though as he explained in Bulgarian.

" _First ones are made when you mix 2 eggs and some Bulgarian white cheese in a bowl. Then put the mixture on slices of bread and bake it in a party grill. You put minced meat on the bread slices and also bake them in a party grill. I make mine a little different but it's still delicious._ "

Tanya was sure she only understood that there was meat in the dish so she just nodded and pretended she knew exactly what he was telling her. Viktor could see the confusion in her eyes but wanted her to learn his language. They sat down to eat and a tapping at the window alerted them to the mail. Two birds hopped in and Tanya untied the letters before giving each some of her breakfast.

"We got mail. Hermione for you, lucky dog."

Viktor took the letter and quickly read through it. His smile fell and the gleam in his eyes seemed to dim.

"She cannot visit. She is vorried vat Potter and Veasley vould think."

Tanya growled softly and let a small accent slip into her voice without thinking.

"The lass couldn't have even given ya a smidgen of her time."

Viktor's eyes widened hearing the accent but it was gone before he could place it as Tanya quickly left to get dressed.

"Come on, we're going exploring."

Tanya opened her backpack and pulled out a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

Tanya wore black jeans, old boots, and a long sleeve. Viktor threw on jeans as well before putting on a black shirt and his coat. Before they left, he forced Tanya to put on her pull over.

"It is cold outside today."

"I'll be fine."

"You vill not be."

Tanya and Viktor walked around looking at shops and going into some with books. Then they found a potion shop. The front was faded and paint was chipping. The old woman standing behind the counter sold only a few potions. Most of them gathering dust.

Krum urged Tanya to leave the shop but she couldn't. She looked at the potions and found they were some of the most basic ones. Then she looked to the old woman. Her frame was thin and her hands shook badly.

"Do you need help running this shop?"

Tanya asked. The woman looked up at T slowly as if trying to make out her face.

"I don't have the money to pay you dear. After these last few potions are sold, I will have to find another way to survive."

Tanya began to fiddle with the pocket knife she kept in her pocket as she looked around the room and plotted.

"Let's make a deal then." She offered the old woman, "I get to be co-owner of this little shop and I'll help you fill it up. I get no money until the shop is making enough to support itself and you easily."

Tanya felt Viktor grab her hand to pull her out but the old woman took out a quill and parchment.

"Write up the contract dear and I will do it. But your handsome boyfriend must help as I have never learned the language here."

Tanya heard Viktor trying to explain they weren't dating but she ignored him in favor of writing up the contract. The shop would pass to T when the old woman died and that would be the only time she made more money than a few galleons. Without reading it, the old woman signed and lead T and Viktor to the back. The cauldrons and utensils were all covered with dust.

"This place hasn't been touched since my husband died." The woman explained.

Tanya looked around before looking to Krum. He smiled at her, willing to help. She nodded and told the old woman they'd be back with supplies.

Tanya dragged Viktor to a muggle store so she could buy paint, rags, and other cleaning supplies. She also bought some simple food ingredients and drinks. They made their way back and found the old woman attempting to clean off the dust from the shelves with shaky hands. Viktor took over while Tanya made the woman some food and sat her down at the counter to eat and rest.

Tanya found out the woman was a squib. Her husband made all the potions. Death Eaters had taken him and she was trying to survive off the potions he left. They didn't like him being married to a squib. They hoped she'd just starve to death with no income. She hadn't had a real meal in years. Tanya made it her goal to keep the woman fed and taken care of.

While Viktor cleaned the shelves, Tanya went upstairs and helped clean the woman's house and fix some things. She filled the fridge with food and drinks that were easy to make. Her kids left long ago. She had no one.

Tanya looked at the old woman and knew she needed to make her part of her pack. She also enjoyed the woman's sarcastic jokes and ideas for potions.

It took a whole week for Tanya and Viktor to clean the front of the shop and paint it with dark reds and browns. They also created signs for the potions. Then came the bigger task. Tanya cleaned the cauldrons by hand while Krum got rid of the dust with magic.

"Thanks for helping with all the cost, once I saved up how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Bull, come on tell me."

"Tanya you are my friend. I vill help you make a dream come true. At least this has been fun."

Tanya rolled her eyes but smiled and ordered the ingredients they'd need to fill the shop. The old woman and Krum would sometimes sit and watch Tanya as she used twenty to thirty cauldrons at a time. The old woman even walked her through some of the more difficult ones. Telling her how her husband used to talk her through them. At one point, Viktor joined her and they doubled their working speed. It didn't take long for the shop to start selling. Soon the old woman was able to hire part-time assistants.

* * *

Tanya and Krum watched another monster movie while Tanya sent a howler. She was quite proud of Draco for going to visit her sister in the muggle world. Then a thought came to mind. Would her sister lose her virginity before her? If she didn't know what to expect, how could she help her? Then another thought came to mind when she looked at Viktor.

"Viktor, let's fuck."

Tanya could hear the sharp intake of breath he took and scooted away slightly. Viktor was completely baffled at her sudden outburst.

"I don't see you romantically." He replied.

She shrugged, "Same but I want to lose my virginity and why not let it be you?"

Viktor knew Tanya and knew if he didn't, she'd just get someone else to help her. She was impatient and he didn't trust anybody else. So he just nodded.

Tanya pulled him into a kiss that went from timid to heated quickly. His tongue sliding into her mouth and his hand sliding behind her head, she attempted to push back with her own tongue. Viktor then slid down so he was kissing and gently biting her neck. Tanya gasped and tried to push the larger male off at the new feelings that shot through her.

Krum went back up to kiss her and Tanya took that opportunity to use magic to remove their clothes. Though even as she did, she refused to look down. They both paused as they realized they were about to do it. To lighten the mood, Tanya wrapped a leg around on his hip and flipped them.

"Fight me." She challenged.

Krum grinned and attempted to kiss her but she managed to wiggle away and he had to try and pin her. Tanya giggled as he brought her knee in between them and attempted to push him off. He managed to pin her arms even as she had her legs in between them. Both panting, Krum starting to sweat. Tanya summoned a towel before relaxing her legs.

"Fuck me already."

Krum nodded and pressed the head of his manhood at her entrance. Tanya held her breath slightly surprised by the size she felt. She wasn't ignorant to male genitalia but the internet didn't give her a great frame of reference. He went slow at first but then thrust the rest of the way in.

Tanya gasped at the pain causing him to stop moving. Tanya growled so he began to move slowly letting her get used to his size. Tanya tugged at his shoulders gently looking at him with a heat burning in her eyes. He began to move faster, his thrust becoming less hesitant. T gasped and shook as he found a certain spot. She held onto him tighter, urging him to go faster. Feeling her shutter, Viktor groaned as well as her walls clamped around him and he felt his own climax hit.

Viktor didn't move for a minute realizing what he did. He rolled over and panted softly.

"Vant to go take a shover vith me?"

"Yeah sure, why not? Also not that you've asked but I'm wearing a patch so don't worry about me getting pregnant."

Viktor snorted and stood before helping T up. Glancing down, she felt her face flush once more seeing him.

"Jeez, you could have been a porn star." She mumbled.

Viktor didn't know what that meant but tried not to show his embarrassment at being looked over.

* * *

 **All the good ones are**

 **A little**

 **Crazy**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**This chapter is gonna be a little shorter than the others so i'm sorry about that.**

* * *

Tanya and Krum sat back to back, reading. Being the weekend, Tanya and Viktor wanted to take a break from working at the shop. Tanya put her book down, then quickly turned and wrote down another spell idea.

"One of these days, let's go find a place with a phone. I wanna call my sister." She mentioned.

"Alright. Let's talk seriously."

Krum put his book down and turned to T.

"I told you about my family. Tell me about yours."

Tanya attempted to stand up and run, but a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her onto the couch. Tanya stayed quiet for close to an hour but finally gave up. She knew she couldn't hold off forever.

"My mom is a Selwyn as you know. She and my dad got together when she was young. My dad is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet and she thought she was in love." Tanya snorted and shook her head. "After giving birth, she felt the sting of rejection from the magical realm and ran. Grandma set her up with a proper marriage but quickly regretted it when she found out my mom couldn't give birth anymore. I drained too much magic."

Tanya let magic spark from her fingertips for a moment before continuing.

"Grandma came expecting to take me but then she met my dad and Elia's mom. She didn't want to leave. She ended up staying with El's grandma. My mom tried getting me back by sending birthday gifts but I never accepted them. At least that's how I saw it all." Tanya left out certain parts not wanting Viktor to know everything. He nodded and let her go. Tanya rolled off him and went to write to her sister.

* * *

Tanya snored softly as she leaned against Krum. He smiled as he read Hermione's letter. He told her about the potion shop and how he helped with them. She was quite proud of him and surprised by Tanya. Though, he did ask her not to tell as Tanya wanted to take her family to see it when it truly belonged to her. He began to write back to Hermione asking how she was. How her relations were.

The more letters he got the more he realized she didn't feel the same for him. He wanted to keep trying though. He didn't want to give up. Getting up, he carefully put Tanya down and made his way to the potion shop.

The old woman watched Krum smiling as he looked over the love potion. Her voice was soft and frail, Krum could feel her life would end soon. He hoped not but he had a horrible tug in his stomach.

"What does it smell like for you dear?" The woman asked.

"Like varm sveet coffee, parchment paper, and…" He paused, "Nothing— forget it."

Krum bottled the potion and quickly got some of his friends together to play Quidditch. He stopped to get Tanya, offering her one of his spare brooms. Her vacation in his country would end and she would leave soon. He wanted his group to see her play before she left. Krum laughed as she had stolen one of his jerseys and used her hair as a fake beard.

"Yes I am Viktor Krum. I love Hermione Granger. I'm her Bulgarian Bon Bon." Her gruff voice said.

Krum snorted and rolled his eyes while his teammates laughed. The game took three hours. Krum nearly having a heart attack when T would stand on her broom.

* * *

Tanya walked into the shop early in the morning, today she was to help with the shop. She smiled to the old woman but felt ice run through her veins as she wasn't moving. She ran to her but it was too late. The dark mark was burnt into her chest, the horrid image of a snake in a skull.

Tanya felt rage build up. A rage she only had for when someone threatened her sister. After spending many days and nights with the woman, she had accepted her as a part of her pack. She would walk the woman upstairs, make her dinner. A large hand covered her eyes and a soothing voice spoke.

"Don't look." Viktor murmured, "I had a bad feeling so I came. They're back. Ve vill give her a proper burial."

"Martha Somalia. You were a wonderful woman. I should have been here earlier. I could have protected you!" Tanya's voice raised into a scream but she didn't let tears fall, "No one other than us must know. My sister can't know. Not now."

Krum nodded and helped her report the murder and they buried her. She had no family. Her husband was dead, they never had kids she found out. She just said she did so Tanya didn't think she was completely alone. Tanya needed to go home to her family.

* * *

Krum and Tanya hugged tightly. He gave her a gift asking her to deliver it to Hermione and she promised she would. With a press of their foreheads, she disappeared leaving Krum standing there, hands hovering over where she was. Krum thought about Hermione. He wanted her to be his but he was scared he was beginning to feel for his best friend. He decided to focus on taking care of the shop for Tanya and his practice for Quidditch.

* * *

Tanya sat in her room holding her backpack remembering a fun time. Krum offered to get Tanya a new broom but she shook her head.

"I don't like bought gifts, you know that. If you're gonna get me something, make it for me."

Viktor thought it over for a moment before going and grabbing T's backpack. Tanya watched as he began to enchant it. Before she knew it, he was climbing in and disappeared. Tanya gasped and got in as well. There was a lot of space but it was empty for the time.

"This is wonderful Viktor."

Tanya turned and hugged the male tightly, a large grin on her face. What she didn't see was him slipping a brand new broom in the backpack. One of the newest and best— and one she would have argued against it.

* * *

 **"What if i fall?"**

 **Oh my darling,**

 **What if you fly?"**

 **\- e.h**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tanya returned home and her summer quickly ended, her little sister soon going off to Hogwarts again. However this time, Tanya would not be going with her. She had just received news prior that the Ministry accepted her application to become an Auror and that she'd now commence training under Alastor Moody— as she hoped.

Tanya smiled as she and Moody looked over some suspects one day. She sat on his desk gently swinging her leg and sometimes kicking him if she sensed something about the person. Moody had begun to find that Tanya could almost sense when there was something wrong with a person. Tanya's thoughts drifted away for a moment to her father's shop.

She had improved the charms she put on it hoping to help the ease of production before she left. She then thought about Viktor and how he promised to stay and run the shop. He also promised to stay in touch with Hermione and attempt to start a relationship. She smiled at everything that had been happening, both good and terrible.

Tanya squeaked feeling someone pinch her ass. Moody was attempting to hide a small smile.

"You started to doze off so I had to bring you back to earth."

"Well Moody if you're gonna get touchy, at least don't tease a girl."

The two shared a small smile before heading out at hearing a scream. They ran out and found Tonks, another Auror under Moody's training, looking at a paper for a concert. Tonks had been training longer than her and was expertise at disguise, mainly because she was an Metamorphmagus. However, she was super clumsy and not as diligent as Tanya. Moody learned he'd need both the Aurors but when it came to tougher cases, he believed Tanya could assist and use the experience. Tanya sniffed and just whispered.

"Butterscotch."

Moody nodded before patting her back.

"Get going and get your sister, you know where to meet me."

Tanya wiggled her eyebrows but didn't make the perverted comments that ran through her head.

* * *

Tanya hugged her dad and grandmother, easily lying about why she would be with her sister at Hogwarts. Her grandmother smirked, slightly knowing she was lying. She was tempted to ask if Tanya got a marriage contract but knew the girls had to leave soon. Tanya and El made their way to Order Headquarters that night, casting charms over themselves to blend in with the night so no muggles could see them riding on brooms. Tanya smirked at Moody when they arrived outside 12 Grimmauld Place, as instructed.

When they were escorted inside, T smirked as she shook hands with Sirius Black. She was slightly grateful that he didn't bring up the time at Hogwarts where she fed him and told him some of her thoughts in his Animagus form. She couldn't help but wink though as he brought her a glass of firewhisky behind Mrs. Weasley's back before her night trip with Moody. Tanya then followed Moody out as they went to rescue Harry.

* * *

Tanya grinned as she quietly unlocked the door with a wave of her wand. The rest of the Order entered to get Harry while she watched out for the muggle family he had sleeping that night. She followed Moody out once he came back down, Tonks having broken a plate in the kitchen and she jumped. They shot her a warning look, Tanya simply waving at Harry before they pulled him outside.

She jumped on her broom and they all took off. Tanya smiled as she stayed close to Moody and teased him about having a nice broom. Tonks joined in saying he did have a long broom. Moody flew between them trying to ignore the jokes they made. A part of him wished he'd have left one of them at home.

"Good looking broom Moody."

"Ya he's got quite the long broom."

"Such hard wood you got between your legs."

"Has a girl ever ridden your broom?"

Everyone with them pretended they weren't hearing the girls as they blocked it out.

* * *

Tanya read the letter Charlie sent her. They didn't talk often but he enjoyed giving her updates.

 _Dear Wyvern,_

 _I got a tattoo! I got roses on my right arm and a little dragon. The dragon moves around the roses. I got the Wyvern dragon actually. I'll probably add more dragons later I just thought about you when I was getting it. Perhaps I'll get a Faery Dragon for Elia._

 _Yours Truly, Dragon Master._

Tanya giggled reading the letter but tried to stay quite as everyone else was asleep. She looked at her sister and remembered what she said. She'd do anything to protect her, even if it meant going toe to toe with the Dark Lord. She began to write back to Charlie telling him about how she went to Bulgaria and the tattoos she wanted to get. She even told him that he should come down to visit. She missed his stupid face.

She also mentioned he should get Bill and bring him for El. Tanya knew her sister had a thing for the Malfoy boy, she even knew he liked her back. Yet for the longest time, she remembered since Elia was young that Bill was probably her first crush. Elia always saw it as a little school girl crush that she'd never act on, Tanya and Mrs. Weasley found it amusing. However, her truest feelings lies with Draco Malfoy. In the end though, Tanya would rather her sister be with a redhead than the blonde, despite the huge age gap. Then again, Tanya shouldn't be one to protest, given her experience with older men.

* * *

Tanya and Moody looked over the dead bodies. All had the dark mark burned into their chest.

"This is bad. They're moving fast." Tanya spoke softly, a small amount of shock slipping through her. Moody spoke with only anger though.

"This is a jab at us! They aren't even trying to hide who did this."

Tanya nodded and began to fiddle with her knife when she found a body away from the others. It's throat was torn out and had scratches all over it.

"Moody, please come here."

Tanya listened to the man grumble as he made his way over but he stopped upon seeing the body.

"Fenrir Greyback."

Tanya didn't know who that was but she had a feeling it was someone she didn't wish to encounter.

* * *

"Moody."

Tanya leaned on Moody's back and looked over his shoulder.

"My sister wants to know about one Umbridge."

He turned and gave her a look, "I know who she is, better tell her to be suspicious of her."

"I will, but will you give me more information?"

Moody's one blue eye turned to her and she just kept smiling.

"Yes I will, your sister should know."

Tanya got out her pen and paper before writing everything Moody told her. She would get back to her sister as soon as she was done with her research. She wrote back to her sister quickly. She would need to prepare her sister for the woman.

Tanya wrote to Krum and Charlie. She was even excited when Snape finally wrote her back. Charlie wanted to talk about tattoos and visiting. Krum about Hermione and how she was doing as well as their potion shop. Snape agreed to take her on as an apprentice but she couldn't come in the normal way, she'd have to sneak in due a certain pink toad at their school. Tanya had yet to send out her research on Umbrage to her sister.

Yet, Tanya smiled imagining sneaking into Hogwarts to see Snape. It had been so long since they last saw each other, she wondered how things would be then. After replying to everyone, Tanya went and found Tonks. She wanted to talk and plan with her.

* * *

Tanya grinned as she sat with her sister and Tonks. Tonks quickly becoming quite close to her younger sister upon meeting at Sirius' before school started. As Elia explained to them her dilema, Tanya felt both pride for Malfoy and murder. He posed that he would be nice to the younger students if her sister snogged him on the side. She reminded herself that her sister could handle herself and she didn't have to go in with murderous intent.

She needed to visit McGonagall so she needed to know if anyone needed to die while she was there. Then she decided to drop the big news. Her and Krum's roll around in the sheets. She didn't love him past friendship and didn't lie to her sister while telling her. She didn't find virginity to be all that important. Then Cedric came up, and Tanya had to comfort her sister on the subject— who still had trouble moving on.

Tanya forced herself to harden her shell at the thought of Cedic and the old Potion shop owner. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let one tear fall until Voldemort was dead and she could relax. Later that day, she went and saw McGonagall.

"Miss Barros!" Mcgonagall chimed, "It is so good to see you. What brings you here?"

Tanya hugged the older woman before sitting down.

"I'm going to be straightforward with you— I wanted your help to become an Animagus. I think if I'm small, I can be a useful spy. If I'm large, I can fight."

McGonagall paused, pursing her lips in thought but nodded in understanding before walking Tanya though the process. She trusted Tanya even though the process itself was tedious and could go very wrong when transforming. But Tanya was extremely gifted and bright, that put her at ease.

"You know it'll take some time and absolute precision, correct?" Mcgonagall reminded her.

"I know, I'm fine with that, I just need to help."

McGonagall nodded and the topic changed to Bulgaria.

After Tanya was done talking with McGonagall she went and found her sister in her bedroom. Elia looked quite down and it concerned Tanya.

"You okay?"

"Not really." Elia shrugged.

Tanya then smirked when she thought of something, "Want a massage?"

Her sister lit up, "Yes please."

Tanya got behind her sister before massaging her shoulders slowly, she ran her knuckles down her spine. Tanya was infamous for her massages, helping relax her father at home after a long day of hauling bakery goods. And Elia was a fan, loving massages and Tanya noted that her sister could use the relaxation from her stress. Her sister let out whimpers and moans but Tanya began listening for footsteps. Her wand had started blinking, indicating a male had come up the stairs and to her wards. She turned quickly hearing her sisters door open.

Draco stood there. What he didn't see was a small dagger she was about to throw at the intruder. But an evil idea came to mind when she thought about teaching him how to massage her sister, give them an opportunity to talk things over.

She showed Draco how to, even lying about seeing McGonagall as she had already seen her but decided to go bug Snape just to leave the lovebirds. Before she left, she left the second most important object to her sister. The Selwyn family spellbook, along with some spells she's added. She needed her sister ready for anything.

* * *

Tanya giggled as she teased Snape about owning a potion shop.

"I could use some help creating one over here, you could help me."

"Why would I do that, Miss Barros?"

Tanya's small smile turned into a grin.

"Oh now it's Miss, is it? Well Professor, why don't you teach me something new?"

Tanya watched as Snape stood and felt her face grow red. Before anything could happen, there was a knock at the door. Dolores Umbridge. Her smile never faltered as she looked at Severus, Tanya held her breath as she hid under his desk before he answered the door.

"I thought I heard voices in here." Umbridge said.

"Well Dolores you must be mistaken, I am the only one here."

"Odd, so you wouldn't mind if I stayed?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I will simply be grading papers."

Tanya sat hidden and breathing as shallowly as possible. After Umbridge left, Snape helped Tanya out. She just sighed, gave him a quick kiss before escaping the school. She hoped Snape would be able to get dinner with all the time they were in the room.

Tanya focused on enchanting the whiteboard so it was linked to her thoughts. The mandrake leaf in her mouth prevented her from speaking, as Mcgonagall instructed of her to do first. Moody had been annoyed but understood. Tanya was annoyed whenever her and Moody were alone as he learned duets just to fuck with her as she couldn't sing. She did find out he had a strong voice though.

Something that did surprise her was being summoned by the blonde ferret. When they met away from the school, he wanted Tanya to claim her blood. She understood it might help her sister but it was annoying when she didn't want anything to do with that family. She wanted to help her sister so in the end, she knew exactly what to do.

At the Ministry, Tanya offered Lucius a piece of bread from her father's bakery. He happily took it, he loved her baked pastries, never knowing it was from a muggle source of course.

'Lucius, it's so good to see you. Did you know I'm from House Selwyn?' Her board wrote.

"Oh truly? That is wonderful news Tanya. Although you are only half-blood— at least you have a sister."

Tanya nodded using the fact that he thought her sister was a pure-blood to their advantage. Tanya made her way home after her talk with Lucius, she quickly went home to design her sister's dress. She made a dress of her own as she planned to go on a date with one Severus Snape.

* * *

Tanya slid on her dress with a small amount of nervousness. The skirt puffed out around her in an emerald green that sparkled in the light. Their was the usual cut in her right thigh. The bodice part of her dress was in a lighter green. She slid her hair into a bun only letting a small amount of hair fall on the side of her face. She would escort her sister first then go on her date.

She lead her sister to Malfoy Manor before binding their wands so her sister could call on her. It was an experimental spell but she needed to know her sister would be ok. She didn't trust Lucius. If Draco was stupid enough to let it slip she was a muggle-born before he got to know her, they would be screwed. However, it wasn't something they could hide forever. It was a fact they had to be proud of.

Later, Tanya felt her face flush seeing Snape in a light green shirt and black pants that night. His black hair was loosely tied back with a leather band. With a smile, he held out his arm. They made their way into the restaurant.

Immediate whispers went up about Snape and her being there, the half blood of the Selwyn family. No one dared approach them though. The Slytherin King and Queen both held their heads high, a glare or a raised brow stopped the looks. After being seated, Tanya let her confident smile fade into a smirk as she looked her date over.

"You look good. Really good. I'm quite glad I got the phantom out of the dungeons." She commented smugly. Snape snorted and looked Tanya over as well.

"You look exquisite my dear. I am quite the lucky man to have you here with me."

They spoke shortly but Tanya glanced down at her wand and noticed the tip with light up red. Something went wrong after all. She sighed. She needed to add a sound to the charm.

"I'm sorry but I need to reschedule, my sister met the Malfoy's today. All didn't go well."

Snape watched as Tanya ran out, he stood and thanked the waitress before going to the nearest bar.

That night, Draco was kicked out by his father and Tanya offered their home. Narcissa was reluctant but Elia promised the best care for him. Elia and Draco were taken home while Tanya found herself calming Lucius and telling him how her sister was quite powerful. She also lied slightly telling him Draco was young and would fancy many girls. That calmed him down more.

"True, he is so young. Admittedly she is beautiful, even if her blood is dirty." He spoke. Tanya gritted her teeth and attempted not to kill the man before her. They talked for a while longer. Tanya telling him about all the eligible young females at Hogwarts just to calm him. After some time, T was able to sneak out and go home. She regretted cutting her date short but she needed to protect her sister. She'd do anything for her baby puff.

Upon getting home, she filled them in on what's happening and how Draco's mom gave her money to give to him. She didn't tell them but Narcissa also gave her a little extra as hush money for what happened that night. Tanya was happy for the mostly relaxed feeling of her home.

Then the conversation started. They sat at the living room relaxed and watched a film Elia put on for the night. They also drank wine aside from Elia and Draco. Her family was not happy about Tanya letting the Ministry know she was a Selwyn. Her grandmother, Elena blew up. Then her dad let it slip.

"You damn Sayre's." He slurred, "You guys abandon that name yet here she is trying to get it back."

The rest of his words faded as her brain processed what he just said. Rage filled her at the lie she grew up with. The name she had spit on for so long wasn't even their true name. She was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Elena blew up on Abraham and Tanta blew up on her, their temper was astonishing. Her sister quickly left the room with Draco, Tanya then let her magic spark with her words.

"I am a proud Slytherin and would have embraced any name. I'd like to see anyone try and come after me."

Tanyas grandmother tried cutting in but Tanya's infamous glare seemed to cause the room to grow cold.

"In a war, we must use everything to our advantage. Everything. Death Eaters killed an old woman who did nothing wrong. They did it because they found out she was a squib. If I can get back at them I will, and I will burn their kingdom down."

Tanya's words chilled her grandmother. Her grandmother prided herself in the fact nothing phases her but the power in her granddaughter's eyes and voice worried her. Tanya did calm down slightly realizing the dangers it would put her sister in.

Tanya knew she was going to interrupt the couple but she needed to be out of that room. Tanya smiled deciding she should show them her dirty little secret to lighten the mood from the explosive night. Her body changed into a small calico cat. Piercing emerald eyes bore through them before she allowed her body to go back into its normal form.

She couldn't help but laugh as her sister made a joke despite it all.

"Well I guess you could say... the cat is out of the bag."

When Elia left to help their drunken father into bed, Tanya then helped Draco plan for a perfect date with her sister. Even if she didn't approve, she wouldn't stop them from having a connection.

After breakfast Tanya stretched out and practiced changing her animagus form. She at one point had become a large cat but when she did she panicked and became the smaller cat. Her power was fluctuating, whether it was because she was Salazar's descendent, she didn't quite know.

As Tanya attempted to change there was a knock at the window. She walked over and took the letter from the owl. Looking it over she realized it was for Draco. Walking outside, Tanya dropped down into her animagus form and went to finding the couple. She knew the general area they should be in a certain area so she went off of that. After delivering the letter, she hid by a tree before changing back into a person.

Then upon hearing they were now dating, Tanya slammed her fist into his stomach. She lied about it taking him so long, in reality she was just extremely happy her sister was dating the person she trusted all along. Even though Tanya doubted him, her sister never seemed to give up on the male. For a moment though she was worried since she was a Beater, she worked out her upper body more than most of the males at the Ministry. When they got to their grandmas house, she had a serious talk with Elena.

"So…" Tanya said to her grandmother, "I tried going out with Snape— like on a date."

"Really? I was hoping I'd get some Bulgarian great grandchildren." Elena remarked.

Tanya rolled her eyes before noticing the letter Draco held, she excused herself and offered to send it for him.

After dinner, Tanya went back to her room to reply to the letters she had gotten. Charlie was first. With a quick enchantment, her pen wrote for her.

"I haven't gotten my tattoo yet. When you come down I'd love to get my tattoo with you there." Tanya spoke, "I'm glad to hear the healing spell I sent you worked nicely. I knew fast burn healing spells were needed in your line of work. I'm working on that burn ointment you requested."

Next was Viktor.

"I'm glad Hermione and you found a book you've both can read. I told you she wouldn't be reading the same stuff I read, that's why you gotta bring up other books. I haven't told my sister about the shop. I don't have the heart yet."

Last was Snape.

"I'd love to have dinner with you again. This time I'll try to keep my schedule free from spontaneous rescue missions. Maybe we can go see a play together."

Tanya sent the letters quickly. She then opened the most recent letter she got.

Dumbledore.

 _Hello Miss Barros,_

 _I do apologise for bothering you but it seems we have a problem at the school. Your magical signature is now keyed to the school. You may come and go through the school without alerting anyone. This whole school could be in danger from a threat on the inside. If anything were to happen to me, you will be able to help take care of the students._

 **You are about to**

 **Exceed**

 **The limitation**

 **of my**

 **Medication**

 **\- A.D**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

That night, Tanya had just fallen asleep while her sister stayed up watching VHS films. They all drifted off to sleep when someone began to knock furiously in the downstairs shop door.

Her eyes opened quickly and a small amount of rage filled them. Tanya made her way out of her room ready to murder, from her sleep being interrupted but also the timing. Who could be knocking at night this late? Certainly something to do with trouble.

When her dad got the metal bat, she knew right then there. She felt that was her permission to kill any idiot who dared wake her then. Glancing over to the blonde on her couch, she just remembered Draco was staying there for the time and stayed up with Elia. His father Lucius kicked him out for daring to bring her sister to his home and defending her. Tanya didn't mind him there though as in times like these, he could defend her sister.

Tanya and Abraham stalked on ahead while they demanded that Elia stay behind with Draco. When they stepped downstairs however, Tanya's rage deflated. A woman stood before them behind the door and Tanya could recognise her face. Narcissa Malfoy.

Tanya tried to be polite to the woman even when she wanted to glare and snarl.

"Mother?" Draco called, pushing past everyone when Abraham opened the door.

Tanya put down her wand and Abraham scrambled to put the bat behind him in front of a lady.

"Mother? Oh, my apologies then..."

Tanya snorted then smirked at Narcissa.

"Lady Malfoy," She nearly sang, "What brings you here to our fine establishment? Please come in."

"No." Narcissa replied harshly, looking at Draco, "I've come to take my son, please come home now Draco."

"You came after all…" He said to himself in disbelief.

"Sorry madam." Her father apologized, "I'm the girls' father, Abraham Barros."

Tanya noticed how uncomfortable Narcissa looked, not responding nor looking at Abraham. Tanya then convinced the woman to enter despite protesting her son, saying he'd need to pack if he's leaving.

When they managed to get her in, Tanya brewed a cup of tea with a shot of vodka in it. Narcissa definitely needed it given the looks of it. She knew the woman so she spoke with her, hoping she'd begin to relax.

"As you can see—" Tanya reminded, "Your son is completely fine in our care. He's been fed well, sleeping fine, and under our supervision. No muggle has caught us either."

Narcissa nodded and dipped her tea, so unsettled she didn't notice she was drinking alcohol too. Her nerves settled beside Tanya but she felt it was because Tanya was a witch herself, daughter of a pure blood.

"I worried."

"Of course. Any loving mother would. Has Lucius calmed down?"

Narcissa paused, "As much as he likes to act that this was the right choice, I know my husband. He's every bit as worried as I am."

"Hm, I can assume then that he's sleeping on the couch now after that night?" Tanya joked. But knowing their home, Lucius would just take another spare room out of the dozens they have. But Narcissa surprised her but chuckling softly. Perhaps the vodka kicked in.

"He's stuck to the seat by the fire right now, or at least when I left he was."

Tanya snickered, "I wasn't wrong then. So melodramatic."

She was glad to have loosen up Lady Malfoy after their sudden change. Narcissa was having a hard time with Draco gone and him dating her sister, a muggleborn. But Tanya would do all she could to make things easier.

When the couple did return with Draco's bag packed, Tanya smiled as Draco thanked their father and made show of being grateful. Perhaps his spoiled ass did learn a thing or two about being Muggle, she thought. Then she heard about his mother taking the train to her to their home that night.

Narcissa Malfoy took the train all this way to get her son. A train from Wiltshire to Reading took time, then trekking through Reading alone at night by herself. Tanya felt her judgment fade realizing she would do anything for her baby.

There was an apparition point close by which Tanya mentioned. Narcissa tried refusing the help of being shown where it was but Tanya wouldn't let her. She knew better than anyone how dangerous the streets were.

Draco even intervened when his mother seemed to get angry. Their father refused to let Elia go when she asked because Tanya could use her magic, she just thought back to the last time someone grabbed her on the streets.

Her grandmother had to heal her broken knuckles since she didn't stop hitting the man until she couldn't recognise him anymore. She took the Malfoy's to the point then went home quickly. As calm as the part of Reading they were in was, it didn't stop from an occasional creep coming through. Especially when the bakery was notorious for the lovely daughters of the owner, all who worked there. Since then, no one got near her.

When Tanya returned home from dropping off the Malfoy's safely, Tanya stayed up. Tanya knew she should be sleeping, she had work in the morning. When sunlight did show through their window, Tanya swiftly got up from her bed and got to an early start for the shop.

Her hands worked the dough enjoying the feeling. In the small moments while alone, she allowed her emotions to flow through her unrestricted. Her throat stung gently from the small amount she spoke that day. She had yet to tell her father but ever since she was young it hurt to speak. Her vocal cords always felt stiff and strained. Her voice sounded fine but she could feel the pull as she spoke.

With a shuttered breath, she repressed her emotions again. She couldn't let herself appear weak and show too much emotion. Pulling the bread up, she prepared to put it in a pan then left to open up the shop when it was time.

* * *

When Tanya returned to the wizarding world, she was to go on another mission. Luckily since she started as an Auror, the Ministry gave her a flat nearby her work. She had earned high marks in Hogwarts and was at the top ranks during Auror training. Only a few were lucky and they felt she was the most gifted, it only added to her name when she got to train under Alastor— the Ministry's highest ranked Auror.

Therefore that day, Alastor and Tanya went to Azkaban to see if anyone had any information they could use on the Dark Lord. Moody was using T to his advantage. They had a plan. She wore short shorts and a tight shirt with a deep v-neck, unlike what she wears for missions or simply being at the Ministry. The imprisoned men had eyes on her if they had their sanity still intact.

Moody questioned them and a couple of them gave the information without thinking about it. Curiosity slid through her instead of disgust. She could feel eyes on her, she could almost feel the need most of them had.

"Watch yourself Tanya." Moody muttered to her, "These men got in here for a reason."

"Moody, you know I could take any of them even without my wand. Besides, this is not even Ministry approved, if there's even a scratch on me they'll be onto us."

"Not that I'm denying that you could take 'em." Moody smirked, "That could be a sight. Entertain me why don't ya? Just don't be starting riots in here. These guys'll pop one at the sight of your bloody shoulder. Just keep getting my information, you hear?"

She simply saluted him before they continued asking more prisoners.

When Tanya finally got to her flat, she was exhausted and felt like she had dirt stuck to her skin. Curiosity had turned to amusement when some of them were more difficult, she allowed them to touch her arms or legs. Done showering, Tanya sat on her couch wondering if she should go to her dad's house again.

Suddenly, a hand covered her eyes and Tanya immediately threw her arm back hitting someone in the groin. She turned ready to curse them but found red hair light brown eyes. The rage that had filled her turned into mild annoyance.

"Charlie, I swear to Salazar I was about to kill you! What are you doing here?" Tanya's wide eyes narrowed and she stopped herself from coughing deciding she should get tea soon and then kill Charlie.

"I just wanted to drop in an say hi." He groaned, breathing slowly to regain himself and sat down, "Tonks sent me pictures so I came here earlier. I just wanted to see you. I heard you went to Bulgaria and wanted to check on you."

Tanya smiled and shook her head. She wondered for a moment if he was jealous but let that thought quickly disappear. Then she pulled out pictures she took of her Potion Shop. One was of her, Krum, and the original owner. There were photos of what the shop originally looked like and ones when they were finished. Tanya noticed how he paused on the one of Krum stepping over the threshold of the shop while holding her.

"I somehow got a Potion Shop while I was there. Free of charge on my part."

T rubbed her throat gently and smiled trying not to let the pain show on her face. Charlie looked in awe at the pictures.

"I swear you're a muggle Superhero. You would match up to the stories I heard."

Tanya couldn't help but giggle and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and glasses. She was out of tea but she figured another type of drink would work just as well.

"I am not, you're the dragon tamer. I'm just trying my best to give my sister a head start at life. If my family needs anything, I want to make sure I can take care of it."

Tanya closed her eyes for a moment and took a long sip trying to soothe her vocal cords. She'd run out of her medicine a month ago and hadn't had a chance to brew more. She thought about asking Snape if he had any from when she went to Hogwarts.

Opening her eyes, she focused back on the male before her. Charlie smiled at seeing a softer side of the untouchable dragon. Her scales let no one get in but when she decided to open up he found her fire wasn't so hot.

"So how's the Ministry treating you? Fudge still around?" Charlie asked, taking sips from his glass.

"Eh, the old fart still hasn't dropped so yeah he's around."

Charlie laughed, "Well that old fart got you this flat. I got to say it's pretty nice."

"Thanks, came with the job. Though I worked my ass off for it."

"Glad they're at least doing some good for you. They can't displease the high and mighty Wyvern— Tanya Barros."

Tanya snarled at him, mocking a dragon and they laughed as she poured more drinks.

Tanya thought about telling her sister about that night with Charlie, they talked of stories of their professions and caught up, talking all night. Mostly drunken chatter by the end, but Tanya loved it nonetheless. It was as if they never departed from each other. That he never left to Romania and nothing changed.

However by the next morning she couldn't remember if it actually happened or if she just dreamed it. She realized it happened when she found a drawing of a sleeping Wyvern on her arm. She watched it and noticed it waking up and smiled. A warmth filled her chest and she stomped it back down into it's bottle before it could develop.

Charlie used magical ink. It wasn't permanent but it gave her an idea. She needed to find out what kind of Dragon Charlie would be, as he always referred to her as a Wyvern. She couldn't believe they did such an impulsive thing that night, though she couldn't have been as surprised at the Gryffindor.

Shaking her head she began to get ready for the day. She would need to remember to pack for her sleepover with Tonks and her sister. A tiredness settled over her as she thought about socializing, she loved her sister but she also loved her solitude.

On the bright side, her itching throat left her and she was relieved she wasn't going to get sick like she thought. However her sister wasn't so lucky. The girls hardly got sick but when they did, Elia was miserable.

Tanya knew her sister hated being sick but knew she hated the Pepperup more. In the end she'd take it, she knew Elia best. So as they sat with the Tonks family at dinner, she assured the older woman, Andromeda Tonks, her sister would give up eventually.

She had heard of Andromeda, hell even saw the blacked out portrait on the Black family tree. She spoke with Sirius many times, he explained how she was casted out like him. However Andromeda was banished for another reason, that said reason sat beside her at the table.

A sweet man that Ted Tonks was, reminded her of her father. But Abraham had a tough exterior, Ted was a jolly man through and though. Opposite of his wife who was sharp and witty, a Slytherin after all. The opposition was cute in her eyes. Tanya could see how close they all were.

But at night they hid in Tonks room as Tonks had left tadpole soap in her mother's bath as a prank. She was still a child and Andromeda was frustrated at her. Ted certainly had a laugh.

The girls were having a good time until Tonks nearly gave her bloodline away when the conversation came up. They snapped their hands over her mouth and then they spoke softly about Voldemort.

"As much as I want to go prancing around that I'm descendant to him, we're kind of in a bit of a situation here that we can't really talk about it freely yet." Tanya said.

They removed their hands off Tonks, who nodded.

"You're right… We've got to be top secret! Like Moody always says. Just answer my question at least. This is a lot to take in."

"My mother's family is a direct family descending from Slytherin himself." Tanya explained quietly, "They hid mostly after Gormlaith Gaunt was defeated by Isolt Sayre."

"The founder of that American school?"

Tanya nodded, "Then the rise of You-Know-Who caused an outrage, if they knew we were related, if he knew…"

"He'd seek her out instantly," Elia added, her voice hoarse from her cold, "Convince her to join his cause. And of that already isn't bad enough, the world would know she's related to You-Know-Who somehow and Salazar too. They already don't have a good name for themselves."

"Please, if he asked me to join, it'd have to be very tempting."

Tonks and Elia looked at Tanya, shocked.

Tanya looked back at them, what? Her expression practically said.

"You can't be serious?" Elia asked.

"You're already in the Order. Where are your loyalties, woman?" Tonks added.

"Doing what it takes to survive doesn't define me," T said, "If it comes to it, I'll do what it takes for us to survive."

"You won't need to go that far, T." Elia said, "Besides, as long as he doesn't know..."

"Just don't let your snake talk slip." Tonks joked, "Wait— you do have that right?"

Tanya shrugged, "Shit, I don't know. I haven't tried it. My grandmother told me it's inherited but sometimes it's not."

"Well try it!" Tonks said, sitting up straighter, "Tell us something. Oh! Tell us a scary story in the language, maybe it'll make it sound scarier."

"Harry can do it, oh you can talk to him now like that too!" Elia jumped in, "Do you at least understand it? We never went to the zoo often, though remember in my second year when the chamber opened and that giant pet snake Slytherin had came out? Merlin, I thought I was done for."

Tanya couldn't help but smile slightly as she listened to them contemplate if she could. But when Elia mentioned that, Tanya instantly remembered that year. Shuddering at Lockhart, but also recalling the voice in her head that was not so just a voice in her head. The Basilisk talked to her, it tried to protect her and abide by her wishes. Though it never informed Tom Riddle of her presence, he never knew.

"I do remember that but I honestly thought it was just the voices in my head acting up."

Elia looked at her oddly, "You have voices in your head?"

"You don't?"

Tanya tried not to snicker at their expressions. Before she could say anything else an owl came knocking for her. Moody needed an extra pair of hands and knew she'd enjoy the mission.

* * *

Tanya smiled as she stood next to Moody looking at the werewolf that fought viciously.

"We need your wolf patronus." He informed her.

Tanya nodded and quickly summoned it with a flick of her wand. A gust of silver poured out from her wand, shaping into a wolf in front of them.

"Go talk to the other wolf, play nice."

Tanya grinned as she watched her patronus waltzed happily over and made a show of sniffing the werewolf. That caught the creature's attention and it calmed down and began sniffing it as well. Her Patronus lead the creature into a cage where they were able to lock it up. Once it realized what had happened though, it fought and lashed out.

The mission was quick and she returned to Tonks' old home with the girls. Soon, Elia was to go back to Hogwarts after their short break. Tanya left and sat in her apartment after taking her sister to the train that morning. Moody offered to help with her weapons and Snape with potions. Tanya hoped to buy a house in the muggle world where they could work on it. She smiled and thought about finding a nice place in Ireland.

A knock at her door stopped her train of thought. The wards alerted her it was a man. Outside stood one Lucius Malfoy. Word from Hogwarts had gotten back to him quickly. While entering the train it was reported back to him, his son and Elia were seen together.

"Do you know how bad this looks for me?"

He cried out, sitting near her when she welcomed him in. It was becoming normal now for Lucius to whine to Tanya who listened out of amusement.

"Calm down. Elia is quite the powerful witch. Her blood status may be something you don't approve of but she can have some pretty powerful kids."

Lucius seethed but calmed as Tanya served him tea and muffins, leftovers from the shop. She took pleasure in not telling him all the baked goods she's shared with him so far were from her father's shop. A Muggle. And Lucius loved the goods, not knowing where it came from.

"I let him come home… and he repays me… like this!" He spoke in anger, even letting his manners slip as he scarfed down a muffin. The sweetness enveloping him.

"You say this as if it's a privilege for your son to live in your home." Tanya said, "He's your son, it's his need. He needs a home, he needs his parents. He needs you, Lucius. He's young and in love."

Lucius grumbled, but felt appreciated at her words about his son.

"My sister is good for him, you'll see."

He scoffed, "We'll see about that."

She rolled her eyes, teasing him, "You say that as a father or a pure blood? Obviously no one is ever good enough for our babies. Not even your son for my baby sister."

"Hey!"

She laughed, letting him rant and complain more until he couldn't think of anything else to say. Finally he stood, thanked Tanya and went home.

* * *

Tanya went into Hogwarts in her feline form. She visited Snape and watched as he experimented with potions. Then she went and found the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Seeing her, he gave a small smirk knowingly.

"I know those eyes." He spoke, his own eyes shining, "I always knew one of mine were here."

"Thought you couldn't give me some background, some updates since my departure from here. What do I call you now? Great great great great…"

She continued with the 'great's to mess with him and he shut her up out of annoyance. He updated her on some of the gossip going around as requested, before telling her she should get going before other portraits listen in. He also promised to watch over her sister for her despite her blood, he couldn't deny his very own.

Tanya walked off still in her feline form.

She went outside to the lake and wondered how the giant squid was doing. A part of her missed being at the school, protecting her sister and annoying her head of house.

As she weaved between legs, she found a Slytherin boy sitting with a Gryffindor boy under a tree. The two were stuttering and blushing as they spoke with one another. She smiled as best she could, seeing the two hiding away from the rest of the school for a moment to talk without judgment. A Slytherin and Gryffindor, she thought admirably.

Tanya wished she could let her sister know she was there but she couldn't. All she could do was walk around as a cat and keep her distance. She even went to Toast for updates. She couldn't do that everyday though. Moody and her tried tracking down Death Eaters but it turned out to be more difficult than they expected.

Voldemort was keeping things close to his chest and not telling Snape everything. Tanya even found that Charlie was dropping in often on weekends. He'd only stay for about an hour but he always made sure to make the pen drawing darker so it was less likely to fade.

Tanya had gotten used to wandering around the school as a cat, always staying under everyone's nose. Moody even asked her to do it and watch some of the Slytherin students, see if any of them took on the dark mark. While doing her usual patrol, she snuck into the hall.

She sat in the shadows watching her sister and Harry while they ate. Then she felt her whiskers twitch and nails slip out as Harry poured something into her sister's juice when her back was turned. She was about to give herself away until Draco attacked him. She felt her muscles relax and she made her way to Dumbledore's office to hide and wait.

By the time everyone got there, Tanya told Dumbledore what she could see. She guessed it wasn't a poison but she hated it still. Hearing people coming up, Tanya dropped down into a calico once more and hid under the desk. She felt bad for her sister but knew her little Badger could kill if she felt truly cornered.

They tried administering her sister a hate potion. If it wasn't for Dumbledore being there, she'd have tried mauling Harry for giving it and Hermione for brewing it. She'd leave Ron as he was too stupid to truly stop them, she believes. When her sister said to let them go scott free, she wanted to come out and screech, but Dumbledore wasn't having it. Tanya grinned at their loss of points and detention. Then purred when Dumbledore offered to inform Tanya of what happened to Elia. The trio screamed out their disproval.

* * *

Tanya sat with Moody discussing her becoming a spy, when a bird tapped at the window of his office. She got up and found a letter for her. She pocketed it planning to check it later but another bird came. What she didn't expect was to receive at least twenty owls within the hour.

"Someone's popular today. Take a minute and read them, it might be an emergency." Moody said.

Tanya nodded and handed Moody half of the stack, together they read through the letters.

"Everyone is worried about your sister." He mentioned.

"It's come to an agreement apparently. The students want me to take care of Harry and his friends since the slip of a Potion. A few are wary about her relationship as well. Mad-Eye, can I practice that new Howler I've been working on?"

Moody nodded, chuckling evilly and let her go for the rest of the day. He needed to think on some things from their meeting anyway.

The sand figure looked like her. It projected from the Howler and copied all of her movements. She took a deep breath and thought of how angry she was. How pissed she was. She gathered all her anger before shooting a glare that the sand mimicked perfectly.

" _Begin recording_ —" She commanded, before starting, "Harry Potter, the boy who is about to die. Hermione Granger, the girl who should have known better. Ronald, the pathetic puppy that follows them around trying to be someone. Other than Ron, I thought your little group had a brain. Now I'm not so sure… Hate, it's a powerful word. It's potion as well."

Tanya kept her voice calm and smooth but her glare steady.

"I heard it has some bad symptoms, I should know, they slipped me one once and I haven't stopped hating the world."

She let out a cruel laugh before continuing. "If my sister had been corrupted or ruined a relationship she longed for since a first year, I would be enraged. Now I'm just pissed off. You fucked with the wrong family, if I hear you slip up again I'll…-"

Tanya purposely let the recording cut short as a wicked plan came to mind.

* * *

Severus raised an eyebrow as Tanya leaned on his desk.

"What is the reason you're here, Tanya?"

"Because of a Howler you're going to receive. Well not you specifically. I have one request about it, leave the room."

Severus was not a stupid man, not by a long shot. So when Tanya Barros, or Tanya Sayre at this point said leave— he'd leave. Just as she said a Howler appeared before the trio. He watched from a distance using a spell to make sure she didn't kill them. His eyes going over the Wyvern on her hand moving around.

The trio arrived for detention shortly after, ordered to scrub cauldrons. Though the Howler flew in as Snape was told, he left. As the message played, her voice booming at them, Tanya waited. Then the sand to turn into glitter and flung at them before taking her sand replica's place, standing before them.

" _Kill you._ "

The trio looked on in horror as the real Basilisk stood before them. Her voice was low and strong. The words enchanted to ring in their ears. Snape almost wished he'd locked the classroom door as the golden trio ran out screaming. The glitter disappeared and the Howler found a fire to throw itself in. Tanya even turned into a cat and ran for it. No evidence that she was ever even there.

* * *

Tanya giggled as she told Moody what happened. She even showed him in a pensive. He made a copy of the memory in a vial for her so she could send it out to others. She wanted Krum and Charlie to see it as well.

"Their screams were so good. I think Ron pissed himself."

Tanya's laughter was cut short and Moody's smile dropped. They ran to find out what changed in the air, why did it feel like everyone was holding their breath? That's where they found a man screaming that the Death Eaters escaped. Tanya grabbed Moody's arm and they Disapparated to Azkaban.

* * *

 **May god have mercy on my enemies because I won't**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Tanya looked at the papers and suddenly felt the blood drain from her face. Elia and Draco were seen by reporters and were all over the news. Tanya knew she could calm Lucius when her sister and his son's relationship was private, but now it was public. She was sure a volcano was about to erupt.

In the school at least it was a small amount of privacy but in the papers, everyone knew. Though it was only a matter of time when people would find out. She know Elia didn't want to be kept a secret after so long, plus Draco was so proud that he didn't care at that point. Tanya sighed and put the paper beside her, unable to read anymore of the gossip reporters put about her sister. She then looked over to her calendar and groaned. Valentine's day was coming up.

Moody knew about her hate for her birthday and promised to keep it hidden. The few that knew about her birthday kept it hidden as well. Even her sister didn't dare wish her happiness on that day. It wasn't just the day that her birthday landed on, but the fact associated with it. That her mother left her and her father shortly after she was born.

The thing that did surprise her was the letter she got from Draco requesting her help in a couple of days.

Tanya grinned at the letters she got back about what she did to The Golden Trio for trying to slip a potion to Elia. Krum wasn't happy with Hermione nor her at the moment. Though he did laugh with Tanya at their reactions. Charlie found it a bit more amusing and wished he'd been there to see in person.

With the prisoners out of Azkaban, it was harder to hide the incidents as they started happening on a larger scale. More people dead, more targeted. With everything happening, T found she was sending letters to Draco and helping him plan her sister's birthday. She already knew Elia's birthday was far away, about two months away but Draco needed help with her gift because he wanted everything to be perfect. Tanya couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Standing in a dress shop was not something many people expected from Draco Malfoy but there, he was looking at price tags.

"This one has five zeros, it's perfect." He spoke, but Tanya glared at the barf green and tattered dress.

"Draco honey, I don't know how your parents taught you to shop… but _no_. Let's look at style before we look at a price."

"I always shopped with my father. He says the more it costs you, the more the woman will love it."

"Draco— it is literally barf green. If I barfed on it, you wouldn't be able to tell." Tanya remarked, "Besides, are you really going to listen to your father right now?"

He sighed in frustration, agreeing, "Fine, what would you suggest?"

Tanya smirked, "She looks great in yellow. Not just because she's a Puff but because it compliments her figure."

Draco needn't protest as he thought over the mental image she planted in his head. Elia did look lovely in yellow. Since the Yule Ball, he couldn't see yellow the same way again. Then he thought over her figure overall and Tanya knew she did right.

She crossed her arms and smiled in triumph, "Now, let's go fuck ass."

Five dress shops and many arguments later, they both agreed on a dress. It was beautiful, black with gold roses and Draco approved of the price. The two shopped much differently but Tanya approved of his love for her sister. She had a gift as well but considered giving it to her later so she could focus on Draco on her day. She wanted the happy couple to focus on one another.

* * *

The day had arrived. Tanya changed into sweats and a large hoodie she stole from Krum. _Valentine's Day._ A day she loathed with every ounce of her existence. It was the unfortunate day of her birth.

Before she could ward her door and house to make sure no one could get in, there was a knock. She was half tempted to ignore them but when she opened it and found Severus and Moody, she just stepped aside. Severus held a couple large boxes of alcohol while it looked like Moody robbed a couple food places. As long as no one said Happy Birthday, she could stand to have a few guests.

"Well lass I thought since we got the day off, might as well relax." Moody said.

"Yes Tanya I thought maybe on such a dreadful holiday I could spend it with someone not so dreadful." Snape added.

"Well you're both in luck, I'm hungry and I really like alcohol."

She didn't know if they planned this considering she hadn't seen the two around to know if they were close. Or it might have been coincidental that they ran into each other on their way to her flat. Either way, Tanya didn't mind one bit.

They all sat around and drank, talking with Tanya. They spoke about their professions and extending their craft, especially the idea Tanya has always had about managing a potion shop with Snape since she was in school. She wanted Moody to help with her weapons given they were Aurors, discussing what could help them at the Ministry and what could be proposed.

Before the night ended however, Snape needed to leave for an emergency. He kissed her cheek, Tanya choked it up the alcohol but couldn't help but smile anyway. When he left, Moody snickered like mad, teasing her.

"Thought you wouldn't want any affection on a day like this?"

She hit him lightly, "Shut the hell up."

"Oh," Moody chuckled, "Guess I hit a soft spot."

Moody drank some more that night while they spoke about their case and her ambitions. Tanya sat with her knees to the chest sitting beside Moody. He was passed out while she just hummed softly to herself. The alcohol made her feel warm and relaxed.

She then thought about Snape. She thought about how at first, she just had a fascination with him. How he was simply someone fun to bother and annoy at school. Then he was someone she could rely on for protection. Now he was more.

Tanya felt her eyes widen and her face flush. She shook her head and tried not to think on it. Then noticed a box under the alcohol.

"You assholes snuck something in…" Tanya muttered, "Well you didn't say it was a birthday gift and I'm curious."

Tanya slid out the box and a smile spread across her face. They gave her boots. Not just any though. Steel toed, enchanted to be light but her steps still fell with a thud. They also gave her some new throwing daggers that would return to her handle first. She wanted to squeal in excitement but didn't dare, she had a reputation to keep. A large smile did grace her lips as she made her way to Moody and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Tanya slid on black pants, the black boots, before topping it off with a dark green v-neck and black ankle length cloak. Her hair was out of it's normal bun and flowing behind her. The fading Wyvern resting on her side. That's when the bird got there.

Her sister was caught by Umbridge. All of Dumbledore's Army was caught— and Draco was involved. Elia wrote how upset she was, and that Dumbledore was to be arrested however he escaped. Now Umbridge was going to punish them. Tanya's eyes were nearly glowing as magic flowed through her along with rage.

"That bitch thinks she can scare my sister? Oh that bitch is about to meet the true Basilisk of Hogwarts." Tanya hissed to herself in anger.

Tanya then Apparated just outside of Hogwarts before entering and running to the school, changing into her cat form for more speed. When she got to just outside of the Great Hall, she changed back and kicked open the doors. She glared with all the rage she could hold towards Umbridge, who stood out in the Great Hall with her pink attire.

Everyone looked at the Auror in shock, who stomped down the aisle between the desks. She charged towards Umbridge with a deathly stare. If looks could speak, her glare would be chanting in a dark and foreboding language forgotten many millennia ago. For a moment Umbridge's prideful smile faltered, like a candle flickering.

But Umbridge regained herself, "And _who_ are you?"

Tanya felt like she was to be her executioner that day.

"Tanya… Tanya Barros." She crossed her arms.

Umbridge seemed to feel as if she had the upper hand, given Tanya's surname. She cocked a brow challengingly.

"Oh? Another Barros? Well clearly you're not a student, so leave now before you are escorted out by force."

Tanya snorted, "Hogwarts more than welcomes me, obviously Dumbledore needs to fix his wards if you're allowed in."

Umbridge's face twisted in horror, Tanya heard some behind her including the twins stifle back their snickers at her comment. Tanya did not fear this woman one bit, in fact she was a complete joke to her. She would hold no power over her and sister, and not hurt Elia while she was there.

"I'll definitely need to fix them myself if you're allowed here." Umbridge threw back at her, "Now as I said, I order you to get out of here, this instant!"

"I'm not here to play games." Tanya spat, "I'm here to stop this shit show you're leading. Black quills on students? Most importantly, my sister?"

Umbridge glanced over her shoulder to look at Elia, who averted her eyes immediately. Umbridge understood, the sister were far different than each other but she knew how to play. She smiled mischievously.

"Oh? I see what's going on. You think you can stop me, but I'm sorry my dear you are quite mistaken. Your sister, along with many others, deserve to be punished for their heinous crimes against Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"Not quite. You obviously haven't met me."

"And what do you suppose would… change my mind?"

Tanya scowled, "Let's make a deal…"

She leaned in closer to mutter the rest so Elia wouldn't hear. If Elia knew, she'd feel even worse.

"I'll take my sister's place, do twice as much as everyone else." She whispered.

There was an evil glint in Umbridge's eye and Tanya escorted Elia out, who protested by Tanya didn't budge. Tanya then sat where her sister was supposed to sit and write. She grabbed the quill harshly as she prepared herself. She looked around and saw how others flinched, squirmed, and cried at the wounds inflicted on their hand.

Before Tanya could begin, Umbridge approached her.

"Oh no, dear. You will write something different than the rest. Something more… suitable for you."

Umbridge leaned down to her ear and whispered it. Tanya looked at her bewildered, ready to murder her. She nearly snapped the quill in half from her tight grip. But Umbridge was smart, eyeing the doors carefully to signal to Tanya that she'd bring Elia back any moment to take back her place. So Tanya huffed out in frustration, turning to her parchment.

She wrote ' _My blood is tainted and I am weak._ ' Four feet of parchment, two sided for her, and she was forced to write small and clear. At one point she wrote ' _Umbridge is a pink whore_ '.

However, Tanya reacted differently to the quill. Or rather, she had one that was different. As an Auror, she had to be observant. Tanya noticed instead of the words being cut into her hand, she was getting cuts everywhere.

She felt the pain every time she wrote, the cut being placed somewhere else where her skin was untouched. If her body ran out of room, which was quick, the cuts would reopen again and again. Tanya glanced up at Umbridge, who gave her knowing look across her smug face. The pain was dulled by her rage the whole time.

It felt like an eternity, Tanya biting her tongue the whole time to suppress her hisses of pain and from shouting at the bitch. She finally finished with the rest and she walked out. Tanya was seething at the thought of her sister having to do this.

She wanted to hide what happened to her sister but the Hufflepuff was insistent and she wouldn't fight her. Elia knew she could get away so she grabbed her sister, demanding answers of what happened in the Great Hall.

Seeing the marks on her hand, she insisted on trying to help Tanya. Elia felt awful but with a smile, Tanya played along about the scars fading, about the pain disappearing at all. She went to Snape's office and sat as he lathered an ointment on her arms.

"I understand you love your sister but these scars are not normal, why would you put yourself in such danger?" He demanded.

"If this was her here, you know I'd be murdering that woman."

"And go to Azkaban, then what?"

Tanya couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't help the demented look in her eyes.

"You're so cute. You think they'd catch me. I'd drag her out into the muggle world. I'd take her into a forest and bash her fucking head in." Tanya described, "Then I'd incinerate her body with magic. Or I'd use an acid potion I accidently created once, remember?"

Tanya's grin never fell and Snape's eyes widened. At times, he truly forgot how psychopathic his former student was. He tried to heal her with his magic, but even the cuts would not close. He'd never seen anything like it.

Tanya noticed his silence, "What's wrong?"

"It appears that your wounds will not close. With potions or my magic. Umbridge must've carefully calculated this."

"How long do I have?"

He gave her a scowl at her joke, she rolled her eyes.

"Kidding!"

"Tanya, this is serious. If your cuts don't close-"

"Severus, we'll figure this out, I swear." Tanya said, "You know me. I always have something up my sleeve."

Tanya left after thanking Snape not wanting to get him in trouble. He tried to keep her wanting to see what else happened but it was hard to catch a cat. Especially when it seemed to grin at you with dull eyes.

When she turned a corner, she found Draco. She appeared out of nowhere to him as she returned to her human form. Tanya slammed her fist into his stomach, she could feel magic sparking in her hands as she did so. A sick pleasure going through her as she considered what she was about to do to him.

Her hand resting on his shoulder as her fist rested against his stomach. She wanted to rip him to pieces for his incompetence and allowing his girlfriend to get in trouble. Tanya grabbed his collar intending to repeat his third year and destroy his pretty face, green sparks buzzed around her hands dangerously. Green eyes so bright they were nearly glowing. She'd give him one chance though. One chance to explain why he didn't protect her sister.

"You're lucky my hand is healed now." Tanya spat, "Start talking or else you'll be getting much worse."

"What're you talking about?" Draco choked out.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow and threw him on the wall, "El was about to get the black quill today because of you! You said you'd protect her!"

"I did!"

"Like hell!" Tanya shouted, "You joined Umbridge yet you never tailed her away from Elia, you brought her right to them instead!"

"How was I supposed to know she was with Potter and his lot?! She didn't tell me!"

Unfortunately for him, his answer wasn't good enough. He acts as though he didn't even suspect her sister was working with them. He was so stupid he didn't consider her sister would be the first to rush into danger to help. She raised her fist and bared her teeth ready to kill him. His hands went up and she found herself hesitating to bring her fist down thinking of her sister. She could only see her sisters tear stained face finding Draco's lifeless body barely recognisable from ground meat.

T listened as footsteps came up behind her. Then Ron's voice.

"Woah, Tanya. As much as we want you to pummel him, not with Umbridge around." Ron warned as Hermione held her back.

She didn't care what he said. Her fist stayed in the air but she slowly lifted her head and then jerked her head to stare him down eerily. Her eyes glowing as she looked at the red head. She was almost offended that he spoke to her after what he'd done.

"Don't bother or you're next."

T wasn't kidding, she was already planning on mauling the poor boy. If he gave her an incentive, she'd pounce. Ron backed away immediately.

"Where is she by the way?" Draco asked her.

Tanya eyed him wearily, the other two looking at him suspiciously. He gave them an annoyed look.

"I'm her boyfriend, I deserve to know. Now do you know or not?"

Ron scoffed, "That's still hard to believe you are her-"

Tanya shot him another glare and he cut himself off. She looked at the three of them curiously.

"Last I saw her was after we left the Great Hall." She said, "But if you guys have anything else to say…"

Her tone said that if they didn't spill, she'd make them. Hermione sighed.

"She's at the Black Lake with Harry, she said she'd be there shortly so I'm not quite sure if she's still there."

She then smirked slightly as a jealous Draco went to find his girlfriend right after. Even though Elia was with Potter alone, she knew she was fine. After all, her sister knew the best curses and knew never to just fall for compliments and kisses. Phantom of the Opera taught them only airheads did that. She then turned her glare to Hermione and Ron.

"I'll give you a hint guys. You go, you run, and you hide. Because bears may be scary but not as scary as the adult. I'm only the cub, wait till mamma bear comes here."

Ron being the oblivious male he was asked, "Didn't your mom like abandon you?"

"You mean the woman who carried me? She's not my mom, Mamma Bear is grandma. While I may ruin your face, she'll ruin any chance of you living a semi-comfortable life in the wizarding world."

She continued, "I am a blazing fire, a poison in your veins. Violent and painful. My grandmother is ice water. Terrifying and somehow comforting, when you're under that water you can't fight back. Before you know it, your life is over. "

A slow grin spread across her face as she walked out of the school.

Tanya went home that night deciding to give Umbridge some time to get settled. To think she'd won. She went to work and Moody was immediately concerned. As she was looking through some files, blood welled up in her wounds and she could see black smoke drift from them. Before she could hide her hands, Moody had her wrist in her hand.

"What happened to ya?"

"I protected my sister alright."

That answer wasn't good enough he demanded more detail. Tanya told him everything. She slid off her shirt to show him the rest. He wrapped her hands up and helped clean up the blood that was oozing. Tanya was grateful for his help.

"Ya alright?"

"I'm okay enough, thank you." She said.

"Go home."He ordered. T nodded and left, taking the files with her so she could finish them at home.

But Tanya's patience ran out, being sent home from work made her lose it. She wanted company so she left. Getting to her dad's place, she was glad to find her grandmother was there visiting. It was nighttime so she guessed they meant to have a family dinner.

"Dad, some strange guy is looking in at the Bakery window." Tanya made up instantly upon arriving.

Her dad ran out of the room, baring his fists and Tanya looked to her grandma before lifting her sleeves. There was shock and anger initially, but Elena showed more concern.

"Potion accident, sweetheart?" Elena hoped it was nothing too serious, that it could easily be fixed. But Tanya shook her head.

"Umbridge wanted to do this to El. I had to literally make a deal with her to have it done to me instead. They caught her and all her friends at school for teaching defensive spells. This was to be her punishment."

The slight bit of anger turned into pure rage in Elena. It was one thing for Tanya to get hurt, it wasn't uncommon for her. Her grandmother didn't even realize this wasn't just an accident until she told her. But for someone to target El too was a deathwish.

"She did this?" Elena uttered.

"She made me do this to myself. El would have had to do this to herself if I didn't show up."

T removed her shirt to reveal the words going down her chest and back. She quickly pulled her shirt back on. Her grandmother had a glare that could make Voldemort run for the hills. Any Death Eater would have wilted under her grandmother's glare.

Elena stood immediately and her hands hovered carefully over the puffy skin and carved words.

"Oh my dear…" She said in pity but her tone held an anger within, "She will pay… I swear it. You will not believe these lies. You and your sister are perfect."

She turned Tanya to her, "Your blood does not define you. You are the most powerful witch that has ever lived. Salazar and Morrigan would have been proud… I will make sure these disgusting words are removed and this will end by my hand. I'll see to it."

When Abraham came back upstairs, he found slight scorch marks on his floor and his two guests gone.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Tanya easily let herself and her grandmother into Hogwarts. She slid into her cat form with ease and ran towards the door. Her grandmother kept pace storming behind her. When they got outside of Umbridge's office, Tanya transformed before they went up to see the Pink Bitch of Hogwarts. Elena went in and immediately started yelling before Umbridge had time to process who she was. Though, she didn't know who exactly she was facing— Elena _Sayre_. Selwyn in their case.

"Who exactly are you?" Umbridge questioned, then saw Tanya, "And you! You are trespassing-"

"You will not address my granddaughter that way!" Elena barked, her eyes practically glowing, "And you will certainly not treat my Elia any less than she is! Who do you think you are?! Standing against me?! You are nothing! You are nothing to me or anybody for that matter…"

Elena went on a rant while Tanya rubbed her bandaged hand. Moody had been kind and hand wrapped the bandages before she went to her grandmother. They were set to re-bandage themselves.

Then McGonagall had walked in, Elena never stopped arguing. Mcgonagall froze and watched the two before quickly running out. Tanya smirked and watched as McGonagall brought in her sister moments later.

Elia watched in shock that their grandmother showed up, talking down to Umbridge as she feared no one. She demanded for the Minister but Umbridge denied her.

Tanya knew her grandmother wanted Fudge there no matter what, but she personally didn't care. She was just glad to see Umbridge trying to fight her instincts to sit down and hide. Tanya went to her sister knowing she'd be confused and wanted to help but also needed to keep her strong face up. Tanya went back to stand next to her grandmother. She may have been shorter than Severus and Viktor. Yet being 5'8 gave her height over the other woman and she intended to use it to show this woman who was in charge here.

The bitch eyed her as she spoke of punishment but she could see the fear. Tanya held back a grin as her grandmother grew silent. She was past yelling mad, she was now silent pissed.

Tanya felt her temper flare as the pink colored pile of shit before her lost that fear. She thought she won when her grandmother went silent. She was wrong. She was wrong and she would pay for that lack of fear.

Green flames erupted later from the fireplace and Fudge stepped through and immediately started kissing her grandmother's ass.

"Ah! Elena Selwyn!"

Tanya sent a grateful look to McGonagall when she admitted to calling the man there. Her sister asked what was going on and Tanya felt the mischievous side of her flare as she lifted her bandaged hand and told her how their grandmother had found out. She left out that she was told. Tanya knew she couldn't come in and beat the woman to death so she went to her grandmother. The older snake had a talent for beating someone to death with only her words and name.

Umbridge's pride fell when she saw Cornelius praise Elena. She didn't know her name, she didn't she was a pureblood. She stayed still.

"Elena Selwyn came to me many times during our time. I even officiated her daughter's marriage, she even had a spot on the Wizengamot long time ago as a representative of House Selwyn." Fudge boasted, "Now what can I do for an old friend?"

"Yes, well let's take this to your office then. I have a statement to make as well as charges."

Fudge froze, "Charges? To whom?"

"Your own employee."

Tanya made sure to stay with her sister as they made their way into the Ministry. She knew her sister's face was well known by now for being with Draco. Tanya knew her face was known but she was more willing to re-arrange someone else's if they bothered her. When they got into his office, her Grandmother "requested" snacks and drinks. T knew it was no request, she had too much power in her voice. So Umbridge was whisked away to retrieve it.

The Minister attempted to ease Elena, but she argued with him that she would stand down. He could not afford to be sued by their society's most powerful witch, someone no one even knew yet would follow her without question.

Tanya grinned as Mad-Eye entered the room with Umbridge. She felt her grandmother's hand gently reach other and touch her so she wouldn't get up. She then had him write up her charges against Dolores since Fudge was too scared to do it, hoping he could convince her otherwise. But nothing changed her mind. Tanya couldn't help but stare as he took such joy in writing it all down.

When the Black Quill was mentioned, she could see for a second the anger in his eye. It was gone just as quick as he looked at the charges. Even as she was distracted, she could hear Fudge trying to bull-shit about the black quill. She saw how many there were, it was no shock to him that they had so many. He claimed he never knew such a thing for children, only that it was an idea to punish inmates at Azkaban the old fashioned way. But it only made Umbridge look worse if she was hiding their true purpose.

"I demand a trial for the assault of Tanya Barros, unfair punishment against Elia Barros and to revive House Sayre once again."

Tanya turned to her Grandmother quickly then looked to her sister. She had no fear for herself. She didn't care if the Voldemort kidnapped her for her blood. It was her sister's safety she was concerned over.

Elena had just put a huge target on El. She couldn't let anyone touch her sister. She'd take the name as she knew she didn't have a choice. She also knew she'd have to take care of her sister.

"On second thought, I won't charge Dolores Umbridge." Elena reiterated, "Change the charges to be against her and the Ministry as a whole."

Fudge and Umbridge's jaw fell.

"After all, to question her actions is to question the Ministry's as well…"

Moody snickered like mad, scribbling into the sheet in his hand, "You got it."

"Lady Selwyn! You can't!" Fudge begged.

"I am no longer a Selwyn." Elena restated, "You shall address me as such, Cornelius. Do take the time while the trial is organized to learn some respect-"

She stood, bring Tanya and Elia with her. Her eyes landed on Umbridge, giving her a sour look .

"And teach the angry toad as well."

They went outside, Tanya grinning in triumph. Umbridge and Fudge both cried and begged for Elena to not go through with the trial. Fudge knew her power, her lineage. They stood no chance against their grandmother and she'd have all the sacred twenty eight rooting for her.

As they left the room Moody wrapped an arm around Tanya. She wanted to be with her sister but knew Moody wanted to keep her safe as they'd walk through a crowd of reporters waiting for them. She looked up at the man then back to her sister who was now accompanied by Tonks. She was grateful for that.

Tanya hated crowds. She had a horrible habit of hitting anyone who touched her in a crowd so Moody made sure to be a slight buffer. His larger body blocking the people who kept trying to stop her.

Reporters were eager upon learning who arrived at the Ministry, not just Elena Sayre but Elia as well. She was the talk of the papers after all. Tanya groaned as they were bombarded with flashes of cameras and ridiculous questions. Most of them questioned Elena's return to the wizarding world as she had abandoned it a lifetime ago.

Moody and Tonks covered them, making sure no one got too close to them. Tanya was glad her partners in crime were helping her get away. They did not answer any of the reporters.

Fudge jumped in front of Elena, desperate. They halted and Elena raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a dangerous look for wasting her time.

"Please, Elena don't do this! We're terribly sorry, I never knew! Let me handle this, you don't need to take it to the Wizengamot." He begged.

But Tanya knew her grandmother, she had no mercy for those who wronged them. The reporters went wild with questions upon hearing Fudge, wanting every detail about what was happening.

And would Elena give it to them? She must certainly would. One word and she'd ruin the Ministry. Fudge feared that, he saw it in her eyes. But Tanya pulled her close, expressing her thoughts on the matter. For the sake of their safety.

"Grandmother…" She muttered, "Think this through. If You-Know-Who finds out about us…"

"To hell with him!" Elena hissed back at her, "To hell with the whole Ministry!"

Elena then turned to the reporters, standing tall and head high like the pureblood she was. Tanya couldn't stop her then. All eyes were on her and everyone listened to her declaration.

"From this day forward, I Elena Sayre, renounce myself from House Selwyn and reclaim House Sayre as part of the sacred twenty eight! Henceforth I legitimize my granddaughter, Tanya Barros as a full blooded Sayre and grant protection to her and my granddaughter Elia Barros!"

* * *

Tanya tried reasoning with her grandmother, tried warning her about Voldemort finding out. Elena didn't care. Tanya wanted to protect her little sister but she couldn't with how insistent her grandmother was. Moody pulled her away to his office where he transfigured a chair into a punching bag. He sat on his desk and waited as Tanya hit the bag again and again. Sweat dripped down as she hadn't stopped for an hour. She breathed heavily, feeling exhaustion instead of the burning angry and worry she had before.

"You wanna go to a muggle gym with me? I'll probably take Sev. I need to be at peak performance."

Moody stood slowly and grabbed Tanya's arm before pulling her out of his office and into her flat. Tanya took a quick shower and threw on jeans and a large shirt before quickly braiding her hair. He lead her to a small sandwich shop nearby.

"We'll plan for your trial while we're here."

T nodded and silently followed. Moody knew her well enough to know when she was in a bad mood, it was best just to lead her until her temper cooled.

Word got around fast. A pile of letters waited for T when she woke up. Another huge pile in the trash thanks to her owl. Her owl stood on her desk proudly.

"Yo you little shit." She greeted it, "Thanks for sorting my mail again. You know where I keep the ham, your ham."

T sat down and started with the howler from Molly. She was already discouraged. The words evil, and Slytherin crossed her mind. Tanya sighed and just opened it.

"TANYA SAYRE! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR WHAT YOU KNOW IS RIGHT. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU DEAR. YOUR SISTER WILL HEAR FROM ME TOO. NEVER FORGET YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE IF THINGS GET TOO MUCH FOR YOU."

The howler ripped itself up and Tanya smiled slightly. There was more mail though. Krum wanted to know if he should come and stand by her. Charlie asked if he should ride in on a dragon and claim it was a dragon rescue before kidnapping her. She laughed and shook her head before she got to Snape's letter.

 _Dear Tanya,_

 _When would you like me extract the black magic from your body? It concerns me that you are walking around with it in you. Your wand reacts with your emotions and I have seen your magic strongly react to your emotions. If the magic starts hurting, you will allow me to remove it._

 _Take care of yourself._

Tanya felt her face flush and a small grin spread.

"I wonder if I could convince him to propose."

Tanya hummed softly to herself as she read and reread Severus' letter. She let out a small content sigh. Her fingers tracing over the small box he had given her. The Prince crest on the top.

For a moment she forgot about the impending trial. Tanya forgot about Voldemort and his evil. She imagined having little Prince's and hell—possibly help Moody add to his bloodline. Little boys with black hair and hooked noses with love for potions. A little girl with the Sayre green eyes but had Moody's gentle glare. She snorted genty and shook her head. She knew it was a stupid dream but it was all she really could do.

* * *

The trial came and T found herself standing in front of a mirror with shorts and a tank top. Scars raised all over her skin. They burned but she hardly noticed them anymore, barely noticing as the ones on her arm began to bleed again. Didn't even glance as black smoke seemed to rise from them. She grabbed her black robes and covered up ready to face the world. Before she could leave, she found Severus at her door. He didn't smile but he did offer her a small nod.

"Tanya, I feel I do not need to remind you to keep your temper in check but still, I am here."

Tanya smiled softly up at him, grateful.

"Severus. Thank you for your concern, but you know I can kinda curve my temper, especially with my sister there."

Severus nodded before leaning forward and kissing her forehead, a moment later he was gone. T felt her face flush and she went to the Ministry with a small smile tugging at her lips. Then she got into the courtroom.

The trial went on after Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot arrived. She saw Lucius in the stands, proudly smiling in his Wizengamot robes. It was obviously the work of her grandmother by putting him there. Narcissa and Draco went as well to witness the trial, to support Lucius but also Elena.

Throughout the trial, Umbridge had a knack for interrupting pretty much everything that was said to defend herself. Tanya gritted her teeth as she felt the urge to hit her so she could shut up. Her cuts burned and she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Not yet, she thought.

Elia had gone up to share what happened, shortly for Tanya was called up for being the one assaulted. Elena was their guardian and she could represent them when needed. But Tanya felt no need for Elena to speak on her behalf, other than to elaborate. Tanya knew what to do.

"Tanya Barros, you work for the Ministry, correct?" The Chief Warlock asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm apprenticing under Alastor Moody as an Auror."

"According to his written statement and what has been said already," Chief Warlock began, "She claims that you were assaulted by Dolores Umbridge, taking your sister's place in her punishment. Is this true?"

Chatter and cameras went off by reporters upon hearing that. Umbridge stood.

"Objection! Tanya Barros took it upon herself to be punished, she was also trespassing on school grounds!"

"I'm an Auror and I'm her sister! You were torturing them with the black quills!"

"Overruled! Dolores, I order you to stand down immediately. It is not your place to talk. One more word out of you and I will have to ask the Aurors to restrain you." Chief Warlock threatened.

Tanya rolled her eyes st how annoying Umbridge was to object just about everything they said. Umbridge sat back down.

Chief Warlock continued, "This is the second time I've heard of these 'black quills'. May you please explain what these are?"

Elena smirked, "Your Honor, I'm glad you asked. During our confrontation with Cornelius and Dolores, it was upon our discovery that apparently the Ministry including Cornelius himself had no knowledge of the manufacturing of these black quills. Dolores Umbridge constructed it, and even if Cornelius knew about it, she seems to have lied about its use."

"It's a quill that uses no ink, your Honor." Tanya added, "The quill uses the writer's own blood as ink. Whatever they write will be cut into their skin, then heal. She had us write over and over again on four feet of parchment."

Everyone began to murmur about such a tool, Fudge looked around nervously.

"Motion to have Alastor Moody to read out to us the full statement of the events of said confrontation?"

Twenty eight hands went up.

"Motion approved. Alastor Moody, please come forth. Miss Barros, stay seated."

Moody stood from behind her after, holding the original statement he wrote as the Chief Warlock and Wizengamot had a copy of it for the trial. They had him recite what he wrote that day of what happened along with the charges. It only confirmed how Fudge claimed to believe that the quills were meant for prisoners in Azkaban. Not children like Umbridge had intended and used them for.

Tanya had a hard time believing that from Fudge but either way, it made Umbridge look worse if she was secretly hiding the quills. Everyone went crazy that Fudge couldn't deny the claims, angered that such a thing could be a secret from everyone.

"I specialize in weapons and I can tell you that this was a weapon of torture." said Tanya, "After I offered to take my sister's place of the black quill, I began writing like everyone else. But I noticed something different."

"And what exactly was that, Miss Barros?"

T stood and threw off her robes for the whole court to see her scars. Some even caught the black smoke leaking out of them. She silently prayed to Salazar her sister couldn't. She heard gasps from all around the room, no one had seen wounds quite like this.

"I was the only one who reacted this way with my quill." Tanya explained, "Everyone in there had a quill of their own, the only place that the words cut into were their hands. I on the other hand, could feel the cuts appearing all over my body. One by one, they all appeared."

Umbridge couldn't even make a good reason for her barbaric actions now that they were exposed. Now that it was proven she hurt Tanya, an adult and a respected Auror at the Ministry. The descendant of Salazar. All Umbridge could do was simply deny it was her intention. But everyone knew it was a lie.

"I… I did no such thing, your Honor. The quill was the same as everyone else's. I did not target Tanya Barros."

"For once, I believe the shite that comes out of your mouth." Elena snapped at Umbridge, "Your Honor, permission to state my opinion on the matter?"

"Permission granted. Lady Selwyn, proceed."

"Judging from the fact that Tanya sat in the desk meant for Elia, and the fact that was the only quill that could cut the victim all over the body rather than their hand… doesn't anyone find it odd that it was specifically for Elia initially?"

Elena continued, "From what I understand, Dolores Umbridge purposely put that quill there for my granddaughter Elia and meant to harm her to a further extent, more than the rest of the students."

It was their plan all along, Tanya was glad that everyone was seeing it now. She knew from the beginning when using that quill, that it could have been her sister. And perhaps that is who it was intended for. Tanya expressed this to Elena and they knew it was true. They just needed the right moment to reveal it and ruin Umbridge.

"The quill was different than the others. It was more torturous and I have reason to believe this incorporated Dark magic." Tanya added.

"What makes you conclude with that, Miss Barros?"

"For one, the cuts were made all over the body rather than the hand like the others. Second of all, the cuts didn't not heal like the rest. I noticed students were able to heal them and the scarring could fade with proper treatment. Even my sister's healing, my own or Potions master Severus Snape's couldn't help it. It's left scarring and the wounds haven't closed yet, naturally, with Potions nor Dittany."

She knew if Severus couldn't take it out now, the Ministry would have to do it to extract evidence from her body. She couldn't heal them herself anyways, but she needed to hold onto the scars as proof. They'd document her injuries, the magic, and scarring. All to use against Umbridge.

"Permission to call in professionals from the Office of Improper Use of Magic to inspect Tanya Barros' injuries? As well as the Aurors to extract her memories for the Pensieve to confirm such claims?"

The entire Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Approved. Tanya Barros, please leave with our Aurors to inspect and discuss such matters in the chambers."

They took Tanya out the room into another for people to examine the dark magic lingering. Luckily, she found Moody to be one of those Aurors given his line of work.

"Didn't think I'd let these grimey workers put their hands all over you without supervision did ya?" He said to her.

T grinned and felt less apprehensive about stripping naked before the mix of men and women in the chambers, even if they were meant to help her. They eventually extracted the dark magic after analyzing her wounds, photographing them, as well as examining the magic after it left her body. They studied how it reacted being taken out and after it left Tanya. It was the first time they'd seen anything like this.

A woman was going over all the ones that were finished with an ointment to help the scars disappear. Some did but not all of them. Some on her upper arms persistently scarred. She found it was because it cut down to her bone when the words ran out of space on her body, that they had to retrace over cuts again and again. The traces of dark magic refused to leave or let the scar heal. When it was over, she quickly got dressed and prepared for more.

They put a wand at her head, pulling the string of memories from her head on the day she was put to the black quill. From there, they'd have enough evidence for the Chief Warlock and Wizengamot. Tanya left the chambers as they all took the time to evacuate her memories in the pensieve and determine a final decision.

Once outside for whatever remained of their break, T smiled at her sister hoping to quell the small amount of rage that she could see bubbling. She was mad T had stepped in for her. She didn't like how harshly her sister was hurt for her. Elia hugged her sister, apologizing for what she had gone through. All the reporters captured the tender moment. Then a horrific thought occured to T.

She forgot to check for any beetles scuttling around the room when she undressed.

* * *

The trial ended and they were all in favor of Elena Sayre now. House Sayre returned, officially apart of the sacred twenty eight and Tanya was legitimized. She put the search for the damned beetle in the back of her mind for now, never forgetting how Hermione broke it down for her how Rita Skeeter knew about her and Viktor.

Tanya was just glad they won the trial and Umbridge was being investigated along with the entire Ministry to dispose of the quills. Her last job would be at Hogwarts since Dumbledore was on the run, but she'd be watched. And Elia would be protected.

T forced a smile as she, El, and their grandmother headed to the Malfoy's after. According to Elena, Lucius Malfoy asked to speak with her after the trial. They went through the floo network and landed in Malfoy Manor quickly.

Lucius was an okay person in T's eyes but when he laid out a marriage contract before them, it took all her will not to burn it.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Tanya Barros Sayre_

The names stood out on the contract and her body shook with rage at the idea that Lucius could propose such a thing. That is, until she heard her grandmother began to laugh. The old woman didn't try to stifle it or hide it, she shamelessly laughed in the blonde pureblood's face.

"Are you serious?" Elena asked, "Are you actually serious? My Tanya with your boy?"

T found herself beginning to snort and laugh as well. Both her and her grandmother laughed together at how ridiculous it sounded. But Lucius was serious, that's what made it more hysterical to them. The situation was almost funny.

As if she'd ever marry Draco. She knew he belonged to her little sister, and Tanya would never meddle with that. Elia's happiness was above all and they would sign this contract. Elena would make sure of it. But Lucius was desperate to align with House Sayre, trying to reason with Elena at how his son and Tanya were a match.

Elena dismissed it without a thought, hitting him with more reasons as to why they wouldn't be a match. Though Tanya did make it clear to Lucius that Draco would die if they ever married. She would end the Malfoy line without a second thought. Glancing at her sister, she could see the pain and fear. She would have gone and hugged her but she had a feeling it wasn't her place in that moment.

Draco piped up, explaining that he'd only marry Elia. And Tanya was glad about that. Elena told his parents that she was willing to negotiate on that instead of Tanya. But Lucius had a hard time accepting it, a muggle born married into his family. Although, the ties he thought were too good to pass. As Elena explained that Elia being married off would bring the same benefits as Tanya, for she saw them as the same and as her family.

When her sister ran out of the room, Tanya counted in her head the seconds until Draco was up and after her. It didn't take long. She knew the boy had it in him.

With that, she turned to Lucius who had poured himself and her grandmother a glass of wine.

She smirked, "Mind pouring me a glass too? It's stressful planning and funding a wedding for my sister in my head."

Lucius frowned, hesitating. He obeyed anyways and poured her a glass.

"Now speaking of funding…" Elena began, "Let's talk about who's paying for my granddaughter's wedding."

* * *

 **A strong woman looks a challenge dead in the eye and gives it a wink**

 **\- Gina Carey**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Tanya was only two years old when the biggest changes of her life began. All for good reason as another life would be introduced. She was small and stubby, only being a toddler about to reach her third birthday. Her father had remarried the beautiful woman she had wandered off to that fateful day. The woman with pretty hair, chocolate eyes, and magical abilities. Just like T, only that the toddler was showing more and more signs of her growing powers each year.

Abraham was incredibly lucky to find such a woman like Fidelia Luna. A woman of his home country with the most kindest heart and was a witch herself. It helped him tremendously to gather some semblance of what was happening to his Tanya. He now had some guidance and Fidelia's mother helped too with her advise as a muggle parent to a witch herself.

Tanya loved the two, Fidelia always playing with her regularly or even with their own magic. Fidelia's mother, Thalia took an immediate liking to Tanya. Even though she was to get a granddaughter herself soon who resided in her daughter's belly, she loved Tanya nonetheless. She'd watch her when the parents were busy with their bakery shop and preparing for Tanya's baby sister.

The couple had married after a year from meeting and dating. Then a few months later, Fidelia and Abraham announced they were expecting. Now T watched in awe as her father and Fidelia changed their shared bedroom room by moving in a crib. Abraham did most of the work, worried for Fidelia's round belly.

So Fidelia smiled at him and down at Tanya, patting her head as she passed. They watched him work shortly before Fidelia handed Tanya another advanced potion book. Even though Tanya couldn't read such a book, she loved them. She loved when her step mother read them to her even though she hardly understood the terms. T was intrigued by all the images of cauldrons, ingredients, and the colors of potions. But Fidelia broke it down to her as best as she could to a toddler learning. Tanya's vocabulary would be enhanced as she'd read through the basics of all fields of study. Now she was being handed more advanced books to look at by the nice woman.

"Here honey, we're busy so keep reading for me. You finished the others right?" Fidelia asked her, Tanya nodding, "Perfect, darling. Go on now, I'll be with you after we finish."

T nodded again and began to skim through the potion book on the living room floor with her toys. A herbs book was next to her so she could point and identify the things she saw, piecing it together in her head. After a while, the blonde woman finally sat down next to Tanya to rest. Her belly was swollen as she ran her hands over it, sighing in exhaustion. She watched as her father made calls about getting a portrait done before she lost her 'pregnancy glow'.

It wasn't much, but Abraham didn't want to lose a second of any passing moment of his family. Especially at how fast Fidelia was weakened by daily tasks, he was constantly afraid for her as she became weaker each month. She was absolutely beautiful in his eyes, holding his second child but the pregnancy was taking a toll on her. Abraham has to act fast, cautious of about anything around her. Even his other daughter.

Tanya tentatively had reached out to touch the swollen belly but found her hand being suddenly snatched by her dad. Being prevented from touching her sibling made her instantly upset. She tightened her lips to keep from crying, her lip quivering.

"No." He said sternly, "Sorry tiger, but I don't want you hurting her. Your magic is unstable and if you hurt her, Papa will be very mad. If Papa gets mad, I'll have to send you away."

It was a mistake really, Abraham was still young and didn't know all the rights and wrongs of being a father just yet. Especially with Tanya's power fluctuating which could be dangerous. He loved his daughter above all of course, but Abraham would never admit it— he hated looking at Tanya sometimes. She looked nothing like her true mother, Sabriel, but her cold stare reminded him of her. Those horrible snake like green eyes. They shared the same eyes and it brought back his past relationship.

However, Fidelia's hand slid over his own and removed it entirely before gently putting Tanya's small hand on her belly like she wanted. T looked up at the woman's kind smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"It's okay." She said, "This is your sister, Tanya. She'll be here soon. Do you promise to take care of her?"

T nodded excitedly, feeling a small kick against the skin of the belly underneath her hand. She did her best to vocalize her thoughts to the woman beside her.

"My sister. Mine. I take care. I promise." She babbled softly.

The woman nodded and kissed Tanya's forehead, the two intertwining pinkies as Fidelia had taught her. Tanya continued rubbing her hand over her belly, cooing at her soon to be sister as if she understood. Fidelia smiled at Abraham and he relaxed, realizing his daughter could never truly hurt either of them.

* * *

Tanya sat perched up, watching her baby sister sleep soundly. When her dad would come in, she would hide under the crib. She had a small bed underneath for when she'd sit to be with her sister. She'd lay with pillows under the blanket to look like her. Her mama had transfigured the bed out of a fluffy soft dog bed they found at a shop.

T loved it, even if it wasn't a real bed for a child, she wanted it from how soft it was. Tanya would watch as Abraham feed her baby sister from a bottle and change her diapers. But Fidelia was no longer around anymore, she never saw the beautiful woman again. She had her sister now though.

Tanya hid quietly after hearing a weird noise appear in the living room, as well as a pair of unfamiliar feet. She watched the figure walk into the bedroom. It was an older woman, with the palest skin, blackest hair that matched her dress, and green eyes. Like Tanya. But the toddler continued to be silent, watching in surprise at who the woman was.

"Where is she?" Her voice hissed, urgent and impatient. She paused in front of the crib, sneering.

She waved her hand carelessly to the crib, scoffing in disgust at the newborn. Tanya grit her teeth and balled her fists. The woman left before Tanya could do anything, walking out to look for Tanya. The toddler slipped out from underneath the crib once they were gone, Tanya looking at her baby sister with great intent. She reached her hand in and gripped her sister's gently, feeling her soft skin. She pulled away and walked out to the hallway, following after the woman.

Tanya nearly scared the daylights out of the woman, who jumped at the sight behind her.

"Merlin's beard!" She cried, "How did you get there?"

Abraham ran up to the flat from the shop, unaware someone had entered at all. But this was no ordinary woman. No, she was like Tanya. He had heard footsteps upstairs but thought Tanya had woken up from her nap. He finished up his last order but was alert when he heard the footsteps were heavier than what he was use to. Then the shriek. So he immediately swooped down to take his little girl and hold her protectively to his chest, glaring at the woman.

"Who are yo-" He paused when he stared back at the familiar green eyes, he had to look down at his daughter just to make sure.

Abraham sighed, "You're Sabriel's mother, aren't you?"

"Don't talk to me, you dirty muggle!" Elena cried, cringing away, "I'm here for the child and you won't remember any of this after I'm done. Now give her to me!"

"Shh! I just put the baby down to sleep." Abraham barked back, "And like hell I'll let you take my daughter. She's staying here with us. Now don't scare them Ms. S-"

"Selwyn." She corrected him, "I'm Lady Elena Selwyn to you."

Elena eyed the toddler in his arms carefully, her eyes softened. But the toddler glared at her.

"This is Tanya-"

"Of course I know who she is. She has the eyes, I'm old but I'm not blind."

Tanya didn't like her tone towards her father. She frowned and pushed to be put down. Abraham obeyed and she ran off to the bedroom again, feeling the need to protect her sister from that woman. Elena sighed.

"She may have the eyes but she looked exactly like you with that look." She said lowly as they followed after her.

"You sound disappointed."

"I am." Elena responded bluntly, "It means she is yours after all. And the actions my embarrassment of a daughter had committed are true. She's tainted our bloodline."

"If you're complaining about this supremacy bullshit, why are you here?" Abraham argued, angered by Elena, "If you're here to slander my girls, who you don't even know, then leave. We've been fine without you and your daughter. And we'll continue to be fine. But I will not let you ever know them if you continue being like this, Elena. Tanya loves her sister. You will treat them the same if you wish to see her."

Elena snapped him a surprised look but a glare as well. She was shocked that anybody would speak to her that way, a muggle in fact! But she had to admit, she was proud that her daughter didn't choose such a weakling as she had thought. This man loved his daughters, he would snap at just about anybody who was against them. So she regained herself, and nodded. They entered the bedroom to find Tanya sitting by the crib watching her sister.

Abraham reached in for his fussy child who most likely woke up, the baby still in a sleepy state. She cooed and Tanya reached up eagerly for her. He sat her at his bed and allowed her to hold the baby, Tanya proudly showed Elia off to the older woman watching in awe.

"My sister." Her tiny voice said.

"A muggle child?" Elena's voice was filled with disgust as she looked at the child. She had only come for Tanya after all and was surprised and displeased to see another child, especially since Abraham was right. Tanya loved Elia. Tanya glared and her small body shook. Green sparks at her fingertips, eyes appearing to glow. Elena recognised everything so well, she had seen it in herself before.

"My sister." Tanyas voice was almost a growl.

Abraham immediately pulled Elia away from her out of fear for her safety, seeing Tanya's magic shake her. The action snapped Tanya out of her anger for a moment, the sparks disappearing and the look in her eyes were replaced with desperation for her sister back. Once she calmed and swore to it, Abraham let her hold her again.

However, Elena approached them and reached out. Abraham gave her a look but let the woman pick up the small child from Tanya, who allowed her. They saw that she began to smile gently at the child. Small innocent and trusting brown eyes stared back at her, Elena's anger melted. She could see why her Tanya could love such a thing. In that short moment, she forgot about blood status. She forgot this child was not her own. All she saw was a small child, cradled in her arms.

She remembered when Sabriel was like this, even if she did a horrible job at being a mother. And regrettably, Elena didn't get to see her granddaughter Tanya like this. But she was here now, and she refused to miss out on another moment of these girls. She then nodded and decided in that moment, she had two granddaughters. Elena now realized by looking down at this small child that it was possible blood status was not everything when looking into those large innocent eyes. By looking at the toddler beside her muggle father who loved her family more than anything. That despite her half blood status, Tanya was still powerful and her family too.

Abraham was nervous about the woman but trusted T's judgment when she handed Elia to her. He had come running into the flat from the shop below when he heard her Apparate inside but wasn't sure what to do. He knew he couldn't fight her, she was a witch. So he could only protect his girls and watch what this woman had planned. Elena looked at Abraham and smiled gently.

"I will be back tomorrow, by then I hope you have a place for me to stay. Today is the day…" She nearly shuddered, but continued, "Where I choose to live with muggles. To live near my two beautiful granddaughters."

Abraham released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, then began making plans for her to stay.

* * *

Tanya clapped as El began to crawl towards her, who was already a little over six months now.

"You can do it, you can do it." Tanya urged her.

Abraham cheered with his daughter, glad to see how healthy she had become. He looked up at the portrait of his wife and wondered if she could see her daughter now. Growing strong and healthy. Wondering if she approved of T being so close. He remembered her concern when she found out T's last name. The conversation was still fresh in his mind.

" _I know she's your first daughter my love, but she's related to a monster." Fidelia said in fear, "She's related to pure evil. They're against people like me, like our baby."_

" _We can't just send her away because you're scared of that! I love my baby girl." Abraham argued._

" _But if they find Tanya…" Fidelia urged, "They'll find us. We have to keep the girls safe. All of us safe. And her magic is growing everyday, Abraham!"_

" _Her family would be against Tanya anyways for not being pure, wouldn't they?" He said, "She needs to stay with us. Besides, as if her family would want to come here. We'll be fine, my love. I promise. Tanya would never hurt any of us. "_

 _Fidelia sighed, running her hand over her belly, "Fine but promise me if she gets out of hand and may hurt the baby, you'll send her to live with her grandmother at least. She's a sweet girl but I can't let her hurt our child. It's for their own good, until it all settles. We have to think about everyone in this too."_

Abraham sighed wishing his wife could be there seeing how good the girls were with each other. How Elena was apart of the girls' lives, slowly learning how to live a muggle life in order to be with them. How she lived with Fidelia's mother, which was a sight. But overall, how loved the girls were.

What surprised him was when he had decided that she was right and planned to send Tanya away for a bit, his wife refused him to do so. She had grown much more attached to Tanya. She had learned as people had been prejudice of her for being a muggle born, she was being prejudice just because T was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. She swore that they'd all protect each other as she loved Tanya as her own.

Then the girls grew older, starting at a muggle grade school. At school, Tanya ignored as kids would pull her hair and flip up her skirt. She ignored them all. Her dad had warned her very clearly not to use her magic or hurt anyone.

"If you hurt any of the students badly, I'll be forced to send you to a church school where they can get that Selwyn temper in check."

Abraham was an easy going man but he was scared one day his daughter would do something she couldn't fix. With Tanya, he was going for a strictly firm but because he loved her attitude. Elia was much more passive that he never had to warn her, he just had to make sure she didn't trust the wrong people. Tanya gladly helped protect her. Tanya grit her teeth as some boys held her down and kicked her. She just reminded herself if she hurt them then she couldn't see her sister anymore.

"She's so weak I bet her sister is a push over as well." One teased.

T's eyes shot open and she easily threw the boys holding her arms down off her. They broke the camel's back with that comment. She grabbed the boy who was kicking her and flipped him. His leg cracked and she could smell blood. She looked down on them before bringing her finger to her lips.  
"Snitches get stitches and end up in ditches boys, remember that." Her little voice said, scaring them.

After that, she stopped coming home with bruises and open wounds. Abraham was concerned but no kids ever reported her, they didn't dare. El never noticed how the boys that tried picking on her at the bakery suddenly stopped. T did. Word got around fast. Business picked up for a time as an excuse to see T. Everyone wanted to see if she could have done it. A unanimous yes was decided.

One day while walking to their grandma's house, T noticed a van following. Her father let her watch the news so she knew there had been a spike in kidnappings in some towns away from their own. She never thought that the same van would pass through Reading. Mostly young females with brown hair were targets, which worried her. Glancing down at her sister, she knew she'd have to act fast. Their grandma's house was only three doors away.

"El, I bet you can't get to gran's pool before me."  
Elia smiled and took off running, knowing her sister would have done the same. What she didn't see was T stop and pretend to tie her shoe. The van tried following El but their back tires blew out when Tanya's hands sparked.

The men in the van got out and looked at the tire before looking at T as she walked by them.

"Hey little girl, how old are you?"

"Nine."

"Close enough to what we need." He shrugged, "Jack, you can go buy some hair dye."

The biggest man went to grab her but she ducked uner his hand and kept walking, increasing her pace. He tried again by running behind her but she just ducked again. This time, she was ducking a coconut that was launched.

Elia's grandmother Thalia stood before her with a wooden spoon, smacking the man in the face so hard that blood came out. Seething rage was evident in her brown eyes. Elena stood next to her with a baseball bat. The men ran as fast as they could before the scarier woman killed them.

They didn't make it far as Abraham stood there with his arms crossed. Rusty chains on his shoulder. He had been working on one of the machines people brought him to fix for extra money, they didn't mind borrowing them to intimidate some idiots. El knew what her sister was doing so made sure to call reinforcements.

They went home safely and Abraham nearly killed the men until officers arrived. Tanya never understood how she could attract such danger but she knew her family would always hold their own. Just like her.

Then when the time came Tanya got her letter from Hogwarts, they all celebrated. But unfortunately, Thalia was becoming sickly. She didn't have much time left and the girls didn't want her to go. They didn't want to lose their grandmother. Elena didn't want to lose her best friend. Abraham couldn't bare to lose the mother of his wife. But they made the best of what they could.

As her last gift to her girls, Thalia invested into theatre tickets to take the whole family out to see a play. It was a gift for Tanya entering Hogwarts, she knew she would do her very best at that school. So she wanted to take them to see what would be their absolute favorite play of all time in London.

T and El sniffled as they watched the Phantom Of The Opera in the theater with their family. They sat together and loved every minute of the show, standing together as they applaud the performance. It was one of the best gifts Tanya ever had,

As they exited the theater they both wiped tears from their eyes. Abraham teased them about it, until Elena made a comment.

"I think the girls are in love now, that's why they weep. Aren't you, girls?"

Thalia laughed at Abraham's expression. An older woman smiled and leaned down before them when she saw their tears.

"It's okay girls, at least Christine ended up with the right man, right?"

T stopped but it was Elia who went off on her, surprising them all.

"How can you say that?! Raoul just swooped in, thinking he could get the girl with pretty singing and a kiss? When he never noticed her until now or listened! The Phantom obviously loved her!"

Abraham ran over to his girls and apologised before pulling them away. He didn't notice the smug look Tanya shot the woman along with a middle finger. She was proud of Elia that night.

* * *

Tanya sat in Dumbledore's office with the sorting hat on her head. She had questions that he felt only one could answer.

"Why did you put me in Slytherin so fast?"

"I could sense you belonged there, of coarse. It's what I do." The hat told her.  
"Why not any other house though?"

"Because you wouldn't have survived. You're extremely intelligent but also very cunning. You're brave but only when it suits your needs. You are not fair nor patient unless you absolutely need to be. Slytherin was the only fit. At least your eyes give you away."

T took off the hat and threw it to Dumbledore. She hated hearing about her eyes, frowning at his comment. She thanked him before going back to her classes. Later, she sat with Harry outside

"You have your mother's eyes." Tanya's voice was teasing and light. Harry snorted and made a fake face of terror.

"You have scary green eyes."

The two began to laugh in the little moments they hung out. It was rare but Harry sometimes enjoyed being sarcastic and snappy without judgment.

"My dad hated my eyes because they reminded him of my mom." T's voice was cold as she ran her nail over the tree they sat by. Harry nodded, understanding the whole eyes thing.

He looked like his father but everyone always told him he had his mother's eyes. With Tanya, she looked like her father at times but easily resembled her grandmother, her eyes always being the center of attention. She's heard it all before. Tanya could never really hate Harry. He was to easy to talk to when he got past her being Slytherin. Plus, the hat did consider to put him in her house.

* * *

The first winter at the Burrow was odd. Elia got a sweater and fit in with all the Weasley's. Molly apologised to T about not making her a sweater because she couldn't find the right colors. Instead, she made her a blanket with a Gryffindor red rose and a gold stem. For every Christmas after, Molly would add another flower to the blanket. In that winter, T sat with her blanket outside. Charlie and Bill came out and joined her. She found herself sitting on Bill's lap and her feet under Charlie's legs.

"Couldn't have you out here all alone." Bill said.

"Little Dragon, you gotta stop running away from the crowd." Charlie added.

T snorted and brought the blanket closer to her chest. She wanted to talk to them more but she forgot the medicine Snape prepared for her so her throat burned when she tried to talk to them. She wished this blasted burning sensation would go away. Though to fit in, she knew she needed to force some words out.

"You know no one really likes me in there. Ron looked terrified when he saw me. I barely met him but he looks so scared."  
The two males glanced at each other and frowned. They mentioned to Ron how she gained the title as the Queen of Slytherin when she was only a first year. He thought she was evil since then.

T tried not to laugh as Charlie let his patronus attack her to cheer her up. Molly raised an eyebrow but wasn't sure what was going on and didn't want to question the girl. The small dragon ticked her neck and she bit down on her knuckles. El knew what was happening and tried not to stare at the small dragon on her sister's neck. She snorted when it bit down.

Molly frowned but didn't know what was so funny. Bill glanced over and looked away quickly at seeing the small dragon climbing over the young girl's arm. He reached over and flicked the little dragon away with a slight smile deciding it would be funny to annoy his brother.

Later, T and Percy sat together reading a book on the couch. Molly smiling widely whispering to Charlie about them being compatible. Charlie frowned and felt a slight blush hit his cheeks as he 'accidently' slipped on the floor. In a second, T and Molly were by his side. Concern in his mother's eyes, judgment in Tanya's. T shook her head as he sat up.

"I thought I was clumsy, you were just standing there."

Percy walked over and shook his head, the book still on the couch. Before he could ask T if she wanted to continue reading, Charlie dragged her outside to play quidditch.

Back at Hogwarts, T would never admit it but she'd steal Hermione at times to sit and study. Tanya may retain information well but she had horrible studying habits. They sat together and T started to get bored with all the numbers. Her eyes wandered to the forbidden section but a harsh shock around her throat got her back to looking at the book. She had given Hermione something she only trusted her sister with, a magical shock collar she had worked on.

The collar looks like a simple black choker but had a bracelet attached, tap twice on the bracelet and it sent a gentle shock. Hermione used it sparingly and Tanya appreciated it. T began to zone out again and felt a long hard shock. Looking over, she caught Ron holding Hermione's wrist and tapping it asking what's so special about it, ignoring her pleas for him to stop. He stopped once he saw T's glare. After that, Tanya made it synced to the wearer and only the wearer.

* * *

T snapped from her many thoughts, realizing she was having lunch. T and Moody had sat down to eat, reading over a recent murder. Tonks lost her appetite after reading about the torture and Moody told her to eat somewhere else without the files. T put down her sandwich and looked up at Moody.

"Have you considered my offer?" T spoke calmly slightly bored of the torture on the paper before her.

"To have my babies? You were serious, girly?" Moody attempted to keep a cool face but shock was evident. Most wouldn't catch the slight twitch and rise in his voice but Tanya had spent long enough with him to hear and see the difference.

"Of course. I like Severus and hope to marry him but you've made it to one of my favorite people. Number five. You top Krum and Charlie at the moment. I don't think you'll find yourself a woman so... I wish to help you." Tanya's voice was serious, this was just business to her.

Moody seemed bewildered and didn't know what to say but finally looked away. Tanya Barros doesn't like taking no for an answer so he knew he'd have to try a different tactic.

"Tell ya what. If I survive this war, I'll help ya open a shop to sell your special magical weapons and in return, you can help me with an heir. I'm not fucking ya though."

T grinned before narrowing her eyes and teasingly waved a hand at him.

"So vulgar Moody, so vulgar." Her laughs mixed with coughs as her throat began to burn from all the talking. Worth it to see the redness in his face and hear his own shocked laughter.

* * *

 **Isn't it funny how day by day nothing changes but when you look back everything is different.**

 **\- C. S Lewis**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I'm going over this now. Rape, torture, and pain are things and they will be a thing in this fanfiction. If you think you cannot handle it you can skip over those parts and I will attempt not to make it too bad. This chapter should only contain mentions. This is all fair warning. ALSO is anyone going to Monsterpalooza 2019?**

* * *

T smiled at Severus as they sat together for lunch. She had cooked for the both of them and Severus didn't really admit it around others, but he adored her food. Granted he had tried her sister's cooking as well and she could see where she learned. Tanya met with Severus as often as she could, where she could have some sense of normalcy with the man she cared for deeply.

"Thanks for the castle," T spoke softly, a smile resting on her lips.

"It belonged to you in the first place. Plus, how could I not after you technically bought it from me." Snape tried not to let it show but a smile slid across his lips as her hand gently squeezed his.

T felt her face flush remembering when the Basilisk was trying to hurt muggles, a certain rage that showed clear on her face. Most foolishly thought she was blushing or embarrassed, but when mad enough her face would flush. She remembered she had begged Severus to buy the castle when she first discovered it. Turns out he had already had it in his possession from Dumbledore since Snape was Head of Slytherin House. The memory came back to her and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. His own amused smile playing across his lips.

* * *

 _T strode into the potions class with a fire in her eyes and a determination in her heart. The students all started whispering, Elia being one of those students who squeaked softly at seeing her sister._

 _"Sir please dismiss this class, I have time sensitive material to discuss with you."  
Severus glared for a moment but as T had never requested such a thing, nor ever found anything that important— he reluctantly agreed._

 _"Class dismissed, leave your stations as is and go." His voice left no room for argument. Though no student wanted to argue as this meant they got to leave the Black Bat of the dungeon early. Elia did stay back for Tanya, but a glare from the Professor made her scurry out._

 _"Professor I wanna make a deal. I heard Salazar had a castle or something. I want you to get it, I'll pay you back any way I can."_

 _Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose before he sat up quickly with a nod. For a moment he didn't consider this important but then he thought about the girl he just made scurry away. Thinking back he would have done the same for Lily… he had done the same for Lily. Making a deal with the devil to protect the ones you love. He understood why Tanya needed him to have the castle._

 _"I know what you can do and what you're capable of, swear to me that you'll become my apprentice one day." He told her, "Also, try to not lose too many house points. I will sign the contract with you when you're old enough, my house elves are there taking care of it. If things get bad, I'll help you move your sister there. The elves are yours as well, do not worry. "_

 _Tanya gasped but grinned, before Snape could stop her she slid onto his desk and hugged him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Before he could deduct points she was gone, out the door and planning to one day become his apprentice. His anger faded into gentle annoyance and amusement. That girl was going to be the death of him one day. He laughed and touched his neck where her arms were wrapped around._

* * *

Snape waved his hand in front of T's face as she had zoned out for a moment. When she blinked, he decided to take his chance and start talking. He needed to get through a lot fast.

"Tanya Barros, will you -"

Snape found a hand over his mouth and a flushing Tanya. After a moment, he realized how he sounded.

"Severus if you're gonna ask, I should warn you-"

Now it was Snape's turn to cover T's mouth.

"I'm not asking that." He said after her hand slid off his face, "Actually it's two different things. Will you be my apprentice now?"

T nodded as Snape still had yet to remove his hand.

"Additionally, the Dark Lord would like to meet you and ask that you work with him."

The last was said in a rush and he could feel T gasp, her breath hitting his hand.

* * *

T brushed her hair back before putting it into a bun. Black pants with a green shirt she had chose out, but was it appropriate to meet the Dark Lord? She hardly knew. She slid on her long coat, a wand holster on her right arm. She made sure her make-up was perfect. She was going to meet Voldemort after all. She looked at the boots Moody and Snape got her strapped to her feet. She slid them on and knew she was ready. Snape sat in the living room of her flat, his Death Eater robes already on.

"I'm surprised it only took you an hour." He said sarcastically.

T flipped him off, if Voldemort wanted to meet her, she wouldn't wait.

Snape offered his arm and she took it without hesitation. She couldn't let him or anyone else see her fear. Before she realized it, she was face to face with a killer.

Snape flooed them through her chimney into the Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord likes to reside occasionally for meetings if he was near. Tanya was glad Draco was at school with her sister, not witnessing T's first meeting with Voldemort. When the green flames went out, she saw other masked Death Eaters in front of her. Snape lead her out of the fireplace carefully as everyone watched her. Then that's when she saw him.

He was unlike anything she expected, she's seen dark magic corrupt a person. It even scarred her. But she's never seen how far it could affect someone's appearance this much. The Dark Lord had pale skin, no hair, a flat nose or hardly one, and piercing red eyes that gazed at her upon arrival.

Tanya raised an eyebrow at him and found a weak looking male with his wand pointed at her beside him. With a twitch of her finger, his wand was out of his hand. He scurried but Lord Voldemort watched in amusement from aside, glancing over before smiling slightly. He walked forward and put a hand on her face, she tried not to shudder in disgust. He pulled her face up to examine her, then smirked at her emerald eyes.

"You really are his descendant." His snake like voice said, "I see they were not lying when they said you are powerful, later I would like you to show me more of your skills. Though that small show of wandless magic was a good start. Now tell me child, where do your loyalties lie?"

She gulped but did not hesitate to speak her mind, her eyes never leaving his.

"With my family of course— and it seems we are family. Both descendants of Salazar Slytherin." Tanya said, "Though my sister is family to me and a muggleborn, I will protect her with my life. Even if it means sacrificing mine."

T knew what she was doing was dangerous but she needed to establish herself. She needed him to know where her true loyalties lie. Even if it didn't appease him, but he needed to appease her. He wiped out the Gaunt family but he couldn't possibly do the same to her when all was needed in his cause. Voldemort could sense her power in her, running through her veins. Tanya felt all eyes on her but she didn't dare look around.

"Lucius has mentioned that. You would do anything for her it seems. I will approve of her if you join us. She will have my protection, I can assure you. All you have to do is help me."

T smirked, just being family gained his trust, now she needed to keep it. Glancing at Snape she knew better than to truly trust this monster but she needed him to like her. So she nodded.

Voldemort let go of her and waved his hand. A Death Eater approaches behind with a small velvet case in their hands. They bowed for Voldemort and Tanya before opening the case. Voldemort took out a silver necklace, holding it for Tanya. But she could see another Death Eater from behind him who was fuming.

T smiled sickeningly sweet at Bellatrix as Voldemort placed the silver necklace over Tanya. It was simple but the pendant had the dark mark at the end.

"I do not wish to mark your skin." Voldemort declared, "For you are my equal, not any lesser."

Bellatrix held onto her wand so tightly, her knuckles were white, but if she wanted her Lord's love and attention then killing T would certainly not get his love.

"I do not blame you for feeling attached to a mudblood, it was how you were raised. Your disgrace of a mother left you." He said to Tanya, "That is okay my dear, I can see the darkness in your eyes. I can see the insanity lurking in the green. Nagini tells me you can understand her."

T glanced over at the snake sliding around beside him and smiled, a genuine happy smile at the animal.

"Oh it's you. Hey beautiful, haven't seen you before." Tanya smiled at her, Voldemort smirked.

"Go ahead, my dear. Speak to her. Speak the language we were born with. Our abilities are not to be questioned. Accept it. It is what you are meant for."

Tanya gulped, feeling the terrible itch in her throat. She rubbed it and contemplated his words. She had spoken enough and was in pain, but the Dark Lord noticed.

"You have not spoken parseltongue have you?"

T shook her head and he grimaced.

"I see. What a shame— to suppress your true nature and tongue. It hurts you. No matter, you will not hold back this time. Once you are free my dear, nothing can hurt you then."

He circled her before speaking once again.

" _Ssspeak_." His voice hissed, yet Tanya was the only one who understood him clear as day. She nodded, eyeing Nagini with intent. The snake's head lifted to stare up at her.

" _Hello Tanya, I have told my master of your exploits. The muggles you have killed._ " She heard from Nagini.

T let her insanity slip forward instead of pushing it back, just like he said. She finally spoke and her voice changed, resembling that of Nagini and her master.

" _Ah yes that incident, it was quite something to watch. There's still blood stains on that road._ "

Tanya hissed. She could hear whispers behind her as she spoke with Nagini without thinking, the snake lifting herself so T could slide her fingers over her scales. Voldemort smiled proudly.

T could hear Bellatrix become enraged but knew she was untouchable. Her and Voldemort spoke a little longer going into how she worked in the Ministry and how she was going to be Snape's apprentice soon.

"Are you interested in marrying a pure blood?"

He asked her normally, everyone hearing. Before Tanya could stop herself, she glanced at Snape. Voldemort knew but waved her away deciding to talk to Snape privately. If he was going to plan her future, she would be molded properly. Bellatrix hated her but the others liked her. If they got her favor, they got the Dark Lord's favor.

* * *

T wrote to Viktor and Charlie about what had happened. Telling them she has apparently to become a Death Eater and how Voldemort was favoring her. She didn't know how he was able to, but it didn't take long for Charlie to appear in her room with his wand out defensively.

"You fucking traitorous bitch! How could you do something so bloody stupid?!" He shouted in anger.

T felt her temper flare, grabbed his shirt to bring him forward and right into her fist.

"Listen you red headed fuck!" She yelled, "I only met the asshole and he automatically assumed I'd join. In doing so, my _sister_ has protection. I can be a spy because he trusts me!"

T let go of his shirt and he fell to his knees, the start of a black eye forming on his face. Temper still at full rage, she sent him a glare that could challenge the sun's heat.

"Get the fuck out of my house, I don't want to see you." She spat.

Charlie disappeared a moment later, not questioning her further.

* * *

T went to Hogwarts and snuck in, headed to the Room of Requirements to burn off steam with a punching bag. Like usual, the sparring partner the room created was a figure of Snape.

"Bad day, Miss T?"

"Horrible." She replied.

He slid off his robes to reveal a strong chest and large arms. His pants were sweats so he could move more with ease. T didn't bother looking him up and down, she had done that long ago. Now she was used to him. Used to looking at him awe at his body. Now it didn't compare to the real thing in her eyes.

T ducked under a high kick he sent but decided not to counter. After sparring so much, the Room had begun to memorize her moves. She needed to keep changing or it would match her hit by hit. The room's figure of Severus paused and raised an eyebrow before standing up.

"Your mind has begun to wander. Would you like a break?"

T nodded and walked over to the weights and decided to do pull ups. Snape stood under her just in case she slipped. She heard the door but figured the room was trying to call a house elf. She had been surprised the first time it did it but was not used to it. She heard heavy footsteps and felt her fingers slip, as expected strong arms caught her. What she didn't expect was to feel said arms tighten instead of dropping.

"Hey room… you can put me down." She called, "Trust me, I'm fine."

"Tanya," She bears the real Snape say, "Why is there a copy of me in here?"

T bit her tongue before beginning to giggle as he arched an eyebrow at the dummy of him.

"Oh shit, uh hi Severus." She replied back.

He rolled his eyes, "You made a good impression on the Dark Lord— didn't look away, being blunt, even Nagini liked you."

T was slowly lowered and she turned around to face him, his copy leaning against the wall with a small smile. An odd sight on his face while the real one was glaring down at her.

T followed Snape out of the castle as they were called by the Order right after. Umbridge stopped him before they made it out, T immediately changing into her Animangus form before she could spot her. She then looked at T's small cat body in amusement.

"Why Severus, I didn't realize you had a cat."

T purred and rubbed against his leg.

"Yes I recently got her." He played along, "Now if you would excuse me, I am busy."

"Are you planning on school grounds?" Umbridge inquired.

"I am meeting Tanya Sayre." He answered bluntly.

Umbridge's lips thinned and she began to back away before turning and walking away. Tanya purred louder and lead Snape out, he picked her up before Apparating to their safe location. He walked in with her safely tucked in his robes.

Moody happened to be at the safe house, who glanced up before laughing seeing T's small furry body in Snape's arms. Sirius however, did not know it was her before turning into a dog as soon as Snape had put her down. He growled and she hissed back at him. What she didn't expect was him to lunge and grab her by her neck, squeezing his jaw around her. Before he could do any real damage, Remus shoved his hand in Sirius' mouth and pried his jaw open. Tonks immediately lifted T and held her close to her chest.

"Woah! Do you have a bloody death wish?!" Tonks cried.

Sirius reverted back to his original form, confusion evident in his eyes.

"What? I wasn't gonna kill Snivellus' cat." He said nonchalantly, "Just shake it up a bit. It's just his cat."

Tonk's dropped T and she turned back to her human form as well. Tanya could see the panic in his eyes, Sirius' face paling as he gulped. He raised his hands defensively, beginning to apologize but Tanya approached him quickly before grabbing his shirt. She brought him close so they were nose to nose, glaring into his eyes.

"If you _ever_ do that to an animal _just because_ you think it belongs to someone you don't like— I will buy a strap on to _truly_ show my dominance over you."

Sirius' face flushed and his mouth was open, slightly unsure how to respond. T let go and stepped back before sitting down nearby. She sighed in frustration, letting off some steam before stretching her neck. She then noticed she sat between Tonks and Remus, with a small smile she whispered to Tonks.

"Can you switch seats with me? I need to talk to Moody."

Without thinking she did so and Tanya smirked in triumph. T watched them carefully as Tonks and Remus glanced at each other but didn't speak. She thought about it for a moment before talking to Remus and starting a conversation that Tonks could join in.

"Hey MoonMoon, what house were you in again?"

He chuckled, "I am not MoonMoon— and Gryffindor."

Tonks turned with a smile, nearly laughing.

"MoonMoon? I mean it seems fitting for a Gryffindor. A puff would never be a MoonMoon." Tonks said, laughing. T smiled as they began to talk, a slight argument going between the two but both smiling all throughout.

Feeling satisfied, T turned back to the meeting. They all had agreed that they would keep her work with Voldemort hidden until she was able to share it with her whole family and whenever Dumbledore returned. They discussed the trial and how hoped Umbridge would be gone soon. They also spoke on Tanya's blood without directly speaking about Voldemort. Whispers began and she saw Molly give her a sympathetic look.

Tanya had told Molly soon after she found out to warn her and Molly promised to have her back. She knew Arthur supported her as well but she knew he didn't trust her fully with her decision. She could see it in his eyes. Tanya grit her teeth and prepared herself for the gossip. Not everyone in the Order trusted her and she knew that trust would lower once she revealed her necklace.

* * *

Tanya sat with her grandmother talking about the letter Draco had sent her. It was his petition which was written sloppily and had ink stains. A child could have wrote better than this. Then T's eyes widened, jaw slack as she read the bit that had them question if Draco really wrote this at all. Or if he even took the contract seriously.

He desperately wanted to court Elia but he made some mistakes in his petition to Elena. Like writing about Elia's 'perfect tits'. Tanya rolled her eyes as they looked it over. She was glad it had not reached their father.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna run to the bakery for a drink." She told Elena.

Tanya stepped out and ran to the bakery nearby. She bought a pop even as her dad insisted she didn't need to. She then made her way back slower to think. She was sure Draco didn't send that willingly… or sober. She believed the ladder more. Getting inside Elena's home after retrieving the rest of the mail, she found Draco. The usual rage she felt for those who spoke crudely about her sister didn't flare, just a light annoyance.

Her sister had sent her a letter, explaining the petition and how Draco was simply drunk as she suspected. She could asked Snape if she didn't believe her. As much as Tanya hated it, she knew what it was like to be so stressed you drink yourself stupid. She glanced down at the letters she grabbed from the owls outside before going to her grandmother and handing them to her. The two she had been sent got the same fate as the rest of her sister's, into the fire. No petition would reach Abraham, Elena knew no one was worthy of her girls. But perhaps Draco could try.

Elena forgave Draco on the condition that he rewrite the petition to deliver to Abraham first hand. Tanya snorted, smirking at the idea of their father's reaction to Elia being courted. Tanya tried focusing and made small comments, especially when they got to her father's bakery again to speak with him. She took over making dinner so he could sign the contract and hear Draco out.

She hoped her announcement would take some strain off of her sister. Tanya snorted hearing her father say not even a Prince would be good enough for his girls. She could think of one Prince she'd like to be good enough with.

"Oh come on, Dad! It's just a petition to _court_ El." Tanya called out from the kitchen. A smirk on her face.

She glanced back to see the blank stare she was receiving from him.

"And hell is just a sauna."

Under her breath, T mumbled how it was for her but she was truly a demon. She grinned slightly remembering Severus telling her he was sure she was the devil himself reincarnated as a woman. As soon as the food was ready, she grabbed plates and attempted to listen to Draco talking sappy about her sister and his love for her. It was going well until Elena mentioned she technically didn't need Abraham's permission. She decided to reveal her necklace.

"I know this is a bad time, considering Elia's contract. But this is something you all need to know." She said before reaching into her shirt, pulling the necklace out. The reactions were as expected.

"Tanya!" Elena cried out, her accent thickening as she rose to her feet.

"Did you really?" Draco questioned, but her father looked more confused than horrified like them.

"What is this? Elena, what's wrong?" Abraham demanded.

Elena went and grabbed a rag and spray ready to wipe the mark off her arm, as if that would help. But she'd scrub the damn thing off herself if she had to. Luckily Tany didn't have one. Her father was extremely confused having no idea what the symbol was. Her grandmother was furious. She took back the house to protect them after all.

Tanya narrowed her eyes but didn't tell her that's why she had to do this, to protect Elia.

"Yet you gave me crap for joining Umbridge for Elia's sake. You joined his fucking cult." Draco commented.

Rage filled her within a second. Umbridge had it out for El, she could get Voldemort not to lay a finger on her. Their situations were _much_ different. She was about to snap about his own father and Snape being apart of it as well, but bit down on her tongue. Rage still bubbled within her unable to bottle it this time, she could feel her magic trying to spark.

She turned to her family understanding their anger but in war, you do what you have to do. If Dumbledore won she didn't have to worry, if not… if not she'd protect her sister. She was already thinking about picking up Harry and beating Voldemort to death with him.

Later, she made her way home trying not to break something. Anger still boiling inside her like a cauldron. With a nod, she went to Hogwarts. She found Snape still awake and grading papers. He glanced up when he saw movement but didn't acknowledge her.

At this point he knew her well enough to know when she was silent, she was just using his potions. She walked up to him and he silently handed her a list of potions he needed done. She needed work to concentrate on to distract her and tire her out.

After finishing the list, Tanya and Snape went to his quarters, both sitting quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. T glanced up at the older male before shaking her head. After another moment, she nodded.

"Will I have to hurt people?"

"Yes. Kill and torture."

She paused, "Will you judge me?"

"No." Snape stayed, "I have to do it as well."

They stared at each other, a silent understanding. He took a sharp inhale and was about to ask her something but before he could, he shouted and grabbed his arm. T felt the gentle call from her necklace, a request not a demand. Severus summoned his cloak and mask before grabbing T's hand. They rushed out of the school not wasting any more time. T was surprised at the small passages they took before reaching the gates.

Snape lifted her and turned, T blinked as she found herself in front of Voldemort once more. He didn't hesitate to put a hand on her shoulder and lead her away from the rest of the group.

* * *

Over time till Draco's birthday, she and Voldemort had met and spoken quite a bit, helping her parseltongue. She found she was actually intrigued by his ideas and reasonings. She didn't agree with them but she could see why he thought the way he did. He also found just how talented she was. She was able to make look-alike potions. When someone thought they were drinking a pepper-up, they were actually drinking a love potion. Tanya hadn't meant to help the bad guy but when she had full control over a potions lab and could make whatever she wanted— she just did.

Snape constantly reminded her that she shouldn't be making as much progress as she was. She simply just glared back at him. She was getting annoyed at how in his lab, she couldn't experiment as much but when she had full freedom, she was still being limited.

The time came when her sister's contract was to be signed. Sitting at dinner with the Malfoy's and her sister, she was lost in thought. Lucius knew of her help and quietly urged his son to break it off before it was too late. She felt her anger bubble but quickly stomped it out. T wore a black suit not wanting to stand out much with her her hair tied back into a bun. As much as she liked to be observant, she had begun to get lost in her own thoughts. Thinking how Moody had slowly become much more comfortable around her, how Snape actually let her sleep with him. She had yet to get into his pants but she didn't mind. She also thought of Charlie and how he was reacting badly to the news of her joining Voldemort, Krum hadn't even replied yet. A gentle pain squeezed at her but she didn't let it show, she'd never let it show.

Tanya touched her wrist where the Wyvern had completely faded now. An idea slipping into her mind. She needed a tattoo. She'd need Charlie's magic so whatever dragon he was feeling, it would be that one. She also thought about getting Viktor's patronus on her, whatever it was. Blinking, she looked up and realized it was time to go. She stood tall but was barely there, leaving as soon as it was okay for her to. Getting home, Tanya curled up on her couch.

For a moment she thought about calling Snape or Moody but couldn't bring herself to. Just as she expected while working with Voldemort, she had to kill people. The last kill still fresh in her nightmares. A squib woman, she had begged for her life. All Tanya could do was kill her quickly, a knife to her heart while she held the woman still. Better than the rape and torture the men had in mind. She still could hear a Death Eater getting mad and saying how they should rape her instead for ruining the fun. His body was beaten so badly, Tanya wasn't sure how he was still alive. What was worse is she smiled as it happened. The part of her brain she tried to keep locked away took control and she had giggled at his screams.

Nausea hit her and she was racing the bathroom, her dinner coming back up. Voldemort said it was her nature, but it didn't feel natural to her nor moral. But she stood resilient, reminding herself of what she was truly fighting for. After brushing her teeth, Tany went back to her room. The usual letters she'd write to Viktor and Charlie were now on hold. She had no one to confide in. Snape could think her weak for something he's had to do plenty of times. Cold green eyes stared at the clock until morning.

A coldness in her chest alerted her to something she was getting used to. A feeling of nothingness. She was getting used to feeling only rage and hate. She knew how to play nice with her sister and Moody. Though she was sure he knew. Even Tonks was starting to get suspicious.

Her first sign was when they were sent on a mission together and when they encountered a body that's been stripped of all it's clothes and skin ripped to pieces. Tanya just snorted and shook her head while Tonks had to turn around for a moment. Moody showed up a moment later and hit Tanya on her back gently. Realizing she was smiling, she let her smile drop and kneeled to check the body for any signs of rape. Tonks looked at T trying to figure out what happened but there was no reaction from the other woman. Tonks knew she had to talk to her later, not wanting to truly lose her friend.

* * *

 **A diamond is a chunk of coal that did well under pressure**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Tanya giggled as Sirius poured her another drink, Tonks and Remus eyeing him suspiciously. Tanya had come over as a request from Tonks but Sirius wanted a drinking partner. So they all sat around his dinner table at headquarters.

"Back in my school days, I was much handsomer." Sirius boasted while rubbing his beard. Tanya couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I can imagine all the girls loved an immature prankster who was an asshole." T's voice was a mix of teasing and venom. Tonks snorted and Remus had to look away as he had a grin of his own.

"I mean you're one to speak, I heard from the serpent's mouth of her deeds. Didn't you almost kill your sister's boyfriend?" Sirius' voice had less teasing now and more bite, unfortunately for him a dog can't hurt a dragon. T's eyes seemed to both brighten and dull. Her magic reacted but her emotions disappeared.

"I almost did it again. Working for the bastard that is family, I have killed people. I've been forced to break necks, plunge a knife into people's chest." The more T spoke, the less sanity was in her voice. Tonks looked away and covered her mouth while Remus stared in horror.

"I've had to cut into the elderly, the young, even babies." Her voice was a hiss now, ignoring how uncomfortable the others in the room looked.

"I've created potions to end their lives quickly and numb them. I tell You-Know-Who it's to increase pain, in reality it numbs them but forces them to scream like they're scared or in pain." Tanya let a laugh slip out as she put a hand on Sirius shoulder, his flinch didn't slip her notice.

"Want to know the best part? He has an initiation in mind for me. He has _three men_ chosen."

T didn't realize she was shaking until Tonks hugged her. T's eyes were dry as she refused to cry until the war was over, that didn't stop her body from showing signs of anxiety. Her role was taking a toll on her. Her body shook and her knuckles gripped the glass in her hand until it shattered. Sirius hugged her as well, ignoring his own thoughts telling him she was a monster. She was still one of their own.

* * *

At home, Tanya sat at her desk looking through files trying to find a connection in the attacks lately. She knew what it was but she can't make wild claims, she has to use the evidence they find at the crime scene. She grew frustrated at trying to piece it together, to link it all without the Ministry telling her she was mad.

Tanya then suddenly felt her necklace heat up and thought about ignoring it for a second. As it heated more, she groaned and finally let the pull take her. She was pulled from her desk and found herself next to Voldemort. His followers were all kneeling before him. Ah spotted Wormtail holding what looked like a pile of cloth with a crown of ivy and a silver mask on top.

"My followers, I have deceived Harry Potter." Voldemort's voice seemed to echo around the room as he spoke, a lipless smile on his face. "He will retrieve the prophecy for us."

T smiled imagining the look on Harry's face, then a frown settled upon realizing he'd be followed by other students. One of them would no doubt be Elia. T looked around and noticed Bellatrix was half kneeling and half standing, just glaring at her in envy.

Voldemort put a hand on T's shoulder bringing her attention back to him.

"I am death, I bring death. However— what is death without life? _She_ _is our life_." Voldemort grabbed the crown, and as he put it on her head she felt a shimmer on her face. Then he grabbed the thick white cloak from Wormtail and threw it around her shoulders, handing her the mask. With a quick spell a mirror was summoned.

The hood of the cloak rested covering the crown but there was a shine around her eyes, small green flowers around her eyes looking like a snake. The head being a darker green flower and the end a silver flower. The mask was cold in her hands, a gift to her by Voldemort himself as a member of his own. Everyone wore one and she was expected to wear it on missions from now on rather than hide behind her hood. Her thumb traced the designs as she stared with Voldemort behind her.

"Life and death stand before you. She is not your equal as I am not your equal. _We_ are your superiors."

Bellatrix looked like she wanted to jump up and murder T but didn't dare. Voldemort showed T the small silver snake clip that held the cloak together, the emerald eyes looking at her. Pressing on the snake changed the cloak, as if it was suddenly drenched in black so she could blend in. She snorted but didn't mention her own cloak being much higher quality may not help in blending in, but she didn't complain. She liked it.

* * *

It was as Voldemort said, Harry would retrieve the prophecy. And they were all to get it. It was Lucius' mission primarily but T went with them to ensure a better outcome. She knew the Order would show up eventually, being tipped off by Severus who was not sent to the mission. She was glad, as Harry and his friends went. Elia followed as she predicted, and Tanya formulated how she'd keep her safe amidst the chaos.

So Tanya stood in the shadows listening to Lucius and Bellatrix demand the prophecy from Harry at the Ministry. Her hand twitching as she looked at the insane woman, silently daring her to make a move towards her sister so she could charge. When the others began to descend, she stepped out calmly. She made sure to stay just out of sight so that way her sister didn't see her yet.

When spells were shot she easily side stepped them and followed the group as they ran. T was filled with pride looking at her sister fight back without so much as a scratch. Her sister was excellent at her spells and only kept an eye on followed them out with all her Death Eaters out of the room as all the prophecies were crashing down like a waterfall.

The floor disappeared as they ran out, Tanya floated down wondering if they'd be able to stop themselves. She would have applauded them if it weren't for her need to keep face. They spotted Harry and everyone down below beside a veil, she had heard of it before but no Auror was allowed in this area of the Ministry. Tanya and her other members Disapparated, their forms zooming throughout the room. She ran over using her cloak to make herself like a shadow before grabbing her sister. She didn't trust any of the others. When T landed, she then heard it— voices.

She heard voices of family, her grandmother Thalia and their mother Fidelia. Voices she's heard as a child, so faintly. There were others as well. The old woman's voice from her trip in Bulgaria rang in her ears, along with more calling to her. People she had mercy killed during Death Eater missions. Their thank you's and words of hate all echoing inside her.

For a moment she was stunned. She didn't let it last long though, she forced herself to ignore it. Ignore the disappointment in the woman's she considered a mother's voice.

" _Elia, my child is so big and brave. Tanya my darling, what have you become? You're working with them?_ "

T forced herself not to let tears well in her eyes, even when she heard Cedric. He knew what she was doing, why she was doing it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her heart sank. She shuttered and tried to ignore all the voices, not sure which ones were in her head and which ones were being yelled from that damned arch.

She held her wand at her sister's throat, though her magic didn't run through it at the moment. She had to put on an act in front of her members, Elia knew that. When Lucius threatened to kill them all if Harry didn't give the prophecy, Tanya felt her calm demeanor crack. Anger bubbled within her and she prepared herself to disappear with her sister. To hell with them, she had her own agenda to follow.

However, she then spotted a bright light appear behind Lucius. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Sirius.

"Get away from my godson." He said, before throwing his fist across Lucius' face.

Tanya grinned seeing the sight of Sirius punching Lucius, but her grin faded as she watched the prophecy fall to the ground. It shattered before Lucius' hands and he stared on horror. Tanya let Elia go and ran across the room to Lucius.

"You idiot!" Tanya found her self shouting. She knew it was best, but a part of her truly was disappointed. She began dueling the Order with the other Death Eaters but moved slower. She let her spells be deflected. She also made sure she didn't engage in a physical fight.

While doing so, her other hand moved silently casting other spells at the other Death Eaters trying to disorient them in the fight.

Tanya saw her sister beside Tonks and knew she'd be okay. They fought side by side, Tonks taking her away to safety while Moody gave Luna to them to run. They all hid while the Order took care of it, T then saw Bellatrix spiraling around the room like a shadow with her cackle echoing.

She wished she could have taken her on instead of Tonks, she almost wanted to run over to her aid as Bellatrix had the upper hand, wounding her. Tonks fell unconscious and T nearly lost it when Elia ran across the room to her best friend. She was scared that Bellatrix would attack her but it seems the woman had a another target in mind that night.

Then it happened. Bellatrix shot the killing curse, the green light beamed across the room. Sirius Black was dead. She watched as his body fell backwards, his eyes losing all life as he took one final look at Harry. He watched in horror as Sirius smiled before the veil engulfed him.

Tanya would have ran forward to grab him, a part of her sure she could bounce the killing curse with something as horrible, maybe even towards Bellatrix. But the scream of agony Harry let out stopped her. It reminded her all to much of her sister's the night Cedric died. She looked to her sister and felt the same rage boiling in her as she recalled that night, then saw Elia sobbing beside Tonks. She couldn't comfort her sister.

She then met eyes with Moody. He made a shoo motion before grabbing Elia and leaving to safety. T got the hint. She felt the world move as she went home, she went to wash the pain away. The mission was unsuccessful and she was lucky to have made it out in time before they began arresting other members, Lucius included. She felt disappointed.

Snape was there when she got home. She immediately hugged him and just felt his warmth engulf her. Severus expected her to be sobbing after what happened, but she only looked off with dry cold eyes. Though, he could see through them that she was beginning to crack. They both knew what was coming when Lucius was set free.

* * *

" **A witch ought never to be frightened in the darkest forest… oh because she should be absolutely certain in the depths of her soul that the most terrifying thing in the forest was her."**

 **\- slytherinnheadgirl**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Tanya ran home as soon as she had hid her cloak and mask in her apartment. When she arrived at the bakery, she hugged her sister tightly while hearing her sobs. Tanya apologised for everything she couldn't do. For how she had been too weak to stop them. Tanya cared about her sister but she also knew there was someone else who needed company.

Transfiguring her backpack into a picnic basket wasn't very hard. Going down to the bakery, she began making sweets and filling her basket with them. Grabbing a pot, Tanya made tea, after it was done she poured it into a two cup thermos. Putting everything in the basket, she made her way outside before closing her eyes and apparating to Narcissa's home. The wards parted for her as Lucius had set them to recognise her magical signature for meetings.

Narcissa met with her at the doors and T found she was being hugged. She didn't push her away but she didn't grab the noble woman nor held her either. Tanya simply patted her back before leading her inside.

Narcissa thanked her quietly for her company, given that Lucius was gone now. Tanya was perhaps one of the only female members of the Death Eaters that she felt she could confide in, without her blabbing to the Dark Lord. Unlike her crazed sister, Tanya wasn't a pet to him.

Sitting in Narcissa's private room, Tanya laid out the food and tea. T had opened up one of the breads and made a sandwich for the woman. Neither woman spoke once.

T knew she couldn't break the silence, she couldn't say any words of comfort. She wasn't like her sister at all, she didn't have a sweet voice. She wasn't like her dad, no comfort in her soul. She wasn't even like her grandmother who had a heart to forgive and look over her own hatred.

Tanya knew she was like her mother in some way, with hate in her heart and venom on her tongue, dripping off her teeth. A fire in her stomach, running through her veins. Their moment didn't last long. She left after Narcissa hugged her again before going back to her room. Tanya stood, collected the trash and walked out as if nothing happened.

* * *

It wasn't long after when she was standing at Snape's side ready for a party at the Malfoy's house. A party for her sister and Draco as Lucius had planned before he was imprisoned. It wasn't to celebrate the couple, but rather the ties he was gaining. Tanya wore a floor length emerald green dress with a thin silver cape falling over her shoulders and down her back. They entered the manor filled with purebloods all around. She was introduced to many who kissed her arse with false words and smiles.

She adjusted her arm in Snape's more tightly for comfort. He easily sensed how she could see past their lies, pulling her away. They excused themselves from other purebloods and walked away.

"Severus, there are a lot of purebloods here and a lot of woman with covered wrists."  
Snape glanced around once more before looking down at T. Her green eyes stared back at him drilling right through him and into his soul. For a moment, he realized why the Sayre green eyes were so famous. Before he could say anything those eyes were elsewhere as they entered the foyer. On Potion Master Jiggers.

The man looked towards them, his eyes widened and he practically sprinted towards them. He was old but his eyes held his spirit. Tanya recognized him immediately from the many potion books she's read by him. The man grinned at the sight of the two and held out his hand.

"Lady Sayre, Lord Prince. It is an honor to see you both here."  
Tanya took his hand and grinned slightly, "No sir— it's an honor to meet _you_ , my name is Tanya."

The man nodded with a small smile on his own face, shaking Severus' hand as well.

"I have heard that you wish to become a potion mistress." He said, "Should you ever need someone to apprentice under, don't hesitate to write to me. Lucius wanted to introduce us and he informed me how talented you are. He is eager to get you started."  
Snape stepped forward, standing to his full height almost menacingly. Tanya was flattered that the Potion Master was suggesting such an offer, but she was promised elsewhere and she intended to keep it.

"She has an apprenticeship with me, good sir. She will learn well under me, though I am sure she would vastly enjoy speaking with you." Snape said lowly.

Jiggers gulped slightly and took a step back but didn't dare walk away from Tanya when her eyes practically glued him to the floor. He smiled apologetically and chuckled at Severus' comment.

"I do love your work sir, but I have a question." Tanya began, easily grabbing hold of Jigger's attention, "I need a clear potion that will strengthen a metal without coating it to the point where magic is useless on it. That way it won't lose it's edge."  
Jigger was intrigued, pursing his lips tight as he pondered. Many ideas swarmed his experienced mind but never quite like this.

"Interesting question, what kind of coating? What do you want it to do exactly?" He asked curiously, starting to forget Severus was standing by her with a strong glare.  
"Ah right, well I don't want others being able to summon it away from me or taking it out of my hand. I want to infuse it with… actually that's classified."

Tanya didn't bother being embarrassed instead just raising an eyebrow, daring him to question her more. He smirked and simply nodded, before making his suggestions.  
"I'll give you a list of items and potions you can try, though I suggest enchanting the blade before you add on the potion. As a barrier you might say." Jiggers said, "I would also suggest making it so a glove or something as muggle as brass knuckles would act as a stronger handle for the owner to attach to."

T's eyes practically lit up at the mention of brass knuckles and she nodded enthusiastically. He clearly knew what he was talking about and appealed to her greatly. Jigger was amused at her expression.

"Of course, make sure the blade always comes back to it's attached item without it being my hand so I can remove it. That is genius, thank you so much sir." Tanya kissed his cheek in gratitude before grabbing Snape's hand and walking away, ignoring the stunned man standing behind her. Severus simply rolled his eyes, knowing she did it so he would not try to keep talking to them.

They returned to the large room where the guests stood. Tanya could hear the chatter around them and realized amongst the whispers that many commented on Elia. It made her blood boil and Elena caught her attention, informing her on what she missed.

"Find your sister. A few miserable oafs cornered her about her abilities. I bet she doesn't feel too comfortable now."

"Where is she exactly?" Severus questioned for T who could not speak due to anger.

"She finished speaking with Lord Ollivander. He defended her which I will reward him for, do hurry and find her with Draco. I rather not have others find her as well."

Tanya nodded and Severus whisked her away. She caught the yellow amongst the crowd and lead the way. The pairs spoke to one another before retreating to Elena. They hoped the feast would be ready soon but waited beside Narcissa and Elena.

Tanya zoned out most of the purebloods but was alarmed when Elia looked petrified. She followed her stare behind their grandmother, then suddenly froze when a woman approached her. One she did not recognize but felt a bond with, a weak one but one nonetheless. When she finally saw emerald green eyes, she realized who she was.

"Oh for Salazar's sake…" Elena muttered in annoyance, preparing for the worst.

A low primal growl escaped T's throat before she could stop it. Her animagus form just under her skin. The one she became only once, a darker form she took hold of after long attempts and research. A stronger form that was rumored to never be performed. Yet she could feel large paws and claws begging to be unleashed on this woman.

The woman with the same emerald eyes was small and sickly, she had the eyes yes— but her pale blonde hair was the opposite of Tanya's pitch black hair, being nearly white. They all froze, Elena narrowed her gaze down at the woman.

"Sabriel."

"Mother."

She turned to Tanya, beginning to greet her but she wanted none of it.

"Don't." Tanya felt the words slip from her lips as the woman who birthed her spoke. She did not want to lose her temper in front of so many guests. Magic sparked at her fingertips threatening to burst out like a fire. But Sabriel was clearly offended.

"I… I sent you a letter. Did you receive it? I wanted to speak with you. Come with me."  
"I think you should go." Tanya's tone was threatening.

"What?"

"Sabriel, I do not think it is wise to do this here. Please, go. If you really wish to speak, then speak with me elsewhere." Elena said calmly, which was surprising.

"I haven't seen or spoken to my daughter her whole life. I have the right to speak with her!"

"And I have the right to refuse! Get out. You're ruining my sister's party." Tanya spat.

She saw Sabriel scan over Elia's timid frame beside Draco, then gave her a knowing look. Tanya tried to keep herself calm. She only wished to give short responses, holding back all the words that raged inside her. But then Sabriel crossed the line. No. She did not cross the line, she took a running leap over it.

"Oh… I see. You're choosing your mudblood sister over your own mother? She's not even your sister. She's the daughter of some mudblood Abraham knocked up after me!" Sabriel said and Tanya shook in anger, completely blacking out as her fury settled in.

She blocked out the commotion around her, the shouting between her grandmother and Sabriel. All she felt was the pull from Elena towards Severus and Elia. Tanya breathes slowly, shutting her fists tightly she nearly broke skin. Her hands sparked with her raging magic, she was composed until she broke upon hearing the vile words that truly set her off.

"You've wasted your time on a lowly Hufflepuff from a mudblood whore, that wasn't even your own! Then their father…"

T felt that final straw fall onto the camel's back and she froze in place. No one could have moved her, even if they wanted to. She was sure someone said something else but she didn't care. All she cared about was showing the bitch who was the Alpha, that she needed to learn her place and watch her mouth before she completely lost it. Elia looked at her sister with frightened eyes.

"T… No-" She told her before Sabriel continued.

"A dirty muggle with a shitty bakery and a stupid wife that went ahead and got herself killed. Then stuck him with another useless mouth to feed. I was right to leave him. After all, Abraham was _weak_ , _pathetic_ -"

The woman kept running her mouth and Tanya turned before feeling her magic move her so fast, she barely registered it.

With an open palm sparking with magic, she slapped Sabriel, the woman who birthed her. She flew backwards and was caught by some purebloods. Tanya nearly bared her teeth at the woman but remembered to try and keep some class. All she could do was end the whole thing herself.

"I'm glad the only thing I got from you was grandmother. If you were anybody else, I'd murder you where you stand. Now get… out…" Tanya threatened, emphasizing her last words to firmly implant the message into Sabriel's head once and for all. The woman looked on in horror and fury, cupping her cheek.

"How dare you?! I am your mother!"

"YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER!" She shouted back, almost animalistic. Sabriel flinched, expecting another hit from her daughter and preparing herself for it yet Tanya wasted no time in doing so.

"Fidelia Luna was my mother, if anything. When she was alive, she treated me as her own, something you never gave me. But my real mother, had been grandmother this whole time." Tanya said, "And Dad… he's the reason I never needed you. He is not weak, he never has been. You are the weak one for leaving."

Sabriel trembled beneath her, Tanya stepped closer to her and their eyes met. She glared down at her, not a dwindle of regret in her eyes for her action. All but pure hate.

"You never have been… and you never will be my mother."

* * *

Snape lead Tanya to her room quickly knowing as soon as she stopped sending her full aggression at her mother, she would turn on anyone who opened their mouth. Sitting in her room, he summoned a punching bag of sorts and let her hit it until her full aggression was out. He watched as her dress tore as she lifted her leg to kick the bag. How her face reddened from anger and exhaustion, how her eyes glistened. Not from sadness, but from pure seething rage that aimed to be released somehow. The fire in her eyes roared to life. A match went off inside of her and Severus knew, watching it unfold before him.

When she was done her dress was torn, sweat dripping, and hair standing everywhere. She panted, out of breath but turned her head to Severus. He watched her patiently, until she sighed.

"I'm gonna shower, fix my dress _please_."

Tanya spoke calmly but her _please_ was more of a hiss. She slid off the dress and threw it to him. Severus ran his eyes down her body. She didn't try to hide or shy away, just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Get used to this body." She ordered before turning away.

Tanya stepped inside the bathroom and showered quickly. Upon getting out, Snape handed her the now fixed dress and they made their way out to the party finding Voldemort already there. She heard through Severus that it was more than likely the Dark Lord would crash the party.

Voldemort wished to meet their guests, specifically Elena and Ollivander to join his cause. Severus had informed Elena of his incoming presence prior. He hesitated for a moment but Tanya kept walking forward to his side. They met in another room away from the banquet to hold a small meeting before approaching the rest of the guests.

"Hello there Volde, how are you?" Tanya spoke casually, not quite afraid of him anymore nor worried about how he saw her.

Other Death Eaters looked at her in shock at how she addressed their Dark Lord. He simply chuckled.

"Tanya, it is good to see you dear. They've told me what happened." Voldemort spoke, something that sounded like it should be concern in his voice. Tanya nodded and stood by Voldemort as he spoke to the whole group surrounding them.

"I have heard your concerns, I have heard your complaints. Every person had an initiation. Every woman had to give herself up to the men here. Tanya is too important for any of my lesser men to touch her so I chose three. Lucius has failed me, so Fenrir and Severus will continue without him. Not tonight though. Tonight we celebrate."

Tanya locked eyes with Narcissa and they shared a small smile. One that only Severus caught. He would have thought those two wouldn't like each other but they seemed to find common ground in some places.

That night, Tanya and Severus laid together, his larger body holding her smaller one close. In the morning he snuck out, leaving Tanya to attend breakfast without him. She spoke automatically, her mind still on him, still on the way he held her close as they slept. She listened their conversation on Narcissa's ring. The House ring. She would never say so but she didn't think Draco should give her the ring. A new start required a new ring.

Yet when Narcissa made a comment about keeping it anyway, she looked up. It was one thing for a new start but she said it as if her sister didn't deserve it. Tanya shook her head gently and closed her eyes. Now she wanted her to take it just out of spite, because she knew Elia deserved it and more.

* * *

Tanya sat at home staring at the calendar. Yet it wasn't from this year. The words 'Last day of Triwizard Tournament' written in large letters with a heart. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes, no tears threatened to fall, just rage. She put it down and finished getting dressed. She needed to take her sister to his grave. Cedric's. Though she would not join her. She didn't deserve to. Tanya knew she was never as close to the male Puff so didn't want to intrude on a personal moment. She would visit him later.

Tanya finished getting ready but heard yelling down in the bakery. She began to run downstairs only to find her father beating up one of her best friends. She couldn't help but laugh seeing Viktor getting beat up by her father. She grinned up at Viktor. For a moment, she expected a spark of romance but to her relief she felt none, he was still just another guy. A guy who overreacted to her letter informing him of her decision to join Voldemort. She laughed that he managed to find her and her home anyways.

* * *

Tanya sat in front of Cedric's grave, the moon high in the sky. She could sense Viktor near her. When she said she was going for a flight, he followed. She knelt before the grave before lighting a cigarette and opening a beer. She poured it out before opening one for herself.

"For all the drinks you never got to try."

Tanya then slid out a chocolate frog and laid it underneath the flowers.

"For all the candy you didn't get to eat," Tanya finally leaned forward and kissed the grave before standing. "Finally for all the people you didn't get to kiss."

Tanya turned and walked to Viktor. His hand slid into hers without thinking, she didn't bother pulling away. The cigarette still between her lips. Viktor took it and put it out. Tanya didn't argue, she knew it was better he did so. He slept at her apartment in her bed and she slept on the couch.

The summer was fast. Faster than Tanya would have liked. Every day that passed, every meeting with Voldemort was a day closer to her initiation. Tanya tried to take everything day to day. She tried to ignore the way her calender got closer and closer to the words ' _initiation_ '.

* * *

 **Some people are just born to fight, I think.**

 **It's not that they're born brave. It's not that the're born strong. It's just that the universe has decided that this one, this one will have grit and fire and steel in their blood. And it'll be tested, this cosmic metal of theirs. They'll face trial after trial, be broken and damaged in countless ways.**

 **But this one was born to fight. Maybe it's not the life they would have chosen. Maybe they'd love to lay down their arms. But they were born to fight. It's what they know. It's what they do best. It's all they can do.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**This chapter will contain smut and small mentions of rape in the beginning. Just giving y'all a fair warning.**

* * *

Tanya stood next to Voldemort. She wore black jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. The cloak and mask on, the pure white cloak standing out against his black robes.

"Lucius has failed me. He is locked away but we need the Malfoy family support. We need someone to take his place— for his failures. This is why Draco will be joining us. Draco Malfoy will be a new member of the Death Eaters." Voldemort spoke with cruelty and a coldness in his tone.

Tanya knew what the initiation process was. Knew what Draco would have to do. It would destroy Elia and him, it would set T off the edge. She wanted him to stay loyal to her sister. Tanya grit her teeth before speaking with a calm even tone.

"He is too young, let us not put him through the initiation. If we want his full trust and for him not to rebel at all, let's make him believe he is unique and special. This way he will be even more loyal, to you and my family. His contract cannot be broken by any means, he is ours." Tanya spoke as if this was just a boring subject. Voldemort paused and thought about it before nodding at her.

"Of course, a beating and forcing him to rape a woman may be too much for him. It'll be a waste. He will not be beaten and will not be forced to take a woman from her bed then. He will believe he is _special_ and unlike his father, he _will_ listen better. When the time comes I will have a task for him, something special. He will be loyal to me." Voldemort smiled cruelly and looked at the muttering crowd.

Agreements and cruel laughs could be heard. Tanya looked to Narcissa who looked like she had a great weight lifted from her shoulders. But her eyes still held that broken look that her son was in this no matter what.

* * *

Tanya sat in her apartment looking at the calendar. Draco was currently being recruited. A bag sat next to her of waterproof magical makeup and a sealer. She'd be damned if her sister knew before Draco wanted her to know. She'd be heart broken if she didn't understand why he did it.

Tanya looked at the bag before reaching in and pulling out make-up in her shade. Sliding off her shirt, she began to cover the scars Umbridge left. She was ashamed to admit but she'd never let anyone see them. The dark magic in them sinking into her as if they were apart of her. Magic neither Moody or Severus could remove.

She was getting ready for the next day. She had already showered, shaved, made sure to hide all of her scars. She didn't get anything waterproof like she got for Draco. She didn't feel like dealing with that complication when she had so much to deal with already.

* * *

Tanya stood in a large room in Severus' house. The room had two beds, a large nightstand with towels, bottles of water, and fruit on it. Tanya took a deep breath and looked down at her black sundress. It had been blue but Tanya couldn't bear to see the beautiful blue dress go into her initiation. Severus entered first and she leaned on him without thinking.

He kissed the top of her head knowing what was about to happen. He had seen how Fenrir was when fucking a woman. He was all teeth and claws, never taking no for an answer.

Fenrir stepped in already in his under clothing. He looked T up and down but didn't make a move towards her. Tanya decided to do the same to him.

With a slight nod, she pointed to the bed. Fenrir sat down still watching her hungrily. Tanya smiled slightly before turning to kiss Severus, in hopes that he'd distract her from her nerves. His hands ran up her sides, she pulled away slowly. Glancing back she noticed the way, Fenrir was sitting at the edge of the bed. Glancing at Severus and seeing his nod, she motioned for him to come forward.

He approached her slowly, never taking his eyes off her. Fenrir slid off the dress as Severus began to undo her bra and rip off her panties. Tanya felt her previous nervousness slide away. Now only hunger and heat remained.

Severus laid her back, already having had stripped using magic. Tanya almost purred as Fenrir licked and kissed her neck while Severus began to thrust into her. Tanya gasped, feeling him penetrate her, she didn't look down but she could feel he was shorter but thicker than Viktor. He paused for a second, letting her body adjust while Fenrir groped and pinched at her breasts. She could tell he wanted more but was being patient.

Severus thrusted quickly making Tanya gasp and growl, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. She smiled slightly and put a hand on his chest. He stopped and she pushed forward to get onto her hands and knees. He slammed into her, a slapping noise as his hips against her ass. Fenrir slid down his boxers and presented his large erection to T.

Tanya examined his cock, not having examined one so closely before. The tip was red and the veins popping out slightly. She was sure he was bigger that both males she's been with, one still inside her. She sniffed slightly expecting him to smell bad, or smell of sweat but instead he was clean. Tanya opened her mouth and licked the head, enjoying the deep growl Fenrir released.

Lifting a hand onto his hip to steady herself, she pulled his hips forward to take more of him into her mouth. She sucked gently while moving her tongue around him as best she could. Putting her hand down, she enjoyed the feeling of Severus slamming into her and Fenrir holding her hair while thrusting into her mouth. Before she knew it, she was hanging off the bed slightly. Severus sat kneeling on the bed while her head was hanging off with Fenrir still thrusting into her mouth.

Tanya moved onto the bed, she pushed Severus down and sat on top of him. She slowly slid down onto him, enjoying the feeling of his cock filling her. She then looked back to Fenrir, with a wave of her fingers, there was lubricant on his cock. Severus thrust up gently and impatiently, Fenrir knew what she wanted.

Pressing the tip of his cock against her asshole, he pressed forward. T hissed but just dug her nails into the pillows next to Severus' face. He gave a quick thrust, pushing the rest of his cock inside her. He stretched her and she could feel the way his cock twitched.

He didn't move until she began to move herself. She slowly moved back and forward, starting to get the hang of it. Grabbing Severus' hands, she put them on her thighs and Fenrir's on her hips. Both men got the hint.

Severus held her thighs while Fenrir lifted and dropped her onto both of their dicks. Tanya gasped and whimpered in pleasure. She was being stretched from both holes. Severus looked to Fenrir and nodded. Severus thrusted into her while Fenrir slid out. Tanya hissed and glared at the males, only wanting more. She preferred the silence but decided a few words must be spoken.

"Pick up the pace," Tanya hissed, glaring at Severus. Then looked to Fenrir and spoke with a growl, "Also be rough you assholes."

Fenrir grinned then moved so he was grabbing the headboard. He then got her hips before slamming her up and down onto both their cocks. Tanya felt her mouth open in pleasure, feeling both men sliding into her, Severus managing to find her g-spot in their wild thrustings. The heat building up between all of them.

Severus gasped and moaned as hot cum shot out of him, filling her. Fenrir gripped her hips as his own orgasm came upon him. Tanya gasped softly, feeling full but not quite satisfied. Fenrir lifted her off of himself and Severus before setting her down on the other bed. Severus was already asleep right after, their activities draining him. Tanya looked him over before looking to Fenrir.

"Want to go shower?"

He smirked, "Sure."

The two made their way to the bathroom, T had many questions but decided to wait until they were in a hot shower. She let Fenrir start the water before stepping in, she smiled before stepping in as well.

"I've seen how you are, why were you so patient and gentle?" Tanya spoke softly knowing he could hear her just fine.

"I can sense the alpha in you. At least you're a powerful enough witch to kill me." Fenrir leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Tanya giggled and slapped his chest gently.

"I never realized the big bad wolf was such a puppy."

Fenrir gripped her hair and turned her around, Tanya smirked as she looked up at the large male. They made their way back to the room and onto the empty bed.

"I ain't no pup. Shall I remind you?"

Tanya smiled as he got on top of her but frowned when she realized he was looking at her scars. On her right shoulder and on her sides and stomach were all the faint scarring. The words all to clear to read.

"Don't look at those hideous things, the dark magic in them refused to leave." Tanya attempted to speak with a calm voice but she let disgust creep in.  
Fenrir looked around them before running his claws over the scars gently.

"I can make them disappear for you. But it'll mean new scars and a beautiful curse." He opened his jaw over her shoulder, his teeth resting on her scars. His nails rested on her stomach waiting for her reply. Tanya thought about it, then decided she'd rather have these beautiful scars from a breathtaking night with him and Severus.

"Mark me up, handsome." Tanya closed her eyes and prepared for the pain. As he bit down and scratched, he also thrusted into her.

Tanya shuddered and gasped with the mix of pain and pleasure that shot through her. Neither noticed as he thrust into her, the scars he had left seemed to sizzle and turn black. The redness of the bite mark fading. No old scars showing, these simply looking like tattoos.

He pounded into her putting both of her legs onto one of his shoulders, making her tighter around his dick. Tanya gasped, her head rolled back as Fenrir continued to pound into her. Dropping her legs, she wrapped them around his hips as he lifted her and pressed her onto the wall now. A blanket behind her.

He lifted and dropped her, the sound of their skin slapping against each other. Tanya shuttered and felt her body tense as her orgasm hit, Fenrir let out a low growl feeling her walls tighten around him. He stopped, letting his own orgasam rock through him. Tiredly, he dropped her next to Severus before falling in bed beside them.

* * *

Tanya woke up the next day to find both men gone. Breakfast was on the other bed with two letters and clean clothes. Tanya stood and stretched before noticing the three claw marks on both of her sides and the bite mark on her shoulder. Looking the way it was over her front and back shoulder, she remembered how large his jaw had become. She smiled and couldn't help the small content sigh.

"Tiger stripes for a lioness animagus form, I might be a liger."

Grabbing her dress she slid it on, eating the eggs quickly, then grabbed the letters and leaving.

* * *

First letter she recieved was addressed to her in the name of Severus Prince Snape. She took note of how the letters were usually presented. Fresh clean parchment paper, black ink, neat handwriting.

 _Dear Tanya, thank you for such a wonderful night. I do apologise for falling asleep so quickly, I have not had to do that for a long time. Though I do apologise for the scars Fenrir has left you. Do not worry though, I have asked Salazar's portrait and he says you should be fine. The rumor of his blood magic is true. Despite his beliefs, he has saved you. I will return to examine them and you._

Second Letter. Fenrir Greyback. Stained parchment paper, red ink? Handwriting was questionable.

 _Tanya. You are quite the alpha, most women wouldn't be able to take it as you did. I did not hold back. Severus told me to thank you so I shall. Thank you for that night and hopefully more if you are willing, little wolf._

* * *

 **Scars are Tattoos with Stories**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**This chapter might be long but ya know what. FUCK IT.**

* * *

Tanya stood by Voldemort, looking down at the kneeling Fenrir and Severus in front of them. Voldemort had a hand on her shoulder, a thin smile on his lips.

"Very good, my child. Severus I am disappointed in you but luckily Fenrir picked up the slack for both of you." He sneered at Severus but then looked proudly at his relative, "Tanya, you handled your initiation perfectly— better than most. I knew I wouldn't be disappointed, you are my blood after all."

Fenrir then stood as Voldemort tapped him on the shoulder.

"Make your peace, both of you. Tanya will be married off to a suitable match for her— a pure or half blood that is worthy enough to carry on our line." Voldemort pulled Severus out of the room leaving Tanya and Fenrir staring at each other. He stepped forward as if to lunge but Tanya had her wand at his stomach before he could.

"Calm down there big and bad. I already know you couldn't hurt me. Sweet talk won't work outside of getting sex." Tanya spoke calmly but raised an eyebrow at the larger male. Fenrir grinned before letting out a loud laugh.

She arched a brow, "Do I humor you? Was all that talk of my Alpha side just words to you?"

"It wasn't a complete lie. I can tell you are an Alpha— and would make a great mate." Fenrir's voice slowly became a deep growl as he leaned towards T. His hand raising and grabbing her hair. Tanya's hand tightened on her wand but continued to let him grip her. He lowered his mouth to just over her neck.

"I was as rough with you as I am with a common whore… yet you screamed for more instead of begging for me to stop. You're something I want to keep. I go on my instinct but logic isn't gone, and my logic with instinct says _keep you_."  
Tanya smiled but pushed him away quickly, snickering. She gave him a teasing look.

"You can't obviously keep me... but maybe we can have another go when I'm free. I'd love to go again."

Fenrir chuckled and grinned down at the Sayre, teeth and all. Before they could talk more, Voldemort walked in to trade out males. He wanted them to make their peace so he could start finding her a potential pure blood spouse as soon as possible. The more he had in his ranks that were family, the stronger his cause. His bloodline needed to grow and it would be through Tanya.

Tanya and Severus stared at each other once Voldemort left with Fenrir. Fenrir left with a hungry gaze on her yet Severus held a different gaze. His eyes were narrowed and finally, he spoke.

"Tanya, Fenrir was told to be gentle but I saw the memory from your mind. He acted the same as he would with any random woman… You let him."

Tanya raised an eyebrow and frowned at the taller male. But she said nothing, just letting him continue on his rant.

"I waited for you, waited since that night at the Ball. I thought we were going to lead a different life— that you were different. That we would have a true bond, true lo-"  
Tanya couldn't help but snort, stopping Severus. The rage in his face only seeming to grow. It brought back unsettling memories from the past, feelings boiling in the pit of stomach. He felt ridiculed for such feelings on someone as young as her, as powerful as she was.

"Severus of course I like you. I mean I want to be the one to marry you— but not now. Now is the time for war. In war, there is no time for love. You know that. I hold no love, except for the love of family and that's what drives me. Sex is a weapon, a tool, and a pleasure." Tanya barred her teeth and for the first time, realized that Severus never took his eyes from hers. A look glazed over his emotionless eyes. His next words only confirmed her biggest fears.

"Let me love you, _Lily_." His voice fell and he blinked realizing what he said. "Tanya, I'm sorry, it was a slip of the tongue-"

Tanya walked out ignoring his pleas. Ignoring the way he tried grabbing at her, with Fenrir and Voldemort blocking him. She left without so much as a glance.

* * *

Going to the store, Tanya looked around for a bikini. She had started working with the twins at their joke shop for potion brewing. With so much success, they invited her and her sister to go to a beach trip. Each could bring a plus one. The waterproof makeup still in her home for Draco's mark if he so chose to come along.

A man approached her and asked her about what she was looking for. She admitted she had no idea so he just asked her for her size, rang her up and sent her off. At home, Tanya looked at the bikini, not having looked at it when it was handed to her. The salesman had chosen a black two piece, a large rose on her left breast. There was no strings, just a top that she'd have to slip around her head and shoulders. The bottoms covered everything but had a large rose on the right side of her bum.

After work, Tanya stopped by the twins' shop. A small red leather notebook clutched in her hand. Walking into the shop, she slid past the customers and into the back where a cauldron was set up. Fred stood stirring it counting into the thousands, looking exhausted. Tanya walked over and nonchalantly dropped three drops of dragon's blood into the mixture. Staring at it, she nodded and grabbed Fred's hand. The substance turned to dust.

"Stop, it's perfect. It's dust not burnt, so pretty good." Tanya spoke softly knowing the male before her was tired from having to stir it for hours. Fred leaned forward and looked into the cauldron before letting a smile grow across his face.  
"Bloody hell Tanya, it's perfect."

"Don't get too excited, we have to put it in tablets and test it. Just because it didn't explode doesn't mean success."

Tanya smiled and wrote down in the little red book, _three drops of dragon's blood_.

"So Tanya, are you ready for the beach for all our hard work?" George's voice rang through the room as he entered causing Tanya to tense, magic sparking in the air around her. Her guards went up when people snuck up. George having worked with her enough knew to use a calming voice as he spoke, something El had to show him.

"So, are you bringing Viktor to the beach with us? We did rent the whole place out, thanks to your grandmother."

Tanya's muscles relaxed and she smiled before nodding, her vocal cords not yet ready to relax.

* * *

Tanya struggled to slide the bathing suit top on, she didn't want it to rip. Finally getting into the suit top and bottoms, she looked at the mirror. The black of the scars standing out against her skin. Tanya smiled before sliding her robes on hiding everything.

The portkey to the beach at Dorset was a broom. Tanya knew there was gonna be a lot of people but a broom for all of them? She snorted but they almost had a hard time getting everyone to grab on. She made sure her sister and Viktor had a good grip before grabbing the broom as well.

They all landed on sand immediately after, Elia fell as the twins laughed at her. Despite the times they've used portkeys, she still couldn't get the hang of it like them. They were glad Tonks arrived with them as well, given her depressive state since Remus. Tanya made sure she went to get her out of her flat once in a while. The girl was looking sickly.

As everyone set up their space, Tanya slipped off her robes letting her bikini and scars show. Everyone gasped at the marks. She could feel everyone's eyes burning into her. Streaks like claw marks strewn across her stomach going towards her back. They were blackened, the same as the bite mark at her shoulder which she vividly recalled.

She saw her sister gasp in horror and Tonks' eyes widened so much she swore they would have rolled out. The metamorphmagus had seen scars like that, on Remus. It worried her and Elia yet some of the others didn't quite piece it together.

"Wicked tats, Tanya!" Said the twins, admiring her scars more closely.

Yet Tanya could see Elia and Viktor knew it wasn't what they all thought they were. Tanya looked at the twins' eyes and saw the suspicion, but like the business partners they were, they lied for her. Tried to hide the fact that they didn't look much like tattoos but scars they were.

"Thanks, I know a guy." Tanya smirked, happily showing them off. She was proud of these scars, proud that the old scars were now gone.

"My dear! They look like injuries to me!" Molly cried out in shock, dropping their equipment to set up a place to sit on the sand. Tanya locked eyes with Milly and she knew Molly knew. The look she got said they would be talking later.

"All the more better." Fred added, nearly getting a smack from his mother and he laughed, something hollow. Tanya knew he was trying his best to help her.

"Oh come on mum, they're not that bad! Got to say who ever inked you has got skill. It's so realistic! Better than Charlie's!"

"Shh, don't evoke that. Charlie will be hurt." Bill said beside Fleur, who giggled. They sat down together on a large tarp draped below them. Tanya looked to Fleur before looking away quickly. The woman having a slight pull on her, she didn't want to admit it to anyone though, especially not any of the Weasleys.

Tanya gulped slightly as Viktor was silent, eyeing her 'tattoos' with a stern look and jaw clenched. A look she knew way to well. Elia was arching a brow at her, Tanya also knew the look her sister was giving her. Tanya was being cornered and she knew it.

"Tanya, can I speak with you?" Elia asked seriously.

"Oooh." The twins mocked, getting a hit from Tanya. They moved away to Ginny to help finish their set up, then running to the waters. Though they did glance back at her, both worried.

Tanya followed Elia, Tonks, and Viktor farther away from the Weasley's, who all distracted themselves with the entire beach to themselves. They walked out of hearing distance before the younger sister smacked her arm.

"Ow! Bitch!" Tanya spoke with amusement in her voice, baring her teeth in more aggression than smile. She didn't mean to but she found her defensive instinct had gone up since her initiation.

"No, you bitch!" Elia cried out, "What the hell is this?! I know damn well those aren't tattoos!"

"Tanya—" Viktor muttered lowly, "Explain vot those are. Before I kill the man that-" Tanya could hear it in Viktor's voice, the pure rage. She could see the murder in his eyes.

"Blimey Tanya! What the hell happened? Tell me you're not…" Tonks urged.

"Listen, guys." Tanya said quickly. "You-Know-Who initiates all his followers in some way, to push you to a limit, to test our loyalty. I have to be trusted. So I went through with it." Tanya kept her face neutral, even as a grin threatened to spread.

"What did he do to you?" Elia questioned in fear, Tanya felt her heart drop at her sister's tone.

"Don't worry about it." Tanya could feel all emotion go from her own tone.

"Don't worry about it?! You're barking mad, T! This is not what you signed up for!" Tonks added. Tanya felt a sensation in her canines as aggression shot through her. She may not transform at a full moon but her body had small subtle changes still.

"Tanya!" Viktor said, grabbing her arm before speaking to her in Bulgarian, " _You are taking too many risks. That is enough. You'll get yourself killed._ "

She didn't want Viktor's criticism of her choices, she knew what she signed up for. Tanya hissed in parseltongue, wanting to curse them but her body not letting her. Parseltongue didn't let her. Her magic knew not to respond to her when she used parseltongue. Tonks nearly fell back from a rock behind them had Elia not caught her. T took a deep breath and spoke normally when she caught the fear on her sister's face.

"I know my boundaries and how far I'll go. You know I won't get killed, even if I do— I did it with purpose. I'm getting stronger with his help, then I'll use it against him. You know exactly where my loyalties lie. I'll tell you when I've had enough." Tanya sent a glare to Viktor. He glared back but shook his head in disappointment. Tanya glanced at El who bit her bottom lip anxiously, hanging to Tonks' side.

"What happened… exactly?" Elia finally piped up nervously. Tanya's jaw clenched not wanting her sister to know the exact details.

"Greyback… he's an ally to You-Know-Who. During my initiation, he wished to cover my scars from what Umbridge gave me— so I let him." Tanya touched the bite mark automatically, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. One in sadness, one in fear, and one in pure rage.  
"Fenrir bloody Greyback?! Merlin's beard, you know what he's done! To Remus!" Tonks cried out. Again, Tanya felt her aggression spike, she resisted the urge to bare her teeth. A habit she had before, not more prominent within her until now.

"Tanya!" Elia cried, "We need to get you to the healers now! He could turn you! Just like Professor Lupin, just like-"

"Elia, stop!" Tanya snapped, "Listen to me! I haven't turned." Tanya felt a small amount of exhaustion within her. Everyone cornering her and bombarding her. They all froze from their bickering, completely silent on their parts and Tanya gave them a smirk.

"Crazy, right?" The tired feeling being replaced with a smug one. One that didn't last long as her body reminded her how much of her magic and energy it's been taking to fight the curse. She knew it wouldn't last forever, it was like a bad infection.  
Elia's jaw dropped, "What?"

"My scars are black because of Salazar." Tanya explained, "Severus worried too, consulted Salazar's portrait about a supposed rumor. The rumor was that when Salazar was alive, he dreaded any possible tainting of his blood. He feared it so much and it drove him crazy to find a spell or some magical mean to protect his pure blood. He couldn't find one." Tanya looked around the group as she spoke, trying to keep them calm.

"But he made one instead— through blood magic. He created a ritual that ensured his blood would be protected from outside foreign forces. Like lycanthropy, blood maledictions, and anything that could affect his blood… but that didn't extend to mixing of blood through… other means." Her brows raised suggestively for reference, "He thought he could surpass nature, life even. He wanted to ensure the purest and cleanest genes. But he thought wrong, , nothing can stop mixing of genes and blood through those acts. He was only protected from outside forces." Tanya smiled as she spoke, she was actually quite proud of her ancestor.

"So…" Elia trailed off, "It's because of his blood magic— that it defended you from being infected?"

"That's why they are all blacked out."

"Do you think they can be healed?" Elia asked, an idea growing her head.

Tanya shrugged, "Eh, don't really care. I like them actually." Tanya slid her fingers over the scars with a grin.

"Tanya! You realize you have super blood! You're immune! You could make the cure of lycanthropy! Prevent it even! It could help Remus a-and everyone afflicted!" Tonks suggested, practically reading Elia's mind. Tanya let a smile slide onto her face even as she wanted to frown. She didn't mind helping Remus but she knew how people were. How demanding they could be if they think she could help. Even if it didn't work they'd all demand more blood, more testing. _More_.

"Exactly!" Elia exclaimed.

Viktor scoffed, "At least something good came out of this, I suppose." Even as he said this Tanya could tell he thought the same thing.

"Perhaps I should visit a healer, propose my theory to St. Mungo's and the Ministry then hopefully Grandmother can help campaign for this." Tanya agreed, "If my blood can't be used, Severus and I can at least research what spell Salazar used."

Tanya looked at her sister, a small lie in her words. She could not let St. Mungo's or the Ministry get their hands on her blood. Not until the war was over, they'd take her blood for power as she was Slytherin's heir. Not many would approve of her fight for a cure either. It was certainly a battle that she'd have to save later.

* * *

Tanya tried to wiggle away from Viktor but his arms were wrapped around her like a straight jacket. Molly stood before her arms crossed and foot tapping.  
"Tanya Barros, I have seen tattoos and I have seen scars, now are those tattoos?" Her voice was full of worry. Tanya sighed, she couldn't lie to the woman.

"Molly, they're scars okay? Don't worry about it though, I won't be turning any time soon. My blood has a defense mechanism to these things. Like seriously I got these to stay in Voldemort's good graces, so I can protect my sister." Tanya growled as she wiggled and tried to get out of Viktor's arms.

She knew she could hurt him to get out but just wanted to just be left alone about it. The twins stood behind their mother looking extremely concerned. Tanya stopped and looked to her sister who was in the water with Tonks, they seemed to be talking about something. She frowned and looked back to Molly who was looking over her scars worriedly.

The Hufflepuffs stood near the shore as the water enveloped their knees. Elia didn't wish to go any further and spoke with her best friend instead. There was much going on between the two and they didn't know how to handle it.

"Do you think it'll work? Her blood?" Tonks asked. Elia gave her a sad look, she knew Tonks wanted to help Remus in any way.

"I hope so. She'll figure it out, she always does. But given the circumstances… I don't know if it'll be safe for her."

Tonks nodded sadly, understanding how T was risking her neck for all of them. There was only so much that could be done, something as miraculous as a cure for lycanthropy was a far reach. Tanya was already endangering her life.

"Just please, watch out for her." Elia said, "I asked Viktor the same, I know you would too."

"Of course, Elia! Have faith in me. Even as bonkers Mad Eye is, he's got her taken care of too."

Elia's lips turn upright, "I know. I just wish for once— someone would protect her. Instead of her always protecting everyone."

Tanya smiled as she swam out past the wave break, out into the open ocean. No one followed her this time. No one watched her like a hawk, looking over her scars. Tanya looked towards the shore watching everyone splashing and building sand castles. Tanya watched Krum lift her sister and toss her into the water.

She smiled seeing the twins building a sand castle almost as big as a real one. Molly was saying something to Fleur. Tonks was sitting on the beach, Arthur next to her. She wondered what they were talking about. Closing her eyes, Tanya let herself float on the water. Her relaxation ended when she felt a fin slide against her foot.

"Oh shit." Tanya let herself fall under the water already knowing what this was. An invention she helped with. The one they made before that weekend. The twins' new large pool, and ocean toys. Her suspicions were confirmed seeing the bright red shark. The potion she and the twins just finished finally worked.

El looked out towards her sister and saw the creature, seeing the large fin circling her. She suddenly went into panic mode, seeing as T fell under. Something in her fell apart.

"Elia? Are you okay?" Viktor asked, then saw the fin from afar along with the dead look in her eyes.

Elia immediately dove into the deep waters, even if it killed her. She had to help Tanya. However, she felt a tug at the back of swim dress and saw Viktor prevented her from jumping in. Elia kicked and struggled from his grasp.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, little Puff?!" He said angrily, "You can't even swim!"

He pushed her behind and jumped in himself. Charlie wrapped his arms around Elia to prevent her from diving in after Viktor, Fleura kneeling before her trying to keep her calm.

"T!" Elia shouted and everyone looked. The twins ran to them and having had seen the fin and began laughing, "What's so funny?! Get her out!"

"Elia, it's a joke!" Fred told her.

George nodded, wrapping an arm around her.

"She worked on it with us. Thought we'd release it to test it out, for the shits and giggles." He said, "She's fine, Elia! Look!"

George pointed and Tanya popped out from the waters with Viktor at her side.

"I'm alive!" She shouted, giving a thumbs up, "And it looks great!"

* * *

Tanya sat with a blanket around her leaning on Viktor. A large fire roaring alive before them on the sand. His arm protectively around her after the shark gave everyone a heart attack earlier. The twins used the breaking spell to cause to lose its form but the red shark just dissolved. T having dropped down under the water at the same time.

She can still feel the water ripple around her as she watched the shark disappear. She made notes to herself on what to improve. What she didn't expect was to feel the water shift from someone else swimming towards her as fast as possible. She used magic to pull herself lower.

Tanya saw it was Viktor, giving him a look at his impulsive actions to 'save' her when the joke shark disappeared. She kicked away and floated up to the surface. He gave her a hard time after for frightening them and Elia almost drowning in an attempt to save her.

She shook her head, Tanya did the saving and no one else. She intended to keep it that way.

She found herself dozing off about it, Tonks punched T's shoulder bringing her back to the present.

"Oy Tanya, you didn't tell me you and Viktor were together." Tonks' voice was teasing as she looked at the tight grip Viktor kept around her. Viktor only tightened his grip. Tanya leaned on him and shrugged.

"I don't do any kind of relationships right now. But sometimes being held is nice."  
Tanya gasped in slight surprise as she was pulled away from Viktor and the twins lifted her.

"Well if it's affection you want," Fred started, "It's affection you'll get." George finished.

Bill glanced at Fleur who gave a slight nod. Getting up, he ran behind Tanya and wrapped his arms around her joining the twins in a group hug. Elia laughed and continued to take pictures on her Muggle camera, intriguing Arthur at how it worked.

Tanya knew she'd have to make copies of the pictures for everyone. Viktor stood automatically and tackled the group. Tanya let out a little scream as she fell back onto Bill, the twins on her sides. Fleur smiled before slowly walking forward and sitting on top of the group.

Elia laughed and took one last photo of that moment. Despite the dark her sister acceptingly dove into, her heart was always with them. Family was above all and T had her own family to cherish at these times. The other times, she'd fight for them. Always.

* * *

" **Watch your tongue around her. She will bear her fangs and tear you apart with all the grace of a queen."**

 **The beast of a woman (via zeitlosleben)**

 **Source: adreanesmusings**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**I decided to do a small throwback to the different things Tanya has done. Mostly fighting and some things she's done in Hogwarts. Also probably a long chapter. This isn't too important to the story if you're not interested.**

* * *

 _ **Tanya's first year at Hogwarts.**_

Tanya looked at the three students, all fourth year Gryffindor boys that had cornered her. She had stopped them from picking on a Second Year Ravenclaw. The boys had been harassing him for money as they'd be going to Hogsmeade and wanted extra spending money. The boy was curled up behind T, sobbing.

"Piss off assholes." Tanya spoke calmly even as one of them twirled her wand in their hand. She stood her ground even if she was the youngest and disarmed. The boys laughed at her small voice cursing at them.

"Quite the little bitch we have here boys. Someone should knock her down a few pegs." The closest Gryffindor spoke and they all laughed again.

Tanya looked at them already planning on breaking the closest one's nose if she could, duck under an obvious spell from the one lazily pointing his wand at her and breaking the largest one's knee cap. What she didn't expect was the Ravenclaw behind her to hex the one with the wand pointed at her. This put her calculations into actions.

Tanya lunged at the closest and hit him, feeling her magic spark in her fist. She could never do this in her Muggle school. Her magic was behind her hits and she found that perhaps wizards could handle it. So she doubled her efforts.

She then turned to see the one with her wand attempting to use it but the backlash was bad. She watched the full bind hex shoot back onto him. Tanya turned to the shivering Ravenclaw before pulling out a chocolate frog from her robe pocket, handing it to him.

"My younger sister loves these. I thought you might like them too." Tanya spoke softly and tried not to scare him further.

"What is going on here?!"

Tanya turned to see McGonagall walking toward them quickly. The boy went to speak but Tanya stepped in front of him.

"They wanted his money so I gave them my fist." Tanya spoke with a challenge in her voice. McGonagall opened and closed her mouth as she looked around. Tanya was right they had her wand.

"Still this is not how we act here Miss Barros, you will get detention for this. Did you act alone?" Mcgonagall looked to the Ravenclaw but Tanya stepped between them once again.

"I did. If you're going to punish me for self defence, then punish me alone."

McGonagall looked at the young man suspiciously but Tanya never let her stare at him long. She lost one hundred points. The Gryffindors lost two hundred each.

* * *

Tanya sat in the library with two redheads. One with a book on Dragons, one with a book on curses. Tanya on the other hand had their school books and was doing homework based on what they were supposed to do. Their papers already finished.

Bill and Charlie were much older than Tanya, but had grown to like her. They liked her fierceness and passion to learn everything magical, coming from a muggle background. They were fascinated and took her under their wing despite their houses, especially with her rising notoriety, they wanted to help her. Bill was on his way to graduating and was Headboy. Charlie was only a sixth year and was a Quidditch chaser. Both males stood with a comment about more books before disappearing into the shelves.

What Tanya didn't expect was a bag over her head and someone dragging her out of the library. She didn't fight, she heard heavy footsteps running and just calmly relaxed. She felt it was something out of a cliche action flick she's seen on the television back home. And she knew what happened next.

When the bag was pulled from her, she saw the three Gryffindors from the beginning of her year, when she defended the Ravenclaw. She also saw Bill and Charlie running towards them. A wand dug into her throat. The leader whose name she never bothered to learn snarled at them.

"You damn traitors, how dare you side with this little Slytherin bitch. She's been nothing but trouble here. How dare you side with her and not us."

Charlie looked to Bill neither male sure what to do. She was only 12 and fourth years wanted to hurt her! Tanya just rolled her eyes. She sighed before trying to figure out what they were going to do. Bill spoke first trying to dishearten the male, given his title.

"A bunch of teachers saw you, if you hurt her this won't look like an accident."

"Accident? This is going to be a murder. No one cares about this filthy Slytherin."  
The two other Gryffindor who originally sided with their friend now appeared to be horrified. Tanya was getting bored and looked at the now growing crowd of the school, teachers pulling out their wands.

"I'm bored." Tanya said it as if there wasn't a wand held to her throat, already tired of their game. It was a stunt to her, their actions were poorly executed and worse than the most predictable films she's seen. And she's seen many cliche over the top films and shows back home.

"Bored? You stupid bitch, you've done nothing but torture me. Your eyes seem to follow me, you fight and win. You never seem to mess up, like some perfect thing."  
Tanya hummed softly before realizing he was done talking.

"Oh you're done rambling." Tanya lifted her wand and the male lifted off of her. Snape disarmed him. Everyone watched in horror as she flicked her wand and tossed him into the crowd. Charlie laughed and put a hand on T's head.

"Come on baby dragon, let's go get you something to drink before we get back to homework."

Tanya nodded and Bill walked in front of them parting the crowd like a bodyguard. Tanya went along with them still not figuring out how dangerous that could have been. To her magic was less dangerous than a fist so a wand to her throat wasn't a scary concept to her.

McGonagall attempted to stop her but Snape stood between them. He had known McGonagall long enough to know who would be blamed.

"Stop, it is not her fault. Your mongrels attacked her."

"Attacked her? I caught them in the hallway earlier Severus, she had dropped all of them." Her voice was shrill but she didn't try to get past the larger male. They both looked to the student who was now squirming back, some sense seemingly had been knocked back into him.

"Severus, I think he's been cursed."

"I know Minerva, I had my suspicions."

They both looked to Tanya was now lifted by Charlie. The older Gryffindor held her close while the younger Slytherin attempted to wiggle away.

* * *

 _ **Second Year**_

Tanya sat quietly with Dumbledore ignoring his questioning gaze. Her arm had second degree burns going up and down it, her uniform tattered. It wasn't the end of the first day and she had gotten into a fight. If it weren't for her fellow Slytherins protecting her and putting out the fire, she was sure her wounds would be worse.

She was also sure the Gryffindor boys would have gotten worse than a knife in their side. An older Slytherin boy sat quietly next to her as well as a first year Hufflepuff. He was looking everywhere nervously yet excitedly. Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.  
"Would anyone like a lemon drop?" There was a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the young Hufflepuff.

The young Hufflepuff nodded and reached for one but was stopped as the older Slytherin took the bowl. He was confused until the Slytherin brought it closer to him. He happily took one before the Slytherin set it back down on the table. Tanya smiled up at the older Slytherin who returned it. Dumbledore looked between the two before looking back at the happy Hufflepuff.

"We have sat here long enough, you must tell me what happened. Before Miss Barros arm gets too bad."

The Hufflepuff started, oblivious to the glare he was getting from the two snakes.  
"Well you see sir, after I was sorted I had to go to the bathroom real bad. So I ran out, not really noticing the Gryffindor boy who followed me— well I guess she did." The boy paused and the older Slytherin began speaking.

"Tanya ran out so I followed as a Prefect. I found her running into the boys bathroom, so I followed. The Gryffindor boy was yelling at the Hufflepuff about being in the wrong house." The Prefect stopped and looked the Hufflepuff. "He turned and it was that one kid who she fought with before in her first year. He didn't hesitate to set her on fire and she threw a knife at him." The male grinned as he looked to Tanya, pride in his eyes. Tanya sat with her back straight and a smirk on her face.

"Sir," Tanya began, "I know you favor Gryffindor but I really don't trust that one. I don't know why he has yet be expelled but-" Dumbledore cut her off, "I will not expel him for fighting, you are the one who makes it worse. How was it even possible for a second year such as yourself to obtain a knife?"

He snapped a moment of panic in his eyes. Tanya could tell he was being defensive but she couldn't figure out why.

"Tanya, this is the last time I want to see you in here for fighting, go to Madam Pomfrey, get healed. We will confiscate your weapon immediately. Then I want you to apologise to Mr. Diggory for initiating this situation. Three hundred from Slytherin for fighting and concealing a weapon."

Dumbledore kicked them out. Tanya decided she'd not let herself be caught anymore, she thought she could trust the adults here but they have proven otherwise to her. Turning to the first year, she held out her non burnt arm.

"Tanya Barros, nice to meet you. Don't tell anyone about this."

The male took her hand and shook it happily, "Cedric Diggory ma'am, and I promise I'll keep it to myself."

She knew he was a good kid who shouldn't have been harassed on his first day. She had a feeling that he'd be a great for her sister one day. Tanya nodded and let the older Slytherin boy lead her to her room, both knowing they weren't going to Madam Pomfrey. They instead applied a cooling charm and healing spell over her arm in the meantime, before heading out.

Tanya found it was quite easy to not get caught. Wandless magic became extremely useful she found. After seeing students' wands being checked, she stopped using it to hex people. Most of her own house were her test subjects as she practiced it more and more. Every week being able to use it longer and she grew stronger, more skilled.

* * *

 **Third Year**

Tanya found her knuckles were broken when she was done hitting the male underneath her. Her sister sobbing in a box behind her. Fourteen years old taking on another boy her age. Elia had told her that a bully in her Muggle school had began to harass her, now that Tanya was no longer there and in Hogwarts. When time came for their break, Tanya took it upon herself to track him down and teach him a lesson.

Tanya begged Snape to teach her a small amount of Legilimency, after she heard a rumor that he was a Master at it. He had to stop by after lessons to teach her but she learned a small amount.

Looking into the bully's mind, she saw what he did and why, what he really wanted. It made her sick. Elia and her were alone with him when walking home, so she put a box on her sister to shield her before attacking the male. She didn't stop until his face was too swollen to recognise. Walking on shaky legs, she went to the box with her sister in it. Knuckles broken and swollen.

"El, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Keep your eyes closed. It's like a game. If you win, I'll buy you your favorite. Ten, no— _twenty_ chocolate frogs. I promise I'll even get one signed for you, one day."

"Really?" Elia's excited voice chimed. She was on her way to Hogwarts soon too and couldn't wait to have more magical treats, "Alright, I promise I'll keep my eyes closed."

Tanya lifted the box before picking up her sister bridal style. Training to be part of Quidditch had helped her muscle growth so she was able to lift the smaller girl. She covered Elia, hoping she'd forget the whole incident one day.

"Don't worry sis, me and him talked. He repented for what he did."

Elia looked up with closed eyes, an excited smile on her face. "That's so cool, thank you. Dad will be so excited to hear we visited him and you asked him not to scare other little girls."

"Don't tell Dad. He might get worried I hurt him and that he hurt you, you know how Dad worries. He'll probably do worse than me and murder him."

Elia thought about it, before a small sly smile spread across her face. "Thirty chocolate frogs."

Tanya stopped and burst out laughing. Her sister may be a Puff but being around a Slytherin had its effects. She'd surely get her an entire box of them.

* * *

 **Fourth Year**

Tanya ran through the forbidden forest, cussing softly to herself. Snape had made the mistake of leaving her with Hagrid who left her alone. She wasn't sure what was chasing her but it didn't like her trying to harvest it's hair.

"Fuck me, fuck this, fuck my life." Tanya dropped to the floor as the creature pounced. It's tail ripping through her shirt like a whip on her back. Tanya gasped but found her fear outweighed her pain. Finally getting back to Hagrid's house she found him, Severus, and Elia.

"Miss Barros." Severus turned to Tanya and grabbed her shoulder. "Where have you been?"

Tanya looked from Snape, to El, then Hagrid. She tried to remember what happened but only remembered going in with Hagrid, getting seperated, darkness, then running for her life. All for trying to harvest a wild creature's hair.

"I was… out." Tanya stumbled for a moment as El ran to her, hugging her sister.

"You were gone for a week, T! I was so worried."

Tanya looked down at her clothes and realized her jeans were torn to pieces and her shirt was nearly gone. A part of her life was gone. A week. Tanya didn't realize how long time had passed, she had been unconscious most of the time. She was surprised the centaurs didn't find her and take her away. She didn't say anything but she felt a blade tucked into the back of her pants, a blade she didn't remember having before.

They took her away and Tanya found herself sitting in the medical wing being examined. El watching with wide eyes as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over her.

"Your leg was broken and set improperly, your blood indicates there's small amounts of poison. Even looking into your mind, we can't find those lost memories. My suggestion— never have children."

Tanya laughed softly ignoring the blood that flew from her mouth.

"Never planned to."

Tanya glanced at El again, seeing the sadness on her sister's face. She knew Tanya didn't want kids but she hoped their kids would grow up together one day. Tanya touched her ribs and sighed, three broken ribs and who knows how long she'd recover.

Sitting in the common room she had bandages wrapped around her chest, a cast around her leg, and bandages around her throat. She wouldn't tell anyone but her body rejected the magic. Apparently she had a curse on her but Severus was still working on breaking it. Draco approached her, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"So it seems the Queen is about to be dethroned. You are a little too arrogant for your own good." Draco said cockingly while his friends snickered.

Tanya put her foot on the table before her, sliding it forward hitting Draco's knees causing him to yell. Then she kicked the table up hitting all three males in the face.  
"Fuck off blonde, I'm too tired for this shit."

Draco looked at her bewildered, clutching his bruised face, "I'll tell my father!"

"Good! I can't wait to hear from the asshole who raised a turd in human form."

Draco opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with a response but couldn't. They immediately stormed away and Tanya finally had a moment of silence to relax.

* * *

 **Fifth Year**

Tanya held her breath as McGonagall looked around the classroom. The unmoving Gryffindor next to her as she hid them under the desk. His ribs were broken and nose bleeding heavily. His blood splattered across her knuckles and face. He had said her sister looked easy to sleep with and she lost it.

Elia was only a second year yet somehow had a few staring at her already that made T sick. Elia had developed early and boys couldn't stop staring at times, pushing away the fact that she was so young. So Tanya took it upon herself to remind them herself. McGonagall left the room but Snape still stood there waiting.

"Come out, Miss Barros."

Tanya crawled out of her hiding spot, blood staining her face and hands. Severus used a cleaning spell before sneaking her out through a passage. He didn't ask why, didn't take points, just let her back into the common room. He shook his head but said nothing, he never really commented anymore. Not unless people were watching.

At night Tanya sat with Peeves. The poltergeist listening with her as a young couple fought in the classroom behind them.

"I'm bored," Tanya stayed, "Shall we go fuck with them?"

Peeves looked hopeful and Tanya nodded in encouragement. Standing quickly, she kicked open the door and Peeves flew in. The Ravenclaws screamed. She tilted her head so the hex tossed at her simply flew by.

"Try that again and I'll break your arm." Tanya's voice was cold.

Peeves cackled and flew around the room. He enjoyed these late night fights. Some nights Tanya acted proper, other nights she hurt them. Before the fun could begin, the Bloody Baron appeared. Tanya slipped the brass knuckles back into her pocket and the snarl on her face disappeared.

The pure terror on the students' faces was amusing to the Baron but he didn't trust Tanya when Peeves was with her.

"Children back to your classroom. Now!" The Baron's voice boomed throughout the room. The Ravenclaw girl practically pissed herself before running out of the room. The male had more balls though.

"Fuck you, Slytherin bitch." He threw a hex at her but Tanya raised her hand, the brass knuckles deflecting the spell. He ran, he ran immediately out of the classroom and away from a cackling Peeves and a cold stare from Tanya.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry i'm ending this here but i didn't want it getting to long. If you want more short acts of violence from Tanya feel free to ask for more.**

 **Don't trust everything you see.**

 **Even salt looks like sugar.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Tanya breathed heavily as she finally felt the body beneath her stop fighting. Voldemort and Fenrir watched her carefully. They felt she was being too lenient with the muggles and muggleborns they bring her to kill. This was the third one. Blood matted her hair and stained her body. Her clothes were soaked. Finally, Voldemort nodded and waved her off as she had proven herself.

She let out a breath and dropped the body. Tanya bowed and immediately Apparited home. Krum sat on her bed and jumped up quickly when she appeared. Tanya stripped down and threw her clothing into the fire, wanting to rid the night's events just as easily as fire could. She then went into the shower. Krum stripped down quickly and joined her.

He didn't try to make a move, they've known each so long and even slept together. They knew their bodies and in fact, this wasn't intimate to them. Rather, they supported each other and Krum was there for her.

Instead, he helped get the blood out of her hair. Tanya didn't move. She just let Krum work out the blood from her hair with gentle care. After an hour, the blood was gone and no longer stained her body or the shower floor. He helped her step out and dried her off, wrapping a towel around her. Her body still stiff. He noticed this and simply pulled her into his arms, carrying the girl bridal style back into the bedroom.

Viktor saw the empty look in her eyes, her inability to move because she didn't want her actions to cry out what she felt. Or worse, what her body had done. He removed the towel to put her in some clothes for the night, looking at her with a gentle stare.

Tanya then hugged Viktor tightly before he could step away to slip her into clothes. He had to leave but she appreciated the nights he stayed up with her. The nights he helped wash blood from her nails and skin.

He mumbled to her in Bulgarian, words of comfort and promise. He put her in her night clothes before moving his towel to slip into his. Krum kissed her forehead before walking away. He had to leave and she needed to get to work.

At the Ministry, Moody and Tanya looked over the most recent missing person cases together. Faces that would be engraved into her memory.

"These missing people are all Muggleborn." Tanya commented softly. Moody nodded as well, seeing the connection. Before they could get to the next file, Tonks ran in. Her hair was white and eyes wide.

"Tanya, it's your sister. Something happened at Hogwarts." Tonks felt hair hit her face before she could finish her sentence. Tanya was out the door with a look of rage.

The powder hit the flames and ' _Dumbledore's Office_ ' left her lips before the flames had time to turn green. Stepping in, she made sure to calm herself slightly. Her worry seemed to disappear as she looked at Pansy then to her sister.

Her sister was untouched while Pansy looked like she was pulled through the ringer. She didn't wanna be too obvious with her pride so tried to hold back her smile. Then Elia revealed what happened.

Pansy stole her cat Toast, Salazar's spell book, and the last plant Cedric ever gave her. A plant lovingly named after him. All gone. She tore her dresses Draco and Elena gave her and trashed her room.

Tanya knew her hands were sparking as she looked at Pansy. She wanted to end her where she stood but held back. It wasn't her place and it was her sister's situation. She especially held back from mauling Snape across from her since their last encounter. Tanya still didn't forgive him.

Tanya kept her voice calm as she named the facts. How Pansy stole from them, wrecked her sister's room, and pissed her off. She deserved getting her ass kicked. Tanya felt the rage within bubbling. She was a boiling pot and knew her sister was as well.

She was glad she put a spell on Toast's collar. She didn't want to lose him, or her sister losing him in Hogwarts. It would make sure no spell could hurt him and also made sure she could track him. The only problem was she had to completely focus her her magic. If not it would go into the collar and hurt the small animal.

Just as she expected she needed to use her magic. Mcgonagall tried pushing Pansy's body onto her, as she has fainted from fear after her memory was proved and shown through the Pensieve what she did. Tanya pushes her off and ran off in her Animagus form to avoid going with Severus. She was not dealing with Snape. Instead, she went to find her sister who ran off to find the cat.

Finding her sister, Tanya focused her magic and closed her eyes. A wolf appeared. Unlike her patronus, it appeared more solid with a solid dark grey coat of fur. It sniffed around before taking off. Tanya saw through its eyes, felt what it felt.

Toast was scared and had pissed a little, leaving a good trail to follow. Tanya got as close as she could before it tracked him and stopped. It knew where Toast was and disappeared feeling its job was done. Tanya blinked before running after her sister.

Toast had gotten into the Greenhouse. Tanya wasn't sure why her sister was so worried until she was told what exactly was being held in there— Venomous Tentacula.

Tanya felt her hand twitch to destroy the locked door of the greenhouse, but her sister beat her. The young Hufflepuff kicked it in after Snape disarmed her from causing more trouble. Some would doubt Elia's placement in Hufflepuff because she broke rules and broke into the greenhouse. Tanya didn't think so. It was her pet, an animal she loved. Elia would do anything.

Tanya watched with pride as her sister kicked the door open and used wandless magic to cut the plant from reaching Toast. Pride swelled within her as she watched her younger sister exhibit such power. She knew her Slytherin traits were rubbing off on her little Puff but she couldn't be happier.

Out of all people she knew an angry puff was a dangerous one. She'd watched her sister send their father after boys with an innocent smile on her face and mischief in her eyes. She'd definitely tell Elena about this, and she did because soon the head of House Sayre showed up.

When she was assigned later to retrieve Elia's stolen items with Severus at the Slytherin common room, she nearly blew the roof off the school. But she complied, after all she only trusted herself and Elena to get the items and currently Elena was smothered by Slughorn.

They entered the common room, nostalgia hit her. Everyone inside backed away at the sight. Snape went to get Pansy's friends and Tanya went to Pansy's bedroom. Toast was still in her arms, asleep. She entered the mess of the room, figuring Pansy must've put up a fight here first with Elia.

She placed the cat in his cage over his pillow to rest. She summoned for the items quickly, shoving them in the infinite pockets of her coat. Tanya held the spellbook, glad it was safe and saw no pages were torn or taken. Then she heard footsteps enter. She froze.

"Tanya." His deep voice rumbled softly, "If you will-"

The Slytherin heir snapped around, snatching the kennel with the cat inside and pushed passed Severus without a word. He realized she was still mad, perhaps far more. She was hurt.

* * *

Tanya stood in front of a door that was now her office. Being a magical weapon maker and designer meant they needed to create a specialty office for her. A former Hogwarts student designed it after the room of requirements.

Stepping into the pure white room, she thought about an anvil and a potion lab. Both items rose from the ground. Tanya felt her grin grow as she brought her supplies in and began to work. The metal dagger had a syringe in the center. Being that it was close to done, she filled it with a muggle tranquilizer.

Next came in her test subject— Lucius Malfoy who looked dirty and starved. The men who brought him in, threw him to the ground in front of her. He was rugged and in Azkaban uniform, a tattoo with runes and numbers were on his neck to identify him.

"Leave us, the experiments are private." Tanya's voice was stern and left no room for argument. The men bowed low with a mumble of, "Of course, Madam Sayre."

Tanya turned to Lucius and threw the dagger at him before he could speak. It dissolved and instead a syringe hit his arm, the blade back in her hand. Lucius flinched and looked down at the needle in his arm in shock. Tanya took notes.

After a couple days of testing, Tanya didn't have any more days with Lucius. Even after all the experimentation, he was looking better. Every day he had gotten three large meals, a shower, and fresh clothes. The last day Tanya and Lucius sat at a large table with different foods.

"Thanks for your help, Lord Malfoy. I do apologise for the pain I put you through. Better than Azkaban, right?" Tanya spoke softly so if anyone was passing her door they would not be able to hear her.

"No thank you, Tanya." He whispered, "Olease, if you will— what of my wife? My son-"

Lucius was cut off as Moody burst through the door.

"Tanya get your ass out here and your new toys. Nymphadora will need the throwing one, we think we found a rogue pack and their wards aren't letting magic in."

Moody looked to Lucius, but there was no time. Tanya grabbed the bag of throwing knifes and a prototype whip she had yet to test. The door locked behind her locking Lucius into the room for Aurors to come pick up.

He picked up the book she left and flipped through seeing pictures of his wife and his son with his future fiance. Many photos Tanya had around her office of times together. He smiled as none of them seem to know they were being photographed. It was the only image keeping him going, seeing his wife smiling at her son. And how happy his son looked. He wanted to go home.

* * *

Tanya let the whip slip out of her bag, small diamond shaped pieces of metal adorned the leather. Each piece was sharpened so there was no dull edges. The pieces were enchanted so they hovered close to each other without touching. She hadn't realized it yet, but it was a full moon.

A wolf ran towards her and she flicked the whip forward so it cut through fur and skin. Next to her, Tonks threw a dagger, its matching brass knuckles on her hand. The syringe filled with elephant tranquilizer hit its mark and the wolf went down. Moody had favored the sword and was fighting the largest one. That's when Tanya got an idea.

These ones were wild. Since she discovered the blood magic Salazar put on his bloodline, protecting her from Greyback's infection, she's noted the things that changed about her. The curse didn't take effect but it did give her some protective barrier they were in didn't allow new magic but enchanted items were not affected so she threw an enchanted smoke bomb.

Tanya let her canines grow and nails elongate, her muscles tightened for a moment changing slightly then she attacked the alpha. He clawed at her chest trying to get her face and she aimed for his throat. She plunging her claws into his throat and his into her stomach.

Tanya rolled him off and let her body go back to normal as the smoke faded. Tonks and Moody rushed her to St. Mungos but the problem posed itself since she was young. Magic healing doesn't work on her, potions barely helped such a thing. Something she would never tell anyone.

Tonks sat next to Tanya in her office, she had pulled a bed from the floor and her potion set. She knew a muggle and magic gel that would help.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? That magic healing doesn't work on you?" Tonk's voice was full of concern.

"Because why should I? I can't use pepper up or bone healing whatever. So what many muggles don't have that. Asking Salazar— it seems the same was with him. Don't tell my sister." Tanya held a cloth with a mix of healing potion and aloe vera on the wound.

"Why shouldn't I? It seems the more I'm with you, the more I know about you than she does." Tonks stood her voice rising slightly. Tonks sat down quickly feeling the pull of magic like strings on her body.

"Listen carefully, I don't want my sister worrying. This could be worrying." Tanya spoke softly but her eyes almost glowed as she looked at the female next to her.

"Tanya when the smoke cleared, the other's had fled and the big one was dead. What else don't we know?" Tonks asked carefully unsure of what to expect.

"There's a lot you don't know." Tanya smiled as she looked to the ceiling.

"No one knows how I had to ask Hermione to tutor me so could stay at the top of my class. No one knows I have a pretty bad allergy to oranges. No one knows my love for Sererus is strange to me." Tanya paused for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows as if thinking hard about it.

"I love him more than I've loved anybody. Viktor is one of my best friends and I could marry him if needed but you won't see me hoping. Charlie would make a wonderful mate but we are both married to our work." Tanya let out a breath before looking at Tonks who could only stare back with wide eyes. "Severus… I would do almost anything for."

Tonks tried to lighten the mood as she felt tense hearing things she was sure no one else had heard before.

"What about Moody?"

Tanya couldn't help but smile. "What can I say? I have a thing for older men, he's not mate material but he's _mating_ material."

Tonks felt her face and hair go red before covering her ears. "Alright, I regret that already. Never say that again and I promise not to tell."

Tanya laughed holding on the towel tighter as it hurt to laugh but it was also enjoyable.

" **She fell in love with his soul before she could touch his skin. If that isn't love, then i don't know what is." - Bianca Lamarre**

* * *

 **And now some extras for Valentine's day**

Tanya finished her third bottle of fairy wine. Quite intoxicating but hard to put down, it was divine. She wanted to feel numb but instead she was feeling desperate. Since her argument with Severus, despite her confession to Tonks about her deep love for him, she was hurt. Too hurt. And when Tanya was this way, she'd get angry.

Her rage turned to spite, she wanted all she could do to make him regret what he said. No— far more than regret it. She wanted him to never compare her to the woman of his past. Therefore, she'd show him, the world, and herself.

She'd embark on an adventure, a _drunken_ adventure of a lifetime as the young reckless Auror and Death Eater. She didn't care what anyone thought, she wanted to feel something else for once. The wine was no help. Her owl stood by her, eating the untouched plate of meat she had served herself.

"I know what I'll do." Tanya spoke without slur even as her head was fuzzy. "I'll send out some letters… send nudes. Yeah."

It was the start of her grand plan to do whatever the hell she wanted. Tanya began to write to Fleur, Charlie, Viktor, and Moody. Sent out all the letters with her owl and snickered. She then went to the Black safe house, which was practically deserted at times since Sirius' passing but sometimes had a few visitors.

Tonks sat by the fire, looking her normal self, that meant she wasn't doing to well. Her brown mousy hair was present and she looked drained. Tanya joined her.

"Tonks, I have this great idea." Tanya spoke smoothly but Tonks knew her well enough to see the cloud in her eyes from drinking.

"Men _dream_ of having two woman— so let's go offer ourselves to him." Before Tonks could reply, Tanya was in the kitchen. "Remus... why don't you-"

Tonks covered T's mouth. Remus frowned but a look of surprise slid over his face when Tonks dragged Tanya out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Tonks whispered to Tanya, hair and face red.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making you and him realize you like each other enough that waiting like this is stupid. Obviously not your fault, but take something from a Slytherin— in life you must sometimes take what you want." Tanya was then gone off to find something else to amuse her.

Tanya found herself in the forest leaning over a rock. Greyback pounding into her. She growled softly, demanding harder. He held her hips thrusting into her like a wild animal. He lifted her legs so she was doing the splits to take more of him. He panted and growled, but finally came and fell to the ground. Tanya frowned in disappointment before scorgifying herself and going to find her next conquest.

She found herself next under Krum. Her legs were over his shoulders as he pounded into her. She found herself going in and out of reality. She guessed this was the third time he had came. She still wasn't satisfied. Fourth time he gasped and fell asleep. Taking a shower, she transfigured one of his shirts into a tight fitting dress and went out.

Tanya woke up to a pounding headache and a bed full of people. Krum lay cuddled up next to her and women everywhere else. His bed was made bigger to accommodate so many women. Doing a silent count, she found eight in bed, three men on the floor, and she guessed a couple in the bathroom shower.

Tanya had vague memory of last night and decided to head home before someone reminded her. She should've known fairy wine would have a strong influence on her— therefore a compilation fest that would them proud. Then again, she was sure it would've happened one day.

Getting home, she found a pile of boxes, mail, and her smug looking owl. Picking up the first box, she found it was from Moody. The letter read as such.

 _Tanya._ _What the hell._ _Since apparently you're so desperate that you asked me to "send nudes", I sent something just as well. - Moody_

Inside the box was a book on the art of seduction. She snorted and rolled her eyes. The next box was from Charlie, a pair of boxers with no note. A letter from Bill was next on her list.

He was mad to say the least, that she sent his girlfriend the letter and not him. Not that he wanted it and he was glad she didn't ask him, but mad all the same. In the box from his girlfriend— was a silver pair of silky panties. Tanya nodded, this was a good day.

She slid the trash into the can next to her desk, not seeing the letter from Severus already in there. Her owl knew her well.

He would know when she's relaxed enough to read his letters again. Another pile was set aside from people who she didn't know but would get to it, eventually. She wrote a letter to the Twins asking if they wanted to start the sex line they'd been toying with.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**With school back idk how often i'll be updating so here's a filler chapter written in advance just in case a normal chapter was not able to come out in time. Yay.**

 **Gone AU. Where Tanya was taken when her mom left. It's long because it's emergency work. This means if this is posted you won't have an update too soon. ACCEPT IT.**

* * *

Abraham was devastated when the woman he thought he loved left him. Even more so when she left with _his daughter_. He worked to keep his mind off it. Little to no breaks were taken. He didn't go out and barely responded to the flirtations sent his way. He wasn't interested in having his heart broken once more. He hardly noticed when a woman entered the shop one cloudy day.

But he finally did notice when she was admiring the only picture he had of Tanya. He hadn't even realized he had brought it out. Looking at the woman, he felt something he hadn't in a long time. Love. A spark inside him that burns so hot he hadn't realized he had been cold inside.

Then her strawberry golden hair illuminated in the sunlight, much different than Sabriel who looked cold and pale. And her chocolate eyes locked on him, giving a dimpled smile that filled him with said warmth.

In the end, Tanya brought them together that day— even if she wasn't there.

* * *

Tanya Selwyn grew up with strictness. Her grandmother Elena almost didn't let them back but seeing Tanya, she had to. She was not grateful her daughter had left.

"You come back honored daughter, you bring me a true blooded Sayre. As far as the world knows, she _is_ a pureblood." Elena ordered.

Tanya grew up learning wandless magic to enhance her skill. She learned as many languages as they could stuff in her and as many dance moves as she could learn as a proper lady. One thing was also brought heavily into her mind. Muggles and Muggle Borns were the lowest scum imaginable.

The males taught her how to fight, combat magic, and had a training course for her. The Malfoy's became her best allies as her mother and grandmother convinced them a joining of the family's would be a great help. Their name hidden but their eyes all too telling.

Tanya was a Selwyn to the world, an honored witch with Sayre blood secretly. Elena stayed in power as the head of House Selwyn once Sabriel married into the family. Tanya had their entire world watching her.

* * *

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Tanya sat alone. When the trolley witch came by, she shook her head. Sweets and breads were not something a young lady should be having.

To no one's surprise, she was sorted into Slytherin. Her entire family was Slytherin and even descendant to Slytherin himself, her grandmother always told her. She was meant to be the most powerful witch ever.

Tanya could hear the boo's of other tables. Passing through class, she easily avoided a Gryffindor who almost bumped into her, unknowingly changing her fate. She did not defend others, did not care for the weak.

The Slytherin heir almost hexed a large red head with a book of Dragons as he bumped into her. She stopped feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. She had been taught about the Pure Blood Weasley clan. For her first and second year, she didn't mind the color red.

* * *

Tanya stared up at the Head Table, Snape starring back. With much convincing and bribery, her grandmother had agreed to speak with him about becoming her potential mate. It was not uncommon for pure blood families to have arranged marriages and have much older husbands.

Severus Snape was a Slytherin and was the youngest and most skilled Potion Master there was. Elena saw him and Tanya having great potential despite the ages, she would make her family climb any latter. She was a great strategist and her Tanya was the Selwyn (Sayre) jewel.

Her eyes slid away from him when a young bright eyed girl practically bounced up to the Sorting hat. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. Tanya snorted and shook her head, ignoring the others until Draco came up. An obvious Slytherin.

Tanya grinned and hugged Draco as he got to the table. She had been forced to spend almost all of her time with him since they were young in hopes they'd bond to form a union. Instead, she had a younger brother.  
"Tanya I'm in Slytherin just like you, isn't it great?" He didn't bother hiding his excitement knowing with her around no one would touch him. He boasted that fact to her for her admiration and she smirked.

"That is wonderful, we have to write home right away. Lucius will be so happy. Not that we expected anything less." Tanya smiled at Draco before saying hello to Crabbe and Goyle, reminding them to be good to Draco.

She then noticed his little grey eyes glancing over at that Hufflepuff girl with chocolate hair all too many times. Tanya wondered why and looked over as well. She saw no reason for him to because she was a Hufflepuff! But Tanya couldn't look away either, feeling a connection of sorts but looked away soon, dragging his attention too.

* * *

Tanya smiled slyly as she leaned on Lockhart's desk and ran a nail over his cheek. The women in her family taught her the art of seduction, to get what they wanted. Tanya was no exception and learned too, exceeded at it. Her grandmother told her the best weapon a woman had was between her legs, because men were weak. Men became stupid when there was a beautiful girl— Tanya knew both fighting and strategy. It was her fifth year when she found this stupid man.

"You can trust me sir, I swear I won't breathe a word to anyone else. What seems to be Slytherin in these walls." Tanya's voice had a slight hiss to it as she spoke. Lockhart's face was flushed and he grinned slightly.

"I am not quite sure yet, but I know it has something to do with the chamber of secrets." He spoke quickly, his eyes going over Tanya as she wore tight fitting muggle clothes. It was old clothes her mother found while in the muggle world, these seemed to help find a mate.

"Well thank you for the information handsome, I'll keep in touch." Tanya smiled before walking out, her smile turing into a sneer. What she didn't expect out so late was Crabbe and Goyle, but they looked off as soon as they saw her.

"What are you two doing here?" Tanya looked them over trying to find out what was bothering her so much about them.

"Uh... we just wanted to go ask Draco something." Tanya starred at Crabbe wondering why his language seemed different slightly. Then Goyle spoke.

"Actually we can ask you, do you think Draco is Slytherin's heir?"

That's when Tanya knew they were fakes, their families were in the sacred circle who knew her ancestors. So, she decided to turn it on them.

"You guys have horrible memory don't you? Me and Draco told you it was the Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. Grandma asked around and turns out they've been trying to keep it a secret for generations." Tanya snorted seeing the way they were eating the information up. "You might want to keep it to yourself though. I heard that he's planning to use the smaller Hufflepuff girl he's always with to sacrifice or something."

Just as she expected the fakes took off. The sprouting red hair and scar gave away who they were.

* * *

Tanya while doing rounds around the castle for fun on a broom came across the Hufflepuff she sees Diggory with. Wrapping her legs around the broom, she let herself hang upside down.

"What are you doing out of bed, Puff?" Tanya spoke with a venom in her words.

"I'm sorry I was just concerned about my friend Hermione and I really wanted to go check on her." Her voice was small and she carried a small bag of food. Dropping from her broom, Tanya stood her full height slightly towering over the girl.

"My name is Tanya Selwyn." Tanya didn't reach her hand out, only staring at the girl.

"Elia Barros, it's nice to meet you." The small Hufflepuff smiled. Tanya didn't return it, instead pulled her broom down.

"Get on then, it's faster and they won't find you if you're not on the ground."  
El looked nervous but Tanya was stronger and easily lifted her onto the still floating broom before jumping on herself.

Getting into the medical wing, Tanya let Elia off by the Hermione girl who was petrified. Feeling an odd need to stay, she stood behind the small Hufflepuff.

"Hi Hermione, I wasn't sure how they fed you so I brought some food. Though now I'm kinda wondering how I'd feed you." El laughed softly before tearing up slightly. Taking a deep breath, she quickly wiped her tears away.

That's when Tanya heard it, scales against the floor. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Elia's face and hissed for her to keep her eyes closed. A Basilisk slid out from the shadows and Tanya panted, feeling her blood get hot and her mind cloud.  
" _Why do you protect the mudblood?"_ The hiss from the creature came out clear as day for her. She hissed back, resisting the darkness that clouded around her eyes.

" _I don't know but she is mine, I have claimed this one._ " She said to him.

The Basilisk rose but then slid away again. Tanya dropped to the floor seizuring, Elia opened her eyes and screamed. Before her world went black, Tanya sent a quick enchantment to lift Elia into the air where she wouldn't be caught.

The next morning, Tanya awoke in a hospital wing bed. Snape sat in a chair to her right, Elia in a chair to her left.

"Tanya, what happened?" Snape asked quickly. his hand sliding into her own. He may not have felt for her enough to marry but concern's deep roots held tight in his head. Elia let out a little gasp but didn't say anything, instead she hugged Tanya.

"Thank you for saving me last night."

Tanya didn't understand until she remembered. She also knew she should be dead.

"What happened?" Tanya spoke softly looking between the two for a solid answer. Elia stated.

"The Basilisk, it had come for me. Luckily, you covered my eyes and closed your own. They didn't find me but Professor Snape did and brought me down, I'm not in trouble."

Tanya looked to Snape who could only give a slight shrug. He'd have to tell her later.

Tanya felt herself become unexpectedly friends with the small Hufflepuff. Draco and Tanya sat in her private room.

"Draco, I can't believe I saved her. It's like I felt this _need_ to protect her. My magic urged me to." Tanya spoke calmly, even as panic settled in her eyes.

"T, I've known you since we were young. You've only helped me in all our time growing up. If this El girl is important… then I can become friends with her." Draco smiled but Tanya didn't return it.

" _No._ Purebloods and Muggleborns aren't friends. It's just not how things go." T slid her knees to her chest trying to figure out what to do with this feeling to protect the small Hufflepuff. Her magic called to meet her again.

* * *

Tanya sat in Dumbledore's office, her mother and Grandmother behind her. Her mother's blonde hair and frail form stood out within the group but her mother kept an arm around her nonetheless.

"I would like Miss Sayre to speak with a male from another school." Dumbledore spoke slowly and carefully, not wanting to let them know exactly who Tanya would be speaking with.

"Is he Pure Blood?" Elena spoke calmly but there was danger in her eyes.

"Of course, Lady Sayre. Nothing but the best for your Granddaughter." Dumbledore looked at Tanya with concern. She was a top student. Well behaved. That worried him as he could see something inside her that wanted to be free. Something inside her hands as she did magic that was too controlled. In her muscles as she watched students play quidditch. She resisted everyday.

Once everything was set up, Tanya found herself sitting in the library and writing to her new pen pal. She wrote carefully to show her status with fancy ink and smooth cursive.

 _Hello dear sir,_

 _My name is Tanya Sayre Selwyn. I am a Pure Blood who attends Hogwarts. As you may not know, I am apart of Salazar Slytherin's bloodline. It will be your pleasure to know me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tanya_

Tanya looked over the letter before nodding and summoning Archimedes. A pure black owl that Severus got her for her twelfth birthday. The owl took the letter without complaint before flying off. She could feel people watching her but she cared little for what they thought.

Over the summer, Tanya was surprised to find a letter from Elia. For a moment, she wondered how she had such a lovely owl when she realized it was the Potter boy's owl, he must have let her use it. She checked and saw the girl was inviting her to a muggle movie. Tanya burnt the letter before sending her own owl to Elia with a bag of money and a note.

 _I will see you tomorrow then. I have also put some extra in there to pay for my entrance fee to this muggle event. My mother has told me of these events before so I'm familiar. Don't be late, little Puff._

Tanya then went to her grandmother, her mother was out getting work done to maintain her youth. Elena turned her head from her chair to her granddaughter.

"I will be gone today and tomorrow. I am meeting a friend." Tanya spoke assertively and narrowed her eyes. Elena raised an eyebrow but smiled and stood to kiss Tanya's forehead.

"Be safe my dear. Why not invite Draco? Unless this one's a private meeting." There was a sparkle in Elena's eyes and Tanya realized what she meant.

"Private, but be assured I will invite him next time." Tanya felt a smile tugging at her lips as she headed out, a house elf by her side.

The elf wore a small pink dress, her personal elf who she did not abuse like most house elves in other homes. The elf wore clothes to look presentable in their family, Tanya made her even if it freed her. But the elf was indebted to them and was paid to live there. Tanya looked down before nodding.

"Tammy, I wish to check out some owls, do you know where to take me?" Tanya spoke softly to the elf who nodded happily.

"Of course Mistress, let's go." Tammy touched Tanya's leg and they appeared before a privately owned shop.

Tanya stepped in, Tammy staying close to her. Tanya looked around trying to find the perfect gift. Then she saw it, the brown owl with gold tipped feathers and large brown eyes.

"Sir, is this owl friendly with other animals?" Tanya looked at the old man at the counter, a cat sat next to him. She should have known all of them were trained to not hurt other animals. He assured her the owls were all trained and top notch.

With the payment plan and address set, she walked out with the owl on her shoulder. Money would be removed from her account and supplies would be sent to El. She was sure a cat would be more the girl's style but if she wants to keep in contact, she'll need an owl. Going to an inn, she went to her usual room, her own owl landing on her other shoulder.

Tanya walked into the small bakery wondering if she was in the correct place. The large man behind the counter smiled but frowned as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I was about to go on break, please leave." The man's voice was shaky and tense. He couldn't look into her eyes.

"No. I am waiting for your daughter." Tanya narrowed her eyes at the man, challenging him silently but confused at his demeanor. Before Abraham could say anything else, Elia came out.

"T, you're here! Papa, this is Tanya. The girl I told you about." El smiled happily.

Tanya presented her with the cage and a large suitcase.

"Here. I wanted to keep in contact with you. All supplies and food will appear in this suitcase. Argue and I won't visit again."

Elia paused unsure how to respond so instead she lifts the blanket to see what was in the cage. Her eyes widened and then a smile appeared, she nearly squealed and Tanya smiled at the girl. Abraham stood tense beside her, looking between the two.

"I love it! Their name will be Sugarsnap!"

Tanya's smile fell, "Seriously?"

"You don't like it? What about Shaggy?"

"What the hell is that?"

Tanya and El walked to the movies. The whole way they bickered on a name for the owl.

"Bananas."

"Stop naming foods."

"Fine." Elia pouted.

"Try Dorian."

"It's a boy?"

Tanya shrugged and Elia scoffed, "Well let's give it a nicer name other than the name of an odd book. What about Fry?"

"Isn't that a food?"

"Ugh! We'll check the owl at home and decide then." Elia pouted in defeat.

Tanya wondered what moving picture she was being taken to as they walked there. Elia seemed to have answered that for her.

"It's a movie about love and adventure. A boy from the seets. This is gonna be awesome."

Tanya couldn't help but be in awe at how happy this girl was. How she had no restrictions to her emotions. She could see why Draco wanted her. He may deny it but no one knew her brother like her. No matter if he was a brat to Elia at times, the boy had trouble conveying his feelings to a girl like her. Tanya knew him better.

"So Tanya, what do you think of the muggle world?" El stared up with wide innocent eyes.

"Elia, I have been here before. Just because I'm a pure blood, doesn't mean anything. Grandmother took me here so I would never feel trapped. We never interacting with muggles or anything. Though I have never seen a... movie." Tanya smiled and looked around surprised how many people were here during the day. At night it was empty but lovely nonetheless.

* * *

It was Tanya's final year returning to Hogwarts soon. Despite the blood statuses, Tanya found herself oddly attached to the little Puff, who was now approaching her fourth year. She felt a strange connection to her.

Tanya smiled at the two tickets she held. One from Lucius, and one from the man who claimed to be Viktor Krum who was her pen pal from fifth year. The pureblood Bulgarian Quidditch player. She put one ticket in the letter El sent her. She knew she shouldn't spoil the girl but she could never help herself. Her grandmother approved as she believes she is spoiling a potential mate. Not a potential sister-in-law. The letter read as such.

 _Tanya, my friend, or better said brother Ced— invited me to the World Cup! I have to get my own ticket but isn't this wonderful as I am sure you're going._

Tanya then dressed in jeans and a red dark red shirt, nice Muggle attire that she picked up on her trips to the Muggle world when visiting her friend Elia. The robes her grandmother got her laying unused on her bed. She asked Lucius and he approved her not wearing them as long as she promised to bring a cloak for warmth. As she walked in with him, she was surprised to see El when Lucius stopped Harry Potter. Lucius looked down at T and saw her pleading eyes.

"No." He spoke in a stern voice but she let her lip go out into a pout, eyes sparkling with magic.

He sighed, "Fine but take my cloak as well. It'll be extra cold there."

After securing his cloak around her, Lucius let Tanya run off to join Elia. Draco stared in awe at his sister, wondering how she could get away with that when he wanted to sit with his long time crush Elia Barros. Tanya gave him a teasing look.

Tanya knew was being glared at. She could feel Harry and Ron's eyes on her. She could feel the hate, for a Slytherin joining them? How horrid. The Slytherin heir gazed over the pitch, seeing the Veela girls performing and she whistled lowly. They all gave her a weird look but Elia laughed.

As the game started, Tanya felt something drop on her head as the players went by. That something covered her eyes and was snatched away by Ron.

"Bloody hell! One of Krum's jerseys. I'm going to die!"

Before Tanya could protest, the twins snatched it and handed it back to her. They claimed Krum was wooing Tanya, not Ron so he shouldn't be getting his hopes up. She snickered.

"Thanks boys." Tanya smiled up at them making sure to keep the sparkle in her eye. The matching blush let her know that her grandmother was correct about men. They couldn't resist pretty girls.

El smiled proudly up at the twins before they all turned back to watch the game. Tanya slid off her double cloaks and threw them on Elia. Ron and Harry were too busy to notice, both screaming for their team.

After the game, Tanya stood in the Weasley tent, looking around and was surprised at it. Her grandmother never let her go into a tent. She wasn't sure why, but also never questioned her.

Then suddenly, she heard people yelling outside. Tanya zoned out those around her and focused on her house elf. In a moment she was there.

"Get the girls to my room then come back for the red haired ones." Tanya didn't wait for Arthur to come in and warn them, she was taught to recognise the sound of fear.

Arthur ran in and saw everyone gone except for Tanya. She reached out her hand and he grabbed it, next thing he knew they were gone. Everyone was in Tanya's room.

"Sorry Arthur, but I must ask you to take Harry and your kin home now, before my grandmother finds us." Tanya spoke in barely a whisper but before she knew it, everyone was gone.

Tanya let herself crack slightly. She didn't tell them but she had to Apparate with Arthur, her elf hadn't returned in time. She let herself fall to the ground. She had been too prideful to use her wand so she used wandless magic, this left her feeling exhausted. Taking a deep breath, she was surprised to smell something with a male scent. Looking down, she saw her and Lucius' coat, sniffing it she found that wasn't it.

Then she realized she was still wearing Krum's jersey. A flush fell over her face and she quickly slid it off. Her grandmother couldn't know.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Tanya felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Viktor enter with the rest of his classmates of Durmstrang. She desperately hoped he wouldn't notice the jersey she wore under her robes. She had to sneak it out somehow. Viktor sat next to her with a smirk. Tanya smiled up at him.

His eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table at one Hermione Granger. Tanya felt the knot in her stomach relax seeing he wasn't going to attempt to get into her pants. Tanya worked out with him and did something she never did. She tried a Bulgarian candy and bread he had bought for her. They even entered their name into the Goblet of Fire together, Tanya holding onto his arm. Hermione looked up from her book and Tanya mouthed the words to her.

' _He's single._ ' Hermione flushed before looking down once more.

 **{Disclaimer since it's just a short and not really focusing on the original HP storyline and i'm not following it to the final battle it'll be different}**

* * *

The time for the names to be drawn came— Tanya and Krum were called.

He picked her up onto his shoulders, a grin on both of their faces. Slytherin table cheered them on loudly. Fleur was also lifted up on T's request. Tanya was more than prepared to take on the tournament, she was ready and excited with Viktor.

However, she knew the Hufflepuffs wouldn't be too happy, except El, since Cedric Diggory put his name and everyone was rooting for him. However, he accepted it as fair game and Elia was relieved her best friend wouldn't be in there. Although, her new best friend, she worried for.

Then Harry Potter was called, much to their shock as Tanya was the Hogwarts champion. As much as Tanya didn't like him, he was just a child in her eyes. She witnessed how everyone criticized him and accused him of cheating. She then slid off of Krums' shoulder and stood between him and Dumbledore. For a moment, she saw Draco instead of Harry. A scared and confused young boy.

Harry at first glared at her thinking she was mad just like the rest of them, but soon appreciated the way she stood buffer, with Krum and Fleur at her side. What she didn't see was two people watching her with awe. Draco looked up at his older sister in awe and excitement. He couldn't wait to write home and tell his father of Tanya's potential love match. Elia watched in awe at the guard that stood up for Harry. When she jumped down from Krum's shoulders, her cloak spreading like wings, refusing to let anyone hurt the poor boy.

* * *

By the first task, she was told the challenge was Dragons. Harry relayed the message as repayment for Tanya protecting him during the announcement of the names for the tournament.

Tanya stood with the small dragon in her hand, she cooed at it softly. Krum smiled having an arm wrapped around her letting his own tiny dragon nuzzle hers. They both looked up hearing Hermione and a click. A camera went off on them from Rita Skeeter and her cameraman. Krum walked over, rage beginning to boil in his eyes. Tanya smiled tempted to destroy the camera.

It was then time to face her dragon. Tanya opened her hands wide and opened her arms. The dragon stared at her before she very slowly came up to it. When she was close enough for no one to notice, she whispered to it in parseltongue— her own advantage.

" _It's okay baby, the egg is fake. I will let you look at it with me so we can both know it is fake._ "

The dragon pressed it's head close to hers and they both went to the egg. No one had ever spoken to the serpent like creature and understood it, so she trusted the Slytherin. Tanya walked to the egg before kneeling and lifting it gently up to the dragon who sniffed it and nudged her. Tanya heard a voice in her head she knew was not her own.

" _Take this imposter egg. Thank you for telling me, I would have been scared if I thought it was real and my own._ "

Tanya smiled before letting the tiny dragon go onto the larger one. She could feel the joy from the mother dragon as it ran around her head. She took off with the egg, victorious.

* * *

Tanya and El walked through Hogsmeade, El staying close to her friend. They were pulled from class by Elena herself. The older woman walked in front of them gracefully and many bowed their heads in respect while passing. They finally made it to Diagon Alley. That is when Elena grabbed Tanya and Elia. The girls then found themselves in a dress shop.

"Sorry girls." Elena said with a small smile, "I didn't want to be followed." She winked down at them before having them wait. Elia whispered to Tanya trying not to be heard.

"Why did your grandmother pull me out of school as well?" El asked softly. Tanya thought about telling her how she told her grandmother about the girl's situation. Single father, small shop, little money.

"I told her you were a really good friend and I missed… however many birthdays old you are." Tanya smiled, a teasing tone in her voice. Elena walked in and smiled at the girls.

Elia then stood on a platform as the seamstress used magic to change color, size and design of her dress. Elena having a grand time with El customizing it as she was more willing to change and play with design unlike Tanya who had a design in mind and didn't change. Additionally, Elia was much more feminine and younger so Elena enjoyed coddling the girl. Tanya looked up and saw the look in her grandmother's eyes, the look that said adoption.

"Grandmother, she does have a father." Tanya spoke soft but stern. Elena smiled and shrugged gently.

"I want another grandbaby, and she's just the sweetest little thing ever. Are you sure I can't keep her?"

Before Tanya could answer, El cleared her throat to alert both women they were starting to get loud. They looked her over in the lovely dress that Elena had made for the girl, and she went all out.

The dress was yellow of course, as requested by El. It was a large princess like dress with a giant round fluffy skirt trailed with flowers at the hem. The top was corset like and fit her petite waist, lifting her breasts. It was off the shoulder and flowers decorated the top of the breasts to the shoulders. She was officially a Puff Princess and Elena cheered in happiness at her work of the little doll. Elia was beyond happy, as she never had money to do these things.

"Elia dear, what is your blood status again?" Elena stirred her tea, a smile on her face.

"Muggleborn, madam." Elia looked away and back to the jeweler who was matching jewels to her dress.

"Well… I have seen how strong half bloods can be." Elena glanced towards T who looked to the floor. "How would you like to take my Draco to this ball? Lucius' opinion doesn't matter, neither does his for that matter." Elena watched Elia's face carefully.

"Well he didn't ask me to go with him..." Elia flushed giving Elena the answer she wanted.

"Perfect my dear! You will accompany my Draco to the ball. As long as you have no argument, of course." Elena smiled as she dropped a bag of gold to pay for all of the jewelry.

"No objections ma'am, as long as he has none either." Elia smiled with a blush as Tanya leaned over her shoulder and whispered.

"I know my brother, he would be a muggle for _a month_ for an opportunity like this." Elia blushed, Elena smirked and prepared for their next stop and Tanya smiled.

 _It was like having a sister._

* * *

Tanya slid on her dress looking into the full length mirror, the dark green dress hugged every curve, the back held a golden snake. Tanya walked into the dance on Viktor's arm, she then walked to Hermione placing the girl's arm on Viktor's. Elia walked in with Draco, Tanya telling all of Slytherin house he would be taking her as her grandmother wanted to see if they'd make a good match. She didn't care for the blood lines but only to make the Hufflepuff happy, Draco was more than happy to go through with it.

Tanya grinned remembering how each Slytherin bowed, even Pansy bowed without argument. Tanya made sure each had a date though. She asked Viktor and he helped her set up the single girls with the Bulgarian boys. He asked her if she wanted a date. Tanya turned him down reminding him she couldn't have one.

At the dance Tanya watched everyone dancing. She thought about changing her dress into a suit but remembered she promised her grandmother she'd make an attempt. Severus walked over before offering her his hand. Tanya smiled before being pulled onto the dance floor. Tanya smiled as she leaned on the older male. McGonagall went to seperate them but a hand on her arm stopped her. Dumbledore shook his head, a frown on his face.

"Her grandmother would not approve of us intervening. At least, one day she'll make a good spy."

McGonagall frowned and looked back onto the dance floor again. This time she looked at Draco and Elia, dancing and laughing together. It was the happiest she's ever seen her brother. She was surprised at how calm they were. None of the Slytherins bothered them.

"Tanya has too much power in this school." McGonagall spoke softly as she said this realizing the girl could own this school.

* * *

The second task came and Tanya drank a potion that would allow her to breath under water. It was painful and burned as it went down. She then slid on the muggle scooba shoes and swimmer gloves El suggested. It was time and she jumped into the water. Tanya was now very grateful for the goggles she wore. However, she wondered where El was during the task, as she always cheered for her.

Finding the group, she realized where El was, underwater with her. She was her valuable and Tanya's goal for the task, seeing as they've been awfully close. She saw her floating with a rope on her leg, unconscious with some others like Hermione, Ron, and Fleur' sister.

Tanya used magic to cut _all_ the ropes, thinking it was how many you could get, not get your own person. She then used a spell to launch them out of the water. The mer people already knew her and not one approached her. Not being allowed to play quidditch, she liked to swim in the black lake.

She had attempted kidnapping some of them for the Prefect bathroom. Snape caught her and forced her to put them back. Now they won't touch her because she will try to take them with her.

Getting to the surface, she saw Dumbledore trying not to laugh, Madam Maxime looking both disappointed and amused. She found Krum helping the other out of the water, body still dry.

"I told everyone to vait because he forgot to tell you one." Krum spoke with a smile. He then jumped into the water and teasingly pushed her under. El almost panicked before realizing it was all in fun. Harry slid the gillyweed back to Neville and let out a sigh of relief. Ron shaking and cussing softly under his breath.

Tanya cast a drying spell on Elia, Hermione and Fleur's little sister. She just sent a smile to Ron who shivered and silently cursed at her. Krum and her went deep into the water, Dumbledore went to summon them but Madam Maxime stopped him.

"Remember when you were young and in love?" Her voice was soft and eyes sparkling. Dumbledore looked down and nodded slightly. He remembered being young and in love with an evil wizard at one point.

* * *

The third task was here. Tanya had a knife hidden in her clothing. Her and Krum ran in together, she could see him mouth the words _good luck._ Tanya kept an ear and eye out for Harry. She was worried he was too young to be in a dangerous place like this.

Getting farther in she found Viktor again as the maze separated all of them. However, his eyes were clouded. Harry was also there staring in shock.

"Harry run, I'll keep him distracted." Tanya spoke calmly even as she kept her body between the two males.

Viktor grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall. Another hand on her hip to hold her wand. Tanya apologised silently to her friend as she slid out a sleeping potion. She took a swig before digging her fingers into his wrist, forcing his hand off her neck and moved forward as if kissing him. She forced the potion past his lips and he instinctively drank it.

The next thing she knew he was falling to the ground. Tanya ran as she spotted the cup, she reached out for it not realizing another hand was reaching out as well. Before she knew it, they were in a graveyard.

Tanya slid out her knife and tossed it, panic slipping into her. The fat man before her fell, the bundle in his arms hitting the ground, his wand was stretched out. She looked at the blood pooling around him. She walked over, picked up the bundle, of what was once a man, now decrepit. She then put a hand on the dead man.

"Harry come here and grab my arm." Tanya spoke calmly but the fear on his face was obvious.

"No stay away from me, you evil Slytherin witch! You're no better than him!" Harry screamed at her and ran for the cup. Tanya sighed and wrapped a leg around the dead man before summoning Harry. The boy was thrown into her arms. Then the cup into his.

No one cheered when they appeared back at the pitch. Harry screamed to them all that she was evil and killed a man. Tanya held the bundle to her chest still as well. Krum ran to her and helped her off the dead body. Dumbledore took the bundle before gasping at who it was.

* * *

Tanya went home with Elia that summer for a short time. Abraham knew what happened and knew the girl needed a place without judgment. Even if he denied who she was, who she really was. He had lost all hope in finding his first daughter, any girls that looked like her, had her name, but were not her only disappointed him. She was no different.

That was until T's grandmother came for her.

"You. Why are you here?" Abraham let his full height show but it only made Elena scoff.

"I am here for my granddaughter. For some reason, she came here with your daughter." Elena kept a calm face even as she felt her wand hand twitching. It dawned on Abraham soon enough.

"T… _my Tanya_?" Abraham was running up the stairs, Elena close behind. Tanya and El were looking at a paper and whispering. Looking up, Elia looked ecstatic, almost in tears. Tanya looked smug.

"Oh hello dad. Seems you and grandmother got some explaining to do." Tanya spoke with a smugness that Abraham was she sure got from him.

The paper before them had a picture of El and Tanya, a smear of blood over each girl. Underneath their picture it said ' _Half sister. Father's side'._ Underneath those, were lost photos of Abraham holding a newborn with a tuft of black hair. The next was him holding a bundle with brown hair.

Elena sighed while Abraham grinned. It was her. Elena smiled and chuckled softly as she looked at Abraham's panic. It was bound to happen she was sure, the moment Tanya asked to bring the girl dress shopping, she knew it was too late.

* * *

 **Trust the overthinker who tells you they love you. They have, most assuredly, thought of every reason not to. -LK Pilgrim**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Tanya sat in her lab, blood dripping from a gash on her wrist. The blood was falling into a dark red potion. A man sat next to her being watched carefully by Moody.

"You know Moody, if you had told me a vampire would be in town, I could have done this earlier." Tanya looked up with a slight glare but Moody never took his eyes off the vampire.

"Well that bloody Slughorn shoulda contacted us sooner." Moody finally glanced at the potion before frowning.

"Don't even start. This blood potion takes a while." Tanya moved her wrist so it was facing up and stirred with her left hand. The man leaned forward towards her wrist. Drool dripping from long fangs. Moody growled but Tanya shrugged.

"Moods, he's hungry. Just don't take too much." Tanya ignored the man as he sunk his fangs into her wrist. Moody went to hex him but paused seeing the way Tanya continued to work unfazed by the action. Salazar's blood spell protected her, just as it did with Greyback.

"Tell Tonks to come in when you're done. By dinner, the potion should be ready." Tanya looked at the feeding vampire with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase this— _you're done_."

He took two more large gulps before detaching himself. He didn't have time to say thank you as Moody dragged him out. Tanya then let herself falter, letting her body drop onto her desk. She fumbled with a blood replenishing potion before gulping it down.

Tanya got herself back to looking somewhat normal when Tonks and Remus came in. They had their wands on a large wardrobe levitating it in.

"Thank you. If you wouldn't mind though," A wall appeared behind Tanya with a door.

"Could you please wait in the waiting room. This is private." Tanya opened the door to reveal a couch and some research notes for the cure they wanted. Before entering, Tonks stopped in concern.

"You sure? I can stay out here. You know I won't judge you. We got the one that… the one that we wouldn't show to students." Tonks put a hand on Tanya's shoulder before noticing the red stain on the end of her white long sleeve.

Before she could ask, her and Remus were shoved into the room. Tanya locked it before facing the wardrobe. With a wave of her hand, the doors opened to reveal the boggart.

It was her.

Tanya stared back at herself.

* * *

Remus shook his head as he sat down. Tonks sitting with him still looking worriedly at the door.

"That girl is crazy. Did you know she sent a famous painter to my house to make me a portrait?" Remus spoke softly, a grin on his face. Tonks relaxed, a smile on her face as well.

"You too? That girl told me to talk to it every day." Tonks grinned and Remus scooted closer to her, not realizing the couch grew slightly smaller.

"I heard she gave Moody one too, like she doesn't trust us or something." Tonks laughed and leaned forward slightly, "I've only been partners with this girl for a short time, but damn she's crazy."

Tonks smiled and reached over for the snacks.

* * *

Tanya stared back at the boggart trying not to panic. It looked exactly like her. Detail for detail. But Tanya knew why it was herself.

"I am not a monster." Tanya hissed at the creature and it hissed back. Then it threw Elia's broken wand at her. Tanya didn't flinch, didn't look away.

"I would never hurt her." Tanya felt her voice shake but still refused to look away. Then it smiled and lifted the necklace Voldemort gifted her. Tanya knew what it meant.

Her biggest fear wasn't hurting Elia. It was _failing to protect her_. The thing stepped back inside silently. The same eerie grin she gave others shining back at her.

* * *

Tonks and Remus were now sitting unreasonably close, the couch now almost a love seat. They sat quietly, Tonks living for the close moment.

"What's she doing in there?" He questioned after a moment.

She shrugged, "Who knows? It's been a while."

"Think she's dead?"

Tonks snorted, rolling her eyes. Her cheeks flushed and the tips of her hair were turning pink so subtlety.

"No way, can't kill that one. I just hope it works."

"If what works?"

"Her blood as a cure. She's immune remember? If she can push for a cure…" Tonks looked at him with hope, his eyes softened but Remus turned away.

"Dora, you know it'd be impossible."

"We can try."

"The Ministry won't allow it. They'd use her as an experiment at most but a cure? There is no cure."

"Remus— we'll find it!"

"And then what?" He snapped suddenly, but lowered his tone seeing her look of hurt. He stood from the couch, "I can't be here long, then question it. I'll see you later."

Remus left quickly, Tonks' gaze fell and her hair fell fully brown again.

* * *

Tanya sat in her workroom alone. Her owl holding a howler at bay.

"Fine, let it speak Hades." Tanya prepared herself for the yelling that came next. A deep male voice screamed in Bulgarian at her. It went on for three minutes before switching to English.

"Tanya, I've been trying to send you these fucking howlers for weeks and your owl keeps returning them. You left me in bed with women I didn't know. Half of them crying because you were gone, the other half begging me for your address. The men wondered how they got here and the couple you left here said it was you."

Tanya hummed wondering why when he was yelling his English was so perfect. He was truly getting so much better, she almost felt proud despite him yelling. Then she sent an order of an apology basket. Her dad could make it and her owl knew where to take it.

After, she went to the ministry and found her grandmother waiting with Moody. Both looked too suspicious for her taste.

"Tanya! My lovely granddaughter. Moody has given me permission to steal you tonight. For Slughorn's party. I'm not going but _you will._ " Her words left no room for question. Just a demand with a sweet tone. Tanya took a deep breath but let it out realizing she could see her sister there.

With a nod she took her grandmother's arm as they went to a dress shop. Her grandmother pulled out a tight Slytherin green dress with a silver choker. Tanya looked at the other dresses but her grandmother pulled her into a dressing room. She accepted it.

* * *

At the party, Tanya socialized as best she could wondering where her sister may be. She watched the door as she stepped in with Harry. No blonde hair in sight. She arched a brow.

Tanya maneuvered the crowds waiting for her sister to be alone so she could pop up. She knew the Puff would be hungry and easily target every spot of food for her.

"There's some sandwiches at that table over there." Tanya glanced at the table before looking around. "I think there might be some cauldron cakes too and I saw an elf passing out pumpkin pasties."

Tanya smiled as her sister turned around. In a cute yellow dress that made her look like the princess she was. Her hair done up like she was royalty. Tanya explained why she was there, feeling more relaxed near her sister. They talked about her lack of date and Snape. Both men seemingly to be fucking up more and more.

Tanya turned a glare to the man. Rage still boiling in her veins. She wondered if that's why as a student she got away with so much. She wondered if that's why when a potion turned her hair red, he stared at her with such sadness. She bit her cheek before turning back to her sister. She was nothing like Lily, hell they didn't compare. Tanya knew that much.

She turned to Elia, realizing her sister was having her own problems with Draco. The boy basically neglecting her. She knew about the stress of his task but didn't grant him a pass for his behavior. She acknowledged Neville at the party as did Elia and made pleasentries, still planning Draco's murder. Then another idea came to mind.

It was cut short when she realized something, or someone. There was a vampire at this party. Her sister went to find food and she looked for her prey.

Finding them she focused on the taller man. He smiled before lifting her hand and kissing her wrist. His friend hit his arm so he let her go. His face went from a smile to a tight frown.

"You alright vampy?" Tanya asked softly watching his face. He glared but mumbled slightly.

"Someone here smells good, like something from a fine restaurant. Their best dish. One of a kind." His voice was breathless as he sniffed the air. Tanya frowned before seeing her sister in the corner of her eye. Her sister found no food, but a Hermione.

She brought the girls close to her, Hermione going off to find food for them but Tanya wrapped an arm around El.

"Fellas, this is my baby sister, Elia Barros." Tanya smiled proudly at her younger sister. "She is a student here."

"Ah! You are the Elia!" The older man next to the vampire exclaimed, who was shorter, "I am critically acclaimed writer Eldred Worple..." Tanya tuned him out for a moment. Looking back at the vampire, she never bothered learning the name of. He stood stiffly and looked in pain, eyeing Elia intensely.

"In my time, I've studied vampires— lived amongst them. This is one of my dear friends from that time." Eldred referred to the taller man, "Sanguini, greet the girl!"

Tanya hummed hearing his name finally. So if he hurt her sister, she could put a hit out on him. Sanguini gulped, before he reached out to shake her hand. Tanya smiled calmly at him a threat in her eyes.

When he licked his lips at her sister, oblivious to his growing hunger the moment she was in the room. T realized who the finest dish was. She pulled El away slightly, ready to kill. Although, she could see the pain in his eyes as he fought with himself. Eldred gave him a pastry in the mean time.

Later at the party, Trelawney approached them. She felt herself tense. She didn't mind the woman but she had been having visions and knew she'd need to ask if they could be hallucinations or if they could be a threat. A warning.

She always saw them when she turned on a burner. The fire pulling her in like a lover. Her interest was piqued when Trelawney kept warning Elia about a potential danger. Tanya's thoughts creeped back to the boggart.

Her glare then was set on Severus. Slughorn came over and called him, pulling him into their conversation. She ignored her sister and Harry's laughing, determined to kill the man before her with a glare. Before she could the doors burst open. Filch dragging Draco in.

The boy was gate crashing, or so he claimed. Filch mentioned he was in the upstairs corridor, she pieced it together exactly where he was. Her sister covered for him and Slughorn let him stay— until Severus stepped out with Draco for a 'talk'.

Tanya watched her sister, seeing how anxious she became. She pulled her to the side knowing her sister wouldn't want to admit anything in front of a group. She listened to her sister and realized she thought Draco was cheating. Really, he was doing a task for the Dark Lord. She could understand a distraction but this was not okay. Her sister was a princess and deserved to be treated as such.

A dark thought came to mind and she snatched onto it. She'd make Draco think it was over. She knew the suggestion would break her little sister's heart. Tanya took a deep breath and prepared to be hated. Sometimes you have to be broken before you can truly shine.

Tanya stood alone watching her sister go. The bright yellow flower looming a tad wilted. She turned away and found Severus. She frowned and clenched her fists.

"What do you want?" Tanya hissed. Venom on her lips for those man.

"I want you to forgive me. What I said was a slip of the tongue." Severus spoke softly trying to make sure no one could overhear. Tanya didn't raise her voice but those around could _feel_ her words.

"How long did you see her in my eyes?" Tanya starred him dead in the eyes, daring him to slip up.

"More than I should. When you look at me with such joy, I see her eyes looking at me. Any other times your eyes are too different, but when you're happy, the color..." Severus put a hand on her shoulder, only to find someone else had their hand there first. Sanguini was there.

"Please refrain for upsetting my date any further." He then lead her outside. She wondered why he stepped in, and why he would feign she was his date. Sanguini knew her confusion and explained in the corridor.

"You dug your nails into your palm until they bled. I figured I should step in. I could smell it." He looked concerned and pained. Tanya offered her wrist before letting herself rant a little.

"I do not need a savior, but thank you anyway. That man just pisses me off. Thinks I'll let him look at me as anyone but me."

Tanya looked at the vampire. His eyes on her even as he fed from her wrist. Despite his hunger, his eyes softened at her.

Rage and sadness filled her. Grabbing his head, she pulled her wrist away and kissed him. He gasped in surprise, allowing Tanya to deepen the kiss. She could taste the iron. Taste the fire in her own blood.

His hands went to her shoulders to push her away before finding her hips. Tanya didn't even realize they made it to a classroom until she heard Peeves cackle.

"Since we're friends, I won't tattle as a reward— but be careful! Not just his bite! You have no wards here and the Baron told me you scream at night." Peeves grinned.

"Scream at night?" Sanguini asked softly, finally coming to his senses.

"Nightmares. Baron would wake me from them if they got too bad." Tanya let go of the man, realizing she still had a tight grip on his head and shoulder.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to." Tanya spoke softly realizing what she did.

"All is well, no need to apologize my Lady. For one, I am stronger than you. If I wanted you to stop, I could have stopped you." Sanguini kissed her wrist before leaving the room.

Leaving Tanya alone with Peeves, who told her of stories the students he torments. Tanya smiled and shook her head. She gave him ideas and he cackled just sitting with her. Peeves was not a good ghost but he wasn't evil, he was using what he did best to help a friend.

* * *

 **Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Tanya sipped her tea with Remus sitting across from her nervously due to her quiet nature. She almost mimicked her grandmother in a way, but he spoke up. They knew.

"Tanya."

"Remus."

The two still stared at each other. Finally, he slammed his tea cup down.

"How could you sleep with that animal Fenrir?!" His voice was loud and aggressive. Anger obvious in his face. Tanya gently set her tea cup down and slipping off her shirt. He went to look away but couldn't help but stare at the scars.

"Because I love these. I think they're beautiful. In another lifetime, if he hadn't been a monster— I would have offered him a piece of my heart if he was fine with another man." Tanya ran her fingers over the scars, a smile on her face. Remus felt tears well up and he stood up, but Tanya waved her hand and he was sitting back down.

"Tanya, enough-"

"Listen Moon Moon. Would you ever do this to Tonks?" Tanya leaned forward so they were face to face.

" _No_ , not intentionally." Tanya brought a knife to his throat. No one could enter her apartment so no one would interrupt this conversation.

"The answer stays no then. If I could make it so the curse is contained to you, not cured but you'd be unable to pass it on. How about then?" Tanya let the knife return to its place on her hip.

"If you could make sure I can't hurt her or pass on the curse then… I'd consider it." He said carefully, then sat back in relief when she pulled away.

Tanya reached into a case she had beside her, pulling out a syringe. A sad smile on her face. He looked at it with hope.

"I tested it. My blood may not have the cure yet, but this will allow you to have children and bite people. Nothing will happen. The curse will be contained to you and _only you_. Tested it on some people from Azkaban, don't tell anyone since it's technically immoral." Tanya winked before putting the needle by his arm, asking him for permission.

Remus paused, he longed for a cure. A chance to be normal and not cursed this way, his affliction affecting his whole life. This wasn't a cure, but it was something. It was close. He was close to being human, finding a good job, not hurting people— like Tonks. He could marry her one day, have a family, he could take the steps that very moment in trying.

He nodded to the Slytherin, and she put substance in his arm. A quick spell silenced his screams, her own blood curse entering his body erractly and foreignly. She silenced him for two hours as he screamed, the curse fighting her blood.

After it was over, she laid him in her bed and tucked Remus in. Tanya felt her heart sink at how drained he looked from the injection, the lengths he'd go to be human again. She let him sleep in her bed for however long he needed, putting a tray of food beside him before heading to a bar.

Tight clothes and high heels were skipped on her body, it was one of the first things people noticed when she entered. Women and men flocked to her. Her words as sweet as honey, but like medicine, it hid poison.

She left people with a longing for more. A need for more. Women longing the way she made them feel like goddesses. The men needing her sweet voice in their ear with all the things they'd never admit to wanting.

* * *

Tanya sat in front of a table of prototype weapons that incorporated people's wands. Putting that down, she went over to the potion table and checked on the potion she had brewing. She had it nearly perfected.

She used her sharp teeth to open her wrist and letting it drip down into the potion. She healed herself with another potion then stirred the potion on the table counter clockwise. She hummed softly wondering when Voldemort would call her in again. It had been a while but he had been planning something.

Tanya could hear the door open and automatically greeted Moody, every day on the clock unless he was called out.

"Well hey there handsome, come to offer me something delicious?" Tanya didn't look up but felt her face flush when she caught the scent of bread. She may have given the wrong greeting to the wrong person.

"Tanya, what is the meaning of Elia's distress?" A cold voice asked and Tanya felt that dark little part of her react. It didn't enjoy being talked down to.

"Why grandmother," Tanya's voice was cold and had a hiss in it. "You can thank Draco, not me, for her distress."

Tanya turned to the older woman, looking into her own eyes, the Slytherin eyes. Elena's gaze bored down on her, setting the box of bread aside now and her hand shot up to reveal Elia's letter. Cold eyes meeting dead ones. Tanya frowned, not minding her and went back to her cauldron. Elena didn't even flinch at her response, but her brows did wrinkle for a moment.

"But it seems _you_ suggested ending the contract. _You_ are the one who planted the seed in her mind and in the minds of all those in that party. Do you realize all the marriage proposals I get for you from people who I don't even know? I got so many from Bulgaria." Elena narrowed her eyes and stepped forward as she spoke. Tanya knew why she was mad. They needed a scapegoat. Getting mad at Draco means she'd be willing to end the contract. They knew that Elia alone couldn't have thought of something like that.

Elena sighed, "Your sister comes home tomorrow. Your father will get her _and—_ "

She raised her hand higher once she saw Tanya about to protest. They always picked up Elia. Now she was stopping her.

" _We_ will stay in the Ministry. I will request Narcissa and her son to appear before me soon to discuss this further. You will be there."

Tanya grunted lowly in frustration, sneering and throwing the cauldron spoon away from her.

"Fine," Tanya spat, "But don't pin this on me. If that little arsehole gave a shit about his relationship, this wouldn't be happening. What makes you think he'll show up then?"

Elena rolled her eyes before turning to leave.

"Oh he'll come. I'm sure of it. If not, I'll make it happen, one way or another."

* * *

Tanya sat with Moody for dinner, both still in work robes. Tanya threw back her fourth shot of fire whiskey. Moody sipped his beer.  
"That old woman comes getting mad at me for shit Draco does. Like it's not my fault the little shit makes Elia miserable right now."

"Well what about Severus, lass?" Moody asked softly knowing that was a sensitive topic for her. Tanya looked up quickly. The alcohol lowering her barriers.

"That fucking asshole. That total piece of shit. How dare he see me less than I am?" Tanya barred her teeth but Moody could see the fire in her eyes was dying.

"Moody. Am I so unlovable that you must imagine someone soft? Someone who is sweet and kind? A girl that's pretty and who acts like a girl? " Tanya didn't allow herself to cry but her heart was breaking in her voice. Moody grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"He is an idiot. He saw a girl who betrayed him. Two faced. But you— you are harsh. Your words scare, your eyes damn, and your hands hurt. You are judge, jury, and executioner." Moody spoke softly but with strength in his voice. "You are not soft, you are the water that cuts through stone. You are not sweet, you are the fire that reminds kingdoms what happens when they don't respect you."

Tanya leaned forward craving touch, but stopped herself. Moody didn't want her and she didn't want to push herself on him. He kissed her knuckles, paid for dinner and escorted her home.

* * *

Tanya sat in her room craving touch, craving for someone to take this coldness away. Her fingers traced over the small Chinese Fireball running around her desk. The one Krum gave her on that horrible year. She knew he wouldn't be willing to go for a roll in the sheets. Looking at the dragon, another male came to mind.

She bit her lip before grabbing her wand and warding her door. Closing her eyes, she focused on the pictures Charlie sent her of his house. It was stupid and she could get hurt, a portkey would've been safer. But Tanya needed someone to get these emotions out.

The next thing she knew, she was standing before Charlie. He sat on his couch then screamed. Tanya laughed at his reaction, and then he hugged her once he saw it was her.

"You crazy fucking witch." He practically screamed but embraced her tighter.

"You're favorite." Tanya replied, smiling in his warm embrace.

He looked at her, seeing her sad eyes but goofy grin. He smoothed out her wrinkled clothes from the trip and pulled her aside.

"You don't travel all the way over for a quick visit. Tell me, what's wrong? I'll get us something."

Tanya sat with him and they talked. She expected it to be like Viktor, little talk but lots of sex. He understood her silently. They could read each other. But Charlie wanted to talk.

He wanted to hear it all. Tanya found she was letting it all out. She expressed her fears, angers, frustrations. Then Charlie told her his. How he was frustrated. The dragons were not listening to him lately.

"Tanya refuses to listen to me when I try to move her to her breeding pen."

"Tanya?" She snorted, "You named a dragon after me?"

Charlie realized what he let slip and smiled, a flush falling over his freckled face. He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his growing beard.

"Yeah.. I saw her and knew I had to. Come on— scales as dark as the sky without stars, eyes so green and dark they're hypnotising." His voice grew soft as he stared at her and into those said eyes. He was entranced. Tanya gulped slightly. There was no warmth of love in her heart, but there was hunger in her eyes.

She needed to be touched, needed someone to warm up that cold pit inside her. And the dragon tamer was breathing the fire she desperately needed.

The next morning Tanya was in an empty bed that wasn't her own. Something a little too familiar. Sitting up, she expected to be in Krum's bed. Her folded clothes next to her spritzed with his cologne to remind her it happened.

Instead, her clothes were draped over a chair, they smelled like herself. Getting dressed, she prepared to silently leave when red hair caught her eye. She hadn't realized it but there was still someone in bed.

Silently turning around, she watched Charlie sleepily reach for the spot where she was. She kissed his forehead and left her panties on the bed before going home. She almost felt bad, _almost_.

At home she washed herself before heading to work. The ministry set it up so she could come in any time as long as she had a cap amount of hours for the week. Any usage of her lab after that, she worked on her own time.

However, she couldn't forget her fiery night with her favorite Weasley.

* * *

Tanya slipped on shorts and a tank top. She then headed to the muggle gym. She went to the back and started doing pull ups. She could feel women's eyes on her and hear the whispering. She could see the men looking on with lust and hate.

She did a hundred pull ups before dropping, sweat falling. She got her towel and wiped down the bars before taking long gulps of her water. Her arms hurt as she had been neglecting her work out routine.

Getting to the weights, she slid on a heavier set. She knew she was being watched and would be damned if they would see her lift anything light. After fifty, Tanya wasn't sure if she could do anymore. She lowered her arms, still unsure if she could lift it. To her silent relief, a man walked over and lifted it off her.

"No offense miss, but I just got here and was wondering if I could use this machine before I go home." He spoke softly and smiled.

Tanya nodded and smiled back, she sucked up her pride and took the offered hand to help her up.

She went home to clean off from her long day. Standing in the shower, T let the hot water wash away the pain of her day. Wash away the shame of needing help. As she stood there, she felt the necklace she wore get hot.

Turning off the shower, she summoned her clothes and cloak. Getting dressed and out of her house, she stood beside Voldemort immediately once he called her.

"I am so glad you are here. We believe things are moving along quite nicely." Voldemort's raspy voice said to her, snake like as he looked over the crowd of people before them.

"Tanya, your loyalty is never in question but that doesn't mean some of our Death Eaters do get suspicious."

Tanya looked around the room, her eyes cold, daring anyone to challenge her.

"Draco will kill Dumbledore. But my dear—" Voldemort gave a small lipless smile. Tanya prepared to be asked to take over for him, she prepared to slit the old man's throat.

"I need you to stay in the school's loyalty. Pretend to be their friend, you may be a Slytherin, but you're different than us." Voldemort laughed and his followers followed. Tanya force a smile on her face. This would mean hating Draco and Snape if they reveal themselves. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head obediently.

At the end of the night, getting home was painful. Voldemort wanted to test her pain tolerance and people lined up to use the cruciatus curse on her. She refused to scream, instead she lay on the floor, her body convulsing.

They were allowed to beat, hit, curse, but not touch. No bare fist, no touching skin to skin. He didn't dare let anyone touch his relative. Tanya was thankful for that.

When Voldemort stepped away for a moment, a man went to grab her but found Nagini by her side. He got too close and he'd be dead. Taking another shower to wash away any blood, she shuddered in the bathroom. She felt lightheaded and weak. She needed rest.

Tanya went to her dad's bakery afterwards, needing her family. She prepared bread silently knowing her sister was on her way home. She would see her when the sun came up, but for now the night belonged to her. When the sunlight hit, she had the bakery set up and full of fresh bread. She opened early and found plenty of men and woman coming in. All wanting boxes of fresh bread for work. Tanya had even made some donuts for the hell of it.

* * *

 **Pain makes people change**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**I'm sorry for the delay. Personal family things. I just forgot about this for a short time. To make up for it i'll have a short AU at the end as EXTRA.**

* * *

Tanya sat under her grandmother's desk at the ministry, her form as a small cat. Her body was still twitching from the curse, bruised and beaten. She tried to contain herself and focus on the conversation above the desk. Narcissa and Draco had entered upon request of Elena, due to Elia sending the letter advised by Tanya. The letter calling off their marriage.

When Narcissa left, she finally slipped out. Tanya was in pain, mentally and physically. She slipped out when Draco left, she slipped out. Venom in her words, made him imagine Elia with someone else. Elia in another man's arms, with another man's name. His magic set off, papers and cabinets flying everywhere.

"Now clean this up." Elena's voice was cold but Tanya's was colder.

"Yeah right. To hell with that if you think I'll waste my magic on something Draco did."

"You are the cause, you ungrateful child."

"Ungrateful? So I am ungrateful then? Until this war is over, you are the one that is ungrateful. Voldemort is getting bored of me so he's having me tortured, beaten, who knows what next."

Elena looked horrified, but Elena was just as stubborn as her granddaughter.

"At this point, I'd say you deserve it." There was no venom, just sadness, "You are reckless, child. Elia doesn't deserve this— and you don't deserve her as a sister."

Tanya raised her lip to reveal sharpened teeth. A product of her blood not being able to fully stop every curse on her body. A feeling inside of her spiked, something felt long ago but now alive. She apparated, leaving Elena.

She then appeared in her apartment. Tanya made a plan quickly, grabbing her things. She would plan a spa day for herself and her sister. Away from her family. Yes. They'd go to Bulgaria. She planned everything in that moment. After all, Krum told her his door was always open, as long as she didn't bring in prostitutes. Again.

Tanya threw everything in her bag. Clothing, money, everything. She prepared to never come back. A pen wrote a note to their father. She was taking El. If Elena wanted to take her she could have her when her body is incinerated. She then made her way to her father's home.

Slipping into the front door, she made her way to her sister's room. Tanya noticed their father was out, probably getting groceries early that morning or whatever he does. She didn't pay mind to it so long as he wasn't gone.

Getting out her sister's bag, she used her wand to throw all the clothes in. Seeing her sister wake up, Tanya ushered her to get ready. She also got her stuff for Toast, Toast needed to be there as well, she couldn't leave the poor cat. Tanya would usually just Apparate there, but she was taking no chances. Her sister was with her so she scheduled a portkey that couldn't be tracked.

She managed to get Elia out their flat, luckily her sister didn't question her much given she was so sleepy. She took her to the portkey location and landed on familiar door steps.

Getting into Krums home, she let herself and her sister in carrying their bags and Toast's cage. Krum stood by the stone countertop in just a towel. Something she was _very_ used to seeing. Elia… not so much, who jumped to look away very flustered.

Tanya let her sister go back to sleep in the guest bedroom, where she laid down all their things and released Toast from the cage. He wandered around his new surroundings, jumping on the counter to be pet by Krum who quickly changed after the girls entered. From there, T sat with Krum to talk as he needed an explanation for her random stay.

"Gran is mad at me." Tanya spoke softly while Krum watched her carefully, "She'll send me away. She sent my mom away so what's stopping her from sending me away? She practically controls the Ministry, so it would be extremely easy for her. I'm not taking any risks."

Krum slid Tanya a bottle of beer before pulling one out for himself. He had met Elena and had a feeling she would. She was very powerful and protective of Elia, as well as easily angered. Just like Tanya.

"You know she's going to freak out. Why choose to come to me?" Krum raised an eyebrow and smirked at T's light blush.

"I asked Fleur, but she said my grandmother would know I'd go wherever my gay takes me. Plus Bill said I'm not allowed hear his woman."

Krum grinned and T blushed lightly. "Figures, if I was dating a woman, I'd keep her away from you."

* * *

Tanya scheduled a spa day. When her sister woke, she made Krum cook for her. While her sister ate, they bantered in Bulgarian. All their sexual comments going over her sister's head. At the spa, she and her sister sat in a hot pool. Then they dried off and went on a nature walk the spa provided. All kind of flowers are imported and grown, stone walls covered in vine and moss, and waterfalls.

Elia gushed over the birds and rabbits they let roam in the enclosed area, even naming Bulgarian specific plants not found at home. Tanya was glad the place served as a good distraction, her sister hadn't questioned the trip one bit. She was loving it and T was grateful.

After, they went to lunch. The restaurant was private, but with her name and eyes and Krum's status, the owner made room for them. Tanya made sure to order anything that had any of her sister's favorite things to eat, even favorite desserts were presented. She wanted her sister to have everything her heart desired. Everything she wanted. Tanya wasn't sure how much longer she'd be allowed in her sister's life, but she'd be damned if she went out without a bang.

The next day Tanya and Krum took Elia out to a restaurant he'd been invited to eat at. Tanya glared down some of the girls that were staring at him. Like hell would she allow them to ruin their time together.

The girls glared right back, but quickly looked away. They may have had the look, but they didn't have the eyes. The eyes that looked into you and ripped at your mind. Krum nudged her and she quickly looked away. He was right, she was here for her sister.

"So," Tanya had a small smile sprawled on her face, looking at Elia, "How would you like to see our baby?"

Viktor smirked and slid an arm around her waist. Elia's eyes widened and dropped her fork to question them. They took her to their potion shop.

The small shop filled with people. Most looking to her new Potions that she made and patented. Tanya felt a piece of herself there. A piece she knew she left there. A portrait of an old woman on the wall waving to the customers.

Tanya told her sister about Martha, the original owner. How she protected them just as Tanya helped her, she helped them. If it wasn't for the prophecy, Tanya would have killed Voldemort. Taken every horcrux and destroyed it slowly in front of him. Viktor had an arm around her. He knew how much she regretted not being there. Tanya swore to help her.

Instead she helped them.

" **But I swear** to you El - _**no one**_ can take you _**from me.**_ " Tanya could feel the rage inside her. The possessiveness. She would _kill anyone_ who dare try to hurt her. Her voice gave her away. The look on Elia's face, her voice was shaky as she asked what was going on.

Krum slid his eyes to her and muttered how they had to tell her. Tanya felt the panic slip into her throat. She offered to take her sister anywhere else. Sightseeing, anywhere, even going to see Charlie. Viktor chuckled and she knew it was over.

"What gave it away?" Tanya felt her shoulders slump and her energy drain. Her sister explained how she figured it out. Tanya was too rushed, she's never rushed, she plans everything. Even if it's planned in less than minute. She panicked. Then her sister mentioned going back home.

" _ **NO!**_ " Magic sparked off of her, her voice carrying her rage and fear. Her sister and Krum jumped. She realized she was the scary monster at the moment. Krum scolded her in Bulgarian. _She shouldn't be yelling._

Tanya blamed the contract. Blamed that stupid contract and spineless Draco. She gave the boy a nudge and he fell instead of stiffening his back. He let her sister go. It was frustrating to watch their love life become like the many soap operas she had to watch with El. It was obvious his duties from the Dark Lord was too much on him, but she needed him to be stronger and hold El tighter. Just like her.

Tanya hadn't meant to let her sister know about the contract ending but she was mad and it slipped. Mad and sad. But she knew her sister was devastated. There was no more hiding though. She told her sister everything. How their grandmother was ready to get rid of her for Elia's sake. Tanya would never tell her but Elena only stayed for her, not for Tanya. She had a favorite and she showed it as often as possible.

She told her of how their parents wanted to send her away. But Tanya hid, she hid and refused to come out. She refused to be away from her sister. Even before she knew her sister. Elia mentioned how she was the favorite but she knew that was a lie. To Tanya, it didn't seem like it all. Her mind was flooded with a memory she recalled well.

Elia was five and she remembered her cuddling the large stuffed bear her grandmother gave her. Tanya sat silently hearing her grandmother and father yell at each other. Tanya was eight and knew the drill already. Wait quietly. It was her birthday. She hated her birthday. Her mother's gift sat in her lap. Slipping it open as always she found a note and a knife. Looking around, she slid the knife into her pocket. The note was from her mom's new husband.

 _Hello. Your mother asked me to get you a gift and I thought you'd like this. It was your grandfather's when he was alive. I know it's not much, but take it. If you send ash, let it be this note and not that knife. It's been handed down since Salazar. So please._

Tanya smiled before nodding and sending the note as ash back. Elena stormed out and threw a bag into her arms.  
"Here, your father insisted I get you something." Elena scowled, but Tanya shook her head.

"You forgot about my birthday and that's okay. Take your necklace back." Tanya handed the bag back. Elena sighed and took it.

"I'm sorry _baby snake_ , I really am. I knew it was Valentine's day, so I got your sister something. I knew how much you hate this day but I forgot why." Elena kissed her forehead. Tanya smiled and said it was okay. Her father told her any money he'd spend on a gift went into a savings account for her. She knew it was a lie. He didn't have the money, but she appreciated the cupcakes he made. Even if she hated her birthday, he made sure to show her appreciation towards his oldest in some way.

Another time, Tanya had written home about becoming a Slytherin when she was sorted. Her dad sent back, a lovely _great job!_ Her grandmother wrote back, _as expected of you._ When Elia wrote home, now _that_ , their dad knew about the house. _That's amazing sweetie, you got the best house!_ Her grandmother wrote back. _Sweetie that is amazing, Helga Hufflepuff was a great woman and I know is proud to have you in her noble house._ Tanya was proud of her sister but always knew who was the true favorite.

* * *

Tanya and Krum brought Elia to play Quidditch. He always said he needed at least one game with the baby Barros. Elia got to meet some of Krum's friends. Plus one not so invited guest. Ivan Poliakoff, who managed to bombard their game.

Tanya felt the urge to kill him on sight. Krum had warned her he was the unsavory type. Just seeing him, she felt right away something wasn't right. But she allowed him to play anyways, taking El's place. If he wanted to play, she'd let him and find a reason to beat his head with a Bludger's bat.

Her sister kept score while they played. Tanya then found an opportunity. She _accidentally_ hit a bludger towards his skull. She had every intention for him to die. Everyone saw and knew. Yet everyone acted as if it was a perfect accident. However she saw something odd.

Truly, she aimed for his head mostly but her hit wasn't as precise as she usually was. She didn't put her full focus onto it, just hitting it in his general direction to see what he'd do. And she saw it— Ivan jumped in front of that bludger to get hit. Then she saw why.

Elia took care of him, just like the training mediwitch she was under Madam Pomfrey given that she planned to heal and nurture creatures one day. She had to have some early training to understand how to heal effectively and what herbs and potions to use.

Tanya felt her blood boil and wanted that man to die. She should've aimed more directly and harder, gripping her bat but feigning she was fine. Viktor knew otherwise, if he was suspicious about this Ivan then T was even more suspicious. She wanted him to die and die yesterday.

* * *

 **Short AU. Very short AU. Maybe extended later**

Tanya sat in her grandmother's home. Abraham had sucked up his pride and asked Elena to take her. T held her knees to her chest as the carriage took her. Her dad and new mom were scared. She had a sister on the way but her magic was too unstable. Elena sat across from her silently.

"I can't believe that muggle father of yours finally reached out to me. I am glad though. You need to be somewhere where your magic could thrive."

Tanya frowned and looked out the window wondering why her parents didn't want her. Her mother survived birth. Abraham and her were so busy with the new baby, they didn't ask for her back. Elena took her to visit and would gush over the baby while her dad talked with her.

"So how do you like it over there?" He asked.

"It's fine. Grandmother Elena treats me well."

Abraham nodded before running off the second her sister, Elia started crying. Tanya went to follow but Fidelia put a hand out to stop her.

"Sorry sweetheart, I really don't want her getting hurt. Can you please promise me you won't hurt her?"

Tanya nodded and reached her arms out, unfortunately her hands sparked. Fidelia frowned and pushed T gently onto the couch to sit back down. Tanya frowned. She wasn't allowed to get near Elia until she was three.

By then, their parents had taught Elia to be wary of T. To never really trust her. Eventually, T and Elia sat in school together for the first time when Elia's magic began to show. They finally were together at the one school they could be taught at. Yet El looked a tad nervous that T was sitting at her table.

"Why are you sitting here? You're a Slytherin and the rules say-"

"Well you're my sister and I want to hang out with you." Tanya interjected, Elia looked away before smiling weakly.

"Alright I guess, it couldn't hurt."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Tanya, Krum and El sat in his home after the Quidditch game. El insisted they go home now yet T was hesitant still. But how could she say to her?

"We have to go, our family will be missing us." El pouted slightly knowing her sister couldn't fight that look. Tanya finally nodded and El ran to get her stuff ready. Krum smiled at her, knowing how much T didn't want to go back.  
He put a hand on her knee.

"I will go with you," He said, "To help you face your mistake."

The word _mistake_ hadn't quite left his mouth when he found a hand around his throat. He could feel her magic licking at his skin, like fire brushing against him. She glared at him.

"How dare you assume my actions were a mistake? How _fucking dare you_ say this was a mistake? Grandmother could still remove me. She could still get rid of me. This may have helped her see her mistake. She knows better than to cross me. I've made connections in case I ever need to disappear with my family. I've even worked on artificial magic for my father."

T released Krum and went to pack her own things. Krum stared after her, she never let him forget why Voldemort respected her.

After she packed up and got Elia and Toast, she finally simmered down. They took a portkey and made their way to the bakery. Tanya calmed her magic. She put it under a strict hold, she couldn't lash out.

Their dad appeared from the back and she took in his vitals. He looked sickly. He probably hadn't been eating or sleeping right. For a moment she had a pain of regret. Only a moment though.

As Abraham hugged them, Tanya wondered how he could be so worried. Like she'd ever hurt her sister. But it wasn't that he doubted her, but rather his protective nature over his girls. He didn't like being without them. Tanya felt relief in his right embrace, until she saw Severus step out from the back.

Pure rage shot through her. Rage and pain. His eyes held an apology but it only made T angrier. She wondered if he still saw someone so weak she chose to go with someone no one would judge her for being with. Tanya felt her muscles tense trying not to lunge and kill him.

She then heard her sister mention how Severus brought gifts before feeling Viktor's hand on her back pushing her forward. That made her break a little. She trusted Viktor's opinion. So T nodded and followed Severus upstairs as Abraham suggested they talk.

However Tanya didn't feel like talking, only using her hands. So she went to baking in the kitchen, not bothering with an apron as she angrily kneaded dough and yelled at Severus.

All while Krum was downstairs handling orders in the shop, convincing the female and some males who walked in to buy more than they intended to. Given that T was firing up a storm upstairs.

"Tell me Snape, when did you first see her in me?" Tanya's eyes were cold. They were holding pain.

Severus stared back at her, "Second year. I was annoyed, so I sabotaged your potion. I was going to give you full marks anyway, then it exploded. Your hair was red. You laughed somehow finding it hilarious, a magic hair dye you called it. Your eyes turned light, you looked happy, and your hair a straight red. The one day you let it down. I couldn't unsee Lily."

Krum went upstairs to get some pastries, and intervene in case Tanya and Severus start arguing. He could already hear her yelling from downstairs. Severus handed Krum a tray of baked goods he just finished with Tanya. He couldn't help but notice the glare he got. Krum left swiftly, leaving the two when he got a reassuring look from Tanya that she could hold her own. She let Severus go on.

"As you got older, it was like seeing her grow. Powerful magic and those eyes." Snape ducked under a knife. He continued though, "At the ball however— I saw you for you. I wanted to dance with you, but no one could make assumptions. I saw _you_ that night."

Tanya felt her anger soften, "We'll play nice then. Act like I'm not still so pissed I can kill you. In private, you'll give me reasons not to hate you."

Krum came back and shoved them out of the kitchen as they made enough baked goods to last, saying they had a visitor. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, they saw Elena. Severus was surprised, but Tanya was wary.

She didn't expect to be pulled into a hug from Elena. She felt tense, not reacting to the affection as she had felt Elena didn't even want to see her after their fight. Yet she did.

After she pulled away, Tanya listened as she was yelled at in Irish. Her own anger boiling under her skin again. They bickered. They bickered and yelled in their Irish tongue. Tanya telling her she was only defending herself and her sister. Elena thought she was being reckless and stupid.

For a moment she almost said, ' _if you ever do that again-_ ' But realized that wouldn't be smart. Krum gently shoved Severus who picked up T and turned her away forcing her to break eye contact and break her angry stare. Abraham approached Elena, calming her until the two could finally look at each other.

Sure they yelled, they fought, but they did it out of love.

The night of their Christmas Eve, Tanya pulled out a Santa suit for Krum she had made when she first met him, a Mrs. Clause one for herself. For El, an elf costume of course. She would never admit to anyone but she enjoyed dressing up. She enjoyed not being the basilisk of the dungeon, even just for a night.

As gifts began to be handed out, Tanya pulled the ones she had for everyone out. She may be pissed at Severus but she had to get him a gift. It was tradition.

She remembered first year determined to make him a gift. All she managed to do was get him a muggle hair care products and a beard brush. After commenting he didn't have one, she whispered. "Give it to dumbledore, pretend you got it for him."

Tanya smiled remembering the look of shock on his face.

Tanya gave Krum custom gloves. The gloves would help keep better grip of his broom and hold on any item he was holding. She gave Severus hair care products again. This time, they were home made. They'd help protect against harsh potion fumes and keeping his hair greasy. Though she knew it was oils he used to help his hair, these would clean and oil his hair naturally. He had to keep an image.

Both males received custom made knives, each unique to them. Then El's gift was bought out. With the help of Tonks she made a portrait of El and her mother. El was holding her Hogwarts acceptance letter while her mother grinned proudly. Tanya smiled that night as she felt she did something right for not just El, but her father as well. Her powers were remarkable.

Krum gave his gift last. Each girl got a matching dress, one yellow, one green. Tanya knew why. She finally revealed she invited England to a little get together for Christmas Day.

* * *

Tanya was doing last minute check ups for the large building she rented out. Tables, couches, chairs, food, drinks. A table of masks for anyone who forgot one. Tanya helped everyone with their mask.

She secretly infused magic into their dad's mask in case anyone tried to hurt him for being the only muggle. His half green, half yellow. Tie and corsage matching. He wanted to represent both daughters.

Tanya wore a mask with short horns, Krum wore her opposite with longer horns. Even as they walked in separately. They were still the host and hostess.

She shook her head as Moody put himself and Tonks on duty even though she invited them as guest. She didn't mention it but some of the party goers were hired guards just belding in.

At the party, Tanya and Snape whispered to each other, to anyone else it looked like flirting. Yet her eyes were hard as she reminded him there had to be no slipping up. She then realized that her intended guests were there too, Draco and Narcissa. She could see Elia was tensing up beside Viktor, Draco looking frustrated as he saw El by the Quidditch player's side.

They all separated to mingle with their guests, her ultimate goal was to get back at Draco for hurting Elia. And for him to regret ever neglecting her sister and allowing the end of their contract. She saw Tonks at a table with Draco, probably pestering him about Elia.

Glancing to Tonks, they gave each other a brief nod. Tanya then walked with her sister by them. Tonks purposely bumping Draco, Draco then dropping his drink onto El. Tanya making sure not to mention they could dry her dress with magic, but rather do it manually.

Tanya suggested Draco accompany El to dry off. She knew if they asked why she could just simply mention

"Don't be rude. You dropped your drink on her now help her." Yet she didn't need to. Another guest arrived, one she needed to get with Tonks. The two pulled away leaving the couple, as Tanya pulled Tonks to Remus and Kingsley at the door.

She noticed Elia and Draco were gone a while, Tonks joking that they were probably making a bastard like she suggested. Tanya rolled her eyes, hoping Draco wouldn't fuck this up.

Tanya walked with Severus and Krum. One on each side. They looked like bodyguards standing behind her. She leaned to Severus to whisper to him.

"Anything on your brat of a godson?"

"He still denies any affection towards your sister right now. He continues to support the end of their marriage."

She scoffed before Krum voiced his thoughts too.

"Should ve lock them in a room until they settle it?"

Tanya snickered, turning to Severus, "Think we can give him Veritaserum to finally spill his guts to her? Or else, I will spill his guts."

Snape gave her a look, but then they spotted Elia entering the room again alone before going to their father. Tanya frowned seeing the tears threatening to form in her sister's eyes. Bloodlust rushing through her as she thought about ending Draco's life for making her cry _again_. How could he ruin his chance again to make things right when her and Tonks set them up to have time to settle it? She grumbled before heading over.

Elia frowned at Tanya, pouting from how upset she was.

"I hate you right now, I'm going home." El said to T. Draco hurt her again. T felt the rage build up. It was going to burst. Draco made her sister cry. Her sister just said she hated her. She was going to murder someone tonight. Someone would fucking die.

Even if Elia meant it playfully, in fact not serious at all, Tanya took it serious. Both Krum and Snape grabbed her arms feeling her magical aura change. At the mention of food, Krum ran to get some glancing at T for a moment worried.

Abraham offered to dance with his youngest, just like when she was a child to get her mind off things. She agreed, while they danced, Tanya's eyes met Dracos and glared. He glared back. His held anger, her's murder. His life was saved by someone entering the room.

If Tanya didn't feel the urge to murder then, she felt the urge to massacre— suddenly spiking up upon seeing a face she saw once before. She couldn't recognise him but her instincts screamed she met him once before. Moody stopped him, some of her hidden guards became tense. Tanya got closer and recognised it was _Ivan_. The man from their stay in Bulgaria, who she hit with a bludger. She truly wished she had hit harder.

Her first instinct was to throw him out, but then she glanced to her sister. She decided to question him first. He lied and said he learned about the party from Viktor. Tanya allowed him to stay curious to what he wanted.

She then went to Viktor, she had some questions for him. Tanya watched Draco from the corner of her eye, approaching them. The three bickered but Tanya ignored the two males, attempting to focus on his mind as Ivan stand with Elia at the food table.

Viktor brought her closer while Draco stood, watching. Severus joined them.

"I can't get into his mind at this rate." Tanya muttered to Viktor. He told her to keep trying as it was suspicious that Ivan somehow knew about the party, secretly looking through Krum's mail.

She never had to get into a moving target's mind before, so it was difficult as Ivan kept moving with Elia throughout their conversation, even going as far as pulling her for a dance. Severus began coaching her as well, Draco joining and demanding someone desperate the dancing pair or he would.

Tanya grit her teeth trying not to yell at them to shut up. Everyone was buzzing too much. Her throat was burning from talking, sensory overload. But she couldn't give up, not when her sister was in danger. Tanya focused on his mind, when she finally found that smooth wall. Then she found a weak point. She slipped in when he was distracted.

 _Ivan stood over a badly bruised and heavily pregnant El. She was sobbing as he took pictures of her naked form._

" _Come now you dirty mudblood. Show my friends what they did. They may even all want to come over and play again."_

 _El tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her hair and dragged her to the bedroom as she screamed bloody murder._

She snapped out of his mind, seeing his intentions, his manifested thoughts and desires. They all looked at her in bewilderment, her eyes glowed. They were ferocious when she caught glimpse of Ivan leaning into her scared looking sister, whispering something filthy to her and T lost it.

Tanya then did something she hadn't done in a long time. Her form changed as everyone moved forward. Hair shortened, dress into a suit. Cold female voice into what sounded like a deep angry male voice. Her mask's horns grew and shooting green flames at the crown of her head.

She shot forward with everyone to separate the two. Draco and Krum throwing Ivan, Abraham holding him up in fury, Elena holding Elia protectively while Snape held bank Abraham from murdering Ivan. All while Tanya stood over Elia and Elena, looking at Ivan with the stare of death itself.

"She. Said. _No_." Tanya snarled, her now male form towering over her sister. Magic sparking dangerously.

Draco and Viktor argued with him as Abraham dropped Ivan. Until he smoothly pulled out a proposal in front of everyone. He wished to court her sister.

All Tanya cold think was ' _Not even over my dead body'_. Tanya took a deep breath before smiling returning to her female form as she saw all their guests, including ministry workers eye them. If she learned anything from her grandmother, their image was everything as House Sayre. Their reputation, their respect, their power. It had to be maintained.

Ministry workers spoke with Elena, supporting Ivan's proposal to Elia considering hers was failing with Draco. Many of the guests supported it, Elena was cornered.

She then stared at Ivan, "The contract's end is still pending, we can not do anything yet. If you are loyal to her, you will wait."

Ivan smiles triumphantly and nodded, other swarming him to speak while they took Elia away. They questioned Elena's actions but she stepped away to speak with Tanya, who smiled beside her as they walked.

"Gran Gran, maybe I've been to harsh." Tanya spoke coldly but calmly, "Offer him some family tea. Maybe for once, I was wrong."

Elena nodded and kissed Tanya's forehead.

"You're right, we do tend to overreact. I'm surprised by you though. You never want to offer people anything. But I guess you're growing to learn my dearest."

Tanya smiled and held Severus' arm making their way to a table to relax. Severus seemed surprised but didn't question her either. Elia, Tonks, Krum, and Abraham joined them. Elena already at the table soon enough. They relaxed and talked. Enjoying their christmas.

Some time passed and in the middle of their chatter, they heard something. Ivan was choking by the food table, gasping for air and clutching his chest. Tanya raised an eyebrow and hid a smirk. She and her father grabbed Elia taking her away from such a horrifying scene. Many others surrounded him as Elena called for help from workers.

It was no use, for Ivan dropped dead in front of everyone. Aurors and healers were caked, escorting everyone out and taking care of Ivan's body. Tanya made sure Elia was tended to due to her fright, when Krum walked over to T with a glare pulling her aside. Severus already staring at her, trying to get into her mind.

"Kakvo si napravil?" Krum muttered to T. Shock and fear in his eye. _What have you done?_ He asked in Bulgarian.

Tanya just raised an eyebrow innocently. Then let fake tears fall. Eyes empty of sympathy.

"What do you mean? I feel so bad that something like this could have happened at my party. That poor boy. He was going to be my brother in law."

Ministry workers came out, some stopping to comfort T telling her it wasn't her fault. Accidents happen. None realizing how they fell right into her nest. So many wandering into the snakes maze. There was no escape once you went in. Krum was chided by people for not comforting T.

* * *

" **Draw a monster. Why is it a monster?"**

 **\- Daughter by Janice Lee**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Tanya pouted, fake tears in her eyes. Moody frowning at her while Tonks looked between the two of them. Finally, Moody waved his wand and the door locked behind Tanya, a silencing ward around the room. The tears disappeared as if they were never there, a large grin spreading across her face.

"What Moody? You look as though someone died." Tanya laughed causing Tonks to flinch and Moody narrow his eyes.

"Tell me, did you do it?" Moody asked softly. Tonks leaning forward as if Tanya would whisper it.

"Me, Moody? You think I'd kill someone? At my own party?" Tanya pouted again but it never reached her eyes. Moody grumbled and pulled Tonks with him, his frown never leaving.

The next day when they left work, Tanya had fake tears as she walked out into a crowd through the Ministry. People questioning her, but she pretended to be heartbroken. Those fake tears dried as she went to her grandmother's place and saw El. She was invited for some coffee and could see there was a gleam in her grandmother's eyes.

Looking at her sister she noticed how flustered she was. It seemed Elena had a plan. Something Elena and Tanya personally knew about being a woman was their power. The power their bodies held over men. And El would use that power to get Draco back— and make him suffer.

Tanya grinned madly and took the money her grandmother gave her. She had her own coin bag ready as well. They would also need to get Draco's coat cleaned. It was all set to go.

After their tea time, Tanya dragged Elia out of their grandmother's with the bribe of playing games and eating ice cream if she went. The man who had funded all their years at Hogwarts because their father didn't have the money was incredibly loving. He had a tendency to send Tanya new items that had just come out. Including the newest gaming system. He spoiled them when he could.

So Tanya and El found themselves walking around a muggle store, the galleons having changed out to muggle money that T had stored away.

"Don't tell the old witch, she'd kill me. I get she wants us to go to very magical store but they suck and I hate them."

"Or we could not do this at all and just go to your place instead." Elia chimed but Tanya gave her a look, not budging.

Tanya looked around before dragging Elia into an ASDA. The store recently opened in their area. Letters from her sponsor told her of an American store that bought ASDA and remodeled, locating themselves nearby. So he said she should check it out. She'd take his advice.

"Come on, Valentino told me to come here." Tanya looked to her sister wondering for a moment if she remembered Valentino, "My sponsor in case you forgot. Well yours too. I guess but I keep in contact with him a lot. Now come on, I want you to try on some clothes."

"When's he coming? I wish we could've gone to Spain with him summer break! Or for your graduation. He wouldn't approve of you taking me to buy such… things."

Tanya threw her head back to laugh, "You know he couldn't come because they weren't letting in foreigners to enter the country at the time. Given that No Nose returned. Besides, he'd send more cash if he knew our reasoning."

" _Your_ reasoning." Elia frowned and Tanya rolled her eyes before dragging her in.

Tanya made sure to get normal and comfortable clothes there. Nothing sexy.

"I know me and grandmother spoke of sexy... but there's no sexy without comfortable." Tanya smiled at her younger sister.

"Don't lie, you just don't want me growing up." Elia smiled while trying on a yellow sundress. Tanya gave a fake gasp, but admitted silently to herself she really didn't want her sister growing up. Just like everyone else in the family.

At least three pairs of new shoes sat in their cart. Loose pants made of cloth, random shirts. Tanya found one with a masked man. Apparently it was a movie that had come out. She bought it as a nightshirt for El and a promise to find a way for them to see this film.

After getting all the comfortable clothing, Tanya took her to a privately owned shop. She had made an in advance appointment with the owner.

"How do you like your clothes, sis?" Tanya smiled slightly as she drove them there in their muggle car.

"Loose and in layers." Elia said firmly, pouting.

Tanya chuckled, "And flowers right? Then I'll keep an eye out for many layers of lace flowers on a loose babydoll. Sound good?"

Elia's jaw dropped, smacking her arm and Tanya purposely swerved the car slightly to scare her. They laughed as they cursed playfully at each other.

"This next shop you gotta do me a favor. Never ask for prices. It's considered rude to this woman." Tanya warned.

"What? Why? Where are you taking me now?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't say that, now I need to worry! You promised me ice cream and games!"

Tanya snickered and saw they were getting close.

"I'll keep my promise so long as you keep yours. Don't ask prices, just follow along. Got it?"

Elia sighed, crossing her arms before nodding.

"Fine, do I have to do a blood oath or a vow to seal the deal?"

Her sister scoffed with a playful smile as they pulled in, "A simple 'okay' would have sufficed. Now let's haul ass."

They stepped out the car and approached the shop. They then heard a voice.

"How does the cauldron bubble?" The old woman practically snapped at the girls as they entered the shop. El opened and closed her mouth quickly unsure what she meant. Tanya frowned, but quickly smiled trying not to lose her cool. The woman startled her with the riddle.

"It bubbles over fire and brine."

The old woman frowned and used a cane to limp her way over. A hard glare at Tanya.

"If it weren't for those famous eyes, I'd have given you the good ole muggle treatment. Come on girls, we got things to do."

Tanya glanced to El, half tempted to leave.

"Are we making lingerie potions?"

Tanya gave her look, "How the hell does that even work?"

"Well I don't know!" Elia whispered frightfully to T so the old lady wouldn't hear, "Who makes a potion riddle at a clothing shop?"

The old woman had El stand on a pedestal and used her wand to go through different outfits. All tight and short. Different thin materials with various colors.

"What do you think sis?"

"This is so unlike me…" Elia said embarrassingly, "I'm not too comfortable showing this off. I can't."

Tanya frowned before getting an idea and pulled out a large book she had noticed before. The old woman saw and nodded. The book began floating towards El. First were colors.

"Pick your colors. Then creatures you like the look of. Material, design, and outfits. Take all the time you need. Your sister booked all day." The old woman said.

Tanya and El sat down to look at the book. Tanya's choices and ideas turning blue under her touch, El's were violet. Some would light up yellow if it looked similar to ones they chose before.

After picking out clothing, lingerie, and makeup they left. Tanya was frowning with a couple of her own bags.

"That was kinda odd." Tanya muttered looking in the black bag.

"What was odd?" El asked softly slightly tired from the process. They had gone in at lunch time but it was now night.

"Our clothing I guess. We automatically choose our house colors." Tanya motioned to the yellow and green they wore. "Yet the woman had us walking out with colors we usually wouldn't wear. I mean you got earthy tones and I got my fiery ones. Just... odd."

Tanya took El to a restaurant. Before El had to get on the Hogwarts Express, she planned to make sure she got her hair, makeup, and clothing perfect. She wanted their efforts to make Draco coil in regret.

* * *

Tanya ran her nails down Fenrir's chest, silver chains holding his arms behind his back. A blindfold over his eyes. Her grandmother's suggestion to El had Tanya thinking. She wanted support in case Voldemort decided El shouldn't live.

"Fenrir, handsome… Would you follow me?" Tanya asked softly, nails brushing against his chest. Her voice like velvet. He growled and nodded quickly.

"If I were to kill Voldemort... would you help me take over?" This time Tanya whispered in his ear, like a pur. The chains clanging as he struggled against them.

"Anything for you. Fuck you insane woman, anything. Voldemort may lead now, but say the word and I'll follow you." Fenrir growled and thrust his hips up, wanting more friction at the pressure in his pants.

Tanya grinned before undoing the button. Glad she had one follower already. Plus she was sure Severus would come easily enough, the Malfoy's would obey, once she kills off their boss.

At work the next day, Tanya smiled. She didn't bother with fake tears. She poured pure silver into the mold. It was shaped like a boomerang. She had about a hundred molds made. The ministry was concerned, but she reminded them about the creatures who had an opposition to silver.

After it all dried, she started welding it all together making sure it'll still move as a whip. Then she prepped potions to cover the metal. To make sure it wouldn't break or scratch. Make sure it can deflect spells, and allow magic to pass through it.

She grinned as she looked over the metal. Moody walked in and paused, seeing the weapon. His frown deepened, slowly he backed away and closed the door. Tanya realized her eyes and hands were glowing. Teeth sharp, hair beginning to puff out. She continued working without a pause.

* * *

The bar was full. As was Tanya's beer. She didn't usually just drink beer, but when someone else was buying, she'd take whatever they offered. She decided to try out the outfits the old woman suggested for her. People seemed to approve.

The short black dress barely covered her panties, the black stockings reaching over her thighs. A gold ring circled the black and a gold ornament attached to the dress making sure it wouldn't rise. The dip in the dress almost showing everything except for a gold chain that held the fabric closed.

She had come here before. A dark bar, wizards and witches come to drink away their sorrow. Tanya looked at the nearly empty tray of drinks next to her. She had paid most of her bank account for her and her sister's outfits, so she'd need someone else to buy. Sucking up her pride, she did what the old woman told her. Heading into the bathroom, she slid on the red dress.

The smoke of the bar acted as a haze. No one could see who they were next to unless they truly wanted to look. Tanya stepped out of the bathroom and they all wanted to look.

She was inspired by an old flick, one they loved as children. Taking inspiration from the female that made T question herself. A Jessica Rabbit dress, that's what the old woman called it.

It hugged her breasts with magic and hugged every curve. For once she was glad she kept working out. The dyed red, most orange hair fell around her hiding one eye. Purple gloves going up her arms. She knew she'd regret this, but she wanted a beer. Or something stronger if they were willing to splurge.

The enchanted jukebox began to play as Tanya sang the iconic song from the flick. Of course, no witch or wizard in there would know that. The cheering and whistles and begs for an encore made her smile. People were idiots. So she sang again, songs that made them cheer. Songs that when she left the stage made them want to pay for more drinks.

By time she got home, she had forgotten the red hair, the dress that left little to the imagination. So when she saw Severus standing there, she didn't expect him to yell at her. Then it all went black after that.

Tanya held her head as a headache crept in. Her grandmother healed a passed out Severus. It seemed Elena dropped by that morning to check on her granddaughter, only to find the mess that was made. Her granddaughter certainly was walking chaos.

When she had stumbled to her door, Severus was there. Seeing the red hair, he was clearly pissed.

" _You get angered at me for seeing Lily when you wear your hair red? How fucking dare you act high and mighty when you're provoking it?" He snapped._

Tanya remembered the yelling, him stepping closer hand raised, then he was down. Blood gushing from his head. Brass knuckles on her hand. Only after staring at him, did she realize his hand was raised because he was holding a box above his head.

A cake was broken inside, the heart ruined. Obviously something he learned from her father given all the time he spent at their bakery lately. He meant to give it to her as a peace offering, to show he was serious. Serious enough to get close to her life at home, her family, and what made her muggle life worth it. What made her content.

Yet, Tanya stepped on the box making sure that heart wouldn't see the light of day again.

When Severus woke up, he found Tanya with her hair in a braid. Hair still the Jessica Rabbit red.

"Why is your hair still that color?" Severus demanded an answer, but Tanya just stared back, eyebrow raised. "Where is the cake I bloody made for you?"  
Tanya kicked over the crushed box. Her boot print obvious. She didn't bother pretending she didn't do it.

"I hate hearts with a passion. If you cared, you'd know that." She spat, "As for the hair, I do whatever the fuck I want. I feel like red, i'll wear it red. I feel blonde, blonde it is. I'll bloody wear it green if I wanted! You have no say, no one does."

Severus frowned, but finally sighed. This is what he got for choosing the most headstrong stubborn Slytherin out there.

"I'm here because of Elia and Draco." He stared, "I need you to get her to stop distracting him. They may be broken up, but that boy is worse than before. He's not concentrating at the task at hand when your sister is strutting around in a whore's outfit you obviously cho-"

Severus coughed up blood moments after he spoke, Tanya's fist still firmly pressed into his abdomen.

"Severus love... I've got a horrible headache, have had to pretend to cry, and now you're asking me this." She said slowly and with warning, "Ask something so stupid again and I won't hold back. My love for you is nothing compared to my love for my sister. My family is everything. And my baby sister is my world. Not you."

Tanya stepped back before opening the door. There was no subtle hint. The message was clear. _Leave_.

* * *

 **And oh, how they love the woman who won't take shit from anyone, until she won't take any shit from them, either.**

 **-** **Cici B**


	30. Chapter Thirty

With fingers burnt and hair in knots, Tanya stared down at her old notebook. A drawing of a chocolate frog jumping around and growing. Staring at it, Tanya finally figured out what was bugging her. Part of the potion recipe was wrong.

At the time, she hadn't questioned it because no one dared to touch her stuff. As she was looking through the old notes, she heard her door open and heavy footsteps came towards her. The room changed around her to another, now a locked door was between her and the man.

"Sorry— the room is protective," Tanya spoke with her mind somewhere else. The door opened to reveal a chestnut haired male. One she recognised well.

"Hey... you're that Gryffindor who I hung out with when I was young. How are you?"

Tanya gave him a genuine smile, turning to fully look at him.

The Gryffindor frowned. When he had been assigned as the serpent's assistant, he was sure she'd kill him. Resent him for his actions as a boy, even being cursed. But Tanya smiled like she was greeting an old friend.

"You don't hate me?" The male asked, eyes still wide. Documents still clutched in his hand. Tanya snagged them away from his grasp with a simple shrug.  
"Why would I? You're one of the few people who made Hogwarts fun. Yeah, you were a bit of a bully but your games were fun."

Tanya smiled but found herself frowning as he slapped her. She saw his hand move but thought he'd chicken out, no one had slapped her. _Ever_.

In a blink of an eye, he was on an experiment table, chains holding him down. He struggled underneath them.

"Shit! I'm sorry! It was my left hand. Check the wrist, you'll see what I mean, please." The male begged, fear evident in his eyes.

Tanya then ripped the white sleeve down roughly, to reveal what looked like a tattoo. A rose bush circled his wrist, most of the roses dead. With a quick spell, she noted it was a curse.  
"How did you get this?" Tanya snapped, glaring at the rose bush. She knew who did this, she knew that symbol all to well.

"Some woman— with your eyes, but she was frail. Promised me I'd be better at magic if I got it. I thought she was hot and I was young so I thought, 'what the hell?'" The male's eyes were pleading. Tanya took a deep careful breath, her magic completely in check.

"Right. Well if I can get rid of this for you, can you please not mention it to anyone?"

He paused to gulp, but he nodded.

Tanya knew she most likely sounded like a coward but she didn't need anymore shit going on with her. She had a job to do. She had things to focus on. Tanya Barros-Sayre would not allow this to distract her.

After spending hours removing the dark curse, she was finally done. Not even a scar was left behind.

"Thank you so much, can I buy you dinner in return?" The male smiled, eyes shining with excitement.

"Sorry but-" Tanya was cut off as a woman walked in, large belly as obvious as her rage.

"Markis! I've been waiting for your sorry ass for thirty minutes now, hurry up!" The red haired female turned to Tanya and for a moment, she wondered if the girl was related to the Weasleys.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Liliana Duke, muggleborn." The woman held out her hand and Tanya took it slowly, realizing she still had her hair dyed red. The woman was eyeing it and Tanya felt a smirk slip onto her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not a real redhead. It's just to piss off my old professor. Nice to meet you ma'am, sorry for keeping your husband."

The two women looked to Markis, who was staring nervously back, suddenly Tanya felt like having dinner.

Tanya laughed as Lilliana told her of how her and Markis met. Since he was assigned as her new lab partner by her grandmother, she decided he needed to be scoped.

"Then he screams. Like actually screams. I took off the black wig and contacts to help stop the hyperventilating." The two women laughed, Tanya imitating their mirth perfectly. She had even managed to get it in her eyes. Made sure she looked the part of a friend. She wanted to know more. More about the curse. More on how it happened and why.

Finally the wife went to bed and it was just her and Markis. Her friendly smile disappeared and she leaned forward.

"When did you get that tattoo and how did she put it on you?" Tanya asked with a hiss.

"Before school started, I had wandered away from my friends. She was standing there with a tight dress, a sultry smile. I had gone to check her out. I was young and stupid. She asked how I'd like to be with her, I was entranced. She promised if I got the tattoo she'd fuck me." The male laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. "I got it. She pressed her wand against my wrist and whispered something. That appeared." Lifting his now bare arm as he stared at it.

"When I saw you, I was filled with hate, all I wanted to do was kill you. Every time I did something to you, a rose would die. It would also give me a burst of pleasure."

The male looked guilty as he spoke. Tanya sat with closed eyes and nodded, finally she stood. She thanked him for dinner and left.

* * *

Tanya sipped her coffee, blonde hair fell around her. Blue eyes stared back from her reflection. The woman across from her looking like a more frail version of herself.

"Hello mother." Tanya's voice was cold as she spoke. The woman across from her giggled, even as her eyes were just as cold.

"Hello my baby, why did you call me out?" The woman smiled tightly at Tanya, their last encounter still between them.

"I met a boy you sent to play with me when I was young."

"Oh you met him, good I missed him. Did his games help you?" The older woman smiled sweetly. Tanya smiled back, even being able to show false happiness in her eyes.

"Well it did mum, thank you." The two women smiled at each other, no one realizing the tension between them.

Back at her house, Tanya let her hair go back to black and eyes to green. A book clutched in her hands from her talk with her mother. The cover was a black leather, enchanted to never be ruined. The book was full of dark things. Unlike the book of Sayre, this had no spells or potions. It had thoughts, theories, experiences. Her mom had found it while searching some of the family chest.

She hadn't planned on giving it to Tanya, but a deal was struck. Tanya forgave her mother for everything and she gained a chest full of Sayre heirlooms. This was the only one Tanya chose to bring out without checking for curses. Sitting down, she looked back down at her own notes, chocolate frogs. She stared at it before nodding. Her sister wanted to ride one into battle. So she'd need to improve on it. It may become inedible but it would be what her sister wanted.

Tanya nodded silently to herself as she looked at the book of her ancestors. She'd do anything for her sister. _Anything_.

* * *

Tanya sat on Snape's desk telling him how even if Dumbledore said no, she would be taking her sister. She was mad at him but after bringing her a large potted plant and a small bag of specialty potions for her sister's birthday, she was much more forgiving. That and a large coffee for her.

"Forgive me for the other night. I was deluded by your father for that cake. He claimed he baked one for his and your step mother's first date. Thought it would help and bring back some memories."

" _My mum_ ," Tanya corrected, slipping from her mug, "Not my stepmother. Fidelia is my mum too."

Snape nodded and she turned to look down at him fondly.

"I never took you for the sentimental type, guess my dad is rubbing off on you lately. But as for bringing the memories, not a good idea."

"And why is that?"

Tanya paused, shaking her leg as she looked around.

"Thinking of them back in the day… romantic but kind of nauseating?" She joked, making Snape chuckled lowly.

"Of course you would say that."

"It was sweet, but sad. Sad that she's gone. Sad that El couldn't be there to see it. Then when I get sad, I get angry."

Snape put his quill down and folded his hands, pausing to look up at Tanya propped on his desk.

"And do you expect tomorrow to be sad?"

"Mum's Death day _is_ her birthday. I am taking her to see mum's grave, but we're meeting gran and dad there for a picnic with her favorite foods. Then her favorite restaurant for dinner. I've been working on the potion for her chocolate frog." Tanya smiled at Snape who continued grading papers as she spoke, "I'll make sure nothing is sad about tomorrow. She's wanted this for a long time. Since she started school here, she's hasn't been able to see her."

"Do give my gift to your sister my dear, I hope she enjoys the potion. It should help with any emergency wounds. Not a permanent fix, but it works. So will you be working with the Weasley Twins on their adult toy line?" Severus looked up only to see Tanya shaking. The tip of her wand sparked red.

At the same time, he hissed in pain and clutched his forearm. It was the same arm he used for the vow with Narcissa. Snape looked up at Tanya as he made the connection. Something was wrong. Draco and Elia.

"My sister… distress," Tanya's eyes rolled back as she muttered. "Follow the wolf."

A large wolf bounced from her wand. It's gray coat thick and shaggy, gold eyes staring into his. In a moment it was off and Snape was following. It ran fast, but made sure he kept up. As soon as he was in front of the boys lavatory, it disappeared with a howl.

He could hear Moaning Myrtle screaming about a murder in the bathroom, cries and mutters echoing within. Severus' heart stopped, worried his god son had crossed the line and actually killed someone.

Instead, he met with something far worse, the opposite in fact. His god son was dying.

* * *

 **"Sunshine all the time makes desserts." - Arab Proverb**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**I've never thanked readers for their comments before so i'd like to say thank you. For both being supportive and amusing. Trust me you may not realize it but some of your comments me and Kissed by the Pixies laugh at. Not in a bad way, we just find some of you informative to what people think. For those who didn't realize it, Another Side is published, but not written by Kissed by the Pixies. She's just a sweetheart and posts it for me.**

* * *

After Severus returned to Tanya, he found her drinking a soda from her bag. He went to make a comment about her potential weight with those things, but then remembered she didn't take kindly to things like that. He entered the officer swiftly, robes drenched from water and from what Tanya could see, blood as well.

"What happened to you, Tanya?" His voice was soft and concerned as he removed his robe to dry off.

"I made a small mistake, when my wolf pounced, it pushed magic back at me. I need to tweek that charm a tad bit more now."

The older man narrowed his eyes before telling her what he found.

"It was Potter. He and Draco were having a row with each other in the bathroom. Your sister got involved."

Snape noticed her knuckles whiten from how tight she gripped his desk.

"And?" She asked him to go on.

"She is fine, but the boy— not so much." He stated, "Potter hit him with a curse, something darker than what he should know, possibly something he didn't know at all."

Tanya saw his eyes darken in thought, something clicked. She realized if anyone knew that curse, it was Severus. She nodded.

"Your sister is in distress of course, seeing my godson like that wasn't a sight for someone like her. But I will say, without her help, it'd be worse. She's currently tending to his wounds as we speak."

Tanya sighed, then let out a short chuckle as she expressed her thoughts.

"Shit really, I thought he finally went bloody mad and decided to kill my sister. Then again if he tried, Trixy would have torn him to shreds." Tanya smiled, not seeing the horror in her mate's eyes.

"Your patronus is named Trixy?"

"Patronus? Oh no, his name's Maxwell. Trixy, I made after I graduated. She's a charm connected to Toast and El. If they're under too much distress, fear, or danger— she appears." Tanya smiled up at Severus and shook his head. This young woman was insane, but brilliant. She made phenomenal things with her magic for trivial reasons. At least to him, but to her, it was her world.

He wondered who else was apart of her own world. Would there be a place for him? There was clearly something serious between them, however, could he ever tame the wild she wolf? The Basilisk that could conquer the world. Not likely. Snape couldn't and wouldn't. Tanya loved in her own way, but romance was not in her vocabulary. Her trust was hard to grasp and easy to break. Break down one wall, two would emerge in its place and be three times stronger.

"Also, the Castle is fully prepped for thirty people to live there. The portkey password is _Neverland_ and it's barriers will let only those you told me, to allow inside." Severus paused before asking, "Why so scared?"

He questioned her motives for setting up Slytherin's castle this way. The Sayre's owned it, but ultimately it was Tanya's prize jewel to claim. It was hers. She let out a small noise through her nose, as if her motives were obvious yet he was seeing it.

"I trust Voldemort like I trust the ocean. The second I stop fighting, it'll kill me. So I prepared for the moment he stops trusting me." Tanya looked at the book in her hand. It would go to every person listed and bring them to her castle when the time came.

Tanya headed out after promising Severus she wouldn't give Draco hints about getting Death Eaters in. His task, no outside help. The blonde was sure as stubborn. Heading to her sisters room, she found that she wasn't there. With a sigh, she made sure Toast finished his food, changed out his water before heading out.

Getting to her house, she began baking. Preparing the meal for tomorrow. Charlie and Viktor sat in her living room chatting comfortably. Tanya smiled and waved as if it were normal before her tired braid caught up with her, snapping her head up.

Viktor and Charlie somehow were in her house. She had just bought it, moving out of her flat after getting kicked out because the Severus incident.

"Excuse me dickhead one and two, the fuck?" Tanya smiled even as her wand hand twitched. Charlie spoke first as Viktor took another drink from a beer she was sure was taken from her fridge.

"Well I came to your flat with a gift for your sister, and I found him." Charlie motioned to Viktor who smiled at her, "He was arguing with your old landlord who gave us your new address. Said he was sure a woman like you needed her suitors."  
Viktor stood slightly wobbly and Tanya looked down at the empty fairy wine bottle. She felt her heart stop and grabbed him.

"Stay with me Viktor, Charlie did you have any wine?" Tanya looked to the redhead who nodded slowly.

"I had less, but it's not new to me. You gave me a case for my birthday." He spoke softly before remembering her rules when giving it to him.

Tanya was sixteen when she found them, the fae. The creatures were harsh and tricky. She almost brought her sister, but realized quickly the particular lot she found were cruel than others. If you weren't careful, they'd take you away. But they were reasonable, and loved her father's baking.

So she'd bring them a large batch of sweet bread for one bottle of fairy wine from them. They warned her to never drink more than a glass a day. Not until she had taken in three bottles. She nodded and left.

At seventeen, she had baked her weight in bread for Charlie's birthday. Without saying a word, she presented the bread. They presented her two boxes of fairy wine. Before she could leave the fairy who presented it, kissed her. Tanya hadn't been back. Her trust gone that day. She used seduction, no one else.

Charlie held Viktor as he was sick in the toilet. Tanya had left as she had things to do for her sister. Charlie looked toward where he knew she was. They were best friends, but sometimes he wondered how Severus could love her. She was harsh, mean, and angry. Looking over, he saw a book that was left on the sink. His brows scrunched up as he read the title over.

"Peter Pan... Odd." Charlie took another glance at Viktor before opening it up.

A list of names were on it. Her whole family, his whole family, so many names. It seemed everyone she knew. Viktor was heaving, but took a moment to look over. Even through the cramping in his stomach and pain in his head, he got a sentence out.

"A name, is missing." He was back to puking, blood now in the mix.

It took Charlie an hour before he realized the one name that was missing. Everyone's name was on there, except for Tanya's. Now he wondered what this book was for. Viktor was passed out and Charlie carried him to Tanya's bed. Tanya peeked in before whispering to Charlie.

"I'm heading out. It's morning. Sleep with him— and not in a sexual way." Tanya narrowed her eyes, "Not without me at least."

Tanya winked before heading to her grandmother. Her wolf jumped out seeing her. The elder Sayre smiled at the wolf before running her fingers through its fur.

"Hello beautiful, has Severus seen her?" Elena looked up to Tanya who shook her head. A large basket in her left hand. She refused to shrink it down for fear of ruining the meal. She even had the odd tomato and chile drink her mom loved when she was alive, along with her favorite wine that she picked up for Abraham.

"Does he know what it took to create her?" Elena now gave Tanya a stern look, out of habit Tanya put her hand over her arm. As if covering a cut, a cut her grandmother had walked in on her making.

"He didn't ask. If he did, I would tell him." Tanya narrowed her eyes, but her grandmother just smiled.

"I see it's getting serious then, if I hadn't walked in you I wouldn't even know." The older Sayre winked before taking Tanya's hand so they could enter the school to get Elia. It was her birthday after all, and this time with their powers, they'd do it right and fulfill El's biggest wish— visiting her mom's grave on that day.

* * *

In the school, they found Elia and Draco, they were back together. Tanya had a feeling they would be back together, given the circumstances and what Severus told her. Tanya patted her pocket making her she had all the presents everyone gave her to pass onto her sister.

It was obvious in Elia's face how happy she was to be with Draco again. It looked like he had been chewed up and spit back out but would he have it any other way if he was back with her sister? He was lucky. Elena stated they would push the contract to continue after all. Finally their efforts to stop it were at an end and Tanya was relieved, and tired.

Before they could take off with Elia, as Tanya just wanted to run out there with her— it was clear that Elia wanted Draco to come too. The internal struggle was clear in her eyes of what to do. Tanya felt the animal in her growl. Get mad that this male was in her territory.

But she shut it down quickly seeing her sister earlier. Seeing the light in her eyes when she was around him. That light only Draco seemed to be able to spark. Tanya knew her dad would blow a gasket so she prepared to calm him. She was half tempted to ask Severus to come just to save his godson. However, he made his own disapproval very clear, frustrating her as it went against Elia's wishes.

She pulled Severus aside after he voiced his opinion, stating that Draco should stay to heal. Even though it was clear the blonde would crawl there bleeding if it meant being with Elia. Severus watched her green eyes as she spoke to him sternly.

"Don't fuck up this day for her. It's going to be exactly what she wants. And if she wants him there with a damn dragon too, I'll make it happen. You have no say."

"Of course, I have a say!" Severus whispered furiously, the two fought often but their own fires fueled the other. Unwavering and challenging one another was invigorating. "He needs to recover and those cuts will only get worse if he leaves."

"I don't see him complaining. In fact, he wants to go too."

"He's a boy who's not thinking with the head on his shoulders." Severus narrowed his eyes at her, "Think this over, Tanya. I know you love your sister but this is not wise for him— for either of them."

She squinted her eyes back at him, realizing his true message.

"They're back together and that's final. I'm sure she knows now. And knowing her, she accepted him just as she did to me. You don't know her like I do, Severus."

"Yes, but what of the other secret?" He spoke even lower and Tanya shot him a look, "Do you honestly believe she will handle that? We must pay more attention now to these two to make sure they don't get caught in something worse-"

" _We'll_ handle it." She snapped, but he didn't take it offensively. He knew what she meant, "We're taking him even if it kills him. She's getting her day, nothing less. I'll let you know what she thinks of your gift."

Tanya knew she should be paying more attention. Listening to everyone. But her mind was in a haze. This was the day she lost her mother. The day she gained a sister, the day her world fell apart and was stuck back together with glue. She'd make everything work.

* * *

As they went to their father's bakery, Tanya had a sentence stuck in her head. Something her dad had said without thinking when she picked up some of his bread.  
" _Careful with your sister today. It's her birthday but it's also the day she lost her mother. Don't start a fight." He kissed the top of her head and sent her on her way._

Tanya knew why. She was the strong one. The one who doesn't cry or scream, or throw a fit. The one who doesn't feel for anyone or anything. She was the one who was supposed to be over it. She accepted it and simply smiled, _of course papa_.

They were outside and her mind was back as she watched their father grab Elia protectively, practically yelling. Draco being back pissed him off. She knew this would happen, amused as Elia and Abraham bickered.

It was apparent that their father wasn't happy with how hurt Elia was because of their separation. His protective nature only skyrocketed ten times more. Draco wouldn't get off that easy.

But Draco was smooth, she'd give him that. His sweet talk could've swayed anyone else, it worked before when he petitioned her sister. She remembered. He eased the situation, respecting Abraham and offering to take his youngest to dinner. It seemed like her father might've accepted it… almost.

Tanya then watched as the door slammed in the young male's face, their father dragging them inside before he hit the door. Now her mind off auto pilot and in response mode. It was time to ease her father and help Elia, to ensure a bright day for their family— including her mother.

* * *

 **You glow differently when you're actually happy.**


	32. AU 1

**This is the start of a series of short random Au's by the chick who writes Tanya because your normal writer is fucking busy. She loves you but she has a life and she sleeps. I don't sleep though so I'm helping her out!**

 **IMPORTANT: Your normal writer will be at ANIME EXPO in LA. If anyone is going, make sure to look out for a villager, squirtle, and a professor on each day. If you see her— say hi. Tanya won't be there.**

* * *

Severus sighed as he watched Poseidon kidnap a small blonde male from his bed. Claiming that the child must be his. That was hardly the case.

"Lockheart, please, not this again. Blonde doesn't mean yours." Severus tried speaking reason to his brother, but the male shook his head.

"The mortals call me Poseidon, so you must be Hades. At least he looks so much like me. Anyways, can you watch him? I saw this raven haired temple girl I wish to meet."

Lockhart was off once again with a look of mischief in his eyes and Hades could only shake his head. This time he'd keep the child instead of returning it as usual. That town was about to be in his kingdom anyway.

* * *

Draco sat next to his godfather who judged souls passing through the Styx. It had been so long since Poseidon had ventured through the Underworld, they were sure he had forgotten that he took Draco. He had heard rumors that the god was recovering from a recent attack to his eyes, like snakes. He ignored it and knew his brother had it coming for what he did.

Draco took well to the Underworld and easily picked up the work down there, watching Hades. The God's lips pressed together in annoyance from the constant staring. He wanted something.

"What is it now, Draco?" Severus asked glancing at the blonde male.

"I want to go out. Can't I go see that really cute nymph?" Draco attempted to pout, but his godfather didn't bother glancing at him.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again— she's not just any nymph and her mother would kill the both of us." Severus glanced at his godson once more before sighing. Draco wasn't having it, feeling cooped up in the Underworld, he understood very well that feeling. But he couldn't take any risks.

"Go see Medusa, she gets lonely since she's been locked away." Severus spoke softly and Draco left without question.

Draco had been told of Medusa, the girl who was raped by Poseidon in the temple of Athena and she was punished for it. However from the snake's mouth, it was said to actually be a protective barrier by Athena. The emerald green eyed goddess with long black hair and pale skin, the wisdom she gained through the years evident on her skin— she knew the gods would raise Tartarus onto this young woman. Poseidon was all too powerful and so she devised a punishment in their eyes, but protection for the girl.

Medusa gained eyes like the snakes on her head, so that any person she looked at would turn to stone, never to hurt her again. It was a protective barrier from the outside world and even from the gods. One she managed to break long ago, but was too afraid to leave.

Draco trekked through the lands to find this woman, and was almost to the cave mouth when he saw her. Kore. Her brown hair flowing behind her, light brown eyes shining at him. He felt his mouth go dry before realizing he should try speaking to her. It was the first he finally saw her infamous beauty up close.

"Kore…" He finally uttered, "It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Before Elia could give an answer, a sarcastic voice came from the cave.  
"She's here for me dumbass." He could hear snakes hissing behind her, "What do you want, boy?"

Draco frowned, but was stopped from speaking as Kore asked.

"Which god are you? I have seen you lately, but then again, mother never lets me go out. I was lucky to get away from the other nymphs while she wasn't looking."

Draco felt his mouth go dry, he had addressed her formally even though they had never met. He had seen her plenty, but he had always stayed hidden. Panicking, he lied.

"Hades. God of the underworld." Draco glanced into the mouth of the cave as he could hear Tanya snickering. Perhaps her snakes were amused as well.

At home, Draco didn't eat. He didn't move. He just watched as Kore spoke with Severus. The true god of the underworld, explaining to never eat pomegranates.

"Wow Severus, you're a great gardener here. Draco is lucky to have you. I couldn't imagine being a god. Too much responsibility."

She smiled up at him and Draco smiled back. The lie burning his throat. Everything seemed to happen so fast then. Elia didn't want to leave. His godfather 'accidentally' dropped a pomegranate into her hands.

Although, everything happened so quickly, Draco didn't regret it for a moment. That was years ago now. He watched as his wife nursed their child. She was now well known as Persephone once she stayed in his domain and married him. The journal of everything that's occurred in that time was sitting in his hands. For some reason, his wife thought it made a great story. His godfather started it but he finished it.

He took on the role of Hades, so Severus could finally rest. However, her mother Demeter was not pleased with her daughter marrying to the god of the underworld, nearly waging war for her return or the planet would die from lack of fruitful crops.

To compromise, they made a deal. One half of the year, Persephone would return to her mother. The lands knew sunshine and green field. When she'd leave to her husband, the skies would be dark and dry for the rest of the year.

And when Persephone left, Severus would cover for his godson for that half of the year. So the couple were never far from each other. Their hands never far from grabbing the other. Their love was sudden, but intense. She knew he was lying of his title at first, but found it adorable. She was his lovely Persephone.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Tanya had promised herself she would never fight her father. Promised herself he would be the one person she would never hit. Her sister and her smacked each other every now and then, and she would gladly deck her grandmother. But her father, she had thought she would never fight.

"This is ridiculous, Dad! Just let him go. We said anything for El today, now you're backing out?" Tanya felt her magic clawing at her stomach as she spoke. Anger boiling within. This was her sisters day, anything for her.

"You're allowing this? I expected more of you." Abraham snapped at Tanya, his words falling onto uncaring ears. "I'm not sure if either of you even saw the extent of how hurt Elia was, but if you did— you'd be agreeing with me! You really think I'll let that rutty maggot back in? After what he's done to her?"

Tanya felt a small groan escape as her magic forced itself to her fingers. She had seen her sisters heart breaking. He had felt her pain, felt her heart shatter with her sisters. If her sister was unhappy she'd let herself suffer as well.

"Look, if you knew why he did it then you'd get it-" Tanya's voice was strained as she fought her magic. Fought to keep it down.

"Alright, then why? What's a perfectly good explanation for hurting my little girl?" He crossed his arms and Tanya nearly slipped. Magic sparking at her fingertips.

"It's complicated, Papa." Elia pleaded.

"And she's not a little girl." Tanya snapped, her blood beginning to boil.

"Then that's final."

"No, it's not!" Tanya snapped. "I am very aware about how hurt she was, but now she's better than ever. If this is what she wants, we support her, not fuck it up for her." Tanya had seen and felt her sisters pain. Seen the way her poor heart broke, and her father always acted like she was uncaring. Always placing her as just the daughter he was left.

"Don't you give a damn about that all, Abraham?" Elena spoke, "About what Elia wants today? What she wants to be happy for the rest of her life?"

"She's too young to know." Abraham groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance, "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd let some prat like him run off with her twice."

"She's not going anywhere!"

Abraham then raised his voice at Tanya, "I lost Elia's mother, I won't lose her to some pretty boy-"

"Our mother." Tanya cut him off, "Of course, she birthed Elia, but she was OUR MOTHER!" Tanya shouted, magic ripping at her throat. Pain burning in her eyes, more than anything she wanted to run but she would never. The room fell silent, however Abraham opened his mouth to say something, his face red from the heat of the fight. That is, until Elia jumped in between the two, seeing how their anger flared ready to go at each other again.

"Stop it! You're both ruining my birthday!" Elia shouted, Tanya could see the look in her eyes. "Papa, this isn't fair. Not to me, Draco, or any of us! I'm not a child anymore, you have to stop dictating what's right for me when I genuinely know what I want. I'm not a little girl." Tanya looked at her sister, a fire burning inside her. If her sister was upset then she'd do anything for her. She refused to let their father ruing this day.

"You very much are by making decisions like this. Come on, let's go through the back before blondie finds us."

Elia pulled back, "Dad, no!"

"Pumpkin, please-" He grabbed Tanya too, which became a mistake. Her inner instinct flared.

Tanya felt the hand wrap around her wrist. Felt the grip that threatened to bruise, the fire within her burning and destroying the ropes that held back her other form. A blood curse long ago put into her genetic coding. One meant to protect her, as Salazar took every protective measure in all his family— even the women. Should their bodies and bloodline be threatened by a male.

Suddenly standing at 6'5, T stared back at his father. Their faces similar, but some differences were obvious it was T. Tanya may have his father's body shape but the face was a tad different. Slick black hair, green eyes, and a smaller nose. Green eyes were off though, this form showed the curses it's been given. Silver and gold circles within those green orbs. Turning, T could see the fear in his sister's eyes, the anger simmering for a moment to tend to her.

Carefully, he pulled the picnic basket from his arm and slid it into his sister's arm. Then without bothering to unlock the door, he pulled it open. The lock snapped, the bell fell, and the door pulled from its hinges. Carefully once again, pushing El out, he turned back to his father.

"Now let's begin this shit show." T looked to his father, "How uncaring you must be." T took a step to his father, green flames burning around him.

"You can say otherwise, but how fast you were willing to take her happiness says a lot." T frowned and stared Abraham dead in the eyes. Abraham didn't flinch, only balling his hand into a fist ready to stand in his fight.

"You're one to talk. You turn into this monster and suddenly she's running for the hills. Are you going to one day freak out and decide you hate muggles just like your cult? Should I expect you to turn on your sister because she's a muggleborn? Then drive her away to her rich boyfriend!"

T grabbed her father's shirt and lifted him off the ground, a fight about to begin.

"No. I promised I would never hurt you, but you hurt my sister. It is her birthday and I trust her. I trust who she chooses to be near. I trust who she chooses to love." T's voice became a deep growl as he spoke the last part. "I trust Elia Barros to bring someone she trust with her heart and soul. Only someone she trusts with heart and soul to go to our mothers grave. Our mother."

Abraham stood frozen. He had seen his daughters mad. Seen Tanya beat a man until his face was unrecognizable. He had seen it, but never had it at him. Even in this male form, he could still see his daughter. See the seething rage in her eyes, the way the wolf beside her growled, the way her wand hand shook clasped around his collar. He felt the force of her rage.

A hard slap hit both men's cheeks causing them to turn their attention to Elena. Their hot headedness finally settling from the shocking hit.

"Enough, both of you!" Her accent strong, "You are both ruining Elia's birthday. Tanya, you are in no danger so you can relax. Abraham, I know you're mad, but cool down already. If you don't, I'm afraid you may lose a daughter. Even both at this rate."

T finally dropped his dad and kneeled in front of Elena.

"I will calm myself for my sister. But slap me again, and I will duel you, and I don't fight fair."

Elena frowned seeing the look in his eyes. That dead look, the one that spoke volumes.

"I know sweetheart, now come back to me, lose the curse." Elena had a hand on T's face as it grew smaller and softer. Tanya stared with those cold eyes, but this time they were only cold because sadness.

"No tears for me until I have a reason to cry. Come grandmother, father." Tanya stood, she could feel the coldness in her words. The way she spoke to them.

* * *

Getting to the graveyard, Tanya slid on her mask of normalcy. Making sure no one could see the pain burning within her. No point in ruining her sister's birthday. It was her mantra. Tanya went through the motions of the day so quickly. Enjoying being there, with family, with their mother. A mother who cared for her when she wasn't her own. She'd always be grateful for that, the joy she brought into their lives, her teachings, and the sister she brought that she couldn't live without.

Getting home, Tanya found two cats, Toast and a Toast look alike. Tanya hid a small grin knowing damn well why there would be two cats. Just as she expected, Tonks jumped forward, changing into her normal less furry look to embrace them, visiting for her best friend's birthday.

Tanya promised Draco time with her sister, but after she belonged to the girls. Tanya brought Tonks into her old room that she once shared with El, before disappearing to her apartment after the couple left in the evening for dinner. The two Aurors landed in her flat and she pulled Tonks with her.

"So I wanna show this to my sister later, but for now I want you to see it." Tanya grinned as she waved her hand, a chest floating to the floor. The chest was large, made of a dark wood. Silver metal adding a snake design over it.

"What the- Tanya did you screw a pirate?" Tonka asked, wide eyes staring at the snakes.

"No. This is the Slytherin chest. My ancestors wrote journals, designed armors," Tanya pulled out an outfit that covered her chest and crotch. "Invisible fabric that doesn't make me invisible. Hidden pockets, even photos."

Tonks seemed hesitant to look inside. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked in. It didn't seem long at all that they were looking and pulling items out to inspect, when her sister's patronus arrived by their side with a message.

The bloodhound came to Tanya, but she was up and summoning Severus' healing kit to her before it even spoke. Just seeing her patronus was enough to alert Tanya something was wrong. She barely heard it as she grabbed Tonks. The woman looking on with wide eyes. Tanya had brought the potion kit just in case.

They popped over to the restaurant Elia had mentioned in her message and immediately began treating Draco's open wounds. His wounds from his fight with Harry back at school she had heard, remembering him in the Hospital WIng where it was apparent that Elia treated him and the two managed to make up within that time. From that notion, she recalled that it was very likely and from what Severus told her, Elia knew of Draco's dark mark after all.

Yet it was shown that night that the stupid boy over exerted his magic and body, knowing full well his scars were tender and needed more dittany. After Elia's handy work that night, Tanya took him to Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey could fully help him and get the rest he needed. While he healed, her sister was hers and Tonks as promised.

They all got comfortable at home, but Elena pulled Tanya aside to speak with her.

"How did you do that?" Elena snapped looking towards the others nervously.

"Blood curse, as you know. Not like I can help it." Tanya spoke smoothly seeing the worry in her grandmother's eye.

"I know sweetie. I just hoped it didn't get passed onto you. But I see clear as day that it did. Just be careful." Elena sighed and shook her head. This girl was the embodiment of what Salazar envisioned his legacy to be, and that worried her horribly.

"There's more, isn't there?" Tanya questioned, "What's going on?"

"It has been brought to my attention," Elena muttered to her granddaughter, "That everyone is beginning to know they're back together. I just finalized it on paper, then it'll be sent and stored away in the morning."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Since people know, it's becoming a bit of a story. And it's reaching ears that we didn't expect. In fact, they've become a problem." Elena stated, "Since that poor boy from Bulgaria passed, his father has arrived in the area."

Tanya's eyes flashed in concern, but she kept herself composed. As if they were talking normally.

"What does he want?"

"He has suspicions that it was Elia's fault that his son died. That it was wrong of Ivan to pursue a muggle born witch of lower class. Says it got him killed."

"What? That's ridiculous. He had a heart attack. Do they think some random misconception like his heart couldn't handle being with a muggle?"

"I wouldn't put past these foreign purebloods. Traditional elites will believe _anything_ about muggles." Elena rolled her eyes but continued, "Because of this, rumors are said that Ivan's father is considering joining You-Know-Who's little band."

T's eyes narrowed, but she nodded, knowing what she had to do with that information before Elena dismissed her.

She joined the girls in Elia's and Tanya's old room, the trio giggling and talking the night away with snacks Abraham brought before he went to bed. Tanya had set up a charm on the room to silence them from the outside, as they were rowdy with excitement and did not want to disturb their father.

"So tell me…" Tonks began, "How was the make up sex?"

Tanya turned her eyes to her sister, whose face had become a deep crimson.

"Well, you know what they say— God comes first," El said, voice small.

Grinning, Tanya leaned on her sister before saying, "But Satan lets you finish."

Tonks spat out her drink. Tanya was glad she set up a silencing ward around the room. Her father didn't need to hear this.

Feeling the night winding down she slipped the girls out to her apartment to show El the chest she had revealed to Tonks beforehand.

"Where did you get this?" El asked looking worried. She knew their grandmother didn't own this.

"I get things. Don't worry about where their from alright. Just know i get things." T smiled at her sister but El still held a deep frown. Tonks pulled out a bod and whistled at the dress she pulled out. A dark green dress with straps that fell off the shoulder. The back was held together by a gold snake. Another box held shoes and a necklace. Tanya frowned at it but smiled when the girls looked to her.

The next day the three girls went to see a movie and get lunch. Then Tanya finally spilled the secret she hid for so long.

"How would you girls like to meet the Fae?" Tanya smiled pulling out a shrunken crate of fresh bread. Elia gasped and started firing off questions while Tonks stared in confusion.

"Fae? I mean I've heard of them but I have to say, I call bullshit." Tonks crossed her arms but Elia was on her in a moment.

"No way, the Fae are mystical and amazing! I've always wanted to meet one but they're so hard to find."

Tanya nodded and smiled before holding up a hand to get their attention.

"There's rules. The Fae are sneaky, never give them your name. If you give them your name, you're giving them control of you. Also remember, they are not your friend. No matter what they say they are only here to trick people."

Looking between the girls Tanya nodded and began walking. Near the bakery was a small park, the park leading into dense woods many people would disappear in.

"T, how did you find them?" El asked smiling and looking around. "Did they almost kidnap you?"

Tonks nodded and jumped in with her own thoughts. "What about the way they look?"  
Both women stopped asking as Tanya held up her hand, they slowed down in front of two men.

Tanya glared up at the black haired male, his black eyes still managing to hold mischief. The male beside him had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Good to see you're still gatekeeper, whose the blonde?" Tanya smirked as the blonde went to reply, his name almost leaving his lips before the black haired male hit his arm.

"Well mistress you know we can't give out our names, just as you didn't give us yours. But who are these two?"

The blonde male went nose to nose with El, eyes wide with curiosity. The black haired male leaning down to Tonks.

"Hello beautiful woman," the male leaned down. His voice changed to one of silks. Tanya giggled remembering the first time he tried it on her.

Elia blushed bright red underneath the faery's sultry gaze and ethereal beauty, muttering silent curses in her mother tongue in fast breaths. Her eyes couldn't leave them as she mentally began branding their appearance into her brain for later, as she planned to keep note of this magical creature encounter in her notebook. The Fae were a broad species, and only so little have been shown about them that they considered was a lot, but not enough of their whole world.

Tanya smiled as the men whispered to the girls and offered them promises of pleasures and beauty beyond their wildest dreams. Tanya grinned in amusement, until she heard Tonks slip.

"Tell me beautiful, please before I lose my mind... Give me your full name." The black haired Fae spoke softly, but Tanya felt her hairs raise at how he worded it. Tonks' eyes had turned a bright pink that matched her hair once.

"Nympha-"

Tanya jumped at the male, wrapping her arm around his throat and kicking Tonks in the stomach away from them, before the words could completely leave her mouth. Elia was broke from her own trance as her friend fell back. T reached a hand out and grabbed the blonde Fae.

"Run, you absolute thick headed witches." Tanya watched as the two ran off before releasing the males. The black haired Fae growled, but Tanya quickly pulled out the bread.

"Trade, leave her be, or else I'll have to do more than be nice." Tanya glared but the Fae just smirked. He handed her a small paper.

* * *

Elia went to school Sunday night, having partied with her best friend and sister all weekend. Movies, food, even a Three Sisters show Tanya got tickets for, which had been sold out until the band made an exception for the infamous Tanya Sayre. After the long weekend, Tanya went back to work.

She performed her typical work duties with little to no breaks, completely driven by her hidden plans and especially the news from Elena. Poliakoff's father was getting into her path, and it wasn't a wise move to be seen by Tanya. Like a viper in the night hunting prey, even prey that didn't mean to be there. After finishing the last touches on a potion, she began to leave, only being stopped by a concerned Moody.

He had watched her from afar in her work station for quite some time, and it was odd for her to dismiss some missions lately that she was not necessarily assigned for, but once use to leap at the opportunity for as his apprentice. The girl was hungry for all experience. Now, she was more focused on other things that plagued her life.

"Tanya, where are you going?" Moody looked at the backpack Tanya held.

"School. Muggle medical school, then tomorrow I got to go to St. Mungos to learn more stuff."

Moody frowned and looked at the bags under the girl's eyes.

"Aren't ye running yourself a bit thin?" His voice was quieter than normal. T just shrugged and went on her way, a note in her hand.

 _You don't want your friend's name belonging to me, then come back. Come back and bring those muggles you used to speak to me about._

Tanya growled and for once, wished she never went into those woods.

* * *

" **You died screaming, yet the monster who took your place was silent." - You are a weapon and weapons do not weep**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Tanya got home from St. Mungos and found something that would be from her worst nightmares. Severus, Krum, and Charlie all sat in her apartment. Looking back, she wondered why she gave them access to her apartment. Krum was the first to stand and walked over to kiss her cheek, Charlie followed and took her backpack while Severus served her tea.

"Why do I feel like this is an intervention?" Tanya asked softly even as she was led over to her armchair. Finally, Severus started.

"Tanya. We know you have a high sex drive. Krum has told me about the orgy. But, there's a very important question we have. Since somehow we all got a letter from the band. Did you fuck the Weird Sisters and give them all different addresses?"

Tanya stared at the three and gently set down her tea cup, then flung herself at the fireplace, hand already throwing the green powder in from her pocket. Hogwarts leaving her lips before the flames turned green. Charlie was laughing, Krum was cursing and Severus was scrambling to get over her coffee table trying to grab her. Their joke getting a reaction none of them expected.

* * *

Tanya had light burns on her body and clothes, her body rolling into the room of requirements.

"Why did I run? I didn't fuck any of them. I didn't even give out their addresses. I'm just so used to fucking almost everyone. Fuck they aren't even girls, why would I have fucked them?" She mumbled to herself.

Tanya stood without noticing her body had changed until the room of requirement showed her a mirror. Her male form stared back. He must've came out midst transportation. Clothes still singed, but now a dress shirt and jeans. Black hair brushed back. Stumbling out of the room with a small thanks, he found McGonagall who raised a wand at him.  
"How did you get in here, are you an intruder?" Her voice was soft, but firm. Eyes tracking his hands only dropping her wand once she saw his eyes and wand.

"Tanya... But how?"

T smiled and walked over before dropping to his knees before the older woman.

"Hi Minnie, yes it's me. Blood curse and all that. Salazar really loved his girls. I need a place to stay, my apartment is no longer safe."

McGonagall helped T to Dumbledore's, he could walk but he looked disturbed.

Sitting in Dumbledore's office, Minerva noticed something off. The way T kept glancing around the room. The way his hands hovered over where she knew his knife was.

"Silly question, but is Lockhart still all locked up in the loony bin?" T asked hesitantly.

Minerva finally understood. Something happened. She looked to Dumbledore who was nodding, but looked quite confused.

"Tanya, I know you explained about the curse but are you choosing to be in this form?"

T shook his head, hands fidgeting with his wand. No sparks came from it, a wall around his magic.

"No sir, my body is choosing this form for safety. Today Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley, and Severus Snape were in my apartment. They figuratively cornered me and I panicked, even knowing I did nothing wrong. As I threw myself into the flames, that day came back to me. The feeling of needing to get away, the need to escape as fast as possible."

Minerva walked over to T and wrapped her arms around the male. Dumbleore looked concerned before sighing and nodding.

"Alright, you may be an assistant to Poppy with your sister and be an assistant in the classes she is in. I know she is the one person that can make you feel better. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two from Minerva about transfiguration and get this under control."

T nodded and thanked Dumbledore, before looking around at the empty paintings

"Sir, ma'am, please don't tell my sister how broken I am. She doesn't need to know her sister is shattered mentally."

Dumbledore led Tanya to a spare room in the castle. One that hadn't been touched in a long time. No portrait hung before it, just a tapestry with a snake carefully stitched into it.

T sat at the edge of the large bed. Fingers tracing over the scar on his stomach. The words _broken_ repeating in his mind.

"I can no longer feel enough with one man. No longer feel pleasure from one source. Torture and pain beckon me in like old friends. What is a guy to do?"

Laying back, T wondered if he'd ever turn back. If one day his form would grow small and soft again, smaller hands and no facial hair. If not, he was sure he could live his life as a male, Severus may no longer want him though. He knew he could get Fenrir leashed on his side, but Severus wasn't just instinct and lust. Standing, T wondered if he should find his sister. Let her know what was going on with him. Or just surprise her when he appeared.

* * *

 _Viktor stared at the bread he baked with a small grin. He had been using a recipe Tanya left him, it finally came out right. Packing up the loaf, he headed to her apartment, the key she gave him still worked._

 _Charlie stared at his magical creature pens, Tanya, the dragon staring at him. She had been stubborn and not listening. After a few weeks, he thought of the woman she was named after. After exercising her more and letting her into the mating pens, she started listening better. Staring at the dragon, he finally nodded. He'd go see her._

 _He found Krum making dinner. The males locked eyes, nodded and he began helping within her flat._

 _Severus tied back his hair and prepared to go see Tanya. Moody had told him she seemed off. Picking up a large case of beer and a couple bottles of an odd tomato drink he had seen in her home, he was off to her flat. When he got there, he found two men already there and dinner made._

" _I see I wasn't the only one who wanted to see the demon." Severus muttered._

" _Oi, Professor. What're you doing here?" Charlie questioned._

 _Severus nodded in acknowledgement to Krum._

" _Krum. Weasley. Never thought I'd see the day you two would be playing house."_

" _Cheeky, ain't we? Found me an apron too." Charlie gestured to his stocky build adorned with an apron, making Viktor roll his eyes._

" _Severus," VIktor greeted, "What brings you here exactly? The 'demon' isn't here yet I'm afraid."_

" _Doesn't matter." He replied, before an idea occurred to him to pass the time. He had never seen Tanya flustered or pained. She stayed cool and collected. Severus was intrigued._

" _How would you boys like to play a prank? I heard she went to see the Weird Sisters. We can say they told us she slept with them."_

 _Krum grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. She's left full orgies at my house vile I was asleep, this would be good revenge."_

 _Charlie frowned, but nodded, Tanya would understand. She could use a little laugh._

Yet, the plan didn't go as exactly as they thought. The three men were left shocked when she left.

Severus ate silently with the two men. Charlie stood, thanked them for the meal and left. Krum nodded, put the bread in the freezer and left silently. Severus sat alone. Knowing it was his fault. He had thought of the idea. Moody asked him to help and he made her feel unsafe in her own home. As he sat there, it was no surprise he could hear house elves in her room, taking her stuff away.

He went back to his room in Hogwarts and found a note on his bed. He would have an assistant at the time. A man named T Stone.

Severus sighed, "Of course he'd have to be a T. Merlin, kill me."

* * *

T felt his necklace began to pull. He was being called. Voldemort expected Tanya, not T. With a groan knowing he'd get hell for this, he had to be up early for work. Grabbing the necklace, T closed his eyes and let himself be summoned, his cloak and mask already in hand. T stared at Voldemort as he landed in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa looked terrified while Fenrir's eyes widened, he went to step forward but Voldemort sent him a slight glare.

"Tanya, you look... different." Voldemort looked Tanya over before turning back to Narcissa.

"As we were discussing, the time is almost here. Draco knows his mission, he knows what he has to do. Tanya, I want you to stay in Hogwarts, use any excuse. I want you to watch and make sure the job is done. Then I need you to leave. I have a task just for you, and only you can execute my dear."

T waited for the Dark Lord to finish, he continued.

"I need you to go get Salazar Slytherin's wand. I will search for the Elder Wand. Together, with the rest of the Deathly Hallows, we will have all assets on our side to win the war."

"Slytherin's wand?" Narcissa questioned, intrigued, "My Lord, it has not been found. Where have you heard of it?"

"The last who held it was our ancestor, Isolt Sayre. She may be gone, but the wand lives. I trust that Tanya can find it, in America." Voldemort emphasized, "If anyone can wield it, it is his descendants."

Voldemort placed both hands on T's shoulders, a lipless smile on his face. T could see the madness growing in his eyes. An obsession for power growing more every day. Every day, he thought he was more powerful. He'd do what it takes to possess all.

T watched Voldemort leave before feeling Fenrir's arms wrap around him. His voice, a deep growl.

"Leave Malfoy, I want a moment with my Camarade."

T leaned back, his form growing smaller in his arms. Narcissa ran out the door and informed the house elves to leave them be.

"What is that male form?" He demanded.

"I turn into that when I feel unsafe because of a man." Tanya threw back.

Fenrir growled while running his hand over her stomach and chest. His other hand undoing her pants.

"Yet you're small and defenseless, what if I decide to push you down and take you forcefully?"

Tanya hummed as she leaned back against the large male. Her body reacting to his touch, magic skipping across his skin like fingers.

"I'd honestly be disappointed if you didn't."

Fenrir let go of Tanya and sniffed around. He kissed her cheek before leaving without warning. Narcissa ran into the room after.

"Go back to Hogwarts, I distracted him for a moment."

Tanya hugged Narcissa before leaving. In the privacy of her bedroom at the school, she became he. A hard on showing how much he wished Narcissa didn't bother trying to help. Laying back in the large bed, a moment later Salazar walked into the large portrait, filling its empty space.

"So good to see you've returned, you look angered."

"Yeah old man, I do. This curse is clinging onto me hard." T stared at the portrait for a moment, eyes sad. He was tired of this. This war Salazar unintentionally started. His ancestor only stared back blankly.

* * *

T stood next to Severus, the older man looking uncomfortable as he presented him.

"This is T Stone, I want you all to be polite to him. He will be helping around the school. A part of a transfer program from Bulgaria."

T smiled and bowed before speaking in a deep voice, watching as the girls in the class leaned forward. Most in lust, one in horror.  
"A pleasure to meet you class. I hope I get to know each and every one of you. If you need help, ask. I promise I am excellent with my hands."

T could hear El whispering to herself as the other girls in the room giggled.

"Why me? Why now?"

T smiled before moving to organize the herbs.

T later stood by El in the hallway talking about their meeting with Pomfrey. Hermione and Ron came over wanting to meet the new male. Hermione stepped forward first.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stone, I'm Hermione Granger."

T grabbed her hand, before leaning down to kiss her knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you. I have spoken with Krum and he is still quite smitten with you. Seeing you, I can see why."

Elia rolled her eyes and headed off to her next class with her blonde, her brother could take care of himself.

"Viktor? I didn't realize you knew him. He is quite kind, and it would be nice to see him again."

Hermioned smiled, but Ron stepped forward quickly, jealousy evident in his eyes.

"That creep 'Mione? You don't want to talk to him again."  
T hadn't meant to, he really meant to stay under the radar but that pissed him off. Setting a hand on Ron's shoulder, he let electricity flow into the smaller male.

McGonagall slowed down seeing T near Hermione, her eyes narrowed. She knew Tanya and knew she was violent.

"Mr. Stone, is everything alright?"

T let go of Ron and smiled.

"Of course, he just seemed to have a little chest pain, just wanted to check on him."

T followed McGonagall, leaving a suspicious Hermione and a scared Ron. Hermione staring at him, sure she had met him somewhere before. Then she shook her head, it was impossible.

When Tanya wasn't at Hogwarts, she was at the Ministry making custom potions and weapons. Her assistant using her notes to help her keep up with the workload. After work, she headed to her classes in the muggle world. Her professors concerned but couldn't prove she was overworking herself. She was there to get her medical degree and hadn't failed a test yet.

Early the next morning after class, Tanya headed to the woods. The black haired Faery leaning on a tree.

"You look like shite."

"I feel like shite. What do you got to help me not fall asleep during work today and tonight? It's a big night."

The Faery hummed as he pulled a vial from his pocket, Tanya didn't reach for it. She knew there was a price to pay. Always a price.

"You can pay with your name or your body, up to you."

Tanya considered all the coffee she'd need to stay awake that day.

"Fine, forest floor or tree." Tanya went to remove her shirt, but his hands stopped her.

"Not today, consider it an IOU when you're willing to step into my world and see what my bedroom looks like. Unless you plan to free me and take me to your room."  
Tanya frowned, but took the vial, no way in hell she'd release him. Tanya knew why he wanted sex from her. The same reason he was a gatekeeper, all the other Fae rejected him and as such, punished him.

* * *

T stood in the medical wing, a smile on his face and no tiredness plaguing him. El sending him light glares.

"Don't worry little badger, I won't take your spot, I just need to learn a bit before I go to St. Mungos for finishing lessons."

T smiled before noticing Madam Pomfrey eyeing the vial slipping from his pocket. Sliding it back in, he just smiled. Having time, T stopped by the Ministry and found Moody and Tonks.

"Oi Tanya, I haven't seen you around, did you die?" Tonks smiled, but Moody wasn't as amused.

"You're tired, that potion of yours can only hide the symptoms but they'll catch up. You need to take a break."

Tanya just smiled and fought the urge to go into her male form.

"If I stop now, I basically lose- and I don't lose Moods. Especially not tonight."

T winked before leaving, he had much to do and had no time to do it.

* * *

T hugged Severus, his form stiff, not used to the male form. T pulled away and sighed, he knew he'd be rejected in this form.

"I'm sorry I just needed to hug you before tonight. It's Draco's big night."

Severus sneered and stepped away from T, his eyes holding something as he looked at him.

"Yes and you shouldn't be here. The Dark Lord wants you to appear as though you're good. He wants people to trust you. So you need to stay away, Stone."

T frowned as he used her fake last name. T looked down and saw that he was still in his male form, the hate being understood now.

"Yeah I get it Snape. I'll stay away from you and you're little-"

The two stopped as the hair on their arms raised, it was time.

T walked out and leaned on a wall near an exit. He didn't know why but the flames burning across from him told him to wait. So he did, and soon Elia was running towards him.

"T!" Turning his head T saw his sister running towards him, "What's going on? We need to find Draco, everyone is acting so strange and we- hey!"

There was no time to let her finish, T grabbed his sister and pushed her out the door, making sure he was covering her. Making sure he could protect her.

"Answer me! Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?! And why are you still a man?!"

T sighed before replying, "We can't have anyone seeing Tanya."

"You are Tanya!"

T just sighed and rolled his eyes. Yes he was Tanya but this form was safe, this form meant he'd be ok. Knowing he couldn't apparate with El until they were off of Hogwarts grounds, he needed to get them out quickly.

"Listen El, I'm not going to lie to you, but there's a reason everyone's here from the Order. Why we have to leave right now-"

T saw the green light. A light becoming all too familiar to him. He threw his hand over Elia's eyes, he didn't want her seeing Dumbledore's body falling. Didn't want her seeing the old man's limp form lying on the ground. Too late, for El understood what they had witnessed.

T pulled his hand away, frowning as he felt the wet tears of his sister.

"So that's what it was…" Elia murmured.

T shook his head as he stared at the group of students running out. All those poor souls having to witness this. Having to witness the dead Albus Dumbledore. T looked around and confirming his sister was safe, he ran. He needed to know. He needed to know if the man her sister would be marrying stained his soul or not.

Seeing Fenrir, her form changed back. His snarl faltered for a moment, but Bellatrix's laugh reminded him to stay focused. He was big, bad, and vicious, no one could question that. T smiled and winked before looking over to Draco, she could feel her sister running up behind her.

"No." T heard El whisper, pain in her voice, "No."

"El." T growled as the group looked to her younger sister. They knew her but El was a muggleborn. Draco looked to El with heartbreak, T could see the pain in the young man.

"Elia-" Draco moved forward quickly to hold her. T allowing him as she watched the group. Specifically watching Bellatrix who Snape was pushing back.

"You're letting him?" Bellatrix questioned, "My own nephew? To a filthy little mudblo-"

T pulled out her wand but Snape handled it, knowing Tanya would kill her if she finished that sentence.

"Enough!" Snape snapped at her with a glare when her voice was rising, hushing her and pulling her away with everyone, "Do mind yourself, her sister is here. You provoke Tanya, you answer to her and the Dark Lord."

Tanya and Bellatrix glared at Snape, both for different reasons. T just wanted an excuse to hurt the bitch. Finally, she left with the others, Fenrir and her sharing a look. Tanya was pleased. She had fully collared him, if she said kill, he'd turn his claws to Bellatrix.

"No, don't you dare." El spoke, backing away, eyes glassy.

"Elia, let me explain!"

Tanya watched, her own heart breaking. Her sister was scared. She was sure that fear would be towards her as well.

"You're a liar." Elia spat, "You told me that was it. That you had nothing to hide from me."

"This is much more than that. It was more risky. I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry-"

"Who did it?" Tanya asked, her hand hovering over Draco's shoulder. She needed to know.

Elia's eyes shot up from her to him in horror, "Please don't tell me that you… God no."

T watched as Draco tried to get closer to Elia but her little sister pulled away in horror.

"I didn't." He answered, "It was Snape. He did it for me."

Tanya sighed, a weight off her shoulders. Her and Snape's souls were soaked in blood, Draco's wasn't. She was just glad it stayed that way.

"I didn't kill him, Elia."

"It's not just that, Draco. You lied to me, again." She emphasized, "I told you I didn't want anymore lies! That I was done."

Tanya watched as El turned to her, she prepared for the inevitable,

"Did you know?"

Tanya straightened her back and nodded, feeling her heart drop as Elia began to cry.

"God… both of you, how could you? There was a reason you went undercover this entire month because you knew." Elia pointed at Tanya.

"El-"

"You knew!" She shrieked, saying it again, "You both knew! You both were behind this, and you didn't tell me. You hid everything from me like it was somehow going to protect me. But look where we stand."

"Exactly, look where you stand, El." Tanya growled, "You're a mess right now after barely seeing Dumbledore die."

"You both still don't understand, do you?" Elia added, "Get it through your thick Slytherin skin that it isn't just the death of an innocent man that has me distraught, but the fact that my own people lied to me again and were behind it. Hid these secrets and treated me like some helpless child that needs to be protected, but I don't need to be saved every bloody time! I'm fine!"

Tanya feel her hands begin to twitch, annoyance and anger beginning to slip into her. Her sister was acting like a big bog in the park but Tanya knew a pup when she saw one.

"You don't realize the harsh reality of the war you're in!" Tanya finally snapped back, "We joined, so you could live, so we could all live. There are things in this war that you couldn't even imagine." To her surprise Draco stepped back so they were standing side by side.

"Things we've done that would shock you." Draco added in, glancing at Tanya in mutual understanding, "Things you couldn't bare to know."

"Or stomach."

"I have already seen death, just like you two. Don't act like I haven't, and I'm not talking about what happened tonight!" Elia retorted, "I am more than sure I have not seen things to your extent, but it doesn't matter when I have the same drive to fight and the right to honesty. I'm not stupid, I already had my suspicions. While you two were buggering off who knows where, the little badger you think of me as, managed to slip right under your tails and went to Knockturn."

T felt her rage spike and she could hear Draco suck in a breath. Their full attention on her.

"You what?" They both spat out. Tanya's voice a hiss, Draco's a yell.

"I overheard you talking with Snape," She gestured to Draco, "The night he asked you to visit him in his office. You mentioned Borgin and that was the most I was ever going to hear from you about it. So I went by myself to his shop, he told me you bought a necklace of opals…"

Draco looked away, guilty. Elia's frown only deepened towards him.

"You gave those to Katie, didn't you? Put her in the hospital. I even found a cabinet, do you have one too? Is that why you're in the Room of Requirement all the time? How your aunt got in-"

"Yes, I did." Draco interrupted, "I did all those things, now you have the truth. I'm sorry I lied to you, mon coeur. But you had no business going to a man like Borgin, nor knowing these risky details."

"I deserved to know, I am your girlfriend. We're in this fight together."

"He's right, you had absolutely no business going to him and showing your face." Tanya was seething, all she had done was void. Everything she did to protect her was basically shit. "Now that old fucker knows you. Don't you have any idea how vulnerable you are? To us? What people can pick up on about us if they just knew about you? What they would use against us? It's clear that if you had known, like you were already, you would've done something worse than going to Borgin's. It's not just You-Know-Who creating an army and killing people, no- it's a war against your kind. Against you. You are in danger."

Draco then added, "This whole time, we were trying to keep you safe. In a way, I was trying not to become worse than the rest of us in your eyes if you knew the truth. But this is not your fight, Elia."

"Do you honestly think you're a warrior?" T hadn't meant to sound like a bitch but she was tired of this. Tired of her little sister playing pretend like she was the knight in the story.

Elia's brows furrowed in anger, "Of course, we all can be. It's not about strength, skills, or trivial features you traditional arses think are worthy of a warrior. But everybody can fight if we have the will to do it. If you can, so can I. You can't do it alone! You can't leave me behind when I can help, I'm not weak."

Tanya's felt her magic fill her stomach like a warm drink. Filling her and warming her body. She hadn't realized she stopped blinking. Her eyes going back as her magic and rage mixed like a drink.

"Tell me sis, if you're a big girl then what would you do if they grabbed you," Tanya snatched her sister's wrist. She could remember seeing a young witch being grabbed by her wand hand.

"And used you against me and Draco? Or if you went toe to toe with Greyback?" Tanya remembered a witch running for her life, but Greyback was faster. She raised her wand at him, he ripped her arm off.

"His claws on your throat before your hands on your wand? Better yet, can you stomach watching someone get gutted alive?" Tanya could still feel the warmth of the man's blood on her hands as she opened his stomach.

"Do you really think you have the fight in you to do all that and see what we've seen? We've done all this to survive, for you. Broken rules, did things that'd make you cry." Tanya could still picture some of the new recruits sobbing as they were raped for their initiation.

"Can you toss your morals and sanity to survive this war? Because little sister- it'd be our downfall if you couldn't survive after we've done everything and lost everything for you." Tanya frowned feeling the rage in her dwindle slowly into pain.

T and El stared at each other before El broke eye contact to look at Draco. Tanya felt her sister pulled her hand away so she released her. Draco called for El as she ran but she was gone, only T's tracking necklace left.

"We have to find her." Draco turned to T who was glaring after her sister. His male form growing.

"No point, she left the necklace for a reason. She doesn't want me to track her."

Draco picked up the necklace, his sadness and anger turning on T. He needed someone to blame, someone to put the anger on.

"This is your fault you know, you're a useless brother. The shit we've caught ourselves in..." Draco turned his glare to T, wanting to hurt him as much as he was hurting. "Can't even track your own sister."

T laughed, the blackness of his eyes fading to it's normal green, the silver and gold showing more now.

"Don't be stupid, boy. You think the necklace is the only way to find her. It's just the easiest way, make her think she has a choice in the matter. Now let's go, I have to get back soon. Voldemort expects me to be part of the mourning crowd, you on the other hand, have to go. They're suspicious, we'll find El later."  
T grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the school. He took him to his manor, T then being alone he was able to show up before the doors of the school.

He went into the school and joined the crowd, he pretended to mourn with the others. T was sad but he didn't care to much that the old man was dead. He let some of his fan girls cling to him as they sobbed. He looked around for his sister. But only found sad eyes of others, none filled with hate. T frowned and let herself be taken by the crowd.

She'd need to leave soon. She would say her goodbyes and go get her sister. Her sister may bite and scream, and hate her. But T had to go on a mission soon once she cracked the code and she wanted to take her and her family. She hoped she'd get there before her sister decided to try and disappear on them.

{Camarade, French for mate}


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Its been a long time. MM updates once a month but this... I apolgize. enjoy everyone. Check out our tumblr: _theamodernmyth_**

* * *

T went to his room and pulled out the tickets he had bought for him and El. An escape, and escape they would. Trixie was gone to find El, the wolf knowing where to go, she could find El anywhere. T took a deep breath and let his form grow small so she would appear less threatening. Trixie sat by her feet, speaking in T's voice.

"You were correct mistress, but I advise you not to go into her room, do not push?"  
T snorted but nodded, Trixie was right, don't push her sister too hard. She was still coping with the news she recieved. And she didn't exactly blame Elia for her frustrations. The girl was much too caring. Then she went to Malfoy Manor.

She smiled as she met with Voldemort, now appearing as the Tanya Sayre they all knew. The Death Eaters bowed before her, Voldemort striding towards her side. He looked prideful, red eyes beaming down at her.

"I bare good news, dear cousin." Voldemort said, as they greeted each other. Tanya waited for him to continue, "As a reward for ridding Dumbledore, Severus and you will be married. Once we've won, you two can wed as soon as possible and produce a strong heir. He should be honored to join our bloodline."

Voldemort left it at that, putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving to meet with more of his Death Eaters. Tanya stood there, the news weighing on her yet no excitement filled her. The happiness she should have felt wasn't there.

Of course, she loved Severus but to marry under these circumstances. For these reasons? Because the Dark Lord permits it? These were not the reasons to get married and it certainly wasn't how she wanted it to be. She would marry on her own terms. She wondered what Severus felt.

Finally pulling herself together, she then headed to get Draco from his bedroom upstairs. She needed her sister to forgive both of them if she wanted her plans to succeed. With a short talk, they decided to leave her to cool off for a time. At least until the snakes ran out of patience.

Heading back downstairs, T joined in on the celebration that took place for Dumbledore's death. She caught Bellatrix glaring at her from a distance, as usual. T laughed and pretended to drink, the alcohol in her hand dropping into a plant at most times. Most of all she listened, listened to the gossip. Listened to them as they spoke of plans, attacks, hatred, and fear. T leaned on a wall listening to Bellatrix bragging about Voldemort's trust for her, what she kept hidden.

Bellatrix laughed to the others, "As soon as Tanya has a son, I'll just take the little half breed and kill her. The Dark Lord would have what he wanted, an heir."

T slipped away after that, her curiosity sated. She knew if Bellatrix said that to either her or the Dark Lord, she'd be back handed or worse for the disrespect. Tanya let it go and went home that night, the Death Eaters all too drunk to remember shit the next morning.

T paused when a small fox appeared in her room, a soft voice she recognised whispering. "Please follow."

Tanya sent Trixie with a small twitch of her finger. Then followed as well when she got out of the house.

* * *

T found herself in the medical wing of Hogwarts, her magical signature still accepted in the school that she was welcomed within the wards. Fleur slammed into her, hard sobs shaking the slender female. Tanya changed forms, so Fleur would have a more solid figure to sob into. Bill laid on the bed, eyes half lidded and his face wrapped in bandages.

"You could at least wait till I was dead Tanya, I mean damn." Bill muttered, gesturing to Fleur clinging to T's body.

T laughed before gently moving, Fleur still holding tight as she was scared to hurt her fiance. If she couldn't squeeze the life out of him then T would have to take it.

"Hey buddy, I see you had a run in with a wild dog. How are you feeling?"  
Bill gave a half shrug, the dried blood on his face not hiding the scratches.

"Please T, like this could bring me down. I mean I saw you had some to. Can you… can you give me the cure?"

T felt himself tense up before letting out a slow breath. Fleur looking up to him with desperate eyes, he could never say no to either of them.

"Bill— you and your fiance are cheaters, how do you even know about my prototype? How do you know you'll turn into a wolf?"  
T felt the light pull as Fleur whispered her pleas, begging him to try.

"Charlie may have spilled how you thought you had one. He said one of the men you experimented on didn't turn after two moons. Plus, I don't know if I'll turn, but I need to be sure. I need to _really_ be sure. I'm getting married after all, I can't bare it if I hurt Fleur or pass it on-"

"You won't! Tanya can 'elp you, won't you?" Fleur turned to T, her eyes heavy with tears that kept crashing, "Please, Tanya. Save 'im."

T nodded but looked away slightly, shame in his eyes.

"He also screamed through those nights, Bill. Nothing but screams met my ears. I didn't know if it was a side effect or not, so I never tried it again."

Bill reached over and took T's hand, T's from growing small to show Tanya again. Face concerned and scared. He glanced at Fleur.

"We're willing to take that risk, just don't let me hurt her."

T looked to Fleur who was nodding as well, Madam Pomfrey stood with a hand on her shoulder. Everyone was looking to her for the cure. Tanya frowned, sighing before she continued.

"Alright, get him a bite guard, Pomfrey. Fleur, strap him down so he doesn't thrash. It's not a _cure all_ , if it worked like it worked for me then you can't turn or pass it on. But you may still feel some tendencies of a wolf."

T pulled out a small leather case, her small form going back into it's male form. He needed to be strong for this.

"Bill forgive me, Fleur forgive me. You will both hate me after this. If all goes well, you don't need it, better if you needed it and it fixed. "

Bill stared back with hurt eyes, the curse eating at him already. Fleur was done securing him, Pomfrey held out a thick leather strap.

"Will you drink it willingly or do I have to force it down?"

Bill tried to open his mouth but he couldn't, panic settling.

"Self preservation of the curse, it's fine."

T grabbed his jaw and forced it open before showing the vile down his throat, emptying the liquid, pulling back and shoving the leather into his mouth. Then they waited. Waited as Bill screamed through the strap, body shaking and twitching.

He strained against the straps, tears falling as he sobbed. Fleur sobbed softly, whispering her love for him and motivation to keep fighting as his body shook, his cuts healing into scars. Luckily not into black scars as Tanya had.

When the morning came, Tanya was finally able to remove the leather strap. Bill was panting, eyes barely open, and pale skin drenched in sweat.

"Thanks, little dragon."

Bill passed out. Getting up, Tanya summoned Maxwell, the patronus staring up at her.

"Meet me at Elena's house. Now. El hasn't said anything to anybody. We'll go to her."

The Patronus left while Trixie stared up at T.

"Shall I go back to her?"

"No, I'm going this time."

* * *

T went to Elena's house, knowing that Draco would arrive in no time. Once he got the message, he'd be there. He was already anxious prior, but she was the same if she was honest. She caught the elder Sayre shaking her head.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks, I feel like shit."

T then turned to open the door and pulled Draco inside. She gave a smidgen of a lie, saying she spoke to her dad. In truth, Trixie did all the communicating, it freaks out her dad, but it's easier on T's sanity.

They all spoke of how they treated El. Babied her, being too overprotective. T agreed out loud but internally she was snarling. Her sister was doing better at holding her own, but she's seen better witches and wizards killed, raped, used as target practice.

But that wasn't for her to say. She just needed to play along, play nice. Enough to get to Elia and prepare her and teach her things others lacked. At how to survive a war on her own. But they'd never leave El alone, though they realized they can't cage her forever. It was wrong.

They all went to the bakery to apologize to El. T focused all her attention on it, trying not to get hurt, yet running on no sleep didn't help. The three landed in the middle of the dining area, scaring Abraham.

"Fucking hell!" Her father shouted, still not used to them just appearing in his home, "Watch yourselves! I have bloody tea with me!"

Tanya just snorted as she pet Toast, "Hi to you too, Dad."

She couldn't help the amusement that slipped into her voice. He tried telling them El didn't want to talk, but T was barely listening.

"Later. We can't wait." Too much was happening, too much to explain. She banged on the bedroom door, "El. It's me, can we talk?"

T felt her magic drain slowly, not sleeping, not eating, and using so much magic to help maintain Bill. It was all taking its toll on her body. Not that she could let the others know.

"Christ, she has this enchanted good. I've created a monster." T smiled as pride filled her, the magic was good, but she could feel what was missing. She didn't say it, though knew Draco would reach the same conclusion. They were snakes after all, eyeing the cat at their ankles.

They spoke a short minute about her not needing to come out. T attempting to emphasize her sister coming out. As she hoped, Draco went in. Just in a different way. Elia hadn't set up wards in time to block out apparition, only enchanting the lock on the door. Hufflepuffs were quite predictable. After he was gone with Toast in his arms, Elena turned to T.

"Alright spill your guts, little girl. I've seen you break down wards when you were angry, you didn't bother trying to apparate in."

T sat on the floor, legs no longer able to hold her up.

"Tired is all, didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Just so tired."

T stood before Elena could comfort her, leaning on the wall by the kitchen where she finally got to speak with her father. He made her a strong brew of coffee, the witch didn't bother to wait before chugging what she could. She was close to collapsing and Elena shook her head at her. Later the door opened, T had her unbreakable facade back on.

"Hey puff." Tanya spoke coldly, eyes narrowed.

El frowned right back, "Back at you snake."

"Listen El, sorry about keeping shit from you." El's face turned red as T replied, anger boiling up.

"For shit? This was important information!" El yelled back at her sister while T raised her lip into a snarl.

"Important for who? Death is an everyday thing for me. I rather not add you to the list, nor have you get use to it either."

The two took deep breaths before trying again.

"Sorry sis, I just didn't want to tell you a secret that wasn't mine. How would you react to telling me a secret Severus had?"

"True, but this was a tad different. I don't want to be hidden anymore, nor anything hidden from me. I want to be all in. I'm not a child and I'm willing to learn all I can in order to hold my own in a fight. I want you to take me serious, T. And no more secrets. Promise?"

The girls grew silent in acknowledgment before El hugged her sister. T sighing, happy to have her sister back again before nodding. She'd train El, call in favors, be transparent of plans, and do all she could so her family could survive. Then they discussed what would be happening. T wanting El to have more training, some spells she thought she needed. Anything at all.

El wanted to visit Bill and Fleur, but T advised to stay under the radar. As well as the fact that Bill was still recovering from his body fighting the infection, she was sure he was exhausted. The girl patched up with the two snakes that ensnared her life, and it lifted a slight weight off Tanya. Another worry out the door.

Then they went to the funeral of Dumbledore's not long after. T in her male form to blend in. Although he felt nothing. Death was the cost of war, it was as simple as that. A cost that was high but she knew Dumbledore would no longer suffer, he would no longer hurt.

T looked to El hoping her sister could be strong, hoping this wouldn't be her tipping point. But she trusted her. Trusted that she was a strong puff who wouldn't break so easily. T then went with El to say their goodbyes. As she let her sister part with the others in the crowd, T glanced at the centaurs at the edge of the forest. They stared at her too, making him arch a brow before looking down at El again.

When El was done, T grabbed her and dragged the Puff to her apartment. There, she shed her male form and went back to Tanya. Shaking off her body, she fixed a few things in her house and brought out drinks. She knew the Order was coming, yet she couldn't stop remembering the centaurs back at the funeral.

As the girls waited for more Order members to show, they spoke of other things. Such as how Tonks returned with her pink hair, and a werewolf by the hand. The couple seemed content at the funeral and it was obviously recent if the girls didn't get the news yet. Tonks told them everything. Tanya smiled.

Then other things entered their conversation. Things like the war, loss, how things will just get worse. Tanya was glad to have this distraction, she needed to prep El for everything.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. There, they found Moody, Tonks, Remus, Bill, and Fleur. Tanya couldn't help but notice how tired he looked and the bandages that hid what Frenrir had done. She also couldn't help but notice how El and Fleur clucked at him like mother hens.

"Just pour firewhiskey and I'll be good." Bill laughed while T snorted. She nodded, walking over to get the drinks.

She prepared them looking around at everyone in the room. Examining them slowly as she poured and mixed. These were her people, a small portion of the snake's pack. She knew these were the few people she'd do anything for, anything to survive the war.

And T couldn't help but smile as she handed out the drinks, Moody downing his quickly. She made sure to spike his with faery wine. He needed to relax more than the rest of them.

"I'll tell ya what, this isn't the end of it. We're going to need a lot more liquor by the end of this damned war. It's hard, but the Dark Lord is working harder. So always remember— stay-" Moody didn't get to finish his sentence as two pairs of ears perked at a phrase they knew all too well.

"Constantly vigilant!" Both Tonks and Tanya said at the same time, laughter erupted in the room. Moody could only glare at the two.

"This ain't no laughing matter. Dumbledore's dead and the Dark Lord is planning who knows what. We should be making the next move, than canoodling on the damn couch!" T grinned while Moody shot a look to Tonks and Remus. The couple just sat with flushed faces.

Elia jumped up, "I knew it! You two have been holding hands since the funeral! Say it!"

"Who gave the girl wine already?!" Moody questioned, noticing the flush on Elia's face and her sudden outburst. T just met his eyes with a smile. Her sister deserved to relax as well.

Remus readjusted himself on the couch, guilty, "Alright, I'll be the one to say it. _Yes_ , we're together."

Everyone cheered, congratulations and well wishes were given. Moody crossed his arms while giving a deep frown. Tanya's lips curled up all while looking at her sister, seeing her eyes begin to light up. For all the darkness in their lives, they all deserve happiness. She was happy for Tonks but she was happier her sister was lighting up again that her best friend was happy.

"You finally came around." Tanya congratulated them in her own way, lifting her glass.

"It's not wise to do so at this time. Hell, you might as well cancel that wedding of yours." Moody said to Fleur and Bill beside him, T snarled but it was Fleur who was truly pissed.

"We will not cancel ze wedding! Bill will be my 'usband even if I 'ave to fight You-Know-Who myself."

T smirked at the Veela with a spine of sharp diamonds, wondering if in another life, she would have had a chance if she met that feisty blonde first. Looking to Bill, she was happy he had her though. He needed a woman who would stand up to Molly.

"Lighten up, Moody." Bill said, "No one's canceling anything."

T nodded silently letting them handle this as she handed him another glass from the table.

Moody cursed under his breath before saying, "Damn you all, you're drunk already because of this, hussy!"

He glared at Tanya who still stood behind the counter. Tanya just shrugged, she'd been called worse. She then raised her glass higher with Bill. "Relax Moody, get another drink. Yes, you're right, Dumbledore's gone. It's even more serious now. But after our day, we need a little pick me up. We never get moments like this."

T looked down at her own drink, still seeing her bloody face in the reflection. One that grinned when she didn't.

"Come now, Moody. Dumbledore wouldn't want you this grumpy."

Moody groaned, getting up from his seat in annoyance. He paced the room as Tanya handed out more drinks, raising it with everyone. Moody stood by himself by the walk, Tanya giving him a look, one that held as much mischief as a pixie. He glared back, eye wary of what she might pull this time.

"Anyone not drinking is disrespecting Dumbledore's name!" Tanya spoke in a sing song voice, practically grinning.

Moody cursed quietly before snatching a glass and chugging it with the rest. He sighed again, looking less tense. His shoulders dropped and the Auror sat down by Tanya. Tanya smiled at him before looking back around the room.

"I expected better out of the biggest sap in this room," Moody looked at Elia, "But I suppose love's all the same— makes you blind."

Tanya chuckled as she looked to her sister as well. Thinking of how both her and their father managed to fall for blondes. Like father like daughter.

"She can't help it. Her and Dad are the same, got a thing for the blondes."

Remus then chimed in, "Ah, don't fret. Sirius was once the same, you know. Fancied a blonde in his youth back in school. It was truly a sight I wish everyone could have witnessed."

T tilted her head in interest, noticing Moody pay closer attention. Though he wouldn't admit it. Hardly anyone heard about Sirius, even when he was alive. So this was news to everyone in that room.

T had talked to him a bit when he was alive, after some meetings they'd sit together with a few drinks. With Remus and Tonks or alone. Sirius even promised to wear leather if she wore a blonde wig if they ever ended up sleeping together. He said it as a joke while T took a mental note.

"I remember," Tanya added, smiling remembering that conversation. "You knobs called her, _the blonde who got away_. Wish I knew how she looked, she sounds _crazy_ to have Sirius still pine over her after so long." "A blonde witch? Sirius was in love?" Elia asked.

"More than that, Elia. Sirius wanted to _marry_ this girl. She ruined him." Remus answered as a matter of fact.

"What happened?"

Remus frowned slightly before he shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

"Who knows? Sirius always kept it to himself, I barely got the general idea of what happened out of him and he was my best mate. Besides, we don't have enough drinks or the time tonight to get through that story. Best leave it for another night, I promise it's worth the wait."

T remembered a time where she heard Sirius mumbling, while he was drunk, going on about her in between his slurs. She even changed her hair to blonde once to just see how he'd react. She couldn't tell if the man was going to cry or bed her right there.

"This is worse than any cliffhanger. I have to wait to hear about Sirius' secret lost lover? What a waste." Elia laid back on the couch and groaned.

"Serves ya right," Moody said in passing, getting another drink, T was glad he was, "We ought to plan our next step while were sober."

T almost laughed but bit her tongue. Even when getting drunk, the man couldn't stop working. No wonder the two worked well together.

Tonks scoffed, "No fun, Moody. The best ideas come when we're absolutely wasted."

He glared once more, "Enough, Nymphadora!"

Her hair turned bright red like fire, a tough glare on her face. The sisters were happy she was back, her powers and attitude were in full flux now. However, they still wondered about Sirius again, all while Tonks and Moody screamed at each other.

Tanya and Elia moved her suitcases to the guest room, away from the chatter in the living room so they could chat to themselves quickly.

"What's on your mind? I could tell you wanted to tell me something before the whole gang arrived." Tanya asked softly, worried her sister might need help.

The corner of Elia's lip turned down for a moment, sitting down on the bed in front of her.

"I do. We said we'd be honest and no more secrets. I want to tell you that-"

T felt her heart stop, "You're pregnant."

Elia's jaw dropped, throwing a pillow at her sister before Tanya giggled madly. It was obvious by her little sister's reaction that she wasn't.

"Fuck off! I'm not so don't jinx me!"

T snorted and shrugged, "I'm just double checking."

Yet, Tanya was being honest. A child would be too much for them right now. The war would not be kind to a baby at that time, nor to someone as young as El, or her status.

"Anyways— this is serious, T." Elia stated, making Tanya cross her arms, "Draco and I had a discussion. We realize how bad everything is turning out to be, and how fast. We wouldn't be surprised if something worse happens. We're all preparing for anything, which is why we want to go away."

T gave a soft smile, fighting back her grin. This was great. This was better than expected.

"You're going to run away with him?"

T tried not to sound hopeful, ready to crush the other snake's dreams.

"When you put it that way— yes I am. I wanted to tell you first because we all agreed, we'd be honest and transparent to each other. We want to leave. If we don't, we could all die. We won't be able to marry and we're ready. I rather not take off without telling you, Dad, and grandmother. Only you three, and we want you all to come with us."

Tanya was silent, letting a glaze cover her eyes, face like stone. Although she appreciated the sentiment of the plan, she needed to make her sister sweat for a minute.

"T, say something. What do you think?"

T reached into her enchanted pockets, pulling out two stubs of paper. She was already snickering to herself. The confusion on El's face become more obvious until he handed them to Elia.

"Next time, he'll have to try harder."

Elia read over the tickets T handed her. They were advanced Apparition point reservations meant for traveling by country. Her sister's brown eyes scanned over the letters, when the realization hit her and the color drained from her face.

The point lead to America.

T wouldn't give El up without a fight. And unfortunately for Draco, a garden snake had nothing on a Basilisk.

* * *

" **Man may escape from rope and gun; Nay, some have outliv'd the doctor's pill: Who takes a woman must be undone, That basilisk is sure to kill." - John Gay**


End file.
